<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>逃避现实 by IamYounG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317057">逃避现实</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG'>IamYounG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>暗影猎人之信仰 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Malec, 友情爱情, 家庭亲情, 微虐伤感, 慢热种田, 温馨疗愈, 父子关系, 纠结惆怅, 美好结局, 阴差阳错</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mixed-混美剧《暗影猎人》/小说-TMI：Malec CP相关的番外故事。</p><p>长篇HE- Malec因误会分手情节。<br/>在Magnus与Alec分手之后，Alec陷入了忧郁，最后还不幸遭妖魔俘虏梗。</p><p>虐身虐心温馨向，伪后妈模式启动！总结~ 此文围绕：<br/>阴郁自责的阿呆猎人/保护欲满满的Izzy+Jace/想接近又怕受伤害的笨蛋巫师<br/>（焦虑伤害/甜?虐疗愈/亲情爱情 为主）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Alec Lightwood, Asmodeus &amp; Magnus Bane, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>暗影猎人之信仰 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 人间地狱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607506">Running from reality</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/DNA">DNA (Mi_YounG)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable/pseuds/Sable">Sable</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在某年某月的某一天，Magnus说他爱上了Alec。也因为这样的主动示爱，Alec和Magnus之间的爱情故事展开了。但是，只为了一次的无心之过，恐怕无论Alec付出的再多，都已经无济于事了。在Magnus意外发现Alec背着自己与Camille私下见面之后，Magnus终于决定要与Alec分手。</p><p>Magnus的阁楼住宅里尽是令人难受的尴尬争执氛围。</p><p>“我从来都没有想过要夺取你的永生之命。Magnus，你该知道的……一直以来都是Camille在胡说八道，她想要挑拨离间，破坏我们之间的感情！”Alec心急地解释。</p><p>“我当然知道Camille在说谎。但是，那其中有个你无法否认的事实。Alexander，你背着我与我的前女友见面！你甚至把这当作一个不能说的秘密，你这么努力的隐瞒真相到底是为了什么？”Magnus问道。</p><p>“我只是想多了解你吧了。”Alec低下头，刻意地避开了Magnus的双眼。</p><p>“无论你想知道什么，你都可以直截了当地问我！”Magnus看起来非常生气，他完全无法接受这样子的答案。感觉上，这是Alec随口乱掰的烂借口。</p><p>“我问过你了，可是你从来都不曾想过要与我分享你的过去！”Alec恼羞成怒地反驳。他泛着泪光的双眼通红，整个人看起来已经失去了平日的冷静自持。此刻的他，完全是任由情绪和冲动摆布。</p><p>“既然你都问过我，我也拒绝你了。这样的话，你就该了解到，这其中一定有着非常足够的强力理由，为何我不告诉你更多的事情。”Magnus叹了一口气，避开了Alec灼热的视线。接着，他继续说道：“为什么你就不能让这些事情随风淡去呢？选择完全的接受全部的我，然后也不要追问太多那些你本来就不应该知道的隐情，难道这样做就这么困难吗？我们本应该专注于我们的未来，而不是把注意力放在了我那不堪回首的过去上。”</p><p>Alec的眼泪悄然无声地滑下脸庞。<br/>“我只是想要认识全部的你。难道这样的要求，也算是过分了吗？”</p><p>Magnus没有回答，只是一味地保持沉默。</p><p>“所以，现在是怎样…？你打算怎么做呢？你是真心的想要和我分手吗？”</p><p>“我希望你可以拥有更好的生活，在少了我参与你的人生之后……”Magnus又一次发出重重的叹息声。</p><p>Alec脸上扬起一抹哀戚的笑容，语气是异常的沉重。<br/>“所以，就是这样了吗？这就是我们俩爱情故事的结局？”</p><p>“我很抱歉，因为我并不为此决定感到愧疚。”最后，Magnus终究还是下了决心。</p><p>“Alec，你必须知道这并不是我的错。当然，这也不是你必须背上的责任。或许，只是因为我们两个人本来就并不合适吧！既然如此，勉强地继续在一起的话，也一定不会过得幸福的。”Magnus轻轻弹指，用无形的魔法将大门自动推开。</p><p>“我们以后还可以继续见面吗？”Alec用几近心碎的语气轻声问道。</p><p>“当然可以。不过……”Magnus耸了耸肩，表情有些不自然。“我希望你可以认清一点，因为无论你之后再做什么或再说什么都好，我都是坚决不会改变心意的。”</p><p>“…可不是吗？”Alec用力地攥紧那因极度压抑情绪而颤抖的拳头。</p><p>“如果可以的话，请你暂时不要再出现于我的面前了。我想我们近期内并不适合见面。你必须知道，在这件事情上，我也同样受到了伤害。”Magnus用冷静的语调，慢慢地把该说的话都说完。</p><p>闻言，Alec露出难看的苦笑。“我感到很抱歉……我之前对你所做的那些事情，所有的一切，我真心的希望你可以原谅我。”</p><p>“用不着道歉，Alec。就像我刚才说的，这些并不完全是你一个人的过错。”</p><p>“不，这些都是我一个人的错。全部的一切都是因我而起，我才是罪魁祸首！如果那天我没有背着你私下去见Camille的话，也许我们今天也不会搞成现在这种难堪的情况了。如果一切可以重新来过的话，如果时间可以倒流，我真的希望我可以再冷静一点……那样的话，或许我就不会因控制不住的冲动跑去见Camille。或许，我们现在也用不着分手了。”Alec开口道。</p><p>Magnus舔了舔有些干燥的唇瓣，神情看起来既无奈又疲累。<br/>“Alec，可不可以请你不要再重复这个话题了？说真的，我已经很累了。”</p><p>“我爱你。”简单的三个字，却满载着最复杂的心情。</p><p>顿了顿，Magnus才慢三拍的回应。“我也爱你。”</p><p>“既然你说爱我，为什么还坚持要和我分手？”Alec的表情看起来有些难以置信。</p><p>过了好半晌的沉默之后，Magnus才缓缓用坚定的语气回答，道：“那是必须的决定，因为你让我无从选择。现在无论何时，只要我看见你的脸，我都会一直记起你对我所做过的一切。Alexander，你背叛了我！”</p><p>“我才没有背叛你！我之前就已经告诉过你了，所有的一切都是Camille捏造出来的谎言！为什么你就是不愿意相信我呢？”Alec朗声地宣泄满溢的怒气。</p><p>没料到Alec会有如此剧烈的反应，Magnus不禁愣在原地。他从来都没有见过Alec有如此失态的冲动表现。看着因情绪崩溃而失控的Alec，Magnus只觉得有些不可思议。Alec向来都是个冷静自持的家伙，甚至有时候他过分冷淡的俊酷模样，是令他常被身边亲朋戚友揶挪的原因。</p><p>凝视着Magnus那双闪烁着惊怔之情的眼眸，Alec自嘲般地勾起一抹疲倦的浅笑。然后，他开口用颓丧的语气，道：“没关系，反正都无所谓了……算你赢了，Magnus。”</p><p>突然之间，Alec感觉周遭围绕自己的景物都变得灰暗无光，甚至还反常地透着刺骨般的寒气。似乎在认清他们分手事实的时候，Alec原本彩色的世界瞬间变得黑白，然后与之决裂的信仰也彻底崩塌。那一刻，Alec不仅没有了Magnus这个爱人。就连他的全部世界也一并失去了，更没有未来可言。</p><p>Alec似有若无地点了点头，空洞的眼神毫无焦距。他的表情如面瘫一般，毫无任何情绪可言。而他，就像是在跟自己内心对话一样。他默默地点了几次头，然后认命般地拖着沉重的步伐，慢慢地走向开敞着的大门。</p><p>Magnus此刻的心情悲愤交加，他逃避似的转过身去，不想直接面对Alec。老实说，以Magnus对Alec的了解，他担心Alec会继续与他没完没了的争辩下去。所以，这时的他快速的转动脑袋，考虑着要如何采取更为强硬的态度来解决他们之间的感情问题。</p><p>现在首要的任务就是必须先下手为强，用冷漠和淡然武装自己，强装自己的心并没有受到任何伤害。这样的话，Magnus就可以让Alec知道他已经是下了分手的决心，完全没有意思想要挽回他们之间的关系了。如果这方法不行的话，或许就再以比较尖锐的话语来逼退Alec。这样的话，Magnus心想，就算Alec再想怎么纠缠不放手，到最后也只能被迫打退堂鼓，知难而退了吧！</p><p>Magnus的思绪千旋百转，但是出乎他预料之外的是，Alec竟然在之后是连一个字都没说，就这样安静的选择离开了。以目前的情况来看，似乎Alec已经默默地，完全接受了Magnus想要与他分手的决定。一切看起来是如此的平静，仿若刚才不愉快的争执气氛也不复存在。</p><p>竟然会是如此顺利和平的分手吗？<br/>这还真的让Magnus感到有些惊讶。毕竟以他对Alec的了解，还有以Alec更早之前的激烈反应……Alec他真的会有可能，可以以如此冷静的方式就结束他们的感情吗？虽然说好聚好散，这才是Magnus一开始就向往的结尾。但是不知怎的，Magnus突然感到莫名的失落感。或许，在他内心深处的某一部分，他是期待着Alec会继续积极争取让他回心转意的机会的。</p><p>另一边厢，在Alec一踏出Magnus的阁楼大门后，他便如行尸走肉般地步下阶梯。一个又一个的梯级踩下去，一个又一个的回忆片段如幻灯片般快速地闪过Alec的脑海。最后，一直到他抵达楼下后，他才后知后觉地看着稀无人烟的夜晚街道，回想着先前在Magnus家发生的一切事情。</p><p>Magnus果然还是不要他了。Alec就像是个让Magnus感到嫌恶厌烦的垃圾，令Magnus不得不将Alec从他的生命里驱赶出去。就那么一次无心的过错，连带以前曾经拥有的美好甜蜜都消失殆尽。</p><p>Alec就这样独自一人，用双臂环抱着自己，坐在底楼的梯级那里崩溃哭泣。</p><p>当整件事情的来龙去脉，整个事发经过，每一个画面不断的开始重复会放于Alec的脑海后，他终于意识到自己不过是自食其果吧了。Magnus的决定是正确的，因为Alec自认自己也并非什么圣贤。这是他做错事的后果，所以他不得不独自承担这些罪过。</p><p>此刻的Alec内心充满愧疚与自责。这种疯狂的罪恶感和那如汹涌浪涛般侵袭而来的痛苦与伤心，让Alec恨不得可以立刻就关闭情感，隔绝这些快将他致死的复杂情绪。</p><p>噢，天使……Alec觉得他真的需要好好休息一下。怎么会感觉如此疲累呢？到底是怎么搞的，为什么他的生活会变得一团糟？失去了Magnus的悲惨人生，那他之后又和活在地狱有什么分别呢？</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 崩溃绝望</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec并没有告诉他的兄弟与妹妹，关于他和Magnus已经分手了的事实。他甚至刻意表现得跟平时一样，仿佛什么事都没发生过似的。尽管有些时候，他会比平时的他还更加地冷酷面瘫，就如同一个毫无情绪的机器人。</p><p>距离Alec与Magnus分手的那天算起，也已经过了一个星期了。</p><p>Alec自分手后，便再也没有到访过Magnus的家。夜里的时候，没有在Magnus家留宿的他，几乎都独自一人流浪街头斩杀妖魔。Jace和Isabelle最近都在忙着处理其他的事情。而Alec他说实在的也并不想惊扰他的弟弟妹妹们。毕竟不就只是个与Magnus分手，然后失恋的小事吗…？好吧！他必须承认是自己犯蠢，所以才被Magnus狠狠地抛弃了。但是就算是这样好了，他真心觉得也犯不着为了这种事情而劳师动众的吧！</p><p>但是，无论Alec怎样自欺欺人……事实上，他很清楚地知道，与Magnus分手后，他就再也不曾好好的睡上一觉了。无论任何时候，他都控制不住自己无法去想Magnus。Magnus不同表情的脸孔，时不时地一直出现在他的脑海里。不管他有没有睁开眼睛与否，Magnus的脸庞都一直毫无预警出现在他复杂的思绪里。满载着伤心失望的表情，亦或是悲恸生气的神情……</p><p>在Alec与Magnus正式分手决裂的那天起，Alec便静悄悄地回到了自己真正的家。熟门熟路地避人眼目，然后溜进自己在暗影猎人学院里的私人睡房。少了Magnus的陪伴，他尝试一个人入睡。可不幸的是，那些‘声音’却一直缠扰他，根本就不想这样轻易放过他。</p><p>“我真的已经厌倦继续与你在一起了。Alec，或许，结束我们之间的关系，然后分开各自生活是对我们最好的决定。”</p><p>“Alec，你背叛了我！你让我对你的情深痴心都变成了一个毫无价值的荒谬笑话！”</p><p>“我恨你，Alec。这辈子，我再也不想看到你的脸了！”</p><p>“你伤害了我的感情，Alexander。我是那么的爱你，你怎么可以那么对我呢？你究竟想从我身上得到什么？私底下去与Camille见面，还故意欺骗了我，你们两个究竟在隐瞒我什么？你们背着我究竟在计划着什么？难不成你是真的想要缩短我的寿命，然后杀了我吗？！”</p><p>Alec汗流浃背地从半梦半醒中惊醒过来，感觉他快要被焦虑和忧郁的情绪给吞噬了。坐在床上的Alec把双腿拉到胸前，然后紧紧地抱着自己取暖。</p><p>过了很长一段时间的沉默之后，Alec倒抽了一口凉气。他感到自己的思绪变得异常浑浊混乱，完全无法正常思考除了Magnus之外的其他事物。他似乎就快要发疯了，而且也有种下一秒就要窒息死亡的感觉。他全部的世界都在面临解析崩塌。一个失去Magnus的人生，他怀疑自己是否有能力可以继续生存下去。</p><p>“也许，我该找点有用的事情来做。”Alec情绪低落地喃喃自语。接着，他默默地走向武器房，打算重新武装自己。他知道自己必须去做些正确的事情，来作为自己还存活于世上的证明。就算他已经不再是Magnus的男朋友，但至少他还是一名合格的暗影猎人。既然如此的话，就让他以暗影猎人的身份继续活着，直到他咽下人生的最后一口气吧！</p><p>————————</p><p>纽约的暗影猎人学院里，Jace和Alec正一起聚集在训练室里练习实战打斗。</p><p>“Alec，也许我们应该适时的休息一下了。我想我最近已经做了非常足够的训练……”在因一时不察之际，而被Alec踢到墙面上后落下的Jace一边抱怨，一边发出难受的轻吟声。</p><p>Alec微微叹气，然后终于放下了自己的武器。他走向Jace，接着向Jace伸出了友谊之手，帮助Jace借力站起身子。“对不起，我知道你最近为了训练Clary，已经够忙够累的了。但是，你应该也很清楚我真的很讨厌独自一人训练的感觉。”</p><p>“没关系。”Jace轻拍Alec的后背，关心地问道：“嘿，最近Magnus都在忙些什么啊？”</p><p>“什么…？你为什么会突然这么问？”Alec对这个问题表现得十分敏感，表情看起来也很不舒服。</p><p>“因为已经有好多天，我都没看见他和你一起成双成对的出现在学院里了。我猜他一定是非常忙碌吧！要不然他怎么可能忍受得了让你一个人孤独发闷到无所事事？”Jace用古怪的语调调侃道。</p><p>Alec给了Jace一个疲累的苦笑当作回应。</p><p>“啊！对了，我得走了！Clary今晚约了我一起外出吃晚餐呢！”Jace说。</p><p>闻言，Alec整张脸看起来更苦兮兮了。“我看这才是你拒绝继续与我一起进行训练的真正原因吧！”</p><p>“噢，拜托！Alec，偶尔休息一下是不会死人的！”Jace无声叹息，然后轻触了自己身上的Parabatai符文。</p><p>“喂，你怎么了吗？为什么我最近一直感觉你的情绪起伏不稳？”Jace看起来有些困惑。他仔仔细细地将Alec从头到脚打量一番，想要尝试找出一些线索。</p><p>“我没事，不过就感觉有些累而已。”Alec轻描淡写地说明，然后刻意扭过头避开了Jace的视线。</p><p>Jace依旧用一种担忧的眼神凝视着Alec。“你确定你真的没事？可是，我却有一种很强烈的感觉。Alec，你是在对我撒谎吧！”</p><p>Alec重重地叹了一口气。老实说，他都一时忘了Parabatai符文对他们俩来说有多么亲密了。他们时常都能借此感受到对方的情绪变化，甚至是内心深处的感觉。</p><p>“Alec，你就直接老实交待吧！究竟是发生什么事情了？”Jace追问道。</p><p>“不要乱猜了。我都已经告诉过你，我没事。”Alec轻声说。</p><p>“你该知道我可以一眼就看穿你是在说谎，对吧？更何况，Alec，你从来都不是个擅长说谎的人。”</p><p>深知Jace是不可能这么轻易就放过自己，Alec便随口说了一个烂借口。“好吧！那么……我就告诉你事实。”</p><p>“快说吧，我在听着呢！”Jace耐心地等待着。</p><p>深吸了一口气后，Alec才缓缓说道：“其实是关于Magnus的事情。你知道的，他最近都特别忙碌，这让我感到很没有安全感，就连心情也有些焦虑恐慌。”</p><p>Jace扑哧一笑。“Alec，这真的也没什么大不了的吧！你不要再当个幼稚又老是缺乏安全感的恋人了。”</p><p>“你说得没错，我的确是很幼稚。”Alec开始认真地思考起来，究竟Magnus决定与他分手的真正理由是不是这个。也许就是因为他在爱情方面一直表现得不成熟又幼稚，所以Magnus才会受不了地提分手吧！</p><p>留意到Alec显现出伤心的表情，Jace连忙宽慰道：“Alec，你该知道我并不是真的那么认为的。其实你本来就一直都是个温和又善解人意的人，这也是我们大家都这么爱着你的原因，包括你那位高级术士男朋友——Magnus Bane！”</p><p>‘不，事实并非如此。因为Magnus他永远都不会再爱着我了。’<br/>Alec在心底无声地思忖着。</p><p>Jace又继续接着说道：“如果Magnus他真的忙到没有时间陪你的话，你也可以主动去找他的。就像你平时做的那样，成天都甜腻腻地赖在他身边。我看得出来，Magnus他真的很喜欢你那样做。”</p><p>Alec轻轻地摇了摇头。“希望吧。”</p><p>“不要再愁眉苦脸装忧郁了啦！Alec，对自己有自信一些！”Jace用活泼的语气鼓励道。</p><p>Alec只是浅笑回应，但并没有多说些什么。</p><p>“话说回来……Alec，Izzy的手上有一份妖魔攻击事件的报告书。她刚才让我提醒你，等下你回去你第二个家时，记得顺手把他交给Magnus。”</p><p>Alec被Jace说的话怔住了。若不是Jace提醒自己，他早就忘了这件事情。在大约5天前，Isabelle确实告诉过他，说是有份妖魔报告需要转交给Magnus过目，希望能借助Magnus的力量来协助进行后续的详细调查。Isabelle一直都以为Alec跟往常一样寄宿在Magnus的家中。但事实上，Isabelle却不晓得Alec早就已经跟Magnus分手的实情。可Alec不同，因为他可是记得清清楚楚的。当时的Magnus是如何提出分手的要求，并在最后时刻依然保持着风度的带着对待陌生人般的礼貌，将Alec温和地给请出了家门。</p><p>Alec的心里非常的确定，在近期内Magnus都不会想看到他的脸。而且，Alec也明白自己必须给Magnus一些空间去适应没有他的新生活。也因为如此，Alec从来都没有想要把那份报告交去给Magnus。又或许，这些背后所隐藏的事实……就只是单纯的因为Alec他再也没有勇气去敲Magnus家门的缘故。</p><p>“你怎么会变得如此健忘啊？Izzy跟我说，她已经通知和提醒你无数次了。不过奇怪的是，你似乎每次都忘记要把那份报告拿给Magnus。而最可笑的还是，你每晚都在那里和他甜蜜蜜的过夜呢！”Jace会这么说，完全是因为他一直都以为Alec仍然在与Magnus同居中。</p><p>Alec当然非常清楚自己已经不可能再回去Magnus的家中了，以后都不再有这个机会了。这是一个无法否认的事实，却不是个不能说的秘密。Alec并不是存心想要欺瞒自己的兄弟和妹妹们。尽管如此，他却也没有打算要主动告诉他们这些事实。</p><p>也许，就这样假装着一切都没有改变，就好像什么事情都没有发生过一样。或许如此，Alec就可以在自己的心里继续作虚无的想象，假装自己仍然是Magnus的男朋友。唯有这样，他可以装作那些不好的事情都没有发生，让自己至少还有继续活着的勇气。而这……也是Alec最后的渴望，至少他能幻想着自己和Magnus之间还保留着一丝的连系。</p><p>从复杂的思绪里回到现实，Alec一字一句听着Jace所说的话。那些字句，就犹如一把利刃，毫不留情地狠狠刮着Alec的心脏。Alec只感到自己的心痛越来越严重，然后渐渐地整个人都变得麻木不少。他的心，也许早就难过到瘫痪无感了。因为听着Jace说着与Magnus有关的事情，Alec一直都以为他会忍不住哭泣掉泪。但事实上，Alec并没有这样做。他就只是默默地用面瘫般的表情来武装自己，然后静静地听着Jace说着那些像是与自己有关，但事实上又再也没有任何瓜葛的事情。不知怎的，Alec突然觉得异常疲倦劳累，他的身体机能似乎开始放弃他了，这让他感到力不从心。</p><p>Jace似乎感受到什么不寻常的氛围。他又一次摸了摸自己的Parabatai符文，然后担心地研究着Alec那怪异的举止和哀伤的表情。</p><p>“Alec，你还好吧？怎么了吗？”Jace小心翼翼地询问。</p><p>“我很好也没事。就只是有点累吧了，像我之前告诉过你的。”Alec用坚定的语气说。</p><p>Jace无奈地叹了口气。当Jace正准备要开口继续说些什么的时候，Jace的手机却不合时宜的响起了。那是Clary的来电，意味着这也是Jace无法拒听的电话之一。Jace带着深深歉意的眼神瞟向Alec，然后他边接通了电话，边急匆匆地跑出了训练房。Alec并没有为此而怪罪Jace。毕竟他非常了解Jace有多么的在乎Clary，而且他也知道Jace和Clary已经有约在先了。</p><p>“不该是这样子的……我怎么可以如此软弱呢？”Alec轻声地自言自语。</p><p>之后，Alec在地上茫然地空着脑袋坐了很久。一直到他开始觉得有必要继续找些其他的事情来做时，他决定去猎杀一些妖魔来恢复元气。至少他并不是那种无所事事之人，这是值得感到庆幸的吧！作为称职的暗影猎人，猎杀妖魔除暴安良，这也是一件很有意义的事情，对吧？</p><p>Alec从来都未曾想过自己会有跟Magnus分手的一天。但既然所有的事情都已然成为定局，那么他也应该继续勇敢地往前行了。因为从今往后，再也没有人会在乎他破碎的心，也不会再有人会在意他所有的一切了。崩溃绝望的Alec终将是孤独一人。如果他不为自己振作起来的话，那么他又能怎样呢？以后，再也不会有人会像Magnus那样无条件地支持他陪伴他的了。他与Magnus已经划清界限，所以……也再也没有以后了。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 不再沉沦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec感觉自己已经完全被悲伤给淹没，就快要痛苦窒息了。沉浸在这片悲痛的海洋之中，就连正常呼吸的力量都失去了。根本就没有人愿意向他伸出援手，而他也只能孤零零地一个人，仿佛就像是被困在海底深处一样不见天日。Alec紧紧地闭上自己的双眼，苦苦挣扎了好久却仍然无法逃脱那如地狱般的深渊。</p><p>又是另一个夜晚，Alec汗流浃背地被焦虑与不安惊醒。那种窒息般的感觉依然挥之不去，那么的真实，令Alec产生了错觉，一度觉得自己离死亡非常的近。曾经有那么一刹那，Alec以为自己的人生就这么结束了。他以为自己再也没有睁开眼睛的机会。不过，很幸运的是，他现在仍然有呼吸。尽管有些艰难，可是他的心跳和呼吸仍然健在。在经过了那些事情之后，此刻的他完全是一团糟，但是这也是他依然疯狂的爱着Magnus的证明。</p><p>Alec深吸了几口气，然后用颤抖的双手擦掉自己额头上和颈项那儿的冷汗。严重睡眠不足的问题自他与Magnus分手之后，便一直困扰着他。这让Alec感到非常的疲倦和虚弱，透支的体力令他时常都感到晕眩头痛。说真的，他的身体目前处于非常疲累的状态，可怜他却还是无法安眠入睡。因失眠而引发的连续问题，已经渐渐显现，毫不留情地影响了他的日常生活。</p><p>Alec默默地拿出自己的石仗，卷起了长袖子，激活了自己手臂上的力量符文。然后，他又在手腕上画了一个暂时性的新符文，想要维持自己被疲累不断轰炸得快见底的体力。</p><p>最后，Alec终于决定要出去呼吸一下新鲜的空气。所以那之后他直奔武器房，重新地武装配备，打算进行午夜的另一轮猎杀妖魔派对。相当而然，这一次他又是孤身一人偷溜的出去。</p><p>如果这世上，再也没有其他人可以阻止他继续沉沦堕落的话，那么就让他自生自灭吧！他的人生，就由他自己做主。无论是生是死，亦或是该怎样生存，或是以什么方式结束生命。</p><p>———————————</p><p>Jace半夜突然从睡梦中惊醒过来，感觉他与Alec连结的Parabatai符文有些不对劲。Jace睁开双眼，然后毫无预兆地突然坐直身体。这让那个躺在他胸口上睡着的Clary也一并被惊动了。</p><p>“Jace，你怎么了？到底发生什么事情了？”Clary困倦的声音里含着明显的担心。</p><p>“是Alec……”Jace的呼吸有些急促，他紧张地触碰着自己的Parabatai符文。</p><p>“Alec？他发生什么事了？”Clary看起来困惑极了。</p><p>“我也不知道详情如何。不过，我很肯定他一定卷入了某些麻烦事。我可以清楚地感觉到他的情绪波动，他似乎沉浸在痛苦之中。”</p><p>“这怎么可能？”Clary笑着说：“噢，拜托！他现在一定是和Magnus在一块儿，而我非常肯定Magnus一定会照顾好他的。”</p><p>“妳说的这些我当然知道。不过……我的感觉非常的真实。我可以感受得到他此刻的心理状态，Clary，Alec他好像真的遇上什么麻烦了呢！”停顿了一下，Jace接着用严肃的语气说道：“虽然还不太能清楚的知道这到底是怎么一回事，但就算Alec不一定是真的受了身体上的伤痛，可他的心理情绪依旧是起伏波动很大。我真的非常担心他的状况……”</p><p>“既然你这么确定你Parabatai符文的感觉不会出错的话，那么我建议不如我们直接打电话与Alec联系，或者是向Magnus确认一下Alec是否安然无恙吧！”Clary轻拍着Jace的肩膀，尝试用轻柔的语调安抚他不安的情绪。“不要担心，Alec一定会平安无事的。”</p><p>“希望吧。”Jace重重地叹了一口气，然后不自觉地又想起了他早前与Alec的会面。最近的Alec看起来确实与平时的他不太一样了。Alec表现得比平时更加安静，而且看起来也相当困倦无力。</p><p>———————————</p><p>Magnus Bane深爱着Alec Lightwood。<br/>这不单单只是个句子，而是无法争辩的事实。当然以某方面来说，这或许也成了一个问题，而且是非常头疼的大问题。这让Magnus不得不将Alec从他的生命力驱赶出去。Magnus一向来都是自我意识非常强烈的人，甚至心防的厚墙也是高高地筑起，从来都不轻易让任何人接近。这样的Magnus其实一直都在有意无意之间，暗地里悄悄地与Alec保持着忽近忽远的距离。这么做的原因当然是为了防止他自己受到心灵上的伤害，而同时Magnus也以同样的理由一直阻止Alec跟他过从甚密。</p><p>在他们俩的爱情关系里，纵使Magnus常常假装他才是那个掌握全局的人。但事实上，这其实与实际情况相差甚远。很多他们俩身边的人，时常都说Alec是最没有安全感的那个人。尽管如此，非常少数的人才知晓，其实Magnus也是一位极度缺乏安全感的脆弱之人。</p><p>Magnus已经在这世上，活过了好几个世纪了。也因为如此，他有着很多鲜为人知的过往和秘密。这些回忆里不仅仅是快乐的时光，其中也包括了很多难过悲伤、不堪回首的难忘伤疤。而这些，也是他不曾让Alec知晓的。因为Magnus很清楚以Alec如此年轻的年纪，绝对是很难去理解Magnus的过去。而且老实说，Magnus也不认为Alec可以完全接受全部的Magnus。</p><p>Magnus一直都很清楚这些事情。也因为他对Alec过于深刻的爱恋，同时也因为他觉得Alec是无法完全接受这些荒唐事的。所以，Magnus才千方百计地想要阻止Alec挖掘他过往所经历过的一切事情。出于可能会被Alec拒绝的恐惧和担心，导致Magnus陷入了疯狂和焦虑之中。最后，Magnus终于做了一个非常错误的决定。</p><p>决定与Alec分手，这对Magnus来说真的不是一件容易的事情。Magnus也会感觉受伤，更处于忧郁的低潮状态。可是当Magnus每次一想起Alec背着他偷偷去见Camille的事情时，Magnus就会变得非常生气，同时也就不会对自己与Alec分手的决定感觉到愧疚或后悔了。</p><p>或许，他们俩人从来就不适合对方。毕竟Alec所要追求的，都是Magnus负担不起的。所以，分手对他们来说，可能也是一个最好的决定了。就算这个决定有多么的困难伤人，但毕竟长痛不如短痛。因此，现在这种时候分开，已经是最恰当的了。</p><p>————————————</p><p>夜晚总是比较静谧安逸的时刻，直到Magnus的电话铃声毫无预警地响起。那个躺在客厅沙发上的Magnus，懒洋洋地叹了一口气，然后轻轻地弹指使出魔法，把自己的手机从睡房里变到自己的手中。</p><p>“可喜可贺，你终于联络到了布鲁克林的高阶术士——Magnus Bane。但是很抱歉地告诉你，我目前正在休假中。所以，无论你是想要干什么，我都无法帮助你！请你直接找其他的巫师吧！”Magnus用机器般毫无音调起伏的声音说道。之后，他便在对方来不及反应之时，快速的截断通话。</p><p>接着，在好半晌后，电话的铃声又再度不合时宜的响起。<br/>‘肯定又是同一个人打来的！’</p><p>Magnus无奈地重重叹气，然后很不耐烦地接听了电话。<br/>“难道我还说的不够清楚吗？不、要、再、打电话过来了！要不然，我很有可能会直接生气发飙，再随口用一些可恨的诅咒将你变成任何一种难看的生物！”</p><p>在Magnus还未再次挂断电话之前，电话那头儿的男人已经迫不及待地大声怒喊了。“你竟敢挂断我的电话？！”</p><p>Magnus微微一愣。那个打电话给他的人，很明显就是Jace的声音。</p><p>“你究竟想干什么？”Magnus轻咬着下唇，心情不禁变得有些紧张起来。他猜想Jace一定是为了Alec的事情打来的，肯定又是想扮演他一贯保护欲强大的兄弟角色。Magnus觉得Jace肯定是为了他与Alec分手的事，而特地打电话来骂他的吧！可是怎么知道，Jace根本就没有提起任何与他们俩分手有关的话题。</p><p>“Alec在哪里？叫他现在马上接听电话，然后回复我的短讯！要不然，我很有可能会忍不住冲动而直接亲手宰了他！”Jace的语气里充满威胁。</p><p>“…你说什么？”Magnus怔住了，他不明白为什么Jace会跟他说这些。</p><p>“你这么夜了打电话给我，就是为了说这些事吗…？”Magnus此刻感到非常困惑，他完全无法理解为什么Jace会有如此不正常的举动。Magnus原本猜想的，应该是Jace会对他破口大骂的，难道不是吗？就算Jace没有开口骂他，但至少也应该会亲自上门来找他，然后揍他一顿以泄心头之恨吧！那样子才算是正常的表现，对吧！可是，为什么一向与Alec关系要好的Jace却表现得如此奇怪呢？这让Magnus感到十分混乱。</p><p>“没错，这些就是我想说的话。”Jace冷哼一声，接着催促道：“赶快叫你那个笨蛋男朋友接听我的电话，知道吗？”</p><p>那之后，又是一段非常长久的沉默。<br/>最后，Magnus终于找到了问题的关键。</p><p>“是前男朋友。”Magnus轻声纠正道。</p><p>“你是睡不醒在做梦啊？还是还没有完全清醒过来？不要胡说八道了，Magnus Bane。”Jace不耐烦地翻了翻白眼。</p><p>Magnus又叹了一口气，总算能明白这到底是怎么一回事了。<br/>“他没有告诉你们。”Magnus低声说。</p><p>“没有告诉我们什么？”Jace似乎也开始发现哪里不对劲了。一种古怪的感觉开始涌上心头，这让Jace开始变得有些不安。但他极力地深呼吸，试图让自己保持冷静。</p><p>“你说的那些话究竟是什么意思？Magnus，你最好现在马上跟我解释清楚！”Jace着急地追问。</p><p>Magnus在重重地叹气之后，又深深地吸了一口气，才迟疑地开口道：“Alec……他和我，我们两个人在上礼拜就已经分手了。从此互不相欠，我和他的关系也已经处理得干干净净的了。”</p><p>过了漫长的尴尬沉寂时刻后，从震惊与疑惑惊醒过来的Jace，他暴怒的声音再度响起。“MAGNUS BANE，你是疯了吧！这到底是怎么一回事？”</p><p>“现在解释再多也没用的了。如果你真的想知道细节的话，麻烦直接去问Alec。虽然有点抱歉，但其实我还有其他的事情要忙，所以……再见了。”Magnus说。</p><p>“等一等！”Jace语速飞快地阻止Magnus结束通话。“Magnus，我就再多问一道问题。”</p><p>“……你还想问什么？”</p><p>“在你们俩分手之后，Alec他有找过你吗？”Jace担心地问道。</p><p>“没有。自从我和他在分手那天最后一次见面之后，我就再也没有见过他的人了。”Magnus非常肯定地回答。在话语间，他不禁开始好奇，不晓得为什么Alec不把他们分手的事情告诉他的兄弟和妹妹呢？紧接着，Magnus又开始莫名地感到担忧。是否Alec他遇上了什么麻烦呢？</p><p>同一时间，Jace也开始担心起来了。因为他能感觉得到Magnus说的都是事实。<br/>‘Alec那家伙到底是在干什么呢？如果他没有来Magnus这里，也没有找过Magnus的话，那么这些日子里他究竟是到哪儿去了？他这些天的晚上又是在哪里过夜的呢？难不成他这些天避开他们的耳目，已经偷偷地搬回学院里睡了吗？’Jace非常清楚Alec除了Magnus的家和学院之外，就无处可去的了。</p><p>“Alec他还好吧…？我是指……他从来都没有告诉过你们，关于我和他分手的事情，对吗？既然如此的话，那你们这些天有没有见过他？他现在到底是怎样了？你又怎么会突然打给我来找他呢？”Magnus忍不住的胡乱猜想，又一次关心起Alec。虽然他们俩已经分手了，但其实他依然非常深爱着Alec。也许，他们俩的关系也未必真的到了尽头。可能，他们俩也还能继续当朋友的。或许是普通朋友，也可能可以是比普通朋友再亲密一点的关系，对吧？</p><p>Jace无声叹息。虽然他无法确定Magnus和他的哥哥Alec之间到底发生了什么事情，不过有一件事情是Jace能百分之百的确定的。Magnus很明显的仍然爱着Alec，而Alec肯定也是一样的。这也表明了为什么Magnus仍旧这么关心，担忧着Alec的状况。同时，Jace也能感觉得到Magnus对Alec的关心，其实比普通朋友的关怀还更深入，甚至包括了深切的爱意。另一方面，Alec肯定也依然深爱着Magnus。这就是为什么Alec他选择保持沉默，完全都没有开口告诉他们关于他和Magnus分手的事情。</p><p>“为什么你们俩明明都深爱着对方，你却仍然坚持要与Alec分手呢？”Jace又开口问了。</p><p>“为什么你会认为我是提分手的那个人？为什么你就不认为其实这整件事情都是Alec造成的呢？”Magnus心情不快的紧皱着眉头。</p><p>“那是因为我非常了解Alec。他虽然很笨，但绝对不是一个铁石心肠的人。”Jace的语气里包含着明显的讽刺意味。</p><p>“喂！你现在是在讽刺我吗？”Magnus不禁动怒了，他生气地解释道：“会导致这样绝对不是我的错！我只是为了保护我的灵魂，因为我真的不能再让Alec有机会继续打击我了。是他先背叛我的！”</p><p>“这是开什么玩笑？”Jace嗤之以鼻。“你确定我们两个说的Alec，是同一个人吗？”</p><p>“哼！”Magnus心情不好的冷哼一声。</p><p>“既然Alec根本就不在你的家，而他也没有跟你在一起的话，那么我想我已经没有必要继续与你争辩下去了。再见了，Magnus。希望你在放弃了我的哥哥，你人生中最棒的前男友之后，也能安稳的睡个好觉。我们等着瞧吧！你难道真的以为，在失去了Alec以后，你可以活得很好吗？”Jace的语气显得冷静平和，这让Magnus感到有些惊讶。因为他一直以为Jace是个脾气火爆又没耐心的人。</p><p>“我…我……”Magnus尝试作更多的解释为自己辩解，但不幸的是，他却绝望的发现自己竟然无言以对。一向能言善辩的他，竟然也会有词穷的一天。</p><p>“啊！对了，就再给你一个温馨的提醒。很开心的通知你，我马上就要把你和Alec分手的消息告诉Izzy了。所以，我劝你还是随时准备好迎接Izzy的到来吧！我相信我们很快就又会见面的了。”说完话后，Jace便立刻地挂断了电话。</p><p>最后，只剩下Magnus一脸呆愣地对着自己的手机陷入沉思。</p><p>“喵~~”猫主席突然出现并跳上了沙发。</p><p>Magnus无声哀叹，然后在心底深处默想着。‘至少，我还有我的猫。’</p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 无药可救</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深夜的冷风吹拂进Alec的心间，冻得他浑身刺痛生疼。他独自一人走在阴暗的街道上，右手拿着天使之刃。此刻，他非常清楚自己已经走进了妖魔的巢穴，而那些黑暗生物随时都有可能会现身。</p><p>他的身体已经做好了迎战的准备，但是他的精神上却依然处于迷糊的状态。事实上，他的思绪仍然感到非常混乱。好像除了Magnus Bane以外的事情，他都无法专注精神好好思考了。</p><p>那些他和Magnus曾经一起相处过的点点滴滴，那些珍贵的回忆片段一直不断地在他的脑海里重复播放。当他们俩还在一起时的甜蜜时光，当Magnus亲吻他并承诺会永远爱着他，当Magnus舞动着双手开启魔法传送门，只为了送Alec到一些属于他们俩的秘密花园。还有，当Magnus轻轻地弹指用魔法清洗厨具碗碟的时候。Alec仍然清楚的记得，当时是轮到Magnus负责在饭后洗碗的次序，可是Magnus却狡猾地拒绝用普通人类的方式洗碗。甚至到现在，Alec依然记得当时Magnus脸上露出的狡黠骄傲的笑容。</p><p>Alec清楚的记得每一个他与Magnus相处时的小细节。那些都是他们都回不去的甜蜜时光。曾经的珍贵回忆，包括了各种酸甜苦辣，有悲伤的、有生气的、有开心的、当然还有很多很多难忘的时刻……可是不知怎的，现在那些曾经的美好时光，在此刻都变成了Alec最惧怕的梦魇。似乎最后能感受到的，也只剩下了无尽的伤痛和悔恨。</p><p>Alec在和Magnus交往时，一直都是个开朗的人。可是现在人事已非，Alec终于失去了他的初恋兼前男友。同时，他好像也失去了所有，当中也包括了Alec他自己。他甚至不知道现在还有什么事情是值得他去关心的了，除了那些关于Magnus的事情。</p><p>“唉……”Alec重重地叹了一口气，然后强迫自己专注于手上的工作。他加重力道将手中的武器握得牢紧，然后尝试让自己的心平静下来。他必须保持清醒和冷静，而最能让他专注的时候，大概也只有握着武器的时候了。当然，如果可以拿着弓箭对他来说是更好的选择。不过，以目前单枪匹马的情况来看，似乎还是天使之刃最为合适呢！</p><p>“我才不是那种胆小懦弱的无用家伙，对吧！”Alec轻声地喃喃自语。“面对它，处理它，然后放下它。人总该是要继续往前看的吧！我一定也可以做到的……我要比我自己想象中的更加强大才对。不过，好奇怪的是……人们常常都说我们本来就算跌倒了七次，也绝对能鼓起勇气站起来八次的。但为什么我只犯了一次错误，却让自己的人生变成了一团糟呢？”</p><p>Alec在他的心底小声地向天使祈求，他对天使低语并许下了愿望。他希望会有个人到来，然后给他一些力量和指引，让他得以走向正确的道路。因为现在的Alec真的完全迷失了方向，对未来的一切感到迷惘而害怕。从今往后，少了Magnus的生活，他不确定他自己是否能继续平安无事的生存下去？</p><p>Alec最近几天几乎都在心底大声呼救，只可惜，周遭的人似乎都没有人发现他的忧郁和焦虑倾向。好像根本就没有人愿意向他伸出援手，也没有人有本事能将他从阴郁的情绪中解放出来。</p><p>当Alec沉浸在他充满甜蜜又悲痛的回忆里时，现实里的某些事物成功引起了他的注意力。似乎所有的一切都是在一瞬间发生的。不知打哪儿来的恶魔嘶吼声离他越来越近，而且声音也逐渐变得清晰响亮。Alec甚至还可以听到为数不少翅膀挥动拍打的杂声，感觉它们的动向越来越靠近他，而且迅速无比。街道上那一盏盏昏黄色的路灯，开始以飞快的速度灭灯。最后，围绕着Alec的只剩下那神圣的天使之刃所留下的白光，独自与无尽的黑暗抗衡。</p><p>这种一面倒的强烈压迫感，完全超出了Alec的预测范围。这已经并不是他所能掌控的范围了。Alec的身体细胞不自觉地产生莫名的颤栗，这是无法防范且自动显现出来的，那种对战强大恐惧前的紧张戒备。这亦是Alec身为暗影猎人的本能之一，是只有在任何高等大恶魔出现或接近他时，才能感受到的警示威迫感。</p><p>看来事情开始变得复杂了。<br/>这是本来就不应该出现的场面才对！</p><p>今天晚上，Alec只是按心情随意挑选了一个妖魔巢穴来打发时间。据他所知道的情报，这个妖魔基地依然是处于‘安全’标签的地带。Alec很清楚他自己的能力极限，几只无关痛痒的小妖魔是根本无法伤害到他的。</p><p>没错，Alec必须承认他真的非常需要做一些事情，来分散他对自己与Magnus分手后的悲伤情绪。为了逃避继续面对那些分手后所带来的伤痛和后遗症，Alec最后也只能决定利用在深夜偷溜出来猎杀妖魔的这个方法来麻痹自己。不过，这些事情对Alec来说，其实压根就是非常正常的消遣娱乐活动。因为这同时也是Alec常常会结伴Isabelle和Jace，在空闲时间一起组队做的事情。</p><p>在Magnus狠心坚决的与Alec切断关系分手后，Alec确实在承受着一些心灵上的沉痛创伤。但尽管如此，Alec根本就还没有麻木到需要计划自杀的地步！</p><p>“噢，真是充满欢乐好玩的一个夜晚。看来我们这儿来了客人了呢！”一道中年男人的声音从Alec的身后传来。</p><p>Alec紧皱着眉头，然后快速地转过身去。这把声音对他来说异常的熟悉，不过一时之间他却无法想起对方的身份。Alec动作利落地掏出巫光石，想要藉由魔法光源来看清对方的长相。</p><p>“你是谁？”Alec朗声质问。</p><p>这时候，又突然传来另一道声线更为低沉沙哑的男人声音。“他看起来真的非常可口呢！我在这维度里的邪恶召唤者，我忠心的仆人Valentine……看来，你似乎又带了另一个非常有趣的玩具给我呢！”</p><p>Alec完全的愣怔在原地动弹不得，这会儿，他终于发现第一个跟他说话的男人是谁了。那可是恶名昭彰的Circle成员Valentine啊！但是现在Alec已经无暇去关注Valentine这个人了，因为此刻他面对着更为艰巨的麻烦！</p><p>第二个开口说话的男人，根据Alec的观察和第六感直觉来判断后，Alec几乎能断定对方根本就不是什么普通的男人。现在，Alec满脑子所想的就是在猜测对方的身份。那个将自己大部分的身影都隐藏在黑暗中的家伙，究竟是哪一个高等大恶魔呢？</p><p>“我亲爱的君主，我相信这小子只是迷了路吧了。我想，他一定也没想过会在这里碰见我们的。”Valentine移步向前，大方地将自己的容貌展露在Alec所持的魔法光源的范围之下，让Alec得以看清他的脸庞。接着，他对着Alec露出了一个邪恶的笑容。“我认得你，孩子，你不就是Jace那几乎形影不离的Parabatai吗？”</p><p>“Valentine。”Alec用生气的语调唤了男人的名字一声。</p><p>这时，那一直站在Valentine身后的男人突然也走向前来，站到了Valentine的身边。在清楚看见那个男人的容貌后，Alec倒抽了一口凉气。那个男人很明显就是一个高等大恶魔，他的外表虽然看上去与正常人无异，甚至还穿着一身正经的灰色西装。他长得人模人样的，比Valentine还更加瘦削苍白。但是，Alec却能一眼分辨出他的真实身份。那不全是因为Alec从大恶魔方才与Valentine之间的对话判断出来，而是因为Alec能清楚地感受到那铺天盖地向他袭来的沉重压迫感。</p><p>“你到底是谁，从何而来的大恶魔？”Alec沉声开口，并将手中的天使之刃握得更紧了。尽管实力悬殊，连人数也占了下风，完全处于不利的状态。但是，Alec骄傲的自尊心和暗影猎人与生俱来的固执，让他无法就此懦弱服输。他很清楚自己的处境非常糟糕，可他暗自下定了决心，就算真的要死，也得死得有意义些。要不然Jace那家伙，一定会嘲笑他的吧！</p><p>见对方沉默不语，Alec强装镇定，然后高举着那闪着耀眼白色光芒的巫光石和神圣的天使之刃。他再次开口道：“你究竟是谁？”</p><p>眨眼的瞬间，那个大恶魔突然变化成烟雾状，然后瞬身移动道了Alec的身旁。这让Alec措手不及，受到了惊吓且来不及作出反应的他，只能怔怔地瞪大双眼。</p><p>“可恶……”Alec欲要低声咒骂，可是因大恶魔无情残忍地扼住了他的脖子，Alec未说完的话语只能卡在了喉咙被迫喊停。</p><p>“你闻起来的味道可真是美味呢！绝望与心碎……是什么让你的年纪如此年轻，却承受了那么沉重的伤痛呢？深切的罪恶感使你陷入了挣扎，同时也在一步步地摧毁你的心智。还真是有趣啊！在你的内心深处，你认为你自己没有资格继续活下去……可是问题来了，这究竟是为了什么呢？我可以感受到你的恐惧与悲伤。可是，让我感到困惑的是，你内心的恐惧和悲伤并不是因为我的缘故…？还真是让人感到好奇呢！”那个大恶魔给了Alec一个令人心底发凉的恐怖笑容。</p><p>缺氧的大脑令Alec开始感到晕眩，甚至有种快要昏死过去的无力感。Alec使出全力想要挣脱出对方的钳制，可是却因实力差距而徒劳无功。</p><p>“真是一个有趣的玩具。我可以带走他吧！”大恶魔对着Valentine露出一道邪恶的笑意。</p><p>“我最伟大的君主，你当然能够带走他。”Valentine微微低下头，然后在迟疑了一下后，轻声开口道：“我很清楚他并不是我一开始，就打算为你准备的祭品。但是，我想确认一下我们之间的交易是否还有效……？”</p><p>那个大恶魔低沉的笑声回荡在清冷的街道上。“用不着担心，我的仆人。只要我玩得尽兴了，我一定会给予你，你所需要的一切。你也很清楚这一点，不是吗？这就是为什么在地狱里众多的恶魔之中，你却选择召唤我上来的主要原因。我们俩……一直都有着一些共同的目标。”</p><p>在大恶魔毫无预警地松手之后，Alec气喘吁吁地大口吸入夜晚的冷空气。之后，他便如没有风而飞不起来的风筝般，重重地直坠倒地。</p><p>看着那已经连呼吸都有些困难的Alec，大恶魔用那双闪烁着诡异红光的妖魔之眼，从头到脚仔仔细细地将Alec打量了一遍又一遍。大恶魔的神情变幻莫测喜怒无常。而与此同时，Valentine也在静默地暗自研究着大恶魔的表情。</p><p>“告诉我，孩子。你内心深处最畏惧的，到底是什么？”大恶魔突然开口问道。</p><p>“给我…滚开……”Alec用气若游丝的声音沉吟道。</p><p>“你所畏惧的并不是我。在你的心中，那股怨恨厌恶的情绪，也不完全是针对我的。事实上，那些令人的生厌的情绪都是针对你自己本身的。”大恶魔不屑地发出冷哼，双眸之中浮现狡黠得令人难以捉摸的笑意。之后，他又接着对Alec继续说道：“你很讨厌你自己吧！甚至，你恨不得自己可以马上消失于这世上呢！”</p><p>当大恶魔那把低沉调笑的声音传入耳里后，Alec的双眼闪过一丝悲痛。因为大恶魔的话，令Alec再次想起了Magnus当日在分手之时对他说的重话。Magnus对他说的话，确实非常伤人。可是每当Alec一想起自己对Magnus做过的那些事情之后，Alec的内心便堆积了深深的罪恶感。其实，Magnus说得很对。Alec的确不是什么好心善良之人。</p><p>————————</p><p>那一天，Alec找上了Camille。</p><p>“Alec，你是个聪明的人。你一定也知道，若是你真的想要和Magnus长相思守，一直白头到老的话……那么天底下，也就只剩下唯一的方法了。”Camille妩媚一笑，然后给予Alec一个超级明显的提示。“将永生之人转化成普通人类，这样的话，你就能够得到你想要的结果了。”</p><p>“不……我是绝对不会那么做的！”<br/>当终于意识到Camille所给予的建议是什么了之后，Alec的整个声音都在发颤。</p><p>“你就不用再否认了，Alec。在你的内心深处，你其实一直都在向往着这样的结果，难道不是吗？这就是为什么你会过来这里见我。你其实并不是真的在找寻答案，因为你本身一直都知晓最终的答案是什么。可惜你只是个懦弱的家伙，就连对自己坦诚都办不到。你会过来这里见我，是因为你想借我之口，说出你内心里最大的欲望！你只是为了要减轻你的罪恶感和罪过吧了！你只是为了要让你自己的心里感到舒服，让自己更加好过！但事实上，你根本就不是什么圣贤，你也并非是纯洁无辜的善良天使！”Camille咄咄逼人的语气，就连脸上邪气的笑容，都像是在算计着什么似的。</p><p>————————</p><p>当从回忆的片段逃脱出来，Alec紧咬着自己那早已受伤流血的嘴唇，极力尝试压抑自己那几近崩溃的情绪。</p><p>‘Camille说的没错，我根本就不是什么圣贤，更不是无辜善良的！Magnus也说得很对，我本来就是个非常恐怖又很有心计的糟糕之人。我背叛了他的爱……Magnus他明明是那么的爱我，可是我却狠心地伤他那么深。’Alec忍不住胡思乱想，然后泪水就这样悄然无息地滑落不停。</p><p>“你真是太可口了！这种感觉真棒啊！”大恶魔贪婪地舔了舔他的嘴唇，对Alec所表现出来的反应满意极了。Alec的悲痛情绪，莫名地让大恶魔感到兴奋不已。</p><p>Alec尝试用颤抖摇晃的双臂支撑起自己的上半身，一心想着要站起来，可是却又跌倒失败了。他就这样瘫软无力地倒卧在冰冷的地面上，挣扎着想要维持着仅存的薄弱意识。</p><p>“你是不是感到现在的身体特别的虚弱，甚至都无法坐直身体了呢？”大恶魔出言调侃道。“你对于某人或某件事的罪恶感，时时刻刻都在腐蚀你的心智，它一步步的摧毁你，然后将你拖入黑暗。而现在，因为我的出现……你心里所感受到的那种负面情绪越发强烈，甚至黑暗的力量也越来越强大。它们正在吞噬着你，这让你感到比任何时候都还要虚弱，而且已经离真正的死亡不远了。噢，真是令人心疼的孩子，你是不是感觉自己已经无法生存下去了呢？既然如此的话，为什么你不干脆与我做个双赢局面的交易呢？我愿意帮你永生摆脱这些烦恼，但是你必须答应我一个简单的条件。只要你愿意跟我做交易，我马上就会答应拯救你的性命！”</p><p>‘不，这世上已经没有任何人有本事拯救我了。因为我早已无药可救……’<br/>或许死亡对他来说，也未尝不是件好事。这样的话，他就能解脱了吧？可能，这是令他唯一不再为Magnus的事感到更多伤痛的方法。</p><p>Alec费劲地喘息着，然后他摇摇头，用细不可闻的声调拒绝道：“不……”<br/>简单的一个字回答，令他疲惫得冷汗涔涔。<br/>但这一个回答，却也满载着Alec最强烈的意志力。</p><p>“不？你竟敢如此果断地拒绝我？”大恶魔耸耸肩，生气地勾起一抹暗喻不明的笑容。“不过很抱歉，孩子。因为我从来都不接受别人的拒绝！”</p><p>在短暂地凝视了Alec苍白虚弱的脸孔片刻之后，大恶魔又再次开口了。“真是一个顽固又不肯屈服的灵魂，果真是有趣的玩具，要是就这么让你死去，那多可惜啊！要不然就这样安排好了，我会让我的仆人好好款待你的。等到最后，如果能看见你为此屈服并跪着求我跟你做交易的画面，那还真是令人万分期待呢！”</p><p>大恶魔直接无视了那个在痛苦中费力挣扎求生的Alec，然后径自把头看向Valentin，用坚定的语气下了一道命令。“他现在就是完全属于你的了。确保你能让他尽兴地好好享受一番，因为我想要看到他最后亲自过来求我杀了他！我还要他日后发誓对我效忠，永生永世都将成为侍奉我的仆人！”</p><p>“放心的把他交给我吧，我亲爱的君主。相信我，我一定会确保他能在我的陪伴之下，度过一段欢快的甜蜜时光，一直到你来接走他为止。”Valentine给予保证。</p><p>“那就太好了！如果你可以把这件事情办妥的话，那么在我们俩的协议之下，我所答应你的其他事情……我也一定会尽快达成，让你的美梦得以成真的。”最后，那个大恶魔终于在烟雾的形态中消散不见。</p><p>就这样，沿路街道上的昏黄街灯，又一盏盏地恢复原状。<br/>仿佛刚才发生的一切都仅是一场惊险虚梦。</p><p>感受到体力开始有恢复的倾向，Alec慢慢地尝试挪动身体，想要重新站起身子。可是这一次，他又失败了。就见Valentine恶狠狠地大力用脚踢向Alec的肚子，这让身子虚弱不堪的Alec不得不卷缩起颤抖的身体来抵抗外来的暴行。尝到甜头的Valentine变本加厉的攻击Alec，可是无力抵抗的Alec却只能苟且残喘地轻声呼痛低吟。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 全都怪我a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus非常清楚Jace对他的警告。他也晓得Isabelle一定会找上门来询问他，有关他和Alec分手的细则详情。可是让Magnus感到意外的是Isabelle和Jace来的时间，比起Magnus所预测的也过于早了。看起来Alec的兄弟和妹妹们是真的非常心急，已经连一分钟都等不下去了。因为在Jace挂断了Magnus的电话后的一个个小时内，他们就已经抵达Magnus的家了。</p><p>“我还以为你们原本会至少等到太阳升起后才来呢！所以非常的抱歉，因为我根本就还没准备好要迎接你们的到来。请你们两位还是先离开吧，再见。”在Magnus就快要把门关上的时候，Jace和Isabelle适时阻止了Magnus，甚至还用他们的手阻挡着门板。</p><p>“Magnus，拜托你不要再那么幼稚了，行吗？”Isabelle不耐烦地翻了翻白眼，而Jace则是用一副凶神恶煞的表情盯着Magnus瞧。</p><p>“不好意思，妳真的确定我才是表现幼稚的那个人吗？”Magnus不满地冷哼一声。“这可是我今天听过的，最好笑的笑话了。”</p><p>Isabelle直接无视Magnus，然后径自和Jace一起走进屋子。Magnus见状后立即紧张的阻止他们。“你们两个到底想要干什么？我从来都没邀请你们入屋的打算，所以还是请你们两个继续地站在外头吧！”</p><p>“麻烦请让一让。”Isabelle挑了挑眉毛，脸上那伪装出来的假笑满是怒气。</p><p>“我相信妳已经听到我说的话了。无论你们想要说些什么，都让我们在这里直接解决吧！”Magnus的态度非常强势。事实上，他根本就不想让Alec的弟弟和妹妹们进去他的房子。这是因为他很清楚，他们俩是绝对不会那么轻易就放过他的，而且他们还绝对会不断地对他死缠烂打。如果真的让Jace和Isabelle进了屋子，那么之后要让他们乖乖离开的话，就没那么容易的了。</p><p>“好吧，无所谓。”Jace交叉着双臂。“那就让我们直接在这里谈吧！”</p><p>“你应该也很清楚我们俩过来这里找你的原因吧。”Isabelle直瞪着她那双美丽的大眼。“Magnus，我觉得你欠我们一个合理的解释。”</p><p>“为什么你要和Alec分手？”Jace开门见山的问道。</p><p>Magnus不自觉地发出闷哼，然后紧握着自己的双拳。“这是我和Alec之间的事情，旁人何必多事呢？再说了，这也并非是我的责任。所以，如果你们真的如此好奇地想要知道所有故事，我建议你们还是去找Alec比较合适。因为我是绝对不会跟你们说任何事情的。”</p><p>“Magnus Bane！”Jace因高涨的情绪而提高了他的音调。</p><p>“话说回来，如果你们真的非要知道不可的话……我只能说，会发生这样的事情，这些全部都是Alec一个人造成的。而他，也是造成我们俩分手的主要原因。”Magnus补充道。</p><p>“你怎么能够这样说呢？Magnus，Alec是我们的哥哥！他是那么的善良，在爱情方面也很纯洁。你怎么可以在如此的伤害了他之后，还把一切的过错全推到他一个人的身上？难道你都不认为你需要负上一丁点的责任吗？亏我们俩这么的相信你，让Alec跟你在一起，甚至还将他托付于你……可是到头来，你看看你自己都做了些什么？你在狠心地伤害了他之后，还潇洒地一走了之，之后连给我们个像样的说法都嫌麻烦！你简直就是个坏到透底的世纪渣男！”Isabelle用难以置信的语调骂道。</p><p>Magnus只觉得心中一紧，然后终于按耐不住脾气开始发飚了。“妳给我住嘴，Isabelle！妳根本就不了解我和Alec之间发生了什么事，所以妳没资格随意评断我！别再装作是善良的正义魔人了，你们谁都没资格胡乱发表评论！”</p><p>“谁说我们没资格了？”Jace用冷漠平静的语气反问Magnus。“Magnus，你最好在我往你脸上揍一拳之前，老实地把事情都交待清楚。”</p><p>对于Jace的威胁，Magnus只是耸了耸肩。之后，他用恶劣的口气开口道：“你们两个最好在我发疯，或随便对你们下魔法诅咒之前赶紧离去吧。我最近的脾气特别变化无常也非常的敏感。”Magnus随即勾起充满怒气的笑意。紧接着，一道魔法闪电蓝光毫无预警的出现在Magnus那挡在身前，微微颤抖着的双手上。</p><p>当察觉到Magnus话语间的认真，Isabelle和Jace互相快速地交换了一记眼神，然后很有默契地一起退后，想要跟Magnus保持一段安全距离。尽管如此，在Jace意外发现了Magnus那发颤抖动的双手之后，他整个人就变得轻松不少。但同一时间，Jace又忍不住开始胡乱猜想，他不明白为什么Magnus会有如此不正常的表现。</p><p>“嘿，你的双手都在颤抖呢！我才不相信你是真的想对我们俩动手。”Jace露出狡黠的微笑。</p><p>Magnus紧咬着嘴唇却一个字也不说。他尝试维持同样的防卫姿势，他一心想要让Jace和Isabelle看见他生气的脸孔。或许，在Magnus的心底深处，他是希望Jace和Isabelle他们可以注意到他们俩已经错怪了他。Magnus其实希望能有一个人是真心站在他这一边并支持他的决定的。他也很希望能得到别人的安慰。毕竟Alec对他做的那些事情，让Magnus也真的感到非常受伤难过呢！</p><p>“Magnus，你为什么会看起来这么生气，而且像是完全变了一个人似的。我想……你或许真的并没有打算攻击我们吧？你就只是想要吓唬一下我们，对不对？”Isabelle困惑地发问。</p><p>“又或许是……你不如干脆直接卸下你无用的伪装，然后直截了当的告诉我们究竟发生了什么事情。这样的话，我们才能帮助你啊！我很了解Alec有时候确实是笨得可以，所以如果是Alec一时脑袋抽风又对你做了一些不好的事情的话，我随时欢迎你向我们投诉！Magnus，我们的人就在这里。让我们一起合力把问题给解决，好吗？”Jace轻声说。</p><p>Isabelle淡淡地瞥了Jace一眼，然后开始思考回Jace所说的话。<br/>‘Magnus的反应确实有些奇怪。或许真的被Jace给说中了吧？可能确实发生了一些他们都不晓得的事情。又或许，Alec他真的是干了什么蠢事吧？那样的话，也就能清楚说明为什么Magnus会有如此大的反应了，甚至还理直气壮的一口咬定Alec才是整件事的罪魁祸首，当中还包括直接造成他们两人分手。’</p><p>Jace再次柔声问道：“Magnus，你为什么要坚持和Alec分手？”</p><p>Magnus伤心地慢慢放下双手，魔法蓝光早已经消失不见了。</p><p>“对不起。”Magnus主动道歉。</p><p>Isabelle重重地叹了一口气。“我也很抱歉，因为我刚才冲动说的话非常的伤人。”</p><p>“好吧，那我想我也应该要道个歉。Magnus，我希望你能理解我为找出事情真相的心急。我真的非常的担心着Alec，还有……你。”Jace给了Magnus一个善意的微笑。</p><p>Magnus的态度总算软化了下来。他放弃坚持自己的固执，反而后退了一步，让出了走道的位置。“都进来吧，我们到里面好好谈谈。”</p><p>“噢！看来某人终于下定决心要跟我们坦诚一切了。这样的话，Izzy，我们更应该要有礼貌才行，可不能让我们的主人感到难为情了。”Jace一边说着话，一边把Isabelle拉进屋里去。</p><p>过了好半晌后，Jace坐在客厅里的沙发上，发出无声叹息。“很好，那现在就让我们开门见山的直接把话说清楚。”Jace朝Magnus调皮地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“Magnus，有什么话就直说吧！我们都在等着呢！”Isabelle开口说。</p><p>“你们是想喝茶，还是想喝咖啡呢？”Magnus深吸了一口气后，便把注意力放到Alec的弟弟妹妹们身上。</p><p>“是个很长的故事吗？”Jace皱眉发问。</p><p>“也不完全是。就只是单纯的因为需要喝点什么来舒缓我的心情而已。但是作为主人，我想要是让你们俩看着我自己一个人喝饮料，画面似乎也不太好看。”Magnus轻声叹气，然后弹了一下右手的手指。眨眼的瞬间，一杯蓝色的特调鸡尾酒便出现在了Magnus的手上。</p><p>“用不着担心我们，我们并不口渴。Magnus，不要再浪费时间了，你现在可以开始告诉我们整件事情的经过了。”Jace回答道。</p><p>Isabelle急忙点头附和。“Magnus，我们现在就想要知道所有的事实和细节。Alec这些天一直在特意躲避我们，然后还成天跑到不见踪影。所以，我们真的非常想要知道你们两个到底发生了什么问题。惟有这样的话，我们才能尽我们的努力去开解Alec，阻止他再继续干傻事。”</p><p>Magnus不禁看起来忧心忡忡。“Alec他发生什么事情了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 全都怪我b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“就像Isabelle告诉你的。Alec失踪了，他一直在对我们故意隐藏自己的行踪。在中午的训练之后，我就再也没见到他了。不仅如此，我的Parabatai符文在半夜时给我一种很不好的感觉。我知道Alec他一定是遇上了什么麻烦。我尝试追踪他，可是都失败了。这也是为什么我刚才打电话给你的原因。不过，你们似乎为我们投下了一个很大的震撼弹呢！”Jace轻轻地摇摇头。</p><p>Isabelle又接着说道：“Magnus，Alec从来都没有跟我们提起过你和他在上个礼拜就已经分手的事情。就算Jace主动问起他，说为什么我们最近都没有看见你过来学院找他，Alec也只是随便给了一个借口，感觉好像你们俩还处于恋人的关系。我们一直都以为Alec这几天都在你这里过夜，就跟往常一样……不过事实是……Alec似乎已经静悄悄地搬回学院里了。”</p><p>Magnus倒抽一口凉气，只能怔怔地用惊讶的神情看着Isabelle。</p><p>“Alec一直故意隐瞒你们俩已经分手的事实。Magnus，就算Alec真的做了对不起你的错事好了。但是，他仍然那么的爱着你……他是那么的深爱着你。但也因为如此，他对你的爱正无时无刻的折磨着他。如果Alec真的像你所说的那样，对你做了某些错事的话，那么我可以百分百的肯定Alec一定每天都在承受着悔恨和罪恶感的痛苦。所以，请你就行个好心……好好地告诉我们你们俩究竟发生了什么事吧！这样的话，我和Jace就能多少帮上一点忙。我相信你还是爱着Alec的。所以，就算你真的被Alec干的蠢事伤到了，我知道你仍然是个很不错的好人。而你也一定不会忍心看到Alec他继续以慢性自杀的方式结束生命的，对吗？”Isabelle竭尽所能地继续尝试说服Magnus。</p><p>Magnus看起来伤心极了，他用单手遮掩那令人心碎的脸部表情。<br/>“Alec现在一定很难过吧……而这一切都是我造成的……”</p><p>Magnus一直以来都知道他那年轻的前恋人是非常缺乏恋爱经验的。Magnus也常常留意到，其实Alec是个缺乏安全感的男朋友。然而，在上礼拜的分手争执中，Magnus好像已经忘记了所有的事情了。因为意外发现Alec私下背着他与Camille见面的事情，而导致Magnus太生气的缘故，这让Magnus失去了平日的冷静而开始脾气爆发了。少了冷静判断力的Magnus不仅控制不了情绪，他甚至都不打算给Alec任何澄清的机会。因为就算Magnus逼迫Alec解释缘由，可是他却从来都没想过要认真地聆听或接受Alec的解释。</p><p>只因太过生气了，Magnus便开始否决Alec对他的爱情，甚至无视了他们俩曾经一起所经历过的一切。Magnus感觉自己被背叛了，这让已经伤痕累累的他担心会受到更多的伤害。所以为了避免自己会越陷越深，Magnus当下立即作出了抉择，执意要跟Alec分手并与Alec划清界限。一心一意地将Alec赶出自己的圈子，然后与Alec保持安全距离……潇洒地跟不适合的恋人说再见告别，这是Magnus一如既往会做的事情。建立起高高的心墙以保护他自己，不想再次狠狠地被抛弃而坠跌入感情深渊。</p><p>————————</p><p>周遭所有的一切看起来阴冷无比，黑暗且令人晕眩的氛围。Alec并不确定自己此刻身在何处，他甚至都无法确定自己究竟还能在这种恶劣的情况下存活多久的时间。此刻，这可谓是他遇过最糟糕的情况了。</p><p>他的身体没有一处是感到舒适的，只有无尽的疼痛在全身蔓延，所有的细胞也好像都在痛苦的叫嚣着。现在，疲累的身躯让Alec连呼吸都变得困难无比。他甚至都已经累到连想呼痛呻吟的力气都失去了。Alec努力地尝试睁开眼睛，然后用疲倦的双眸凝视着自己那布满恐怖黑色经脉的双手。他现在没有镜子让他看看自己的脸部，但是他暗暗地猜想自己的脸和身体的其他部位，应该也已经变成像这样子的可怖模样吧。</p><p>这些情况的衍变，都是在那可恨的Valentine注射了某种物质进他的脖子里后发生的。刚开始的时候，Alec便被那股剧痛吓到了。他撕心裂肺地大声呼救求饶，想要哀求Valentine停止对他做的事情。可是在过了一会儿之后，那种强烈又霸道的痛楚迅速的蔓延开来，甚至逐渐麻痹了Alec的痛感神经。下一秒，Alec只觉得又冷又累，困倦到开始想昏睡过去。在某一个瞬间，Alec似乎也失去了生存下去的信念。他紧紧闭上双眼，在心里祈求上天予他一丝怜悯，让他得以离开这个世界早日解脱。</p><p>也许到那个时候，这世上还是有人会思念他的。但也有可能，这世上根本就没有人在乎他的死活。当然，他猜想或许他的家人们会为他的离去感到伤心。那Magnus呢？究竟Magnus是否会对他的死感到悲伤呢？就算只是一秒钟也好。到底，Magnus是否是在乎他的…？</p><p>‘不……Magnus他恨我入骨。如果我真的死了，他大概也不会为我哀悼吧。反之，Magnus很有可能还会因为我的离去，而感到庆幸开心呢。因为这样的话，以后就再也没有人会去打扰他的生活了。当然，以后也不会再有人令他的生活变成一团糟了。’</p><p>‘其实Magnus说得很对。我本来就是一个大骗子。我的确欺骗了他，甚至还想要缩短他的生命害死他……我是个罪不可赦的人，也是个糟糕透顶的男朋友。我一心想着要杀死我自己的巫师男朋友，只因为我希望自己可以跟他一起共度平凡的正常人生活。我希望自己可以与他相扶到老……一直紧密的生活在一起，直到死亡将我们俩分开的那一天……’</p><p>______________</p><p>Magnus的阁楼住所里。</p><p>“现在就让你们来与我分享你们的想法吧！都已经到了这种时候，你们难道还是认为我才是那个造成分手的人吗？”Magnus不自在地耸耸肩，然后那双闪烁着一丝不自信光芒的瞳孔不自觉地瞟向Isabelle和Jace。</p><p>Jace和Isabelle交换了一记严肃的眼神，接着他们一起皱着眉头叹气。</p><p>“Alec他真的是太笨了。他本应该把他的忧虑告诉我们的，而不是私下自己去找Camille解决。”Isabelle郁闷地磨着牙。</p><p>Jace无奈地单手抚额，想尝试思考一些合适的句子来表达此刻的心情。</p><p>“这么听来……Isabelle，妳本身也是很赞同我的决定的，对吧？”Magnus犹豫地发问，一心想着要找个站在同一阵线的战友。</p><p>Isabelle却不认同地摇摇头，接着叹气道：“赞同你的什么决定？是跟我那个笨蛋哥哥Alec分手的决定吗？当然不是这样的，Magnus！”她立场坚定地回应。</p><p>“我必须承认Alec他实在是非常笨，他那无药可救的没安全感已经为他带来非常多的麻烦了。尽管他向来都是个喜欢自寻烦恼的人，但是我想你心底也是非常清楚吧！因为Alec他是绝对不可能会背叛你的。这一点，我可以向你保证！”Isabelle补充道。</p><p>Magnus不屑地闷哼一声。“妳怎么可以如此断定？要是我没有及时发现的话，说不定Alec他早就缩短了我的寿命，甚至还杀死我了！”</p><p>“Alec是绝对不会那样子做的！”Isabelle和Jace异口同声地大声说。</p><p>Magnus耸耸肩。“你们两个都是他的手足，自然一定是站在他那一边的。”</p><p>“Magnus，不要让你的无用的怒气影响你公正的判断力。Alec他是什么样的人？你难道还不晓得吗？他是不会那么做的。这一点，你应该比我们都清楚才对，毕竟你们俩的关系本来都是那么的亲密。”Isabelle说。</p><p>Magnus却又不认同的摇摇头。“很不幸的，看来我似乎根本就对他还了解得不够深呢。”</p><p>Jace嗤之以鼻。“终于啊，这下子我总算能明白为什么你和Alec可以成为一对了。说句老实话，我觉得你们两个都是一样的愚蠢，而且已经笨到无药可救了。”</p><p>听完Jace说的话后，Isabelle脸色涨红的发出闷闷的笑声，看起来她好像已经忍笑忍得快内伤了。</p><p>“天才！”Magnus生气地怒喝，故意说着反话的他还佯装出一副伪善的笑脸。之后，Magnus心气不顺的交叉着双手怀抱于胸前，试着无视Jace的调侃。</p><p>“没有爱的话，又哪来的恨呢？Magnus，你必须承认，你根本就爱惨了Alec。就算我和Isabelle什么事都不干，我也相信你和Alec一定会找到途径重修旧好，然后再次甜蜜复合的。”Jace微微叹息后，又继续说道：“所以说，我希望你可以不要再浪费时间了。Magnus，你现在已经尽快动身去追回Alec。这样的话，你们就能修复好恋人关系，然后继续黏紧紧的滚床单。看吧，这就是众望所归又皆大欢喜的美满结局啊！”</p><p>“噢，真的是那样子的吗？爱情专家。”Magnus用酸溜溜的语气说：“我非常我确定我拥有比你还更多的恋爱经验。所以，请你不要再胡乱用你的‘高见’来教我怎么做了。”</p><p>Jace给了Magnus一个温和的笑脸，然后又露出无辜的表情耸了耸肩。</p><p>“Magnus，我倒认为Jace说得非常正确。或许你自己还没有意识到，但是我看得出来，在失去了Alec之后，你的心里也并不好受吧！才不过短短一个星期的分手生活……你自己看看，你们两个人都被折磨成什么样子了。Alec他一直在自我欺骗，甚至对外装作他还在跟你交往中的样子。而你呢？你整个人看起来好像也快要被沉重的悲伤给吞没了。”</p><p>Magnus重重地叹了口气，却发现自己无法反驳Isabelle。他自己心知肚明，Jace和Isabelle所说的话都是真的。但是，Magnus却仍然无法战胜自己的忧心和恐惧。他感到害怕，如果真的要找回Alec的话，那么他该如何向Alec解释并与他谈论整个‘永生’与‘凡人’的课题呢？</p><p>那之后是一段很长的沉默，直到某些事情的发生。</p><p>“呃…我的天啊！”Jace毫无预警发出的痛吟声，就这样打破了沉寂时刻。</p><p>“Jace？”Isabelle即刻表示关心，然后轻拍着Jace的背后试图要缓和他的情绪。“发生什么了？你到底怎么了？”</p><p>Magnus也正用一种困惑的表情打量着Jace。</p><p>“Alec!”Jace用力的压按着自己的Parabatai符文，莫名的剧痛导致他的呼吸不禁变得急促起来。“是Alec！他出事了！”</p><p>“你说什么？！”Magnus和Isabelle同时站起身来，脸上都挂着惊恐万分的神情。</p><p>“Izzy，我们必须赶紧找到他！此刻符文给我的感受……那么的真实。我感觉得到他现在很痛苦，而且他的生命也正在消散。他现在的处境一定非常危险，我们必须……嗷啊！噢，天啊！Alec…！”Jace疼得咬牙切齿，然后便‘咚’的一声直接跪倒在地上。现在的Jace已经完全被剧烈的痛楚打败了。他与Alec互相连结的Parabatai符文，明显地反应出了Alec目前危急的状况。</p><p>Isabelle紧抱着Jace不停地安抚他。同一时间，Isabelle大声地对着Magnus嚷嚷道：“Magnus，求你别愣着了！赶紧想想办法啊！”</p><p>“我…我……”Magnus此刻的脑袋是一片空白。他开始胡乱猜想，根本无法确定Alec究竟发生了什么事情。</p><p>不断发出痛喊声的Jace突然用力地抓着Isabelle的手臂，然后用颤抖的声音，道：“Izzy…符文的力量越来越微弱了，我无法追踪他正确的位置。我们必须……必须赶紧找个巫师来施定位咒……”</p><p>Magnus倒抽了一口凉气。“我可以施法，就让我来吧！Alec……他应该还有一些私人物品留在我这儿。我现在马上就去尝试用定位咒找寻他的下落！”尾音还未完全落下，Magnus早已经快步地往他的睡房跑去。</p><p>就在这个时候，Isabelle的手机铃声很不巧的也响起了。她无奈地叹了口气，在看见来电显示出现的是学院的号码之后，便立刻按下了接听键。所有的事情似乎都开始变得不顺了，恼人麻烦也接踵而来。</p><p>过了一会儿后，Magnus急匆匆地跑回客厅，然后紧张的大喊道：“我们遇到麻烦了，而且是非常大的麻烦！Alec现在一定是身在海上的某一处，因为我完全无法感应到他的所在位置！”</p><p>“那就赶紧想想别的办法啊！”疼得冷汗涔涔的Jace看起来随时都有昏厥的可能。他那虚弱苍白又布满冷汗的脸上，尽是难以忍受的苦痛。而此刻，Jace所感觉到的一切，都是来自他与Alec紧密连结着的Parabatai符文。这也相对的说明了，Alec现在也处在跟他相同或比他更糟糕的情况。</p><p>“我真的没其他办法了！”Magnus因为心情着急，语气也开始不耐烦了。“你难道不记得了吗？我们巫师的追踪魔法是无法在海面上起作用的！”</p><p>刚挂上电话的Isabelle满面愁容地开口道：“嘿，你们两个别吵了！我想我大概知道Alec现在在哪里了。或者该说，我也知道是谁抓走了他……”</p><p>Magnus和Jace闻言后都是一副好奇又充满疑惑的表情。</p><p>Isabelle重重地叹气后，便用如机械般的声调冷冷道来。“我刚接到学院的来电，他们说Valentine刚寄来了一封火信。他宣称Alec目前在他的手上，而他想要以此作为筹码，并要求一场交易来交换Alec和Clary。”</p><p>当听见Isabelle所说的话后，Magnus面色沉重的愣在原地。尔后，他紧紧地攥着拳头，脑袋所思考的全都与Alec有关。</p><p>‘一定会有其他办法的。’<br/>我的天使，我的Alexander…我到底对你做了什么事情…？<br/>这全都怪我。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 把我唤醒a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec并不是很确定他究竟昏睡了多长的时间，可是当他被冰冷的海水浇醒的时候，他留意到了自己已经被人转移到一个大铁笼里。Alec睁开疲惫不堪的眼睛，然后凝视着那拴紧自己四肢的金属链子，嘴上不自觉扬起一抹虚弱的苦笑。说真的，他真的很不明白为什么Valentine和他的手下需要费这么大的力气将他五花大绑的。这样的画面看起来莫名的搞笑，也根本就毫无逻辑可言。</p><p>他忍不住在心底自我调侃一番。<br/>‘他们怎么还会认为我有本事在这种情况下脱逃呢？哈，这样子还真的有些好笑。’看来他的敌人们都比他自己本身还更瞧得起他呢！</p><p>“你一定非常口渴了吧！所以，我们才决定要给你一些迎宾饮料。海水的味道如何呢？”笼子外站着一个黑色装束的男人，他的手上还领着一个空水桶。停顿了一下后，他便继续说道：“不管怎么说，你都是Valentine珍贵的客人。既然如此的话，我想我们都应该好好招待你，尽尽地主之谊的。”</p><p>此刻的Alec气若游丝，就连脉搏都非常微弱，根本就提不起力气回应任何字。他就这样瘫倒在笼子里头，用那双疲惫的眼睛盯着笼子外头的男人瞧。</p><p>“嘿，小子，不要用那种死鱼般的眼神瞪着我！我好歹也算是你的前辈。每次看到像你这种年轻又愚蠢的暗影猎人时，我都为你们感到痛心惭愧。我还真不明白，为什么会有人像你们这种思想老旧的暗影猎人，宁愿毫无价值的寻死，却又不愿意加入我们Circle来创造更美好的世界！一个完全没有那些肮脏暗影魅族的世界，光是想想地都让人觉得兴奋不已呢！”那个黑衣男人给了Alec一道邪恶的奸笑声。</p><p>“我就给你一个小小的提醒吧！在生命结束以前，你倒不如趁这个机会好好思考你的人生。因为我倒是没见过其他人在注射了那种东西之后，还可以活多久的。算算时间，你的生命也快到头了。你是不是已经开始感觉全身麻痹了呢？无论是生理上还是心理上的，你的所有感官功能都会渐渐地消失。不过你也用不着太过担心，因为这整个过程注定是缓慢而痛苦的。所以，你一定也可以玩得非常尽兴。就好好地享受一番，你在这个世界上的最后时光吧！”说完话后，那个男人便头也不回的慢步转身离去了。</p><p>Alec一句话也没有，甚至连任何反应都没有。他就只是艰难地呼吸着稀薄的空气，然后试着尽自己最大的努力来保持清醒。早前Valentine注射进他体内的不知名液体，让他莫名的变成虚弱无比。在经过冰冷海水的洗礼后，Alec似乎更靠近死亡了。他现在已经完全控制不了自己的身体，浑身都因内在和外在的因素在疯狂发抖打颤。他已经失去了对四肢的掌控力，甚至连迟钝的感官也在迅速恶化中。看来他已经完全失去了行动能力，进入倒数阶段的生命，很快也就能迎来最后终结了。</p><p>就在Alec闭上眼睛，已经要再次昏睡过去的时候，他突然听见有个萌萌软软的小女孩声音在呼唤着他的名字。</p><p>“Alec……”那个小女孩正尝试着叫醒他。</p><p>Alec筋疲力竭地眨了眨眼睛，然后发出无声的叹息。这似乎又是一个幻觉呢。看来Valentine对他注射的东西，不止让他感到晕眩，同时也令他一直在持续的产生各种不同的幻觉。</p><p>Alec咬着牙硬撑着，试图卷曲起自己冰冷僵硬的四肢和身体，让自己得以保暖一些。铁链发出阵阵金属碰触的声响，Alec再次闭上双眼，过度的疲累让他很难去集中精力对抗那混乱的脑袋。</p><p>“Alec……”又是同一道小女孩的声音。</p><p>Alec费劲儿地重新睁开双眼，努力地想要尝试保持清醒。</p><p>“Alec，你还好吗？”</p><p>还真是奇怪！那个小女孩的声音好像离他越来越近了。在几秒钟之后，Alec惊讶地发现原来还真的有一个长相甜美可爱的小女孩就站在他的面前。当然，女孩自然是站在铁笼子之外的。</p><p>Alec默默地看着那模样熟悉，不知打哪儿来的小女孩。<br/>过了半晌后，Alec才用虚弱不堪的语气轻声唤道：“Mad…zie……”</p><p>“Alec…”Madzie看起来异常地担心。Alec现在正瘫软在铁笼子里，所以她蹲在地板上，想要以近距离查探Alec的情况。</p><p>不，这些并不是幻觉。这是完全真实发生的。那里确实站着一个小女孩。他看起来和Alec先前产生的幻觉完全不一样，因为她是真实的！</p><p>“妳为什么会在这里…？”Alec用沙哑却轻柔的声音道。现在的他，就连自己的声音都听不清楚了。</p><p>Madzie可爱的小脸露出困惑的表情。这让Alec不住猜想，是否小女孩可以听清他的声音没，又或者她是否可以明白他在问些什么。</p><p>短暂的沉默之后，Madzie又开口问道：“Alec，为什么你的样子看起来好奇怪？你的脸跟上次你来我Nana家时长得不一样呢！”</p><p>Alec努力挣扎地想要维持自己的呼吸。他没有回答Madzie的问题，反之他自顾自的用微弱的声音说道：“妳必须离开这里……”Alec的声音听起来更像是轻声低喃的气音。他很清楚自己已经疲惫不堪，而且仅剩的体力也已经快用尽了。他的视线已经变得模糊不清，就连整个脑袋都像是被人锁在洗衣机里旋转不停。那种感觉就像是有人在恶意玩弄着他，然后狠狠地榨干他薄弱的求生意志。</p><p>Madzie这回儿似乎听明白Alec在说些什么了。她眨了眨那双美丽的眼眸，透着孩童纯洁天真的善良。她轻声道：“我不能离开这里，因为Valentine叔叔说他很快就要带我去找我的Nana了。”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 把我唤醒b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘什么…？！这到底是怎么一回事？’Alec已经有些难以睁开眼睛了。不过，当听到Madzie说的话后，他忍不住轻轻地摇了摇头。</p><p>Alec知道这是完全不可能的事情。Madzie的Nana，也就是那个名叫Iris Rouse的巫师，她同时也是罕见的黑魔法使用者。前阵子，那个邪恶的黑巫师已经为她的所作所为负上了昂贵的代价。因为Iris不仅偷取了Magnus的魔法书，甚至还犯下了数不清的严重罪行，摆明将圣庭的律法视为无物。所以最后，Iris就这样被Magnus送到了圣庭去，作为她罪有应得的惩罚。也因此，Alec很清楚Valentine是无法带着Madzie去找她的Nana的。</p><p>“Valentine叔叔说过，只要我乖乖听话，那么他就会带我去找我的Nana。”Madzie用天真无邪的童言童语说。这让Alec更加为她感到心疼，因为这一切很明显的又是Valentine的另一个圈套和谎言。</p><p>Madzie只是个年幼的小巫师，天生便拥有着强大的魔力，却还没有足够的能力去区分黑与白或好与坏。这可谓是非常危险的事情呢。Valentine一定是打算利用Madzie作为他的武器棋子，所以才会用甜蜜的谎言来诱导Madzie相信他很快就会带她去见她的Nana了。</p><p>Alec又一次无声叹息。那双凝望着Madzie的瞳眸充满了惋惜和悲伤。</p><p>“Alec，你的脸看起来就和那些被关在笼子里的坏人一样呢！Valentine叔叔说他把坏人都抓起来关在笼子里了，这样的话他们就不能出来害人。”Madzie仔细地打量了Alec好一会儿后，才犹豫地缓缓开口，问道：“Alec，你是不是也是坏人啊？为什么你的样子看起来跟那些坏人一样？”</p><p>“妳觉得我是个坏人吗…？”Alec迟疑地反问Madzie。</p><p>Madzie却神情笃定地摇摇头。“当然不是坏人，因为你对我很好。”</p><p>Alec微微一笑。“谢谢妳……”</p><p>“你是不是很痛啊？你的样子看起来……好奇怪。那些黑黑的经脉长在你的身上并不好看。”Madzie诚实地说出自己的看法。</p><p>Alec只感觉心中一紧。“我现在看起来一定很糟糕，而且也很丑，对吧？那么妳会不会……怕我？”</p><p>Madzie毫不犹豫地再次摇摇头。“我喜欢你，我知道你是一个好人。所以，我并不会怕你。”</p><p>Madzie给了Alec一个甜甜的微笑，这让Alec那冰冷破碎的心又再次温暖起来。</p><p>“谢谢妳。”Alec说。他尝试想要给Madzie一个笑容，可是却失败了。原本的笑脸没有出现，最后却成了痛苦的呻吟声。</p><p>“Alec？”Madzie忧心忡忡地担心着Alec的状况。她的大眼睛里满是困惑和担忧。</p><p>Alec大口地喘息不停，连呼吸都困难重重。然而就算如此，那种疼痛并没有打算放过他。Alec将脸埋在双手里，竭尽所能地想要熬过这一阵痛楚。慢慢地，当Alec终于开始适应疼痛后，他微微仰头看着Madzie担忧的小脸。</p><p>“我没事。”Alec试着安慰Madzie，他轻柔的声音显得疲累不堪。恐怖的黑色经脉布满他那毫无血色的苍白脸孔，让他整个人看起来十分糟糕。</p><p>Madzie轻咬着自己的嘴唇，并不是很相信Alec说的话，因为她总觉得Alec现在的模样根本就不像‘没事’的样子。就在Madzie还来不及多说些什么的时候，又有几个人出现了。</p><p>“Madzie，妳在这里做什么？我不是告诉过妳了吗？这个地方并不适合小孩子。如果妳真的想要去玩得话，那么妳应该到别处去。”是Valentine的声音。</p><p>“Valentine叔叔，我才没有在玩。”Madzie用坚定的语气说。</p><p>“如果是那样的话，那么妳在这里做什么？”Valentine淡淡地瞟了那个还被关在笼子里的Alec一眼。</p><p>Madzie转过头看向Alec，然后用稚嫩的嗓音对Valentine说道：“Valentine叔叔，Alec是我的朋友……你可以释放他吗？他才不是什么坏人。”</p><p>Madzie的话让Valentine感到有些困惑且惊讶。<br/>而在同个时候，这也令Alec感到既快乐又伤心。</p><p>‘这个孩子本应该得到更好的照顾。尽管生为暗影魅族的巫师，她却是如此的天真善良。’Alec静静地思忖道。凝视着Madzie那挂着柔和笑意的脸庞，Alec莫名地联想到了他那身为布鲁克林高级术士的前男友——Magnus Bane。</p><p>Magnus也是一个好人。Alec听Magnus说起他小时候的成长环境非常艰苦，无依无靠的Magnus是被迫独自一人去面对整个暗影世界的。但也因为有当时的艰难环境，才造就了今时今日的Magnus。如今的他是多么的善解人意，而且也是富有同情心的人。Magnus一直都非常友善，也很乐于助人。尤其是对那些跟他有相似经历的暗影魅族，Magnus总是对他们悉心照顾。在他们挣扎求存且迷失的时候，Magnus便成为了他们的救赎，并引导他们走向正途。</p><p>如果Madzie这孩子有足够的幸运可以遇上Magnus的话，那么她的人生应该会活得更具意义的。她本应该得到更好的照顾。身为一个永生的巫师，这女孩应该值得更快乐和正常的生活。她本该是在童年的时候多玩些孩子们该玩的小游戏，然后把时间都花在一个更会真心诚意为她人生设想周到的人的身上。那个孩子应该要去上学的，然后再多吸收些实用的知识……又有谁能说得准呢？或许将来会有那么一天，那孩子可能有机会成为像Magnus一样的伟人。</p><p>不自觉地再次想到Magnus，Alec的心痛又开始犯了。看起来，Alec这辈子是永远都没有机会可以知晓Magnus的过往的了。Alec真的很好奇Magnus在遇上他之前的岁月里，都是怎么活的呢？这也正是Alec决定私下去见Camille的原因。但是，所有的事情不知怎的都脱离了Alec原先计划好的轨道了。</p><p>Alec沉浸在自己的思绪里，时间仿佛在瞬间被冻结了。周遭所有的一切好像离他越来越远，但疲累痛苦和那无尽的黑暗却又一次笼罩着他。这一次，Alec选择放手不再抵抗。他任由自己放松于这样的平静假象下。也不知道是不是Valentine为他注射的东西在作怪，Alec觉得自己的思绪越来越混杂，整个脑袋也越来越沉重。</p><p>“Alec！你快醒一醒啊！”</p><p>不确定是否又是他的幻觉，亦或是现实，Alec觉得自己好像又一次听见了Madzie的声音。Madzie在呼唤他的名字，声音也越来越急切嘹亮了。Alec希望自己可以用他仅剩的最后一丝力气来说些什么回应Madzie。可是很不幸的是，Alec发现自己此刻什么都做不到。他连开口说话的力气也没有，他孱弱的身体已经不允许他继续做其他的事情了。</p><p>不知道为什么，Alec其实是感到有些惭愧的。也许这是因为当他注意到Madzie，一个年纪那么小的巫师孩子，竟然会愿意相信他，然后还尝试想要游说Valentine放过自己。Alec是知道的，他和Madzie毕竟也没有很多关联或感情私交。就仅仅见过几次面而已，但没想到Madzie竟然会愿意挺身而出维护Alec。这让Alec感到更加愧疚了，因为他再次想起了他的前男友Magnus。不像Madzie，Alec是天生的暗影猎人，只是没有想到的是……像Alec这样的人，竟然会有那种希望Magnus可以变成像他一样作为凡人的糟糕邪恶想法。</p><p>Magnus是个拥有永生生命的巫师。他是长生不老的。可是，Alec却在暗地里希望Magnus可以变成像他一样的凡人，那也意味着Alec正打算残忍的剥夺Magnus的生命。</p><p>‘我怎么会变成如此可恨之人？’自从与Magnus分手之后，Alec已经问过自己好多次相同的问题了。</p><p>Magnus是其中一个能完全亲近Alec的人，从小到大都没有人有本事如此亲密的接近Alec。Magnus是唯一的那个人，但Alec却已经完全失去Magnus了。Alec对Magnus分享他的一切，所有的一切包括了那些Alec没有对其他人说过的秘密和过去的一些事情。所以，Alec认为Magnus也会为他做同样的事情。Alec原本以为Magnus会非常乐意向他分享自己的故事，但没想到Alec错得离谱。事实上，Magnus拒绝与Alec分享一切，他甚至有意无意地用无数的理由来搪塞Alec并敷衍他。</p><p>面对Magnus的多次拒绝之后，这让原本失望的Alec开始感到担心。他的不安全感日益俱增，在被自己内心的不安所完全吞噬前，他意外地发现了一个叫作Camille的女吸血鬼。Camille是Magnus的前女友，她告诉Alec她有很多故事可以说，全部都是关于Magnus的。这让Alec感兴趣极了！Alec原本以为自己终于可以知晓更多Magnus的过去，借此更贴近Magnus一些。但没想到的是，到最后，天真的Alec却掉入了Camille的圈套。因为心机Camille的挑拨离间，Alec终于被迫跟Magnus分手了。</p><p>——————————</p><p>Alec悠悠地从不安的昏睡中转醒过来，一道微光射进他的眼睛，让他终于又看见了他那可爱的小巫师朋友。</p><p>“Madzie……”Alec尝试呼唤Madzie，可是他却发不出任何音节。</p><p>这时候，Madzie似乎也注意到Alec已经清醒过来。她看上去特别的兴奋开心。“Alec！”Madzie朗声地唤着Alec的名字。</p><p>“Madzie，你必须离开这里。”Valentine用轻柔的呵哄语气道：“我向妳保证，我一定会好好照顾妳的朋友的。Alec他生病了，我想妳也看见了吧！他身上有很多非常可怕的黑色经脉浮现在他的皮肤上。”</p><p>Madzie看起来非常担心，她点了点头后开口回答。“Alec现在很痛苦。你看，他刚才还晕过去了……”</p><p>“是的，我也看见了。但就像我跟妳说的，Alec他只是生病了。所以，妳还是离开这里比较好。这样的话，我才可以叫其他人来帮忙我们一起治疗Alec。毕竟妳还小，小孩子得乖乖的，不能让大人们为妳操心啊！要不然，我要怎样专心治疗Alec呢？”Valentine给了Madzie一个大大的温暖微笑，然后再三保证。“不用担心。Madzie，我向妳保证，Alec他一定会平安无事的。”</p><p>Madzie又一次把视线定格在Alec的身上，她的心里仍旧感到不踏实。她不确定自己是否可以就这样离开，然后把Alec一个人留在这里。</p><p>“去吧……Madzie…离开这里……”Alec尝试了好久之后，终于很艰难地发出了一些气音。这事实上已经耗尽了他所剩无几的力气了。Alec的双唇在打颤，泛着红色泪光的眼眸就这样凝望着Madzie。Alec全身的细胞都在叫嚣着疼痛和苦楚，这让他的求生意志越来越薄弱。</p><p>最后，Madzie终于听从了Alec的话，跟随了两名全副武装的Circle团员离开了。Alec这才松了一口气，至少他知道Madzie现阶段是非常安全的，而那天真无邪的Madzie也用不着在这里见证他痛苦煎熬的死亡。</p><p>“真是让我感到惊讶，因为你竟然没有游说那个小笨蛋留下来陪你。我还以为你或许会想要在死去之前跟她道别的，毕竟她也是你的巫师朋友。话说回来，看来你真的很喜欢跟巫师交朋友呢！”Valentine对着Alec发出邪恶刺耳的笑声。</p><p>Alec并没有反驳，一个字都没有。<br/>因为现在的Alec已经在死亡边缘，或者更正确的说法是，他的生命终于来到了尽头。</p><p>“你那高级术士男朋友似乎真的非常喜欢你呢。我就顺道告诉你另外一个好消息吧！你知道吗？你的巫师男友和你的Parabatai Jace总算想通了，他们已经决定要把我的宝贝女儿Clary归还给我了。”</p><p>‘不！那是不可能的！Magnus和Jace怎么会这么糊涂呢？他们难道已经失心疯了吗？Valentine从来都不是个守信用的人！他是绝对不会遵守他的承诺的……’虽然Alec无法确定为什么他一直想要找回自己的女儿，但是那件事的背后一定有一些埋藏得更深，也更加黑暗的秘密和目的。那一定又是另一个陷阱。</p><p>Alec混乱的脑袋越来越沉重，浑身上下感受到的痛楚也越来越强烈，这让他又一次坠入了无尽的黑暗之中。</p><p>也就在同一个时候，有道急切响起的说话声被Alec错过了。只见Valentine其中一个手下快步走来，紧张地喊道：“我们正在受到攻击！那个巫师和哪些愚蠢的暗影猎人已经上来我们的船上了。还有，我们的人汇报说你的女儿也包括在内。”</p><p>‘看来那几个小家伙和那个讨人厌的巫师都在耍手段呢。他们并不是真心诚意要把Clary还回给我的！’Valentine的脸上有一道诧异在先前一闪而过，但他很快的便镇定了下来。</p><p>“让我们的人全部集合起来，然后一定要将他们全部一网打尽！唯独Clary你们得小心应对，千万别伤着了她，因为她可是我最重视的人！”Valentine朗声地对手下命令道。</p><p>“是！”那名手下将视线移到那个被困在铁笼里，早已经昏死过去的Alec身上。“那这个暗影猎人要怎麽处理？”</p><p>“用不着处理，就这样丢着吧！反正就算我们没做什么，他也肯定是活不了的了。更何况，某人很快就会到来夺取他的魂魄的了。到时候，他也不过就剩下一具无用的躯壳。”Valentine脸上的自信笑容显得狡黠无比。</p><p>接着，Valentine又对着自己的手下说道：“对了，还有记得吩咐好一些人看紧那个巫师孩子，因为我们还需要她的力量来帮助我们完成余下的任务。现在，就让我们一起去光荣迎接我女儿的归来！”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 救援行动a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有很多Circle的成员从四面八方涌来。Magnus和年轻的暗影猎人们站在甲板上严阵以待，他们互相交换了一记眼神，严肃的表情显露坚毅的决心，随时都准备开始这场无休止的战役。</p><p>“太多敌人需要我们去战斗了，寡不敌众的这种情况下，我们完全处在劣势，肯定无法支撑太久！Jace，你现在可以通过你和Alec连结的Parabatai符文感应到Alec目前的所在位置吗？”Magnus在用魔法火球攻击了两名朝他们跑来的Circle成员后，朗声对着Jace问道。</p><p>Jace放下了他的天使之刃，然后闭上眼睛，他尝试专注感受与Alec连通的Parabatai符文，想要查探Alec目前的情况。但是令人惊怔的是除了那不间断的痛苦之外，Jace就再也感受不到其他的东西了。Jace毫无预警地曲膝跪倒在地上，忍不住哀嚎着那难以忍受的痛楚。他用力紧紧地按着他的Parabatai符文，尝试舒缓那难熬的疼痛。</p><p>“Jace！你还好吧？”Clary忧心忡忡地望向Jace，然后她快速地跑到Jace的身边，凭着自己的力量稳住Jace摇摇欲坠的身子。</p><p>“Magnus，这方法行不通！符文的力量越来越弱了，我可以感觉得到我和Alec之间的连结就快要断裂。对不起，可是我真的无法再继续强行依赖符文的力量，要不然Alec很有可能会陷入更危险的境地！”Jace给了Magnus一个充满歉意的眼神。</p><p>Magnus重重地叹了口气，现在的他是越来越担心了。他们根本就不知道Alec到底是出了什么事情，而Jace通过Parabatai符文感应到的，全然是Alec身陷困境的征兆。Magnus几乎是在无意识地做出防御和攻击的动作，他表面上是正专注于与Circle成员的打斗，但实则他的心早已经被Alec的身影所占满，让他根本就无从思考！他的人都已经来到这里了，但是他的Alexander明明就与他身在同一艘船上，却像是隔着十万八千里的距离。他们明明就那么的接近了，眼看很快就能够重逢了，然后他便能将他的天使给安全的返送回家。可是，眼前严峻的考验摆明着，若他们真想要救出Alec，那么他们就得老老实实地解决一个特别重要的问题。那就是在有限的时间内赶紧找出Alec的下落！</p><p>“Magnus，我想我们或许可以尝试搜搜下层！”Isabelle建议道：“不管怎么看，Valentine都不太可能把一个重要的人质关押在这么开放的空间。”</p><p>“妳说得很对！不过现在的最大的问题是，我们该怎样打完就跑？那些人一直过来纠缠，没完没了的，真的是麻烦极了！”Magnus语气着急的回应道。同个时间，他正竭尽所能使用他的魔法去攻击那不断朝他们涌来的Circle成员。</p><p>Jace，终于好不容易在Clary的协助和搀扶下站稳了脚步。可是却没想到下一秒，他又再次哀嚎痛吟，然后虚弱地倒下。“啊嗷~！Alec……我们必须加快速度！Alec现在的状况真的很危急，我的Parabatai如尼符文已经开始在消散了！”</p><p>Clary惊怔地瞪大着眼睛，然后好半晌后，她才愣怔地慢慢把头转向Isabelle。Clary看见那在不远处与Circle成员缠斗中的Isabelle，她那冰冷的瞳眸不知在何时早已染上了湿意。</p><p>“Jace，你难道就不能说些有用的话吗？”Magnus感到郁闷极了。他觉得Jace刚刚说的那些话，不仅对他们现在的情况毫无帮助，甚至还有雪上加霜的危险。</p><p>Magnus的双手不断地来回搓揉，心情紧张万分。接着，他又朗声道：“拜托你，不要再催我们了！你没看到我和Isabelle正在努力的战斗吗？你难道就没看到我们已经在很努力地思考对策了吗？”</p><p>好一会儿后，Isabelle再次出声建议道：“要不然这样如何？Magnus，如果我们分组行动的话，这样会不会比较有效率？一组人专心找寻Alec，然后另一组人想办法去拖延Circle成员<br/>让我们有更多时间去拯救Alec!”</p><p>“我们或许可以尝试看看这个方法。但同时，我们也必须确保在救出Alec之后，我们全部人都可以平安无事的一起离开这里。”在侧身避开了一个敌人的攻击后，Magnus无声叹息，然后动作利落地甩出更多的火球飞向那群Circle成员们。</p><p>当留意到Magnus正在用双手拭去脸上的汗水时，Isabelle不自觉地关心追问。“Magnus，你还好吧？我非常肯定你此刻并不是因为天气太热而流汗的！”</p><p>“是水……我讨厌周围的海水。”Magnus喃喃自语。之后，他望向Isabelle并诚实地告知真相。“我的魔力已经越来越弱了。我并不晓得我究竟还能支撑得了多久的时间。现在，我只知道我们必须尽快找出Alec！要不然，我很有可能会失去打开传送门的力量。那样子的话，我们大家都很有可能会面临很大的灾难。”</p><p>“那还真是一个不好的消息呢！”就算救出了Alec，如果到时候失去逃生的力量的话，那么大家都会陷入危险当中。Isabelle艰难地吞了一口唾液。紧接着，她便又瞟了那个正在断断续续发出痛呼声的Jace。看起来，Alec真的把自己推向了万劫不复的死角了。从小到大，Isabelle就从未见过Jace或Alec他们因为Parabatai符文的关系而经历这种煎熬。</p><p>尽管他们暗影猎人的工作本来就是高风险群的致命行业，常常都导致他们必须跟死亡为伍。但唯独这一次，Jace似乎完全失去了方寸，根本就不晓得他的Parabatai, Alec 到底发生了什么事情。</p><p>“Clary……”Jace用虚弱的声音轻声唤道。</p><p>然后，那个一直寸步不移呆在Jace身边的Clary便凝视着他，语速飞快地问道：“怎么了吗？”</p><p>“是Alec……我现在总算可以感应到他了。虽然影像非常的模糊，但是我已经能感应得到他了。”伤心抽泣着的Jace，他的声音都在颤抖。</p><p>“那他现在在哪里？”Clary心急地追问，同时她凝神打量着Jace那张哭泣的担心面容。“你看起来是如此的心碎，是不是Alec发生什么不好的事情了…？”Clary又一次犹豫地开口问。</p><p>Jace只是给了Clary一抹惨白的苦笑。似乎Jace生理上能感受到的痛楚终于到了一个段落，但另一种精神上的折磨才正要开始。Jace紧紧地按压着自己的Parabatai符文，泪水不断从他那泛红的眼睛滑落下来。</p><p>“Clary，拜托妳……请妳立刻帮我把Magnus和Izzy叫过来。”Jace虚弱无力地发出请求。</p><p>Clary想都没想地就立刻点头答应，然后她将天使之刃放在Jace的手中，已让Jace随时作为自我防卫之用。紧接着，Clary便短暂的离开Jace身边，快步地奔向Magnus和Isabelle。Jace一脸疲态地坐直身体，然后揉按着自己的Parabatai符文。一种充满畏惧的不安感迅速在他的心底蔓延开来。</p><p>‘请你一定要等等我，Alec。你怎么敢就这样离开我们……你怎么可以那么做……’</p><p> </p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 救援行动b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus有想过很多不同种的尴尬情况，在他和Alec分手的第一次见面场景，该是怎样的呢？尽管如此，Magnus根本就不曾想过，他们俩实际的见面情况竟然会是在这么糟糕又令人心痛的状况下。</p><p>他们终于找到了他，他们的Alec。在经过一场与Valentine和他的Circle成员们的艰苦缠斗后，Magnus他们短暂地处于领先的位置。现在，Magnus他们必须趁着有限的时间，赶紧带着Alec逃出这里。</p><p>那个被人关押锁在铁笼子中的Alec看起来奄奄一息。<br/>Magnus见到此景之后，只能愣怔在原地红着眼眶，心中满是悲痛。</p><p>“Magnus，这个笼子被人下了魔咒！我们的如尼文根本起不了作用！你可以帮我们打开这锁吗？”Jace对着那个还处在发愣状态中的Magnus着急地大喊。在经过了无数次的失败之后，他和Isabelle完全放弃使用天使如尼文开锁的念头。</p><p>听到急切的叫喊声，Magnus这才慢悠悠地回过神来。他快步地跑向铁笼那里，然后挥动着双手施展他拿手的魔法技能来开锁。蓝色的魔法之光闪烁在Magnus的双手，过了一会儿，那铁笼子的锁头便神奇地自行解锁开启了。</p><p>Magnus轻轻地呼出一口气，然后见着Isabelle和Jace急匆匆地跑进铁笼里。</p><p>“Alec！拜托你清醒过来，Alec……你怎么敢就这样离开我们…Alec！”Jace将瘫软昏厥中的Alec枕在自己的胸口之上，然后小心翼翼地查探Alec的状况。他不停地试着叫唤Alec的名字，希望可以借此唤醒Alec，可惜都是失败收场。</p><p>“噢，天使……Alec你究竟发生了什么事情？”Isabelle用剧烈颤抖的双手轻轻碰触Alec那张冷汗涔涔的惨白脸孔，触目惊心的黑色经脉浮现于Alec的皮肤表层，让Isabelle不由得浑身一震。</p><p>“Magnus！绑着Alec的铁链子全部都被下了讨人厌的符咒，你赶紧过来帮我们开锁啊！”Jace又一次朗声喊道。</p><p>Magnus不敢怠慢地立刻跑进笼子里。同一时间，与他们站在几步之遥的距离外的Clary，正全身警戒地留意着四周为的动静。负责把守看风的她突然心急地开口发出警告。“嘿，你们大家的动作得加紧了！我已经可以听见他们越来越近的脚步声！”</p><p>在Magnus打开了锁链之后，他很努力地压抑着自己那快要爆发的情绪，然后艰难地将视线从Alec身上转移到Clary那里。“小饼干，我们必须马上离开这里！”</p><p>Clary坚定地点点头，然后毫不迟疑地便想跑向自己同伴的身边。但就在这个时候，一个小女孩毫无预警的独自出现在那里并挡去了Clary的去路。Clary看着面前那有些眼熟的小女孩，皱着眉头尝试回想自己究竟在哪儿见过这个小女孩。</p><p>“ALEC！”当注意到有人尝试将Alec带走之后，Madzie对着Magnus和Jace他们怒喊道。</p><p>全部的人都被吓了一跳，然后用一种困惑的眼神研究着这个突如其来出现的小女孩。</p><p>“不要碰Alec！你们赶紧放了他！”Madzie看起来异常的生气，然后她便摘下了那绑在自己颈项的丝巾，并露出了她的巫师印记。一个好似鱼鳃般的东西正随着Madzie的呼吸节奏上下起伏着。</p><p>“小东西，妳究竟是谁呢？”Magnus开口问道。</p><p>同一时间，其他年轻的暗影猎人们越来越心急了。他们现在已经快要没时间了，已经经不起任何的拖延。Alec也可能再也等不下去了，再说了，Valentine和他的手下还在追杀他们。</p><p>Madzie没有回答Magnus的问题，可是人小鬼大的她却继续用态度强势的威胁语气喝道：“Alec他生病了，现在很痛苦。我答应过他我会一直保护他的，所以我不能让任何坏人接近他！”在最后一个尾音从她的嘴里发出之后，她的恶魔腮子开始自行剧烈起伏着，就像是一个强效的吸氧机器。那一刹那，Madzie尝试将四周围所有的氧气都给吸收干净，她用尽全力让攻击范围内的人们受尽苦头，却唯独默默地守护着Alec。</p><p>“我不能呼吸了！”Isabelle痛苦的发出呻吟。</p><p>“Magnus，帮帮我们！”这时的Clary也痛苦地跪倒在地上，挣扎着想要呼吸。</p><p>Jace则用力地抱紧Alec，将Alec给护在自己身下。尽管不确定现在究竟是怎么一回事，但是他的脑袋只有唯一的一个念头，那就是他不想让Alec再承受任何更多的痛苦了。</p><p>“孩子，请妳即刻住手！”已经用魔法罩护着自己的Magnus大概是唯一一个不受Madzie法力影响的人了。只见Magnus他紧皱着眉头，快步地走向Madzie，试图游说道：“我们都是Alec的朋友，而我们来到这儿的目的就是要救他的性命啊！”</p><p>“不，你们都是骗子！Valentine叔叔告诉我说你们都是一群坏人！你们是打算要把Alec从我的身边带走，然后想要伤害他，对他做些不好的事情！”Madzie怒气冲冲地反驳道。</p><p>“不，妳说的都不是真的！Valentine欺骗了妳。事实上，Alec是我们的家人也是我们的朋友，我们是想要把他从Valentine的手上救出去！如果妳不相信的话，妳可以自己问问Alec。但是就像妳所说的，Alec他生病了，所以他必须接受我们的帮助和治疗，这样的话他才可以继续生存下去！我们已经没有多少时间可以浪费了，我们必须马上将Alec带走，然后一起逃出这艘船！”Magnus尝试说服那个孩子，而这时的他已经来到了Madzie的身边，并露出了自己的巫师印记——那双闪着金黄色光芒的猫瞳。</p><p>Magnus轻叹了一口气，然后用轻柔的孩童声音对着Madzie提醒道：“相信我吧，孩子。请妳不要再胡乱使用妳的魔力了，妳正在伤害我的朋友们。而且，Alec也会因此受到伤害的。”</p><p>闻言，Madzie变得担忧不已。她几乎是立刻便停止了自己的魔法，然后快步的跑向笼子那边的Alec。“Alec！”</p><p>Madzie用那双被泪水泛红的眼眸凝视着已经失去意识的Alec，紧张地问道：“Alec，你快点醒一醒……请你告诉我，我并没有伤害到你，对不对？Alec……”</p><p>Jace和Isabelle交换了一记困惑的眼神。<br/>Magnus重重地叹了口气，然后立刻探问在自己附近的Clary。“小饼干，妳没事吧？”</p><p>“我没事。Magnus，我想我知道那个小女孩是谁了。她是其中一个住在Iris Rouse房子中的孩子。以前，Alec曾经陪伴我过去会面Iris Rouse，也就是在那个时候我们和她有过几次见面机会。”Clary如此解释道。</p><p>Magnus点点头。“Valentine一定是找到了她，并打算哄骗她成为他的打手。”</p><p>“Alec一定会平安无事的，对吗？他刚刚还在跟我说话呢，可是为什么他现在都不理睬我了？他怎么一直在睡觉，都不回答我的问题呢？”Madzie紧张担心地追问Isabelle和Jace。Madzie毕竟还是个年幼的孩子，现在的她已经开始抽泣了。“你们说你们不是坏人，对吧？如果你们真的是Alec的朋友，那我求你们帮我救救他好不好？”</p><p>就在大伙儿面面相觑，不知道该作何反应的时候，Clary毫无预警的惊叫声抓住了所有人的注意力。“Magnus，小心！”</p><p>Magnus一转过身便见到一把黑色的匕首朝他飞来！他用尽力气，有惊无险的闪避掉对方的攻击，然后立刻使出魔法能量球进行反击。</p><p>“他们的人已经到了，我们必须赶紧离开！”Magnus说着便拉着Clary拔腿就跑，毫不犹豫地奔向其他人所在的笼子方向。</p><p>Jace用强壮的双臂将Alec打横抱起，接着便伴随Isabelle和那名小巫师Madzie走出笼子。</p><p>“Magnus，马上开启传送门！我们必须离开，Alec已经快要支撑不下去的了！再说，以我们目前的状态是无法在打斗中取胜的。”Isabelle大声喊道。</p><p>Magnus并没有多说些什么，他只是默默地立刻挥舞着双手，然后变出一道五彩缤纷的魔法传送门，作为他对Isabelle所说建议的最直接认同方式。</p><p>当注意到传送门的出现，Jace二话不说地便带着Alec率先离开这艘船只。Isabelle则心里有些不舒服地打量着Madzie，不确定自己该怎么做。这个巫师孩子在几分钟前，已经充分地展现出她惊人的魔法能力。但是若以肉眼来判断的话，眼前的这个巫师孩子的心智，显然比她的实际外表还要年轻太多了。Isabelle也无法准确的判断出这个孩子是否是善良的，毕竟她对他们来说也是存在着一定的危险性。</p><p>“嘿，小东西，妳必须跟我们一起离开这里。相信我，这一定是Alec想要的结果。”Magnus在解决了几个烦人的Circle成员后，便对Madzie这么说道。</p><p>“Magnus说的对，妳必须跟我们一起离开！”Clary用最直接的方式支持Magnus的决定。她主动牵起Madzie的小手，然后对着Isabelle微微一笑。“Izzy，这孩子是Alec的朋友。”</p><p>一向重视Alec的Isabelle微微皱着眉头。“那还真是有够奇怪的了。我完全无法想像Alec他怎么会认识这么一个可爱的巫师小朋友。”</p><p>也就在同一个时候，有越来越多的Circle成员从甲板上跑了下来。</p><p>“是Valentine！他也来了！”Clary看起来特别的生气且着急。她扬起了手中的天使之刃，做好随时投身战斗的准备，但是Magnus却适时地阻止了她。</p><p>“根本就没有必要做这种无谓的打斗，我们是时候一起回家了。妳不要忘了，Alec和Jace还在家里等着我们呢！”Magnus轻轻地引领Clary和Isabelle，还有小巫师Madzie进入魔法传送门。直到确认其他人的安全之后，Magnus才跟随他们的脚步离开这艘危机重重的船只。</p><p>“不——！”当看见传送门就此消失不见，Valentine生气地对着空气怒喊。</p><p>——————————</p><p>Magnus的阁楼里。<br/>奄奄一息的Alec意识全无地瘫倒在Magnus的床上。</p><p>“Magnus，他的呼吸就快停止了！”一直寸步不移地呆在床边的Jace突然痛吟大喊，他用力地按着自己的Parabatai符文，浑身不由自主地打颤。“我和Alec之间的连结快要断裂了，就连我的Parabatai符文也正在消失。天啊，求求你了！随便谁都好，拜托你们赶紧阻止啊！Magnus！”</p><p>Isabelle和Madzie跪在床上Alec的身边，彷徨无助的两人都不禁开始哭了起来。 “Magnus，求求你快救救他！我不能够失去Alec的，现在根本就还不是时候！他还这么年轻，他的人生明明才刚刚开始啊！Magnus，求求你帮帮我们！”Isabelle大声地哭喊。</p><p>“Alec…Alec！拜托你赶紧醒来，好不好？Alec……”Madzie紧紧地抓着Alec冰冷的手，小声地啜泣着。</p><p>此刻的Magnus整个人看起来烦躁极了。“Clary！妳必须帮我了，他们已经完全失去了冷静。而现在若要救活Alec的话，我最不需要的就是他们的哭喊声了！”</p><p>“那我应该怎么帮你？Alec他会平安无事的，对吧？”Clary泛着湿意的双眸中充满着悲伤。</p><p>“我也不知道结果会如何。但是，我一定会尽我的全力去拯救他的性命。现在，妳必须先帮我把他们全部人都带离这个房间。我必须要绝对的私人空间和安静！他们的哭声真的太令我分心了！我根本就无法集中精神去完成我的工作！”Magnus的语气飞快，气息也变得急躁不稳，整个人的态度和表现与平日冷静自持的他相差甚远。而Clary也留意到了，Magnus不停搓揉着的双手都在剧烈发抖。不仅如此，Magnus的眼睛早已被泪水占据，红红的眼眶满是忧虑。照Clary看来，似乎Magnus本身也正在承受着可能会失去Alec的紧张感和伤痛呢！</p><p>在深深地吸了一口气来平复心情之后，Clary终于点头应允并许下承诺。“你用不着担心，就把其他人交给我吧！Magnus，现在最重要的是你必须集中精力去救回Alec的性命。我们全部人都只能仰赖你了，Magnus……求求你一定要救活Alec。”</p><p>省略思考，Magnus脱口而出给予保证。“妳尽管放心好了，不管怎样我都一定会想办法保住Alec的性命。但是，我会这么做并不完全是为了你们，因为我是为了我自己。就算我和Alec分了手，但事实上我依然深爱着他。我对他的感情很深，那已经是无法用任何文字来说明形容的了。”</p><p>过了好半晌之后，其他的人都离开了房间，独留下Magnus伴随着危在旦夕的Alec。Magnus动作轻柔地抚摸着Alec那满是汗水和黑色经脉的脸庞，喃喃自语道：“Alec…我的Alexander，请你留在我的身边。因为我根本就还没有准备好要失去你……求求你了，我的爱……”</p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 来到尽头</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>经过了长时间的运用魔法治疗Alec之后，Magnus感到整个人异常地疲累和虚弱。当治愈工作完成之后，Magnus差点就要瘫倒在地上了，因为他无力的双腿已经无法支撑起他整个身体的重量。他颤抖的双手按压着床褥的边缘，尝试撑起自己的身体。然后他试着慢慢站起身来，不过后来却失败了。</p><p>Magnus满头大汗地气喘吁吁，苍白的脸孔不自觉地看向那还处在昏迷状态的Alec。Alec就这样仰卧在床上，睡颜安详恬静。Magnus的唇角不自觉地扬起一丝舒心的笑意。经过Magnus的努力，Alec的皮肤颜色总算恢复了正常，就连那些可怖的黑色经脉也全消失无踪了。现在的Alec虽然还在昏睡状态，但是他整个人看起来健康多了。</p><p>‘至少Alec是平安无事的。’Magnus暗暗思忖，欣慰自己所做的努力并没有白费。虽然自己受了些苦，但至少这一切都是值得的。对Magnus来说，Alec一直以来都是他心里的第一顺位。Magnus对Alec的重视，甚至超越了Magnus本身的性命。</p><p>轻轻地发出叹息声后，Magnus咬紧牙关，再次费劲儿地尝试要站起身来。这一次他按着床边桌子的边缘，打算要施力去支撑自己那有些不听使唤的双腿。可是没想到的是，这一次他又一次失败了，而且还意外地打破了桌子上放着的花瓶。静静地凝视着地板上的一片狼藉，花盆的玻璃碎片，还有那可怜的花花草草都散落一处。Magnus重重地叹了一口气，在心底暗骂自己的笨手笨脚。</p><p>忽然一阵突兀的开门声响，睡房的门就这样被人蛮横地撞开。</p><p>“Magnus，到底发生什么事情了？”那是Jace的声音，他的语调听起来十分吃惊担心。说实在的，Jace的确是非常地担忧，他害怕Alec是不是发生了什么不好的事情，结果导致Magnus变得烦躁不堪，最后只能打碎玻璃之类的东西来泄愤。可是当Jace发现Alec好端端地躺在床上安睡歇息之后，Jace便把注意力放在那个看起来好像随时都会昏厥的Magnus身上。</p><p>Jace快步地跑向Magnus的身边，然后淡淡地瞟了一地的花盆碎片狼藉。Jace紧皱着眉头，心情不禁变得有些复杂了。</p><p>“用不着担心，Alec他暂时已经没事了。”Magnus气若游丝地说。</p><p>Jace看起来非常担心，他立刻从后扶着Magnus的背部，避免Magnus瘫倒下来。“我当然知道Alec已经没事了。现在，我主要关心的对象是你。嘿，虽然这么说有点无礼，但是你现在的样子看起来真的非常糟糕憔悴。”</p><p>Magnus给了Jace一抹虚弱的微笑。</p><p>“看来你需要买多一个新花瓶了。”Jace边扶起Magnus边出声调侃道。“我还以为Alec已经睡醒，还很白目地激怒你，让你对他大打出手。这么进来一看才觉得非常幸运呢！幸好我所想的场景，跟实际的现况是完全不同的。”</p><p>“哈，真是搞笑。”Magnus惯性地想要翻白眼，却被突如其来的一阵晕眩侵袭。这让Magnus整个人感觉糟糕透顶，他的双腿又一次地背弃了他。幸好站在身旁的Jace眼明手快的将Magnus给拦进怀里，然后用他强壮的双臂稳住Magnus孱弱的身体，才不至于让Magnus再一次跌倒。</p><p>“你整个人都在发抖，而且全身发冷呢！”Jace又一次皱起眉头了。</p><p>“我没事。”Magnus低声回应道，他心知肚明自己此刻的状态非常不好。</p><p>在同一个时间，又有另一个人走进房间里。</p><p>“Jace，里面到底发生什么事情了？为什么会有打破玻璃的声音？”Isabelle着急地追问。可是当她意外地看见Jace紧抱着Magnus的一幕后，Isabelle便完全的怔在了原地。</p><p>“我知道现在这个场景看起来有些奇怪，不过拜托妳可千万不要想歪了！Magnus他刚才差点昏倒了，而我只是为了不让他跌倒受伤，才会这样扶着他的。”Jace一脸无辜地说。不想Magnus少了自己的支撑后又会跌倒，Jace只能维持同样的姿势去稳住Magnus沉重的身子。</p><p>“可不可以请你闭上嘴巴？我已经受够了这种头晕恶心的感觉，拜托你不要再害我吐了。”Magnus轻声埋怨。</p><p>Isabelle无声叹息，然后无视那一贯轻浮的Jace，直接把注意力放在Magnus的身上。她快步走向他们，关心地追问道：“Magnus，你还好吧？你的脸色看起来真的很差！”</p><p>“拜托你们不要把我当成是什么易碎品了。我承认我自己是有点累了，可只要好好休息一下就会没事的了。”Magnus再次把头看向那还在昏睡中的Alec，然后缓缓地向Jace和Isabelle解释目前的状况。“Valentine一定是注射了某些恶魔毒液进入Alec的身体里，但我已经试着将那些毒液清除了。Alec接下来应该就会没事的了，不过，他当然还需要好好的静养一番来恢复体力。话虽如此，但是还有一件事情倒是挺令我担忧的……”</p><p>“你究竟是在为什么事情担忧？我还以为你刚才说Alec已经没事的了？”Jace困惑地发问。</p><p>Magnus微微叹气。“Alec的颈项……那里有一个被掐出来的奇怪指印，而我发现到那并不是任何人类或暗影猎人的杰作。”</p><p>“你这话是什么意思？”Isabelle急切地追问，然后已经迫不及待地跑过去检查Alec的脖子了。</p><p>“很大可能性是妖魔造成的。不过，这种妖魔其实并不太常见。它并不是普通的那种妖魔，而较大的可能性是来自其他维度空间的。”Magnus解释道。</p><p>“……你的意思该不会是指，在Alec的脖子留下掐痕的妖魔是从最邪恶的地狱国度过来的吧？”Jace愣了愣，吃惊的模样显而易见。</p><p>“Magnus说得很对，因为我从来就没有见过这样子的妖魔印记。这个掐痕看起来有些奇怪呢……”Isabelle轻咬着唇瓣，尝试思考任何有关联的可能性。</p><p>在重重地叹了一声气候，Magnus又接着说道：“肯定是来自Edom的妖魔干的好事。可是，我却无法确定究竟是哪一只妖魔攻击了Alec。所以，所有的一切还是需要等到Alec醒来后，再让他为我们解答才行。”</p><p>Jace和Isabelle点头附和。过了一会儿之后，Magnus再次尝试挪动脚步，却不幸地又一次以失败收场。Magnus无力的双腿又一次令他的主人失望了。当然，Jace几乎是即刻作出反应，他立刻用反射性动作将Magnus下意识地紧紧抓牢。Isabelle和Jace两人都快被Magnus吓坏了，因为他们俩从来都没有见过如此虚弱模样的Magnus。快速地交换了一记眼神，Isabelle和Jace倒抽一口气，然后都开始关心起Magnus的状况。</p><p>“嘿，你还好吧？真的不要紧吗？”Jace紧张地追问。</p><p>向来自尊心极强的Magnus最讨厌的其中一件事情，就是向别人示弱了。不过在意识到自己的状况比想象中的还要糟糕后，Magnus终于不再固执逞强。接着，他诚实地回答道：“我现在好困好累……” </p><p>Isabelle见状便立马下达指令。“Jace，你赶紧把Magnus扶到床上躺好！”</p><p>“不……”Magnus皱着眉头拒绝这样的安排。“我还是睡在另一间房间吧。”</p><p>当迟钝地意识到Alec此刻正躺在床上后，Isabelle和Jace交换了一个尴尬的眼神。他们俩竟然会忘了Alec和Magnus已经分手的事实。</p><p>“噢，真是抱歉了，这全是我的疏忽。”Isabelle语气诚恳地对着Magnus说道：“Magnus，这是你的房间，既然你原本就是这个家的主人，那么你本就应该毫无愧疚之意地大方使用。你就用不着担心Alec了，我们会把他带回学院休养的。”</p><p>Jace点点头。“没错，但我还是要感谢你的帮忙。Magnus，等你休息好了，精神体力都恢复了之后，就记得把今天的看诊费用寄给我们吧！”</p><p>Magnus眨了眨他疲累的眼睛，一种不舒服的感觉油然而生。<br/>“我……”他似乎还想继续多说些什么，不过Jace却快速地打断他的话。</p><p>“Magnus，我们都非常了解你和Alec分开的原因了。而且在我们先前的对话中，你也已经很清楚的表明了你自己的立场。说真的，我们都很感激你这次见义勇为的主动帮忙，也因为如此，Alec才能幸运地捡回一条命。但是我想……或许，如果你们两个人可以拥有更多的空间，这也未尝不是件好事。”Jace诚心地说出自己的观点。</p><p>Isabelle也接着说出自己的心里话来表达她的想法。“Jace说得没错。Magnus，既然你是真心想要跟Alec分手的，也完全没有想要和Alec复合的意思。那么这样的话，我倒觉得让你们俩保持一些适当的距离，肯定是比较好的。你或许是个经验老道的情场高手，但是Alec的情况确实截然不同的。相信我，这样子做的话，会给你省下很多不必要的麻烦的。”</p><p>Magnus伤心的脸上看起来有些犹豫不决。“我还以为你们俩都希望我可以跟Alec复合呢。可是，为什么现在你们好像都换了个想法似的？”</p><p>“那是因为为爱心碎是没有药好医的，而且我也不认为Alec他还能再承受多一次心碎。”Isabelle重重地叹了一口气。“我们今天差点儿就要失去Alec了，说真的，我并不想在近期内又得尝试多一次这样子的苦。Magnus，既然你都已经把话说得那么清楚了……你甚至信誓旦旦地说你深爱着Alec，却又坚决地不会再与他复合。那这样的话，你又何苦一直与他纠缠下去呢？这样拉着Alec，维持若即若离的爱情关系，对你们两个人又有什么好处呢？”</p><p>“那并不是我的错啊！这样的结果，也不全是因为我而造成的……Alec才是那个最先背叛我的人！”Magnus语气虚弱却着急地反驳道：“我是爱着他的，即便如此，我依然深爱着他……可是我不可以……我真的没办法继续与他走下去……现在就算只是这样看着他的脸，都会让我无法克制的心痛。”Magnus紧闭着双眼，忍不住伤心地啜泣着。</p><p>Jace面色凝重地轻拍着Magnus的背部，试图以无声的行动来安抚Magnus的情绪。</p><p>“没关系的，Magnus。爱情里本来就没有谁对谁错，只有谁适合谁。我知道你也付出了很多精力……但或许这就像你之前对我们说的，你和Alec……也许你们两个人本来就不适合对方吧！”Isabelle语气淡然地说。她动作轻柔地抚摸着Alec恬静的睡颜，心情则是无可奈何的。</p><p>在Jace的帮助下，Magnus慢慢地走到床那里坐下。然后，Jace又绕到床的另一侧，打算把Alec给抱回家。Magnus的神情是如此的心碎和绝望，但Isabelle和Jace都很有默契地打算将之视而不见。毕竟，这样做才是对他们最好的决定。</p><p>“Magnus，那个小巫师Madzie，你可以帮我们找个合适的人照看她吗？因为我们根本就不能把她带回学院，要不然天晓得圣廷会对她采取什么可怕的行动。”Isabelle的脸上参杂着同情惋惜和罪恶感的情绪。“Clary现在正在客厅里看顾她，不过时间已经晚了，我想我们必须要一起回去学院了。”</p><p>Magnus疲倦地点点头，然后许下承诺。“把她交给我吧，我有一个老朋友叫作Catarina。我相信她会很乐意担起照顾那孩子的责任的。”</p><p>“听你这么说，我就放心不少了。谢谢你，Magnus。”Isabelle原本愁眉不展的脸上终于浮现一个温暖的笑容。</p><p>又是一阵短暂的沉默。然而，Magnus似乎又开始感到不舒服了。当注意到Magnus的全身都在不受控制的开始颤抖后，Isabelle和Jace立马就表现出对他的担忧和关心。</p><p>“Magnus，你确定你真的不要紧吗？”Isabelle不禁怀疑Magnus的状况是否比原先预计的还更糟糕。</p><p>Jace忍不住问道：“嗯……你刚提起的那位老朋友，她的电话号码是什么啊？需不需要我打电话给她，或者直接给她捎个火信去通知她赶来你这里照顾你，还有那个小巫师？”</p><p>“不要紧，我自己可以应付。”Magnus用轻柔的语调回应。接着，他把视线再次定格在Alec的身上。Magnus的心头一紧，悲伤哀痛的情绪又一次涌上心头。</p><p>这世间上所有美好的人事物，终究会有来到尽头的这一天，难道不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 心中困兽a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他还在呼吸。这种感觉有些奇怪，却又是千真万确的。Alec悠悠地转醒过来，他睁开眼睛，视线意外地与Jace相对。整个房间的室内灯光对他来说有些太过明亮了，让他不得不持续眨眼睛，让自己适应这里的亮度。</p><p>“嘿，你总算清醒过来了。现在身体觉得怎样？”Jace轻声问。</p><p>过了一会儿后，Alec才反应迟钝地低声回应道：“……就像置身地狱一般。”他的声音低沉嘶哑，那犹如面瘫的脸部也没有显出半点情绪。</p><p>Jace不由得叹气，道：“嗯，不得不说这是个蛮贴切的形容词。”</p><p>当察觉到Alec正尝试用虚弱发颤的双手，想要支撑起自己的上半身来坐直身体后，Jace二话不说地就立刻出手帮他。深知Alec顽固脾性的Jace并没有多加阻拦，甚至也没有打算要骂Alec，然后逼着Alec躺回去床上乖乖静养之类的。Jace就只是默默地顺从Alec的固执，然后静静地在适时出手援助。Jace在扶好Alec坐直身体之后，又将一个枕头放到Alec的身后，想要让Alec可以坐得更舒服一些。</p><p>“就只有你一个人在陪着我吗？”Alec问。</p><p>“是的。其实Izzy根本就不想离开你半步，不过Maryse刚刚打电话过来找你了。所以……你也知道的，Izzy必须假装什么事情都没有，然后向我们的妈妈保证这里的一切都非常的顺利正常。”Jace又一次叹气。在确定Alec平安地清醒过来后，他的心情舒缓不少，但这也让他感到莫名的疲惫。之前一直紧绷的情绪突然放松下来，似乎也带来了不少后遗症。</p><p>“我回到家里了。”Alec轻声低喃。接着，Alec抬头看着Jace。Jace正用一个掩不住疲累的温暖笑脸凝视着他。</p><p>“Alec，我很庆幸你还好好的活着。”Jace倾身向前，然后紧紧地抱着Alec。</p><p>Alec轻拍着Jace的背后安慰他。</p><p>“你真的不能再那样子做了。”Jace严肃地吩咐道：“你把我们全部人吓得半死了，你知道吗？我们差点就要陷入疯狂，而那全都是因为你的关系！”</p><p>“对不起。”Alec轻声道歉。</p><p>Jace放开Alec，然后他用困惑的表情看着Alec。“现在应该可以告诉我了吧！你到底是怎样被Valentine抓走的？还有，你颈项的这个印记又是怎么一回事？”</p><p>“我走在大街上，Valentine不知打哪儿冒出来，还有一个大恶魔跟在他的身边。最后，那个恶魔攻击了我，还掐了我的脖子……我当时太虚弱了，根本无力反抗，结果就晕倒了。至于之后的事情，你就自己靠你丰富的推理能力来补完后续故事吧……反正剩余的事，你也都已经知晓了。”</p><p>Jace皱了皱眉头，似乎还有什么话想说，不过Alec却阻止了他。</p><p>“说真的，我真不晓得我究竟是怎样还能继续活着……”Alec轻咬着下唇，屏住呼吸。“你们是不是……寻求了Magnus的帮助，然后还用Clary去做人质换回我了…？”</p><p>Jace觉得疑惑又好奇的反问道：“我可以理解为什么你会想到我们寻求了Magnus的帮助。但是，究竟是什么让你以为我们用Clary去做人质，然后换回你了？”</p><p>“在我失去意识以前，我听见了Valentine和他手下的部分对话。”Alec仔细地研究着Jace的面部表情。之后，他小心翼翼地开口问道：“Clary应该没事，对吧？要不然的话，你也不可能还会继续呆在这里陪着我了。或者至少，你也不可能还能保持如此冷静了。”</p><p>Jace又叹了口气。“不要担心，Clary她好得很呢。Alec，我们是真的很想要救回你，但是我们也不至于笨到又一次掉入Valentine为我们设下的陷阱。”</p><p>Alec点头表示认同，接着他便用小声轻柔的声音，问道：“那Magnus呢…？他怎样了？”</p><p>“Magnus会没事的。”</p><p>“会没事的…？你这句话是什么意思？”Alec充满疑心地追问。他真的感到非常担心，也最讨厌Jace每次都用这种未完整的句子和那种令人提心吊胆的语调来折磨别人。</p><p>“在海上的打斗让他消耗了太多的法力了。而且为了治愈你，更让他元气大伤。但不管怎么说，他也只是暂时性的感到不太舒服吧了。”当留意到Alec那瞪得老大的惊怔眼神和他逐渐不稳定的情绪，Jace赶紧把他剩余未说的话给说完。“不要担心！Alec，Magnus他真的没事！刚才在我们准备离开他的家的前一刻，他还说了一些欠扁冷笑话，让我有种想踹他的冲动呢！”</p><p>Alec自然是知道Jace不会骗他的。Magnus终究会没事的，尽管他可能会虚弱好一阵子。可是，在Jace说的那一长串话里头，有某些要点抓取了Alec的注意力。Alec突然之间看起来非常紧张担心，之后他便用双臂把自己环抱起来。</p><p>“你们竟然没有让我继续呆在Magnus的家，而是就这样把我给带回来了这里……就算我已经是昏迷不醒的状态，你们却依然坚持把我带回学院……”Alec轻声说。</p><p>“嗯~这有什么问题吗？我倒不认为这是什么问题呢。Alec，这里毕竟才是你真正的家，而且这里的大门永远都会为你而开的。”Jace语气坚定地回复道。</p><p>Alec灼热的视线定格在Jace的身上。他能察觉到Jace正对他隐瞒了一些东西。一种莫名的郁闷和不安情绪萦绕着Alec，让他忍不住叹气摇头。</p><p>“Jace，能不能请你对我坦白？你们是不是……是不是已经知道我和Magnus之间发生的那些事了…？”Alec在心底无声祈求天使予以他一丝怜悯，他希望Jace什么都不要察觉才好。但是，很不幸的是Alec的愿望再次落空了。</p><p>只见Jace点点头。“我们已经知道Magnus跟你分手的事情了。除了我，Izzy和Clary也都知道这件事情了。”</p><p>Alec感觉难堪地低下头，泪水积累在他酸涩的眼眶里。</p><p>“嘿，Alec。这真的没有什么大不了的，也根本没有必要感到羞耻。不过就只是分手而已！Izzy和我早就有很多不同的分手经历了，而这些事你也都知道的。”Jace尝试想让Alec觉得好过一些。但是，Alec却相反地更觉得焦虑激动了。</p><p>“够了！请你不要再说那两个字了！”Alec突然大声呐喊，这让Jace完全怔在了原地。</p><p>“我很抱歉，我就只是……最近的我比较容易失控。我真的越来越难掌控我自己的情绪了，我已经控制不来了……”Alec抽泣着蜷缩成一团，下一秒便抱头痛哭起来。</p><p>Jace微微叹息，为他的Parabatai兄弟感到心痛难过。“Alec，你会没事的。”</p><p>“不，我怎么可能还会相安无事？Magnus他已经决定不要和我在一起了。他永远都不会回到我身边的了，永远都不可能了！”</p><p>“不过就只是分……”手。<br/>当意识到Alec正在用一种凶悍绝望的泪眼瞪住自己时，Jace打住了他未说完的话语。</p><p>“好吧。”Jace随后决定尝试用另外一种方式来跟Alec解释说明。“Alec，我们这一生之中都会遇到很多个不同的人。你都不曾尝试去等待你的第二个恋人进入你的生命里，那么你又如何能断定你永远都不可能会相安无事呢？或许Magnus本来就不是属于你的‘对的人’，也许他……从来就不适合你。”</p><p>“你根本就不明白！Jace，我爱他，而且我到现在依然深爱着他！每一天的每一分每一秒，我都不能没有他！少了他陪伴在我身边，让我感觉到我自己就快要死去了一样……我真的不能失去他，你明不明白？他说他很爱很爱我，可是却仍然必须要离开我……为什么他那么恨我呢？我知道我的确犯了很蠢很糟糕的错误……但是，我已经竭尽全力地想要弥补我的过错了。我向他道歉了，可是却一点用都没有。Magnus他感觉上已经一点也不再关心我了。他说他感到很受伤，因为我对他做的事情太过分了……所以他觉得他已经无法再原谅我……他甚至还说，无论我做什么都好，他都坚决不会回心转意的了。他已经完全放弃了我们的爱，他说他已经不想要回我了……”</p><p>Jace无可奈何地重重叹气。他轻轻摇摇头，然后伸手摸摸Alec的头发。“嘿，兄弟。我知道你是真的很爱他，不过这一切都已经结束了。现在，你是时候放开他，然后重新过你自己的人生了……”</p><p>“我不可以……我办不到的。”Alec觉得自己已经呼吸困难了。他整个人都在发冷打颤，看起来伤心欲绝。</p><p> </p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 心中困兽b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alec，你会没事的。你一定会过得好好的，因为时间将会治愈一切。到时候，你又是从前那个外表喜欢装酷，但内心热血的家伙了。”Jace微微一笑。</p><p>“不，我已经永远都不可能可以变回跟以前一样的那个Alec了。”Alec再次摇摇头。“你完全不明白……那些全部都是我一个人的错。我真的犯了很蠢的错事！如果我当初没有背着Magnus私底下偷偷地去密会Camille的话，如果那时候我不曾有过那么荒唐的想法……我真的不知道我为什么会变成这样可怕的一个人……我怎么能够……竟敢会想要去杀死Magnus呢？”</p><p>“你到底在胡说什么！那些都是什么鬼扯的话？什么叫做你有想要去杀死Magnus的想法？”Jace感到困惑不已。</p><p>“Jace，我是一个罪人。那些都是我的过错……我的确曾经有过这样子的可怕念头，我想要去缩短Magnus的永生之命，我想要让他失去永生的能力然后杀了他……这就是我邪恶的想法。我欺瞒了他，更背叛了他对我的爱。我根本就是个史上最差劲的男朋友，完全不配拥有Magnus的爱！”Alec紧握的拳头剧烈的颤抖着，而他颈项那掐痕指印不知怎的突然颜色变深，就连那暗红色的印迹都越来越明显。</p><p>“那是不可能的事！Alec，不要胡说八道了，因为你永远都不会那样子做的！我以天使之名起誓，甚至也可以用我的人头性命担保，Alec你是绝对不可能会那么做的！”Jace坐在床沿，然后他毫不犹豫地将Alec拉进自己的怀抱里，试图让Alec冷静下来。他开口安抚道：“Alec，我知道你非常深爱着Magnus。你一直都有着最纯真善良的心。所以，就算你曾经有过那样的念头，但那又如何呢？那真的并不是你的错啊！我们毕竟都是人类，欲望和贪念本来就是人类独有的特性之一，只要我们对某种人事物的在乎到达一定的程度之后，这一切的想法都是非常自然就会发生的。可是，你我都很清楚，在你的内心深处，你是非常了解你自己的。因为无论你曾经有过怎样的想法，那都就只是一瞬间一闪而过的贪念吧了。而你，你是绝对不会如你所说的那样去做，我相信你也绝对不会去做任何会伤害Magnus的事情。那是因为，就像我方才说过的……Alec，你的本性就是一个好人啊！”</p><p>“那都不是真的。Jace，你根本就不了解我……”Alec无视Jace的劝说，然后一个人模样呆呆地泪流满面。“也许那个恶魔说的都是对的……我本来就应该去死，然后早点离开这个世界。这样做对大家都好，因为我一点也不善良，更不是个好人。我就是一个罪不可赦的黑心家伙，我必须做些什么事来当作补偿赎罪才行。我所犯下的罪孽太深重……大家都恨着我，大家都希望我可以消失，只是你们都懒得亲口告诉我这个事实……”</p><p>当听见Alec说的话后，Jace显得震惊无比。他惊怔地放开Alec，然后仔细观察Alec不寻常的反应。“Alec，你现在的情绪非常不稳定。你深受重伤，刚刚才苏醒过来，所以脑袋的思绪还很混乱这也是正常的。你还记得吧！你之前被人注射了恶魔毒液，甚至差点就被Valentine和那只来自地狱的恶魔杀死。所以，你现在所有的感受都未必是正确的，你所说的话真是一点根据都没有！还有，你脑袋里装着的那些古怪想法，你应该要努力的去与之对抗才行，不要再让他们影响你了！”</p><p>不知怎的，Alec颈项那里的恶魔掐印指痕又一次变得越来越深，而且也更加明显了。这让Jace感到特别困惑和担忧。</p><p>“Alec，你颈项的那个印迹越来越奇怪了……”Jace也说不上来，这种不妥的感觉究竟是怎么一回事。</p><p>可是，Alec就像完全没有听到Jace所说的话。Alec就这样不停地小声喃喃自语。“我应该去死的……Magnus永远都不会原谅我了。我也不配拥有大家的关心，我不配拥有爱……”</p><p>“Alec，算我拜托你，好不好？不要再胡言乱语了！你真的把我吓坏了！”当看见一道诡异的红光闪现过Alec的双瞳之后，Jace倒抽了一口凉气，觉得全身的血液都开始变冷了。Jace瞪大眼睛看着Alec，然后轻拍着Alec的脸颊，尝试让Alec把注意力集中在自己的身上。可是，Jace都只是白费力气吧了。因为Alec仿佛置身于另个空间，他的眼睛空洞无神，整个人傻愣愣地呆滞在原地。</p><p>“Alec，你给我清醒一点！Alec！”Jace忍无可忍地对着Alec大喊。</p><p>“到底发生什么事了？”刚刚踏入房间的Isabelle问道。下一秒，当留意到Alec正坐在床上之后，她便为自己的大哥终于安全清醒过来而感到既兴奋又开心。</p><p>“Alec！”Isabelle快步地冲到床边，然后无视掉那个愣怔中的Jace，直接将Alec紧紧地抱着。“Alec，能再次见到你，我真的太高兴了！”</p><p>但是，Alec却没有给她任何回应。唯独Jace立刻将黏在Alec身上的Isabelle给拉开。“Izzy，妳等一等！Alec看起来不太对劲！”</p><p>“什么？”Isabelle一脸困惑地发问。之后，她将目光视线再次放到Alec身上。当见到Alec的脸上挂着伤心的泪痕，Isabelle不免为之心疼不已。“他在哭呢。发生什么事了？难道又是因为Magnus吗？”</p><p>“嘘！”Jace紧张地瞪着Isabelle，然后做了一个噤声的手势。“不要在Alec的面前提到那个人的名字！”</p><p>“好吧……我会努力尝试记住的。”Isabelle微微叹息。过了一会儿后，她再次开口问道。“Alec的样子怎么会看起来这么奇怪啊？”</p><p>“我告诉过妳的了。”Jace不耐烦地翻了翻白眼。“Alec看起来真的非常不对劲！妳自己瞧瞧，他颈项的那个掐痕与刚才完全不同。而且，我可以非常肯定，我刚才确实有看见一道诡异的红光在Alec的双眼一闪而过。这件事情太不寻常了！”</p><p>“什么？！”Isabelle闻言吃惊不已。她小心翼翼地打量着Alec，然后尝试想要从Alec身上找寻一些相关的线索。“他的嘴里一直叨念着什么啊？声音太小了，我都听不清楚。他究竟在说些什么话啊？”</p><p>Jace将Isabelle拉到离床更远的位置，然后小声地说道：“用不着去听，我也能断定那一定是一些关于他应该去死，然后离开这个世界的负面想法。要不然一定就是那些关于他不配拥有Magnus的爱之类的话。”Jace重重地叹气，然后凝望着Alec好半晌，满脑子都在思考该如何让Alec变回正常。</p><p>“…那还真是太奇怪了。”Isabelle看起来有些慌张，又道：“会不会是因为他颈部的那个掐痕的关系？那一定又是什么邪恶的妖魔印记和黑暗魔法。或许，这就是导致Alec变成这副呆然模样的真正原因。”</p><p>未得到Jace的回应，Isabelle便再次自言自语，道：“对，一定是这样子没错！”Isabelle点点头，接着开口建议道：“我想，我们又再次需要借助Magnus的力量了。”</p><p>可是没料到当Jace听到这个提议后，就立马坚定地摇头否决。“不行！我们不能够再打给Magnus的了！”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“第一，那是因为Alec醒来后，本来就很正常的。但是，当我开始提到Magnus的名字，还有他们俩分手的事情之后，Alec就开始表现怪异了。还有，第二的原因是Magnus才刚因为过度的使用魔法而导致身体虚弱几近昏厥。所以，我并不认为这么仓促就再次打扰Magnus会是个好主意。毕竟，Magnus的身体还在承受着一些大量使用魔法的后遗症。”Jace用冷静的语调解释道。看起来，Jace似乎已经仔细思考全部的可能性和情况了。</p><p>Isabelle无声叹息，难以反驳Jace的话。因为她知道Jace说的都是客观的实话。或许他们应该要尝试想想其他的解决办法，而不是惯性地继续依赖Magnus来解决问题。</p><p>当他们俩人的视线再次转移到Alec身上的时候，Alec已经停止碎碎念了。这时的Alec，反而是处在一个放空的状态。他的神情呆滞，眼神迷茫，完全沉浸在自己的空间里。</p><p>“你觉得……我们是不是应该要让他睡觉啊？”Isabelle再次建议道。“让他好好的睡觉休息，总比让他这样傻愣愣的坐着放空，或者放任他继续像刚才那样没完没了的碎碎念和哭哭啼啼来得强吧？”</p><p>Alec完全处在自己的世界里。他脸上未干的泪痕，让憔悴的他看起来简直糟透了。他似乎完全不再关注他周遭的一切人事物，仿佛他就活在另一个异度空间般。</p><p>Jace不自觉的皱紧眉头。“嗯，这个嘛……也许，让他睡觉这也能算是一个方法吧！”</p><p>“要试一试吗？”Isabelle犹豫地开口。</p><p>“就试一试吧！”Jace肯定地回应。</p><p>那之后，Jace走向床边。他从口袋里掏出一支精巧的魔杖，然后轻轻地拉起Alec的右手。见Alec并没有任何的反应，Jace便决定采取下一个步骤。在与Isabelle快速的交换了一记眼神后，Jace立刻在Alec的右掌心上画了一个休眠符文。这只是一种暂时性效果的符文，而Jace和Isabelle寄望这可以为他们拖延一些时间。让他们可以趁着空挡为Alec找寻解药或救治方法的同时，也可以有效地阻止Alec干些杀害自己的蠢事。</p><p>过了片刻后，如尼符文终于发挥了功效。见Alec慢慢地闭上眼睛，然后躺靠着床头板上睡去，Isabelle和Jace不约而同的松了一口气。至少，这对他们俩来说都是一个很好的开始。</p><p>“我会尝试打给其他的巫师，也许是别的地区的高阶巫师吧！因为我并不认为那些拥有普通法力的巫师能帮助我们解决这个麻烦。毕竟我们的敌人是一个来自地狱的不知名邪恶大恶魔。”Jace小心翼翼地把Alec的身体放躺在床上。最近发生的事情真的太累人了，他是真心的希望Alec能睡个好觉。</p><p>“我会去查看图书馆的资料库，看看能不能找到一些相关的文献来帮助我们厘清Alec到底是出了什么事情。依我的观察和看法，我想有很高的几率Alec是被下了某种妖魔咒语。当然，这也有可能是恶魔毒液造成的后遗症。”</p><p>“嗯。不过不管怎样，还有一件事情是我们必须谨慎处理的。”Jace忧心忡忡地提醒Isabelle，道：“Izzy，我们得尽量保持低调，越少人知晓Alec的事情总是比较好的。因为Alec他可是不顾官方指示，私下跑去外头开猎杀派对而招惹的祸端。所以……”</p><p>“废话，这还用你说吗？你就放心好了！”Isabelle无奈地叹了口气。“不要担心，我知道该怎么处理的。毕竟Alec也是我的亲大哥，我也不想害他摊上麻烦受处分。”</p><p>他们俩人就这样凝视着Alec那安静昏睡中，却看起来不太安稳的睡顏。他们两人的心情都不禁变得越来越沉重。Isabelle又一次叹气，然后她动作轻柔地伸手抚着Alec的脸庞，用拇指慢慢地将那些未干的泪痕拭去。</p><p>“Alec，你不要害怕。无论如何，我们都会继续陪在你的身边的。请你一定要勇敢地坚持下去，我亲爱的大哥。”Isabelle低声说。而Jace则站在一旁，轻轻地揉按Isabelle的肩膀无声地表示支持。</p><p> </p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 我心归处a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>距离Alec醒来后又再次昏睡的时间，已经过了好几个小时了。但不幸的是，Jace根本就还找不到愿意前来帮忙的巫师。根本就没有巫师有意愿前来学院帮他们检查Alec的状况。而最糟糕的事情是Isabelle到现在也没有找到任何跟治疗Alec有关的资料，她压根毫无头绪，根本就想不透究竟是那一只大恶魔将Alec变成了现在这副病恹恹的模样。</p><p>时间分分秒秒的过去，Jace和Isabelle都不自觉紧张起来，开始坐立不安。以目前的情况来看，Alec似乎是凶多吉少了。</p><p>“我很抱歉，这件事我完全帮不上忙。或许，你们可以尝试看看去请求布鲁克林的高阶术士Magnus Bane。他可是我们行内专门对付地狱大恶魔的行家。”电话那头儿的人在挂断电话前这么对Jace说道。</p><p>这已经是超过第十五次Jace打电话求援被人拒绝了。十个来自不同地方的高阶术士，还有他们的第二选择，那些普通等级的巫师也包括在内。而现在，Jace已经懒得开口去阻止对方挂断电话了。Jace只是淡淡地瞟了Isabelle一眼，用眼神无声地与Isabelle沟通。</p><p>Isabelle呼出一口气后，无奈地说道：“暂时性的如尼符文已经快要消散了，Alec随时都有醒来的可能。你觉不觉得……也许我们真应该打电话跟Magnus求救…？”</p><p>“我不知道。”Jace有些疲惫地用手抹脸，整个人看起来也非常无可奈何。</p><p>Isabelle接着再次轻声建议道：“嗯……我真的觉得，或许我们是时候打电话跟Magnus请求支援了。因为不管怎么看，我都不认为还会有其他的巫师愿意帮我们过来学院这里看看Alec的状况。”</p><p>“这实在太奇怪了！怎么那些巫师一个两个都建议我们得去找Magnus帮忙呢？”</p><p>“你打电话给他们的时候，有没有提到Alec的名字啊？或许……他们都很清楚Alec是Magnus的男朋友……”Isabelle停顿了一下，自我纠正道：“我的意思是说…Alec是Magnus的前男朋友。所以，那些巫师们也有可能是因为不想要冒着可能得罪Magnus的危险，所以才会坚决的拒绝我们的请求。”Isabelle挑了挑眉毛。“确实是有这个的可能性的。”</p><p>Jace叹了口气。“好吧，我的确是提及了Alec的名字几次。不过，在打给部分的人的时候，我根本就没跟他们说起是Alec需要他们的帮助。我就只是简单的说明了Alec的情况，然后他们就建议我必须去寻求Magnus的帮助了。他们还说Alec很有可能是中了某些地狱大恶魔的诅咒，而唯一能拯救他性命的方法就是……”</p><p>Isabelle瞪大眼睛淡定的接话道：“就是寻求Magnus的帮助。”</p><p>Jace默默地点点头。</p><p>Isabelle轻轻用手将自己波浪圈的黑长发给撩到耳后。“哇，照着样子看来，Magnus他还真是这个行内的高手呢！我猜想Magnus一定认识了很多来自地狱的大恶魔。”</p><p>“也不一定吧。昨天Magnus也亲自治疗了Alec，可是他却没跟我们提起任何跟恶魔诅咒相关的事情。妳应该还记得吧！就连Magnus他自己都不太知晓Alec究竟是怎么一回事，反而还建议我们要等Alec醒来后自己问他到底是被那只妖魔给攻击了。”Jace说。</p><p>Isabelle不认同地轻轻摇头。“但也有可能……那种恶魔咒语是需要被某些关键词或随着情绪的转变才会被激活的吧？Alec昨天就一直在昏睡的状态，这或许也说明了为什么Magnus无法感应到任何的东西。可是，现在的情况就不太一样了。Alec短暂清醒过来的时候，你可能在无意间说了一些令Alec受伤的话语，而这也可能间接导致了那什么乱七八糟的咒语或恶魔诅咒被激活了！”</p><p>Jace郁闷地送了一记白眼给Isabelle。“噢，拜托！那也不能全怪我啊！我只不过是告诉Alec让他放轻松点冷静一下，然后再跟他解释说其实与Magnus分手也不是什么天会塌下来的大事吧了。毕竟Alec他还那么的年轻！他的前程和人生还会有很多意想不到的惊喜在前方等着他去体验去经历呢！”</p><p>“哎，你那么认真干什么？我不过是开开小玩笑吧了。”Isabelle耸了耸肩。“抱歉，我感觉我的压力有点大，需要一些轻松的事物来减轻心里的负担。反正我们现在对Alec的状况毫无头绪，多方面的逆向思考也未必不好。”</p><p>Jace再次叹了口气。“好吧，那现在我们该怎么做才好？是不是应该马上打电话联系Magnus呢？”</p><p>Isabelle紧皱着眉头。“也许……你可以尝试立刻打电话给他。”</p><p>“让我打电话？为什么妳自己不打啊？”Jace一脸疑问的问道。</p><p>“因为我昨天对Magnus说了一些不好听的话。你也知道的啊！我对他说让他要与Alec保持距离的……”Isabelle无奈地轻声叹息后，继续说道：“所以……如果我现在打电话向他求救的话，他或许会不高兴的，然后也有可能会直接拒绝我们的请求……到时如果他不帮忙我们的话，Alec不就死定了吗？”</p><p>“这是什么烂借口啊？妳这么说的话，好像我就没有对Magnus说过什么冒犯的话一样。”Jace忍不住摇了摇头，道：“我们不能再继续浪费时间了。”</p><p>“没错！所以呀，你得立刻快快地打电话给Magnus，然后跟他说明Alec目前的情况！”Isabelle扬起一丝抱歉的笑意。“不好意思嘛~Jace，我是真的感到有点尴尬呢！现在让我直接面对Magnus的话，似乎不是一个好时机。”</p><p>“…女人。”Jace不耐烦地翻了翻白眼。“我十分怀疑Magnus会真的对我们发火。我们对他说的那些话，毕竟也都是事实。还有，妳难道忘记了吗？他是那么的深爱着我们的Alec！就算他们俩已经分了手，不过Magnus还依然疯狂的爱着Alec！妳昨天自己也看见的了，Magnus他几乎是省略思考就直接自告奋勇地要帮我们救回Alec的性命呢！所以，我觉得他应该不太可能会故意刁难我们才对。”</p><p>Isabelle假笑道：“那是当然的。既然如此的话，那你还在等什么啊？赶紧现在就打电话给Magnus啊！”</p><p>Jace不知怎的突然紧张起来，他焦虑不安地轻咬着唇，低头看着自己的手机却迟迟没有任何动作。</p><p>“喂，你到底在等什么啊？不要浪费时间了，快点打给Magnus，让他立刻过来救救Alec啊！”Isabelle着急地催促道。</p><p>“好吧！反正这也没什么大不了的，不是吗？不过就只是简单的打个电话通知他而已，毕竟这也是为了要保住Alec的性命。”Jace说完话后，便立刻查找手机的通讯簿，然后直拨给Magnus。</p><p>在一阵悦耳的音乐铃声响了好半晌之后，Jace才终于听见了Magnus熟悉的声音。Magnus的声音听起来依旧有些疲累，不过却比他们先前见面时有活力了许多，甚至还有一丝明显的嘲讽意味。</p><p>“圣洁的暗影猎人，你们几个家伙到底又在耍什么花样？我还以为你们都想让我跟Alec保持距离呢！难道不是吗？这可是你们自己说的呢！甚至你们还要我和Alec彼此给对方一些冷静空间。”Magnus酸溜溜地说着话，尖锐的飞快语气里满是讽刺。“噢~距离啊~冷静的思考空间啊……你们这几个家伙难道真的不太明白自己说过的话吗？需不需要我重复一次给你们听呢？难不成还需要我继续详细解释给你们听听，你们自己到底对我说过了什么难听又刺耳的话！”</p><p>Jace尴尬地愣在原地好久好久，他都忘了Magnus有时候确实可以表现得非常欠揍，甚至还会比女人们更加记仇记恨。过了好一会儿后，意识到心急的Isabelle已经准备要抬手打自己时，Jace才终于找回了自己的声音。</p><p>“Alec需要你。”Jace简单明了的说明。</p><p>不料Magnus闻言后，卻不屑的发出一声冷哼。“如果真是那样的话，我建议你还是叫他亲自来对我说这话比较好！他又想玩什么把戏？他自己不说，倒是把你推出来代替他跟我说这些没用的话。哼！他这样的态度也太没有礼貌了，而且也非常的不负责任！Alec这次真的是太过分了！我毕竟费了那么大的劲儿，还救了他的性命！连亲自对我通话都不愿意了，他难道就是这样对我表现感激之情的吗？”</p><p>‘尽管我们已经分手了，但是我好歹也救了他的命啊！难道不是吗？为什么他就连亲自对我说声简单的谢谢都办不到呢？！为了救他，我甚至连自己的命都顾不上了！他怎么还可以这样做呢？真的是太过分了！”Magnus既伤心又愤恨地在心里暗自思忖。</p><p>沉默了好一会儿，Jace才终于在重重叹气后如实告知真相。“就算Alec真的有心要亲自跟你说声对不起或谢谢你，但是他都办不到。Magnus，Alec出了一些很棘手的问题，是一个很大很大的麻烦呢！”</p><p>“你这句话是什么意思？快点把我给我说清楚，Alec他到底又出了什么事了？”Magnus心急的追问。他的心跳不停的加速，就连他拿着手机的手都在颤抖。</p><p>“在Alec颈项的那个奇怪恶魔掐指印记，似乎在我们不知情的情况下一直在影响Alec呢！我也不知道这究竟是怎么一回事，总之在好几个小时前，Alec有短暂地清醒过来十几分钟。但是，当时的他看起来就不太对劲了。他的嘴里一直叨念着一些奇怪的负面思想，甚至他的行径都十分怪异。”</p><p>“等一等！我需要知道更多的细节！还有，为什么你们会认为Alec的奇怪表现是那个掐痕造成的？Alec他实际上究竟做了什么事情了？”</p><p>“Alec醒来后就一直在哭，还说了很多关于他不配拥有别人的爱和应该早点死去离开这个世界之类的话。我留意到他颈项的掐痕看起来有些古怪，甚至颜色和图形的形状都变得特别明显。不仅如此，我还注意到他的眼睛里闪过一丝不寻常的诡异红光。这些种种的迹象，很明显就是不正常啊！这样的话，你难道还认为是我们过度忧虑想太多吗？Alec看起来整个人呆呆的，他一直喃喃自语，说些我们都无法明白的话。感觉上，他就像是活在与我们完全不同的世界里！之后，我和Izzy实在没办法了，只好先让他睡一觉好好休息……然而现在，我们的想法是Alec大概是中了什么恶魔诅咒之类的。因为他颈项的那个掐痕印记，现在整体看起来更接近于恶魔的符文印记。”</p><p>Magnus艰难地吞咽了一口唾液，觉得自己的呼吸因为越演越烈的心痛都开始变得不顺畅了。</p><p>意识到电话那头儿的人始终沉默以对，Jace重重地叹了一口气，语气不禁变得有些几近绝望的低沉。“Magnus，我们实在是没办法了。真的很抱歉又得再次打扰你，但是……我们已经被十五位巫师拒绝了。如果你再拒绝我们的话，我们大概就只能眼睁睁地看着Alec失去性命了……”</p><p>“等一等！我不太明白，你这是什么意思？”Magnus忍不住皱眉大喊。“你最好不要跟我说，你们在打电话给我以前就已经找了其他的巫师去看Alec了！”</p><p>Jace无声叹息，默默地把电话传给了身旁站着的Isabelle。之后，Isabelle想都没想的就直接按下扩音键。</p><p>依据Magnus自己的要求，Isabelle代替Jace回答道。“好吧，既然你说了你不想从Jace的口中听到答案。那么，我想就由我来回答你吧！没错，Magnus，是的，我们的确那样子做了。我们在打电话给你以前，就已经先尝试打给其他的巫师寻求帮助了。但是很不幸的是，他们全部人都拒绝了我们，甚至还懒得过来学院看看Alec的状况。” </p><p>听到这样理直气壮的回答，Magnus彻底动怒发飙了。<br/>“你们的脑袋到底是在装什么的？你们自己都会说Alec几小时前就已经表现古怪，而且开始失控了。既然如此的话，你们怎么还能浪费了那么多时间之后，才决定打电话给我呢？！Alec的情况很有可能会加剧并威胁性命的，你们难道就没想过那种糟糕的后果吗？”</p><p>“很抱歉，Magnus。不过请你相信我们，我们从一开始就不想要麻烦你的。但这次又是特别案例……我们是真的不能失去Alec，所以才会硬着头皮给你打这通电话的。”Isabelle据实以告。</p><p>“没错，就是这样子。”Jace重重地叹气，道：“可是，这也真是怪了。我就实在想不通，为什么我打电话拜托帮忙的那些巫师，他们都一致推崇让我们去找你……他们甚至还说如果要想Alec活命，你便是我们唯一的希望了。所以，我想应该也是这样吧……”</p><p>停顿了片刻之后，Magnus忧心忡忡地哀叹道：“我现在马上过去。请你们……好好照顾他。”</p><p> </p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 我心归处b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纽约的暗影猎人学院。Alec的睡房内，平日与Alec最为亲近的三人都聚集在一起了。</p><p>“Magnus，这件事对我来说有些奇怪呢。昏睡符文的效果应该已经消失了才对，但是怎么到现在为止，Alec都没有要醒来的迹象呢？你能不能帮我们检查看看，看他到底是出了什么问题？教教我们接下来该怎么做，好不好？”Isabelle急切地问道。</p><p>在Magnus匆匆抵达并查看了Alec的情况后，他不自觉变得焦虑狂躁，还忍不住发起脾气来了。</p><p>“喂！你们两个人究竟是怎么搞的？到底是谁在Alec身上画上昏睡符文的？”Magnus烦躁地瞪着Isabelle和Jace，接着继续说道：“我还以为他是自己睡着的。可是，没想到事实上却是你们激活了他的昏睡符文？！”</p><p>“嗯……很抱歉，Magnus，不过我并不觉得这样做有什么不妥呢。”Jace解释说明道：“Alec当时完全乱成一团了！他的行为举止诡异，而且还随时都有自杀自残的倾向，说是为了要赎罪，还有弥补自己的过错之类的。我们真的是实在没办法了，才会想到要用昏睡符文这一招的。不管怎么说，让Alec乖乖的睡觉也总好过让他保持那种明明醒着，却又处在失神失魂的状态中吧！”</p><p>“是啊，Magnus，我们一直都在尝试尽我们的全力保护Alec。我实在想不透，为什么你会看起来这么生气？是不是有什么事情被我们忽略了…？”Isabelle犹豫地开口问。“等一等……那这事情是否也是造成在你之前的那些巫师们都拒绝帮助我们的原因？这两者之间是不是有什么关系或连系？”</p><p>“那些巫师当然会拒绝你们！因为他们根本就没有足够的能力和自信可以救到Alec！”Magnus情绪激动地握紧双拳，接着又继续说道：“就像我之前告诉过你们的一样，Alec颈项的那个掐痕是来自地狱的大恶魔所造成的！我简直无法相信，你们竟然会做了这么愚蠢又鲁莽的决定，这简直就是在拿Alec的性命来开玩笑一样！说实在的，你们本应该在发现不对劲的时候，就即刻给我打电话的！”</p><p>“到底发生什么事情了？是不是出了什么问题？Magnus，你能不能简单地跟我们说明一下？”Isabelle看起来非常困惑。</p><p>“…所以……现在是怎么一回事呢？为什么你的反应会这么激烈，好像Alec已经无药可救似的。”Jace问道。</p><p>“我早跟你们俩说过的了。”Magnus头疼地闭上眼睛，然后用手指搓揉着自己的太阳穴。“我们这里所说的地狱恶魔，它是来自完全不同的维度空间，跟普通的地狱也是不一样的。那个造成Alec变成这副模样的大恶魔，实则是来自众多世界里的其中一个维度——Edom！它跟你们平时打交道的那些普通妖魔根本就不是同一个等级！他们之间的实力差别，差距是大到完全无法拿来相提并论的！”</p><p>“好吧，你说的这些我们都已经知晓了。没错，你的确跟我们讲过这些事情，但是那又如何呢？我还是不太能理解，为什么除了你之外的巫师，他们都不愿意前来诊治Alec？难道他们真的弱小得完全无计可施，也没有能力去治愈Alec吗？”Isabelle表情难看地就事论事。</p><p>Jace点头以示赞同。“对呀，我跟Isabelle拥有同样的疑问。还有，能不能麻烦你给我们解释一下，到底那个昏睡符文出了什么问题？”</p><p>“简单来说，Alec现在可谓是深陷一个很大的麻烦呢！无论那个大恶魔对Alec下了什么诅咒现在都已经被激活了。你们自己看看，Alec颈项的掐痕印记都已经变成了另一种图形符文。现在这个看起来更像是某种恶魔印记。在它还没有完全被激活以前，我是无法察觉到的！这也就是为什么我昨天会错过这个东西，甚至忽略了它！”Magnus看起来懊悔不已，他烦躁地在房间内来回渡步。</p><p>尔后，Magnus又继续说道：“不仅如此，我的魔法能感应到有某种邪恶的魔力正在吞噬着Alec的心智，它是想要从里到外的折磨Alec，并将Alec彻底摧毁！同时，因为你们俩‘天才’般的举动，Alec此刻已经完全被困于他自己的地狱。换句话说，也就是Alec已经被困在他自己那充满黑暗的潜意识世界里了。”</p><p>在听完Magnus的话后，Isabelle和Jace半张着嘴，禁不住交换了一个惊愕的眼神。</p><p>“所以，你的意思其实是在说我们俩亲手用昏睡符文杀害Alec，对吧？”Isabelle用颤抖的声音问。</p><p>Magnus无奈地点头叹气当作回应。</p><p>“天啊！这全是我的错……我不应该在Alec面前说那些话的……Isabelle说得对，Alec身上的那个诅咒很有可能是被我无意间激活的。”Jace看起来愧疚至极。</p><p>Magnus再次叹了口气，然后接话道：“Alec身上被那个大恶魔下的诅咒，其实是一种会把他的受害者推进他们最黑暗的心理层面里的东西。就像是一个强大磁场的吸力，它会将受害者所有的负面思维都集合在一块儿，并唤醒被害者内心里的黯黑心魔。其中包括愧疚、悲伤、恐惧、绝望、阴郁、罪恶感和所有足以彻底摧毁一个人的黑暗情绪。这些情绪和情感会在瞬间膨胀扩散，然后再将受害者拖往他们的个人炼狱……”</p><p>“那现在该怎么办才好？究竟能不能找到什么解药来拯救Alec的性命？”Jace着急地追问。</p><p>“Magnus，你一定会有办法的，对不对？所有的巫师们都向我们推荐你，那么我想你一定将能成为Alec唯一的救世主！”Isabelle满怀希望的说。</p><p>“对不起……”Magnus悲伤地摇了摇头，微弱的语气里充满了悲痛。“事实上，这件事我也无能为力。”</p><p>“什么？！怎么会……”Jace担心不已。“这是不可能的啊！Magnus，你是我这辈子见过的最能干的巫师了！Magnus，你可是布鲁克林的高阶术士呢！难道不是吗？你对我们来说是最无敌厉害的了，那你一定可以想出一个办法来救救Alec的！就像你平时做的一样啊！”</p><p>可是没料到的是，Magnus竟转过身避开了Alec的弟弟和妹妹们那灼热不安的视线。“我很抱歉，但我实在是没有法子了。”</p><p>看到如此丧气的Magnus，Isabelle朗声地质问道：“那我就更加不能明白了……为什么我们尝试寻求帮助的巫师们，他们都一致叫我们去找你呢？我们原本还以为你是这行里专门对付地狱大恶魔的高手呢！Magnus，算我求求你好不好？你就快点帮我们想办法处理这事吧！我们正在讨论的主角可是Alec Lightwood啊！你明明是爱着他的，难道不是吗？既然如此，你怎么忍心就这样丢下一句你无能为力，然后就狠心的撒手不管呢？”</p><p>Magnus紧咬着嘴唇深呼吸。他看起来有些犹豫不决，但最后他还是决定说出真相。“我不知道你们究竟打电话给谁了。但是，那些建议你们来找我的巫师，他们的理由并不是因为我很擅长处理这类的情况……其实，背后的事实是因为我曾经在那里生活了上百年，而且我也是唯一一个居住在布鲁克林且与Edom还有关系的人。”</p><p>“你说什么？！你…曾经在那里生活？Edom…难道真的是在Edom生活过吗？”Isabelle和Jace倒抽了一口凉气，他们完全冻住了，只能傻怔怔地瞪着Magnus。各种奇思妙想，疯狂的各种想法瞬间挤爆他们的头脑。他们是在无法想通，为什么Magnus以前会在Edom生活过。毕竟Magnus是个货真价实的巫师，而不是什么妖魔啊！那究竟是怎么一回事？所有的事情根本就无法串联起来，也完全没有合理的解释和根据，这让Isabelle和Jace感到更加疑惑了。</p><p>Magnus随手拨乱了头发，这让他的发型看起来有些变型乱糟糟的。但是现在除了Alec之外的事情，Magnus也无暇去顾及外表形象了。Magnus重重地叹了口气，他的脸满是忧伤、恐惧与焦虑不安。</p><p>Magnus红肿的嘴唇就快被他给咬破了，他皱眉嫌恶的表情，看起来似乎有点讨厌自己。“我知道你们大家可能会觉得我很恶心，甚至会开始憎恨我。但是……拜托你们……能不能请你们至少等到我成功救回Alec的性命之后再来审视我。”</p><p>那之后是一段很长的沉静时刻，房间内的氛围飘散着尴尬的味道。</p><p>“Magnus，不管发生什么事，你仍然是我们的朋友。这一点是永远不会改变的。”Isabelle用诚恳的语气说。</p><p>Magnus表现得有些惊讶，他抬头看着Isabelle，眼眶早已不知不觉地泛着水光。</p><p>“哇，那听起来好酷。Magnus，真难得你竟然在Edom那里生活过！不是所有人都有本事在那里生存下来的，所以我想……嘿，兄弟，你其实比你想象中的更加厉害呢！”Jace微微一笑，道：“我突然觉得我们救回Alec的几率大大提高了！”</p><p>“你们……难道都不会觉得我很恶心，然后开始觉得我很讨人厌吗…？”Magnus小心翼翼地开口问道。</p><p>Jace和Isabelle交换了一个温和的笑脸后，便出声回应，道：“Magnus，我们是朋友。还有你，你一直都是我们认识的那个人，这些根本没有什么改变。”Jace的态度很坚定。</p><p>Magnus轻轻点了点头。“谢谢你们……”</p><p>沉默地打量着Magnus好半晌后，Isabelle似乎这才意识到某些线索。之后，Isabelle柔声问道：“Magnus，这难道就是你不愿意透露给Alec知晓你的过去的主要原因吗？”</p><p>Magnus默默地低头凝视着地板发呆当作回答。坦白说，他真的感到非常害怕，他无法想像Alec知道这些事情之后，究竟会有什么样的反应。Magnus的过去，实在是一个非常沉重的包袱，亦是一辈子都将伴随着他的噩梦。</p><p>重重地呼出一口气后，Isabelle和Jace异口同声地骂道：“你真的是个笨蛋耶！”</p><p>“那怎么能怪我呢？”Magnus用几近心碎的语调，发出微弱的反驳。“这件事的后果，我完全无法承担……Alec若是知道这些事情的话，我的那些过去，还有充满罪孽的糟糕回忆……他是绝对不能接受的。”</p><p>“相信我吧，Alec他爱着你，自然他也不会瞧不起你或憎恨你的！Magnus，你真的有够笨的了。你们两个真不应该分手的……”Jace又一次无奈叹气了。</p><p>“拜托你不要跟Alec一样，这么没有安全感又老是喜欢想太多杞天忧人了。Magnus，我们现在该关注更为重要的事情。让我们快来想办法救醒Alec吧！然后那之后，答应我，你会好好的和Alec坐下来谈谈……好好的处理你们的事情吧！说真的，你们应该重修旧好的。你真不该为了这种荒唐又愚蠢的理由就提出分手的！Magnus Bane，这真是你恋爱关系中最大的耻辱了。”嘴硬心软的Isabelle虽然这么说，但她依然忍不住走向前去拥抱Magnus，然后以实际行动安抚Magnus的不安情绪，并表示自己对Magnus的支持。</p><p>尔后，Isabelle慢慢地放开Magnus，然后扬起一丝鼓励的笑意。<br/>Magnus红着眼眶无声叹息，接着他便将视线定格在Alec那看似痛苦的睡颜。</p><p>‘我真的……还可以拥有多一次机会吗？究竟何时才能让你再回到我身边呢？’Magnus完全没有头绪，他不知道自己到底还有没有机会能再和他最贴心甜蜜的天使Alec说上一句话？</p><p> </p><p>[未完待续]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 循环地狱a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“等等！你们到底在说什么啊？为什么你们一定得进去Alec的潜意识呢？”Clary困惑地问道。</p><p>Jace急忙解释。“那是因为Alec被困在了他自己的潜意识世界里。所以，Magnus建议我们或许可以试试这个方法，那就是派一些跟Alec有紧密连系的人进去。这样的话，我们就可以在Alec的潜意识里叫醒他！”</p><p>点点头后，Magnus补充道：“理论上是这样子没错。但其实最困难的部分是我们根本就无法确定Alec的脑袋里面究竟是在想些什么。那里很有可能是一个崭新的世界，但也有可能会像个巨型迷宫。我们在里面会看见的东西，全部都是Alec心里所想的。那里可能是一些打斗的场面，也有可能全是妖魔，或者是任何Alec所想到的画面。还有一点就是，我们不可以在他的潜意识世界里逗留太久，要不然我们会陷入麻烦并迷失在里头，到时候就无法从那里逃脱了。”</p><p>Clary看起来还很困惑。“听起来好复杂。”</p><p>“感觉上这样做蛮危险的。Magnus，你和Jace……万一你们无法及时找到Alec的话，那之后又会发生什么事情呢？”Isabelle心有疑虑地问道。</p><p>“Izzy，妳可不可以不要说这种话？”Jace不自觉地皱紧眉头。</p><p>“噢，拜托！我只是实话实说而已。这种事情也是有可能会发生的，对吧！”Isabelle理直气壮地回应。</p><p>“Izzy说得对。”Clary赞同的点点头。“Magnus，你们也有可能会因此陷入危险的，对吗？刚才你自己也说过的了。Alec的潜意识世界里，很有可能都是一些与妖魔打斗的场面。那么我的问题是，如果万一你们有谁在里头受伤的话，那么你们会不会感觉到疼痛或……死亡？”</p><p>又是一阵令人难以忍受的静默。之后，Magnus诚实地点点头，这让Clary和Isabelle都不自觉倒抽一口凉气。</p><p>“的确，这样做的话很有可能会发生无法预计的严重后果。但是如果我们不去冒险尝试的话，那么又该如何能将Alec救出来呢？”Jace叹了口气，可他的语气和决心却无比坚定。“不管怎么样，我是肯定要参与的了。我是Alec的Parabatai，我和他原本就有着紧密的连结。而我相信，我一定能将他安全救出的。”</p><p>Magnus微微叹息。“是，我们一定要找到他。就算我们真的找不到他，我也一定会想出一个方法来的。或者，我也可能会做些事情去引起他的注意，然后让他亲自出现在我们面前。”</p><p>“Magnus，你真的能确定这些方法会行得通吗？”Isabelle又开口问道。</p><p>“虽然无法确定，但是我愿意去尝试。这也是目前能想到的唯一途径了。”Magnus抬起双眸，迎上了Clary和Isabelle显露担忧的目光。“小饼干，还有Isabelle，我需要你们两个人负责保护我们三人免受外来的干扰。你们能做到吗？”</p><p>“那当然没问题！不过……请你一定要保证，你们到时候会平安的与Alec一同归来。”Isabelle说。</p><p>Magnus露出温柔的笑意，他尝试舒缓女孩们的忧虑。“Isabelle，我向妳保证。无论如何，我都一定会确保你的哥哥们能安全回来的。”</p><p>“不只是他们的性命重要而已！对我而言，Magnus，你的性命也很重要啊！”Isabelle看着Magnus，复杂的眼神透着深深的担心。</p><p>Magnus心下一怔。尔后，他向Isabelle点头示意，无声地做出承诺。</p><p>“好吧！我们不要再浪费时间了，Alec他还在等着我们去救他出来呢！”Jace轻轻地碰触着自己的Parabatai符文。“感觉有些古怪，我完全无法感应到他。”</p><p>“那该死的诅咒一定也封锁了Alec和你之间的连结。”Magnus慢慢地走向床边，然后凝望着Alec那不安稳的睡颜。</p><p>好长的一段时间，大家都很有默契地没有开口说话。<br/>室内安静得好似连一根针掉在地上的声音都能听见。</p><p>“我们能出发了吗？”Jace走向Magnus，主动打破沉默。</p><p>“当然。”Magnus轻声回答。<br/>此刻，他想带回Alec的强烈决心胜过一切。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>[Alec视角]</p><p>Alec用双手环抱着自己，然后愣愣地坐在楼梯口发呆。他不确定现在到底是什么时间点了，因为他周遭的一切看起来一直都像是夜晚的景色。他感觉自从他来到这个地方之后，时间好像就静止了一样。他总觉得，他独自一人来到这世上的时间，漫长得像是长过好几个世纪之久，这让Alec渐渐地失去对时间正确的观念了。</p><p>‘这个世界表面上看起来和正常的那个一模一样，但是却不是真实的世界。这里除了我以外，就再也没有其他生还的人了。就好比一座死城，只有没完没了的妖魔到处走动追杀我。跟妖魔打斗的话，我依然会被致伤。而我的石杖却不知跑到哪里去了，身边就连一个像样的武器都没有。’</p><p>Alec完全不知道到底发生了什么事情。他怎么会来到这么诡异的地方？真是好奇怪呢！</p><p>妖魔的咆哮嘶吼声随处可闻，现在它们好像离这里越来越近了。</p><p>‘噢，不会吧？怎么又来了……’Alec疲累地发出哀叹声，然后他快速的站起身来，却意外地拉扯到下腹部那血流不止的伤口而疼得痛吟一声。这个伤口是在没多久以前被妖魔弄伤的。Alec开始变得紧张了，他绝望地四周张望，想要找个能暂时躲藏的落脚处。那之后，他本能性地跑上楼梯，然后站在了一扇大门前。</p><p>这是Magnus的阁楼住处。</p><p>Alec的右手僵在半空中动弹不得，犹豫着要不要打开这扇门。这是一个没有Magnus的世界。但是，只要见到了有关Magnus，或碰触任何能让他联想到Magnus的事物，都会令Alec心痛难耐。</p><p>Alec打住了步伐，就这样沉浸在自己的思绪里。可是，那些妖魔并没有打算就此放过Alec。妖魔们哪里可能会给Alec喘息的时间，他们被杀戳的血腥味吸引而匆匆赶来。就在那些妖魔差点要把Alec碎尸万段的时候，Alec终于做出了决定。</p><p>只见Alec急忙闪身躲进屋子里头，然后即刻将大门甩上锁起。但是，这么做还是不足够的。那些妖魔们不停地在大力冲撞大门，尝试着向要闯进屋子里。尽管如此，Alec并不打算轻言放弃。Alec费尽全力的把所有四周围能看到的东西都快快地推向大门。沙发、桌子、椅子、甚至是大型的古董花瓶……几乎是全部Alec眼睛能见到的东西，都变成了他防卫之用的最后一道城墙。</p><p>那之后，Alec卷缩在墙角，用不安的眼神紧盯着那个像是随时都会被妖魔撞破的大门。那些妖魔仍然不放弃它们的猎物，看样子它们也不准备放过Alec了。它们竭尽所能地将Alec追赶至死角，为的不就是要将Alec生吞活剥吗？</p><p>只闻一声巨响，就见一个妖魔的利爪穿过了破碎的门板。Alec紧张的大口喘着气，然后用颤抖的双臂将自己包起来。他看起来完全糟透了，暗红的血液还不停地往他下腹部的伤口处流出来。</p><p>‘看来是没有其他的办法了，或许我真应该就这样放弃，然后让他们过来把我抓走。’Alec环顾了诺大的客厅一眼。这里的一切尽是那么的熟悉，简直和Alec来自的真实世界如出一辙。可是在这个世界里，除了Alec和那群妖魔之外，就再无其他的人了。他一直都是单独一人呆在这里，而他完全没有选择的余地，就只能被迫孤独地跟那群丑陋的妖魔呆在一块儿。</p><p>但或许……也不完全是如此吧。</p><p>Alec静静地凝望着那些黑暗魔物一会儿后，一个想法飞快地掠过他的脑海。也许……他还是有其他选择的。不管怎样，也总比这样坐以待毙的呆在客厅的一角来倒数死亡好得多了吧！</p><p>打定了主意之后，Alec无视那些妖魔……他就这样拖着缓慢的步伐，一步步地往着睡房的方向前进。尽管此刻身在这个奇怪的世界里，但是房间里的一切仍然与真实世界里的一模一样，这让Alec感到欣慰不已。</p><p>‘这样真好。’他想。<br/>至少在生命正式结束的前一刻，他依旧可以在他最向往，内心最渴望着的地方呆着。这是在来到这个犹如地狱的世界后，Alec第一次露出真心的笑容。他忍不住猜想，不知道Magnus此刻在另外一个世界里正在做些什么事情呢？噢，以天使之名起誓，他真的太想念Magnus身上的味道了！</p><p>都已经超过了一个星期，他都没有见到Magnus。Alec不知道Magnus是否会跟他一样，每时每刻都如此的思念着对方呢？又或者，Magnus早对他恨之入骨，完全都不想再见到他的脸了。那就像在他们俩最后一次见面时，Magnus是那么对他说的。但不管怎样，Alec其实也是很有自知之明的。他非常清楚无论是哪一个世界的Magnus，都应该不会再想让他接近了。在这个地狱般的世界里，和Alec曾经所在的真实世界里，其实都有着一个相似的共同点。那就是这间房子的主人，永远都不会守候在Alec的身边了。</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec动作轻柔的触碰着床单。他悲伤的笑脸是那么的柔和，尽管他早就注意到了大门被撞破的声响，还有那群妖魔不停歇的吼叫声。时间分秒的过去，当那群妖魔的嘶吼声越来越接近自己时，Alec索性攥紧被单，然后选择闭上自己的眼睛。</p><p>眼不见为净，这时刻至少他还拥有片刻内心的平静。</p><p>‘终于是最后了。所有的一切也都该结束了……’Alec深吸了一口气，以心如止水般的心情去静待自己人生的最后一刻。这一刹那，他脑海中浮现了许多熟悉的脸孔……那些记忆画面如幻灯片般快速的闪现，伴随着Alec迎接死亡的到来。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 循环地狱b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec原本以为这一切都即将结束了。但是，一道熟悉的声音毫无预警的出现在屋子里。有人正在用急切地声音叫喊着他的名字。“Alec！”</p><p>“Jace……”Alec下意识地睁开眼睛。他看见那群妖魔已经追到了睡房里，而Jace则站在睡房门口惊吓得瞪大双眼。不仅如此，同个时候，Alec也见到了与Jace一起出现的Magnus。</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec憨憨地笑着，然后用充满爱意的真心呼唤他前任恋人的名字。然后，在下一秒，恶魔的利爪毫不留情地割破Alec的胸口。</p><p>“不——！”Magnus发出心碎的呐喊声。他挥舞自己的双手，尝试着想要召唤自己的魔法，可是却什么也没有发生。这时的Magnus才意识到自己的巫师魔法在这个世界里是行不通的。这个地方毕竟是Alec的潜意识世界，Alec才是这个世界的主人，他有着全权的操控能力。当然，也许在最后，Alec他也可能会成为唯一有本事救下他们全部人性命的人。</p><p>“Alec！”Jace急匆匆地跑到Alec的身边。他掏出了天使之刃，试着要与那些可恨的妖魔们展开生死搏斗。可是出乎意料之外的是，那些方才攻击Alec的妖魔们却突然不声不响的消失无踪了。</p><p>“这究竟是怎么一回事？那些妖魔究竟是跑哪儿去了？”Jace边困惑地发出疑问，边动作快速地检视Alec的伤势。</p><p>“我也不知道这到底是怎么一回事。”Magnus也赶往Alec的身边，着急地追问道：“他伤得怎样？”</p><p>“他就快要死了。”Jace伤心地摇头回答之后，便将Alec拉进自己的怀里抱紧。</p><p>“Jace…Magnus……”Alec气若游丝地低声说道。“你们为什么看起来这么真实…？我好像可以触摸得到你们呢……”</p><p>“因为我们都是真实的，并不是什么幻象，更不是你的错觉！Alec，你给我保持清醒。我知道你一定可以办得到的，就呆在我们的身边，我不准你闭上眼睛！”Jace啜泣着。</p><p>“Alec。”Magnus紧紧地攥紧Alec冰冷的手。</p><p>“对不起……我很抱歉……我对你做的那些事情……”Alec慢慢地闭上疲累的双眼，他虚弱颤抖的声音早已经断断续续得细不可闻了。</p><p>“为我活着，好吗？Alec，求你不要就这么离开我。要不然，我这辈子都不会再原谅你的了。”Magnus轻轻地抚摸Alec苍白的脸庞。</p><p>“…我爱你……”Alec终于在对Magnus留下最后的遗言之后，便不甘却无奈地咽下了气，永远地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>Magnus那被泪水盈眶的眼神显得呆滞。他一直都知道在他们俩分手后，他自己有多么的想念着Alec。可是，让他完全无法预知的是，他从来都没有想过，那曾经如此熟悉的触感……Alec双手所给于他的温暖，竟然会变到如此的冰冷僵硬，完全没有残留一丝的生命力。</p><p>“Magnus，你不要再发呆了！赶紧的，快点做些什么啊！他的呼吸已经停止了！”Jace看起来焦急万分。</p><p>Magnus却只是深深地吸了一口气，然后在注意到Alec的身体逐渐变得透明开始消失不见后，就缓缓地摇了摇头。</p><p>“这是怎么一回事？！”Jace疑惑地问道。“他究竟去哪里了？为什么他会突然这样就消失不见？这应该是不可能发生的才对啊！”此刻的房间里，在少了突然消失不见的Alec之后，就仅剩下了Magnus和Jace两个人。</p><p>“这里是Alec的潜意识世界。”Magnus环顾了四周围一眼。目前，就算是在Alec死去之后，周围的所有摆设和东西都几乎没有任何改变。</p><p>“这里发生的一切自然有它的道理。这些毕竟都是Alec潜意识里所想着的东西。所有我们在这里所看到的一切，它们都很有可能是Alec内心深处所愿，他的希望、他的噩梦、他的回忆……就理论上严格说起来，Alec他的确已经在我们俩的面前死去了。但是事实上，他又或许并未真正的死去。”Magnus接着指着周围的一切，示意Jace用心察看。“你自己瞧一瞧，我们仍然站立在这里，而且周围的东西并没有太多的变化。这也意味着，Alec他是安全的。现在的他或许还好好的存活在这个世上呢！反之，要是Alec真的已经死去的话，不属于这里的我们一定就已经回到现实世界了。”</p><p>“你这句话是什么意思？你难道是想告诉我说，我们俩之前看到的那个Alec并不是真实的Alec吗？”Jace的思维已经赶不上Magnus的思考速度了。</p><p>“不，话也不能完全是那么说的。刚才死去的那一个人，他也许也是真实的Alec。但是，那很有可能只是Alec的一部分执念。”Magnus停顿了一会儿后，便接着说道：“以简单的方法来解释的话，那就是Alec仍然存活于世的最好证明就是这里了。你自己睁大眼睛看看周遭的东西，这里的一切看起来十分正常，这也就代表着Alec他还活着。”</p><p>“我被你搞得越来越混乱了。”Jace重重地叹了一口气。但是，当他一想到Alec很有可能仍然活着之后，他的心也安定了不少。不过同时，Jace心中的疑问却不断地扩大。“如果先前那个是真的Alec的一部分的话，那么他又怎么可能会死去然后消失不见呢？”</p><p>“这个我就不知道了。那很有可能是Alec本身最害怕的事物……又或者是……任何的其它可能性。很抱歉，这我是真的不清楚。”Magnus耸耸肩又摊了摊手。</p><p>“那么现在我们必须赶紧找到真的Alec，然后再尝试叫醒他，让他尽快回到现实世界，对吗？”Jace问道。</p><p>“没错，就是这样。”Magnus点点头。</p><p>“可是，现在棘手的问题来了。我们到底该怎样去找他呢？难不成我们还可以在这里刊登广告，还是播放广播寻人吗？”Jace露出了一抹嘲弄的假笑。</p><p>Magnus不耐烦地翻了翻白眼。在他还未能开口说话之前，不远处的楼梯口位置突然传来一阵杂声。“你听到了吗？”</p><p>Jace很肯定地点了点头。这时的他立刻紧握着天使之刃，想要随时作为防卫之用。</p><p>Magnus瞄了一眼Jace手上的刀刃，突然有种说不出的心里不平衡。他忍不住在心底无声嘀咕，道：‘真是够了！我堂堂一个布鲁克林的高阶大巫师在这里，竟然连一丁点的法力都使不出。不过Jace他这样的暗影猎人倒好，在这样满是妖魔的鬼地方，竟然还能使用天使之刃的力量？！真不明白Alec到底是怎么一回事？他的脑袋里到底都装些什么呢？’</p><p>这时候，Jace突然轻轻地用手肘撞了Magnus一下。他刻意压低声量，问道：“这么关键的时刻，你是在发什么愣啊？”</p><p>Magnus无奈地叹了口气，接着用眼神和行动示意Jace跟着自己。就这样，他们俩正准备跨出房门去查探杂声的来源之际，便又瞧见了一道熟悉的人影急匆匆地跑到了家里里头。只听房子的大门被人重重地甩上锁上，并隔绝了外头那越来越近且不绝于耳的妖魔嘶吼声。</p><p>“那是Alec！”Jace掩不住开心的神情，他欣喜若狂地想要大声呼唤Alec，可是却没想到立刻就被Magnus给拦了下来。</p><p>“等一等。”Magnus冷静地柔声提醒，然后便将Jace拉到一旁站好。</p><p>他们俩小心翼翼地呆在房间里头，尝试地想要观察Alec到底在干些什么。短短的几分钟时间内，他们看着Alec把所有眼睛可见之物都用搬的或推的去顶着大门出入口。Alec他费劲地尝试着要阻止那些妖魔们闯入房子。再之后，他们还看见了Alec孤零零地一人卷缩在客厅墙角。又过了好半晌后，满脸绝望灰心的Alec慢慢地从客厅走向他们此刻所在的睡房。</p><p>“赶紧过来躲好。”Magnus用力地把Jace拉到一个看似历史悠久的古董大衣橱前。</p><p>“为什么要躲起来？我才不要躲呢！我们必须要跟他谈一谈才对啊！毕竟这是我们前来这里的主要目的，难道不是吗？”Jace疑惑不解地应答道。</p><p>“当然不是这样的。”Magnus耐住性子继续解说道：“你听我说，我等下再好好地慢慢跟你解释。有些事情是我需要再三确认一下。如果我没有猜错的话，我想我已经大概可以知道这里发生的事情究竟是怎么一回事了。这里……是一个循环的地狱，也是Alec的个人炼狱。”</p><p>“循环的地狱？”</p><p>“没错。所以，我想我们还是不要胡乱打搅了这里发生的一切，就让所有的事情顺其自然比较好。这样的话，我们也就可以从而得知Alec内心到底在想些什么，并找出Alec被困在这里的真正原因。那之后，我们便能对症下药，然后想出一个方法去解开Alec的心结。”Magnus缓缓解释道。</p><p>“这样一来，我们就可以在现实世界叫醒他并拯救他的性命了！”Jace兴奋地接话道。</p><p>“对呀，就是这样！”Magnus点了点头。接着，在发现Alec已经越走越近的时候，他就二话不说的将Jace给直接拖进大衣橱里藏好。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 配不上你a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱情，这个词汇本来就包含了许多各式各样的故事。<br/>它能让两个相爱的人相知相惜，亦能让有情人从此背弃对方分道扬镳。</p><p>Magnus一直都知道Alec是深爱着他的。但也因为Alec对他的用心和爱意太过深刻了，这也导致了Alec在无意识的情况下变成了极度没有安全感的恋人，并常常在他们的恋爱关系里展现了越来越强烈的占有欲。</p><p>在Magnus意外发现Alec竟然背着他偷偷与Camille见面时，Magnus是真的感到很受伤也很生气。Magnus一直都清楚Alec非常爱他并一直渴望要与他携手白头到老。可事实上，Magnus实在很难接受Alec竟然会背着他暗地里和Camille见面。Magnus实在想不透，他不明白为什么Alec要这样做。究竟Alec到底想要从Camille那里得到什么好处？难不成Alec真的是想要剥夺Magnus的永生能力吗？又或者，就跟分手那日Alec对Magnus所讲的一样，Alec是真的诚如他自己所言，仅仅是想要去探问Camille关于Magnus的一些个人问题吧了？</p><p>老实说，Magnus真的无法辨明究竟哪一个才是事实的真相。他也无法肯定，是否Alec说出的就是事实。因为现在的Magnus已经有点无法再去相信Alec了。尽管Magnus非常了解Camille那个毒如蛇蝎的女人是有多么的狡猾且善于攻人心计，可是如今最大的问题却是落在了Alec本身。Alec对Magnus的刻意欺瞒，已经造成了Magnus心中的裂痕。这让对过去事情产生阴影的Magnus，开始认定了Alec一定也跟当初的Camille一样，完全就是个无法令人托付信任的负心之人。到最后，Alec终将同Camille一般，只会为Magnus带来不可言喻的伤害和绝望。</p><p>信任就像是一张白纸一样，一旦纸张产生了皱褶痕迹，那它就再也无法回到过去那般完美无瑕了。因此，无论Magnus对Alec的爱意有多么的深，Magnus的心底也很清楚，那就是他是时候要放开Alec的手了。毕竟在这样藏有众多秘密的感情关系里，Magnus是无法再去以恋人的身份和Alec维持恋爱关系的了，因为Magnus已经无法再敞开胸怀，并毫无保留的去相信Alec了。</p><p>每次当Magnus瞧见Alec的脸，他都会不经意的回想起Alec曾经对他造成的伤害。心碎的感觉是如此的痛苦，Magnus已经丧失了勇气，也不想再经历多一次了。如果说继续跟Alec走下去的话，就注定要承担这种被情人背叛的痛楚，那么于Magnus而言，倒不如就这样潇洒放手，对他们俩来说也不算是什么坏事吧！</p><p>Magnus的心里，一直有一道声音不停地在提醒着他。<br/>“Alec绝对不是一个正人君子，他根本就不值得你为他交托信任。”</p><p>“迟早有一天，这个男人一定会再摧毁你的。到时他会再次背叛你对他的爱，而且还会令你痛不欲生。”</p><p>“Alec是绝对不会接受你的一切的。难道你真的要为了他，甘心放弃你的永生能力和性命吗？这样的牺牲，真的值得吗？到时候，你是否愿意对他毫无保留的坦白从宽，告诉他所有关于你的一切？你的过去，你的真实身份背景……？你是真的可以将这些全部的事情都告诉他吗？”</p><p>“不要再犯傻了，Magnus Bane。无论如何，Alec他是绝对不会接受真实的你的。”</p><p>每每一想到各种各样的可能性，Magnus内心的罪恶感和愧疚感便在不知不觉中减轻了。当时他果断下了分手的决定，或许这也不是什么坏事，反而还是对他们俩最好的选择了。</p><p>话虽如此，但是自从Magnus与Jace一起来到了Alec的潜意识世界里之后，有些事情似乎起了微妙的变化。在Magnus的内心深处，有种怪异的感觉是他自己都无法理清的。也许，Magnus已经无法再否认到底了。因为在他下了与Alec分手的决定之后，不仅仅是感到伤心而以，反而还充满了悔恨。</p><p>如果时间可以倒退，让Magnus有机会去挽回这一切的话，Magnus真希望他不曾向Alec提出分手的要求。如果他真的还有机会去弥补这一切过失的话，Magnus愿意承担任何代价。无论是什么样的代价，Magnus都愿意付出，只要他可以让他的Alexander回到他的身边。</p><p>——————————</p><p>[Alec的潜意识世界]</p><p>Magnus的睡房里，Alec独自一人坐在床上发呆。而那一直藏匿在古董大衣橱里的Jace和Magnus则在暗处通过设计在衣橱门板上的几个小圆洞，观察着房间内的一切动静。</p><p>当留意到Alec似乎从床边的小桌抽屉里拿出某样东西后，Jace压低声量问道。“他到底是在干什么呢？”</p><p>Magnus并没有回答Jace的问题，因为Magnus同样的感到好奇不已。Magnus不明白为什么Alec能如此平静地坐在那里，这时的妖魔们的嘶吼咆哮声已经越来越近了。然而，无动于衷的Alec像是早已放弃了求生意志。他就这样的静静坐在那里，接着从床边小桌抽屉里拿出了一本书本。</p><p>Magnus看起来困惑极了。他实在好奇，不知道到底那本书有什么特别之处？为什么Alec宁愿放弃了自己逃生的机会，在这种艰巨的时刻却还有心情看书？</p><p>“那是一本书吗？”Jace又开口问道。</p><p>Magnus依旧是一个字也没有回答。这时候，Magnus绞尽脑汁的拼命回忆着他过去与Alec相处的生活点点滴滴。关于那本书，一定是有着非常重要的线索，那一定是他们能逃出这个潜意识世界的关键！要不然Alec怎么会在生命的最后一刻仍然要拿出那本书呢？</p><p>Alec并不是那种喜欢阅读的男人。用更确切的词句来解释的话，Alec根本就只会在需要查找妖魔线索，或在搜索特别资讯的时候才会主动看书。可是现在，根据Magnus的观察，Alec手上拿着的不过是一本再普通不过的食谱吧了。那本食谱是Alec在几个星期前，他们俩约会的时候买的。</p><p>当瞧见一抹强装的苦涩笑意出现在Alec的脸上时，Magnus重重地叹了一口气。现在，Magnus终于想起来了。当时买这本食谱的时候，Alec是这样告诉Magnus的。Alec说，他想要学习烹饪，买这本食谱目的就是希望他自己能加强厨艺。这样的话，有朝一日他才能亲手下厨为Magnus煮些好吃的餐点。</p><p>“Alec什么时候开始喜欢上看书的？那个看起来像是一本食谱呢？！”在看见Alec翻阅书本的时候，Jace惊讶的发出低呼。</p><p>Magnus轻轻地摇摇头，然后随手打了Jace的手臂一下，皱着眉头用不耐烦的眼神警示着Jace不要再制造无谓的噪声。Jace耸了耸肩，之后便继续尝试专注于偷窥监察的任务。</p><p>短暂的一片平静时光，伴随着不绝于耳的恶魔叫声。Alec再度将书本盖上，接着将之搁在床上。Alec深深地吸了一口气，慢慢闭上自己的双眸。他颤抖的双手紧抓着被单，但脸上的表情却显得格外镇定。</p><p>‘差不多是时候了。’Alec微笑着等待死亡降临。</p><p>当所有的妖魔们争先恐后地闯入睡房，然后又一次开始攻击Alec的时候，Magnus紧闭着他的双眼，然后刻意将头转向另一边，不忍看着这么残忍的画面。不同于Magnus的冷静，Jace可是完全被眼前的这一幕给吓到了，不愿意就这样继续坐视不理。</p><p>“Alec！”Jace着急地放声大喊，之后便从衣橱里快速地跑出来。只可惜，他终究是慢了一步。只见恶魔的爪子早已经划破了Alec血淋淋的胸口！</p><p>“Jace，你等一等啊！”Magnus尾随Jace跑出衣橱，可是他却不是要来阻止恶魔攻击Alec。相反的，Magnus尝试劝阻Jace，不想让Jace动手对抗那群杀人不眨眼的妖魔。</p><p>在完成了刺杀Alec的任务之后，那群妖魔们便一个接着一个的消失无踪。看着Alec奄奄一息的倒卧在床上，那随处可见血迹伤口的残破身躯让Jace浑身一颤。Jace动作利落地赶到Alec的身旁，痛苦的心情在瞬间炸裂开来。静默的房间内，又一次剩下了Magnus、Jace，还有Alec刚刚生命流逝的尸体空壳。</p><p>“不……Alec…Alec，拜托你醒一醒……算我求你了……”Jace哽咽地将Alec抱入他的怀中。</p><p>Magnus看起来也非常伤心难受，他感到自己的喉结一紧，就连心都快被满溢的悲伤情绪给坼裂了。这已经是第二次了。对他们两个来说，来到这里的短短几分钟内就连续目睹了Alec被妖魔杀害死亡的经历，真的是太过折腾人了。</p><p>“Magnus，他又死了。”Jace用心碎的声音说。</p><p>Magnus点了点头后，便开始打量起四周围。当他注意到四周围的一切都依然完好如初，看起来非常正常之后，Magnus不由自主地松了一口气。他接着柔声安抚道：“放心吧！Alec他没事。”</p><p>“他怎么可能会‘没事’？！”Jace控制不住地提高声量。“你自己也有眼睛看的，不是吗？Alec在我们的面前死了两次了！”</p><p>Magnus又再次叹了一口气。“我是指真实的他并没有事情，他很好。你自己瞧瞧，这周遭的一切事物看起来非常正常，就连我们站着的地方，根本就没有多大的改变。还有，你！你看起来一点也不像有事的模样，就连你和Alec连结的Parabatai符文也没有令你感觉到任何疼痛和不适。所以我要说的重点就是，Alec他很好，他也一定会平安没事的！至少他目前是安全的，这点我可以向你保证！”</p><p>“他一点都不好！”Jace生气地大吼。“Magnus，Alec他被困在了这个地狱般的鬼地方。就像我们看到的一样……我相信他正独自一人承受着所有的一切。他一直在被折磨，不停地经历被妖魔追杀和死亡，一遍又一遍没有尽头似的不断重复着……他是如此的绝望和痛苦。他一点都不好，也不像你说的那样平安无事！”</p><p>Magnus被Jace说的话语给怔在了原地动弹不得，只感到他的心痛越演越烈。Jace慢慢地放开Alec的遗体，然后无能为力地盯着Alec的身体慢慢地消失不见。那之后是一片很长的死寂般的沉默，他们两人谁也没有再开口说话。一直到周围的一切看起来焕然一新，周围的血迹和碎片都一一消失不见。</p><p>当恶魔的咆哮嘶吼声又一次在耳际响起后，他们俩再次留意到了一个眼熟且活生生的男人跑进了客厅并锁上了大门。Jace给了Magnus一记严肃的眼色，冷冷地开口道：“请告诉我你有其他的新计划。我已经不想再看见Alec又一次在我的面前死去了！再也不想经历那些事了！”</p><p>“我很抱歉。”Magnus别开了Jace灼热的视线，然后紧紧握着自己的拳头。“我之前就告诉过你了，这里是Alec的潜意识世界，Alec才是唯一的解答。我们必须尽快找到Alec被困在这里的理由或任何关联的钥匙，惟有这样我们才能有机会叫醒他，然后与他一起逃离这个地狱！”</p><p>“既然如此的话，那就赶紧去找答案啊！”Jace烦躁地冷哼一声。“Magnus，这里的一切场景对我来说真的是完全毫无头绪。妖魔？那可是我们暗影猎人的日常工作之一，这也是Alec的人生。至于这个地方？你的家？我想你也很清楚，这是你的责任范围吧！那本书本？用不着想，我也知道那肯定是与你有关的物品！算我拜托你，好不好？你就赶紧用泥聪明的脑袋想一想，然后再告诉我，到底这个潜意识世界里的所有场景和事物究竟有什么主要连系？这些到底有什么隐藏式的线索？Magnus，你就发发慈悲告诉我，好吗？到底Alec是被什么东西困在这里出不去的？”</p><p>“我都已经告诉过你的了！我、不、知、道！”Magnus看起来十分的生气。他怒气冲冲地发泄完自己的情绪，然后已经顾不得这样做之后会产生的连带后果了。现在的Magnus根本就无心去思考这样的莽撞行为，是否会牵动这个潜意识世界里的东西，从而产生不良的影响。此刻的Magnus只感觉受伤又生气，因为他意识到Jace正把Alec会被困在这里的过错和责任都推给他去承担。事实上，Magnus也很清楚Jace说的是事实，毕竟他才是让Alec受苦的罪魁祸首。所以，现在的Magnus也正在为着同样的理由痛恨着自己，这让Magnus较平时还要容易情绪失控，并作出了不理智的行为。</p><p>Jace睁大眼眸，用表现凶狠却布满泪痕的脸庞瞪着Magnus。</p><p>Magnus绝望地继续解释道：“就像来到这里之前我对你说过的话。Alec是被他自己的心魔所害。所有黑暗的思维、包括罪过、罪恶感、绝望、恐惧、和任何可摧毁一个人心志的东西！但是很抱歉的告诉你，我并不晓得为什么Alec会被逼到如此的境地。遗憾的说，这里的一切不仅对你来说毫无头绪，就连我自己也完全无法明白为什么Alec会出现在这样的潜意识环境里！”</p><p>“在遇见你以前，Alec从来都不曾真心的快乐过。Magnus，那时候……我通过Parabatai符文，第一次感觉到Alec像是整个人重生，重新活过来一样的时候，那么珍贵的时刻就是在他承认出柜公开了性取向，并将你正式介绍为他的男朋友给我们认识的时候……”Jace被怒气和伤心刷红了脸，然后他接着说道：“Alec他是爱着你的，Magnus。你自己看看这个地方，Alec的个人炼狱……这里所有的一切几乎都是与你有关的！是你亲手将他拖入了地狱……”</p><p>“请你不要再说下去了……”Magnus倒抽一口凉气，沮丧地用双手遮掩自己的脸部。可是，Jace却没有打算就此放过Magnus。</p><p>“是你将Alec拖入地狱的，Magnus Bane！可是，你却依然推说你全然不知道为什么Alec会变成现在这副模样。你怎么可以大言不惭地说出这些画面场景对你来说毫无头绪可言呢？你怎么可以那样说？这里全部的一切都是与你有关的啊，布鲁克林的高阶大巫师，人人都敬畏的Magnus Bane！”Jace的一言一句，正一点一滴地将Magnus狠心地推向了悬崖边。多么伤人的话语啊！Jace很清楚自己伤害了Magnus，因为他发现此刻的Magnus正掩面低声抽泣着。但是，Jace却无法控制自己的情绪爆发。</p><p>“你怎么可以说得你好像完全不再关心他似的？Alec他一连两次的死在了我们的面前……Magnus，你自己好好的挣开眼睛看看这个地方！拜托你再尝试用心地想一想，好吗？然后告诉我，你究竟发现了什么线索？告诉我，好吗？Magnus，就请你再继续想一想吧！我也只是想要可以救出Alec吧了，你就帮帮忙吧！帮帮我想个办法，这样我就能将Alec救出这里了！因为我已经无法再忍受下去了，也不想就这样看着Alec一次次的在我的面前倒下死去！”</p><p>面对Jace的质问和穷追不舍的苦苦哀求，Magnus只觉得心如刀割。“说真的，我也非常想要救出Alec，可是我却无能为力！我的意思是指我会竭尽所能得，但是我也需要足够的时间啊！摆脱你不要再逼我了，好吗？Jace，你难道就看不出我已经尽力了吗？可是我仍然努力地想要找出拯救Alec的办法。”Magnus忍不住提高了音量，然后再次避开了Jace朝他投射过来的恳求目光。</p><p>接着，Magnus再度开口，语气显得疲惫不堪。“我是爱着他的，我比任何人都想要唤醒他，然后将他带离这个鬼地方。我想要Alec可以重新快乐的活着，这也是我主动与你来到这里的原因。但是，请你不要再质疑我的用心和诚意了。请你不要再诬陷我，说我一点也不关心不在乎Alec了……那对我来说，也是非常残忍的。看着Alec一遍遍的在我们面前死去，你难道真以为我就不会感到心痛吗？”</p><p>Jace的嘴巴微张，试图想要说些什么。但是，一道熟悉的声音却毫无预警的出现于不远处，并让Magnus和Jace愣怔在原地。</p><p>那是Alec，他们的Alec……</p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 配不上你b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jace！Magnus……”Alec站在睡房门口，一只手紧按着自己腹部那血流不止的伤口。</p><p>Magnus和Jace用一种复杂的心情凝望着Alec。</p><p>“你们为什么会出现在这里…？你们难道是真的吗？抑或是，现在我所看到的画面又是我的幻觉…？”Alec一脸疑惑的问道。</p><p>Jace慢慢地走向Alec，轻声回答道：“Alec，我们都是真实的。在这里，你并不是孤单一人的。”</p><p>Magnus紧咬着自己颤抖的嘴唇，竭尽全力地想要压抑他快要爆炸的情绪。当看他Alec冷汗涔涔的脸上尽是伤心欲绝的泪痕时，Magnus的心一阵阵的抽痛，为之感到伤心极了。</p><p>“Jace…这些都不是真的……你们本来就不该出现在这里的。”Alec说这话的时候，Jace张开双臂将Alec拉进自己的怀里，用最实际的温暖行动去给予Alec依靠。Alec被Jace紧紧拥着，那久违的暖心氛围让Alec紧绷的情绪瞬间缓和不少。Alec把头倚在Jace的肩膀上，双手也不自觉将Jace抱紧。</p><p>“我们都是为了你而来的，Alec。所以，不要感到害怕。我答应你，无论如何，我们都一定会想办法救你出去的！”Jace许下承诺。</p><p>Alec却摇了摇头，用坚定的语气说了一个‘不’字。</p><p>“怎么了？为什么你会有这样奇怪的反应？你难道不想要逃出这个地狱般的鬼地方吗？”Jace急切地追问。</p><p>Alec的笑容显得悲伤苍凉。“你们俩得尽快离开这里。”</p><p>“Alec，你到底是怎么一回事啊？我们是来带你回家的！若是少了你的话，那么我们也绝对不会离开这里的！”Jace一脸认真地说道。</p><p>Alec又一次摇摇头，道：“我哪里也去不了。你们是没有办法能将我顺利救出去的……我完全不知道我身在何处，这个地方对我来说就是一个地狱。我已经尝试了好多方法，可是我就是无法离开这里。也许，这就是我的报应吧！我是注定要被困在这里的，因为这是天使们为了要惩罚我所犯下的罪行……这是我应得的惩罚，也是我必须承受的。”</p><p>听不下去的Magnus只感到烦躁不已。他立刻出声喝道：“不要再胡说八道了！Alec，你必须要跟我们一起走，因为我们还需要一起回到现实世界！”话语间，Magnus走近Alec几步，却没料到Alec竟然因此匆匆退后，适当的和Magnus保持一定的距离。</p><p>见状，Magnus感到困惑的同时，也觉得非常受伤。不止Magnus对Alec不寻常的反应感到纳闷，就连Jace也忍不住开口说道：“Alec，他是Magnus啊！你难道不认得他了吗？”</p><p>“我当然知道他是谁。就因为如此，我才不能再接近他了……”Alec说着说着，突然间就哭了出来。他还把视线转移，刻意避开Magnus的注视。接着，Alec继续说道：“如果你们有办法出去的话，真的应该要赶紧离开这里了。但是，Jace……我真的感到很抱歉，因为我不能跟你们一起离开。还有……Magnus……对你，我真的感到非常对不起你。我为我做的那些过分的事情向你道歉……真的很抱歉。我答应你，从今往后，我都不会再去打搅你的生活了……”</p><p>“Alec……”不懂得放弃的Jace不断地尝试劝说Alec。“别犯傻了，我们就是来带你回家的啊！不要再胡言乱语了，笨蛋Alec，你根本就不属于这该死的地方。现在，你真应该和我们一起想办法离开这里才对。告诉我好吗？我该怎样做，你才愿意在现实世界里清醒过来，然后不再盲目地继续惩罚自己？”</p><p>“不可以的，Jace……我很抱歉，但是这样子是行不通的。”Alec回答道：“我本来就不配拥有任何人的关心……你还是放手，任我自生自灭吧！”</p><p>“Alec Lightwood，拜托你清醒一点，不要再耍笨了好吗？你当然有资格拥有大家的关心，也更值得得到大家的关爱！Izzy她还在现实世界的家里盼望着你可以平安回去。你怎么忍心又一次地让她失望呢？”无计可施之下，Jace也搬出了Isabelle那张王牌。期待着与Isabelle感情要好的Alec，会看在Isabelle的份上做出明智的决定。</p><p>可是，Alec却依然自顾自的说着胡话，完全都没有被Jace的劝说打动。</p><p>接收到来自Jace的心急眼神，Magnus立刻接话道：“Alec，你现在正受到那个大恶魔的魔法影响。你所感受到的那些负能量和黑暗的思维，其实都不是真实的。但是，我和Jace，我们两个却是活生生站在你的面前，无比真实的存在啊！我们特地来到这里想要把你带回家。现在就请你告诉我好吗？Alec，请你告诉我，我该怎样去弥补这一切？”</p><p>Magnus深吸了一口气后，便又开始继续劝说着Alec。他轻柔的语气显得诚恳无比，努力地想要缓和Alec不安的情绪。“Alec，我真的感到很抱歉。我从来就没有想过要伤害你的！拜托你，好吗？你就告诉我，到底是什么东西把你困在这里的？你根本没有必要继续责怪你自己。现在就告诉我吧！到底要怎样子做，我才可以解开你的心结，让你愿意与我们一起离开这个鬼地方！”</p><p>“Mag…Magnus……对不起……可是我不能。”Alec又一次摇头拒绝，心碎的表情异常憔悴。“我是注定要留在这里受罚的。你说的没错，我的确是这世上最糟糕的男友了。我应该就这么死去，根本就不配得到你的原谅，更不配拥有你的爱！我本就应该腐烂在这个炼狱里，然后为我犯下的过错赎罪……因为我背叛了你，甚至还妄想要缩短你的性命，然后杀了你……你选择跟我分手离开我都是对的，因为我从来就配不上你，就连爱你的资格都没有……”</p><p>闻言，Jace脸上的表情显得震惊又生气。他立刻用足以杀人般的凶狠目光瞪视着Magnus，然后质问道：“你是不是对他说过这些话？Magnus，你怎么敢对Alec说出这么不负责任的话！”</p><p>Magnus一脸困惑的摇头否认。“不要用那种眼神瞪我！我发誓我从来就没有对Alec说过那样的话！没错，当时刚发现他背叛我私下去找Camille的时候，我的确是非常的生气，可是我并没有对他说那些话啊！”Magnus停顿了一会儿，脑袋快速的转动回想自己先前与Alec在分手那天说的对话。</p><p>过了好半晌后，Magnus才又接着未说完的句子。“好吧，我必须承认我好像真的说了一些很难听的话……可是，你要相信我，我当时是气疯了才会胡言乱语的。我并不是真心想要诅咒Alec的，我更不可能会想让Alec一直呆在地狱里头赎罪……”</p><p>“你一定是根本就没有用脑子思考就脱口而出那些伤人的话！也因为如此，这就是你连想都想不起自己究竟说过哪些话的真正原因！”Jace恶狠狠地揪着Magnus的衣领。就在Jace准备要出手揍向Magnus脸庞的之际，由远至近的妖魔嘶吼声阻断了Jace的动作。</p><p>凝视着Jace那近在咫尺的拳头，Magnus猛地吞下一口唾液，然后连续深呼吸来舒缓自己略微紧张的心情。</p><p>“放开Magnus吧，Jace……算我求你了，这些并不是Magnus的错。其实这些事情都是我一个人搞出来的麻烦，你要怪的话就怪我一个人好了。”Alec失神般地喃喃低语。</p><p>“Alec？”Jace和Magnus心痛难耐地看着不断自责的Alec。</p><p>“我是一个罪人，甚至连妖魔都不如……那全是我一个人的错，跟Magnus一点关系都没有。我也不知道我是怎么一回事，我怎么可以会想去杀了Magnus呢……那些全部都是我的错！”Alec的情绪明显的不稳，接着他忽然毫无预警的就往客厅的方向跑去。</p><p>当Jace目睹几只丑陋的妖魔终于闯进门来，然后开始无情的攻击Alec的时候，Jace终于受不了的放声大喊。“Alec！”</p><p>“不——！”Jace立刻丢下Magnus，省略思考地就直接赶往客厅想要去帮助Alec。</p><p>“Jace，不要过去！就让一切顺其自然好了，之后我们再想其他的办法去救Alec！”Magnus原本还算是冷静的盘算着要采取较安稳的作战策略。但是，当见到Jace不要命的冲向妖魔的时候，Magnus被迫放弃保守的作战方式，只能急匆匆地尾随Jace的步伐。</p><p>Jace现在根本完全都听不进Magnus的劝告。此刻，Jace一心想要尽全力保护Alec，让Alec免受其害。这一次，说什么Jace都无法再旁观Alec的死亡或继续坐视不理了。</p><p>在Jace的瞎搅和帮助下，Alec虽然受了伤，却并未严重到足以致命的程度。Jace总算松了一口气，然后动作利落的将Alec推到一旁，自己则全心投入与妖魔的战斗。</p><p>另一边厢，当留意到那些妖魔开始转移目标，放弃Alec而攻击Jace之后，Magnus再次朗声大喊道：“Jace！拜托你不要干傻事了！就让一切顺其自然吧！要不然，你最后不仅救不了Alec，反而还会害死你自己的！”</p><p>凭着手中唯一一把刀刃武器，忙着与妖魔交战的Jace已经没有多余的心力去理会Magnus所说的话了。Magnus重重地叹了一口气，对于这种对目前状况毫无任何实质帮助的打斗场面感到无奈。接着，Magnus又一次尝试想要召唤自己的魔法，却仍然是徒劳无功。Magnus低咒了一声，心里不禁感到有些生气。Magnus下意识地把头看向那个倒卧在冰冷地上的Alec。</p><p>“Alec……”Magnus快步地跑向Alec，然后哭丧着脸哀求道：“Alec，算我求求你……请你不要对我们那么残忍。不要再惩罚你自己了！你必须赶紧在现实世界清醒过来！你自己睁大眼睛看看，如果你再继续这样冥顽不灵的话，Jace迟早都会死在妖魔手上的！看着Jace因为你的愚蠢而做出无谓的牺牲，然后就这样死去，这难道就是你想要看到的结果吗？还是说，你是想要看到我最后沦为害死你们俩人的千古罪人呢？Alec，你给我清醒一点，然后回答我啊！”</p><p>“那全是我的错……全部都是我一个人的错……”Alec一直小声的碎碎念，脸上木然的表情毫无情绪可言。Alec先前被妖魔致伤的伤口还在流着血，但是他本人却好像完全感受不到任何痛楚似的。Magnus不停地对着Alec大喊大叫，可是Alec却好像完全听不见Magnus所说的话一样。仿佛周遭所有的一切，都离Alec很远很远。Alec看起来完全就像是活在了自己的生意一样。</p><p>在同一时间，Jace竭尽所能的与妖魔搏斗。但只可惜，与成群妖魔单打独斗的他似乎还是欠缺了一些运气。明显处于弱势的Jace逐渐败下阵来。当妖魔的利爪划破Jace的右臂，然后导致他唯一的武器刀刃掉落在地上的时候，Jace痛苦地闷哼一声，便快速地避开妖魔们那看似毫无尽头的攻击。鲜血不断地从Jace流血的右臂伤口处滴落，浓郁的血腥味让妖魔们开始抓狂了。妖魔们的攻击行为变得异常的蛮横凶狠，残忍的进攻速度也越来越快了。</p><p>Magnus自然也留意到了Jace目前处于弱势的状态，他瞟了那个还躺在地上发懵的Alec一眼。之后，一个疯狂的想法一闪而过，让Magnus对着Alec情不自禁的露出一抹疲累的笑意。</p><p>“好吧……如果这真的是你想要的话，那么就这样做吧……Alec……”Magnus动作轻柔的抚摸Alec的脸颊，道：“我的Alexander，你给我仔细听好了……过去的事情，我已经原谅你了。就把这番话当作是我最后的遗言吧！我对我之前跟你说过的那些伤人话语感到抱歉，我希望你能知道，尽管我们两个已经分手，但是我依然深爱着你。所以，请你好好的保重，照顾好自己。我要你永远记得，你是值得被人所关爱的。”</p><p>Magnus俯下身，在Alec的额上落下温柔的亲吻。Alec并没有给于任何回应，他就这样继续躺在地上，用着细不可闻的声音喃喃自语地重复着一些令人摸不着头绪的话语。Magnus实在没有心思去探究Alec到底在说些什么了。Magnus他大概猜想得到，在这个循环式的地狱世界，Jace似乎因动作频繁牵扯太多，而导致某些无法预知的改变和后果了。</p><p>Magnus轻声说话，道：“就让我们来赌一赌吧！如果事情真如Jace所说的一样，要是你的炼狱里所有的事物都是与我有关的……那么，或许我说不定就是能解救你的钥匙。就让我试一试，看看我能不能终结这出闹剧。Alec，你已经把我逼向绝路，让我无从选择了。如果你是真的在乎我的话，那么就请你赶紧在现实世界清醒过来，然后让我了结你的噩梦吧！”</p><p>那之后，Magnus深吸了一口气，接着把他的视线定格在被妖魔追着跑的Jace身上。再然后，Magnus似下定了某种重大的决心。就见Magnus紧握着双拳，然后毫无预警的奔跑向Jace！</p><p>Jace原本都已经做好了心理准备，他仿佛都已经能预见到妖魔对他使出致命的一击，让他的生命就此终结。但是出乎他意料之外的是，他从来没想过Magnus竟然会突然就这样贸贸然地闯入打斗之中，并阻隔了妖魔与他之间的距离，然后还用血肉之躯为他挡去了妖魔致命的一击！</p><p>“Magnus……”Jace用惊怔的双眸瞪视着Magnus。</p><p>妖魔的利爪无情地刺穿Magnus的胸口，大量的鲜血从Magnus的胸口伤处和半张的嘴巴涌出来。</p><p>“Magnus！”Jace撕心裂肺地呐喊，接着立刻挺身张开那还流着血受伤的双臂去接住Magnus摊倒下来的虚弱身体。</p><p>破坏规则，打破循环。</p><p>“我办到了……Jace，你说得对……我是钥匙……”Magnus扬起清浅苍白的笑容。尔后，他的身体不受控制的抽搐起来，整个人发出痛苦的呻吟声。</p><p>周遭的一切都开始起了明显的变化。那些妖魔们接二连三地跟着消失不见。不仅如此，就连那个方才躺在地上迷迷糊糊的Alec也似乎终于恢复了神志清醒过来。</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec低声唤道。他转过头环顾四周一眼，尝试寻找Magnus的踪迹。他不是很确定到底发生了什么事情。上一秒，他还觉得整个人昏昏沉沉的。但是这一刻，至少他的脑袋还算是清晰的，甚至有种重新活过来的感觉。Alec的脑袋思维逐渐恢复正常，所有的一切好像都开始回到正确的轨道上了。尽管如此，刚才Magnus私下对他说的那些话，却依然不停地在Alec的耳朵里回放着。</p><p>“Magnus！Jace！你们大家都还好吗？”Alec放声大喊，然后也不管体力虚弱的自己有没有站稳脚步，便急匆匆地跑向他最在乎的人的身旁。</p><p>“Alec……”Jace看着那个好像已经恢复正常的Alec，内心的激动不可言喻。但是现在，Jace却根本无法开心起来。Jace那双泪眸不由自主地低头看着Magnus此刻冷汗涔涔苍白的脸，觉得自己的心情异常的沉重，就快要被可能终将失去Magnus的恐惧给掩盖了。</p><p>“Magnus，你振作一点！你一直都是很坚强的人，拜托你撑着点，不要离开我们！你自己看看，你是多么的能干！你真的办到了，瞧，Alec他终于恢复正常了！Magnus，你看看他吧！Alec他现在就在这里啊！”Jace颤抖的声音显露出主人平日少有的脆弱。</p><p>“Alec……”Magnus惨白着一张脸，用几乎细不可闻的声音轻唤道。</p><p>“Magnus，我在这里……对不起，这些全部都是我的错……请你不要离开我……”Alec紧抓着Magnus的手，恳求道：“求求你……我不要你死……”</p><p>“…我…我不…不生气了……原…谅你……”断断续续的破碎话语，吃力的从Magnus微颤的嘴巴流泻出来。</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec边抽泣着继续发出哀求。“求求你不要离开我……你不可以就这样离开我的……不可以……Magnus……”</p><p>“家……我们……一起…回家……”Magnus给了Alec一个虚弱的笑意，眼神早已经失去了焦距。就这样，Magnus终于敌不过黑暗闭上了眼睛，陷入了昏迷。无论Alec和Jace怎么哭喊他的名字，Magnus都不再给他们任何反应。</p><p>这时候，这个循环地狱的虚幻世界，好像随着Magnus渐渐流逝的生命而开始分崩离析了。</p><p>仿佛只用了眨眼的瞬间……<br/>Jace、Alec，还有Magnus，终于一起回到属于他们的真实世界里。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 你好，父亲a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纽约暗影猎人学院，Alec的睡房。</p><p>当发现房间内的另外三个男人都惨白着一张脸狂冒冷汗后，Clary和Isabelle是等得越来越心急了。过了片刻之后，Clary忽然毫无预警地发出惊喊声。</p><p>“Isabelle！他流血了！”Clary的指尖指向了Jace。昏睡中的Jace坐在地板上，看起来感觉很不舒服的样子。</p><p>留意到Jace鲜血直流的手臂，Isabelle倒抽一口凉气。“他们在Alec的潜意识世界里，肯定是遇上什么棘手的麻烦了。里边肯定发生了一些难以估计的事情……”</p><p>“那现在怎么办？我们该做些什么？”Clary语气急切地追问。</p><p>Isabelle却轻轻地摇摇头。“很抱歉，Clary。事实上，我们什么都不能做，就只能耐心地等待他们自己回来吧了。”</p><p>“可是……我真的没有办法就这样继续呆呆地等待下去了！”Clary似乎很难接受这个事实。她动作轻柔地拍打Jace的背部，希望可以借此叫醒他。</p><p>“Jace，求求你一定要平安回来……你之前答应过我的，你说你会和Alec还有Magnus一起回来的。我不准你破坏我们之间的约定！”当留意到越来越多流血的伤口出现在昏迷中的Jace的身上时，Clary忍不住暴哭起来。</p><p>“Isabelle，我们必须做点什么才行！Jace他受伤流血了，状况看起来真的很不好！”Clary无助地掩面哭泣，心情陷入绝望低潮。“拜托了……到底有谁可以帮助我们吗……”</p><p>Isabelle见状后，无奈地即刻走到Jace的身边陪伴着Clary。Isabelle宽慰道：“Clary，妳必须冷静下来。Jace可是我们当中最英勇厉害的武士，我相信无论遇上什么样的麻烦，他都一定可以亲自解决的。他答应过我们说他会平安回来的，所以我们也要对他有信心才行。”Isabelle尽可能尝试说服并安慰Clary，但其实就连Isabelle都对自己所说的话没有完全的把握。</p><p>事实上，Isabelle的内心担忧不已。因为在场所有因进入潜意识世界而不省人事的男人们，他们看起来真的是惹上了不小的麻烦。Alec不停地碎碎念些什么，他的脸色看起来很不好，甚至异常的焦虑。Jace受了伤流血的当儿，Magnus不适的表情看起来也相当的不好。</p><p>‘他们几个在Alec的潜意识世界里一定遭遇到了什么麻烦事。’Isabelle重重地叹了一口气，实在是想不透Alec的脑袋里究竟会装着些什么。里边到底是不是有很多难缠的大恶魔？抑或是那些没完没了的妖魔不断出现，然后还攻击了他们呢？</p><p>Clary感觉上已经快要失去自制能力了，因为Isabelle看得出Clary的情绪几近崩溃。当Clary再度开始哭泣的时候，Isabelle心疼地幽幽叹气。Isabelle开始不耐烦地在房间里来回渡步，努力地绞尽脑汁，想要思考是否还有其他的解决方案。不管怎么样，天无绝人之路。他们也一定可以找到其他的办法来解决眼前的难题的，对吧？</p><p>过了好半晌后，又是一道惊悚的尖叫声从Clary的嘴里喊出。<br/>Isabelle着实被吓了好一大跳，立刻就把目光放在Clary的身上。</p><p>“Clary，是不是又发生什么事了？”Isabelle着急的追问。这时，她注意到Clary的视线所停留的方向。随着直觉引导，Isabelle意识到躺在床上的人一定是出了什么大问题。出事的人要嘛是Alec，除此之外，要不然就是Magnus了。</p><p>“噢，天啊！不……Magnus……”Isabelle瞠目结舌地看着躺在Alec身边的Magnus，发现有大量的血液从Magnus微微张开的嘴角里流出。</p><p>Clary和Isabelle很有默契地一起跑向床边，站在Magnus的身旁。两人的表情都是呆呆愣愣的，完全不晓得Magnus究竟发生了什么事情。</p><p>“我们必须做些什么！Isabelle，我们必须赶紧想办法啊！”Clary啜泣道。</p><p>Isabelle没有回答Clary的话。同一时间，Isabelle立刻着手检视昏睡中Magnus的身体。可是，却意外地发现除了嘴角的血，Magnus的胸口竟然还有很多其他严重的伤势。因为Magnus黑色的皮革外套不知在何时早已被血液给浸透了。Isabelle伸出手，小心翼翼地擦拭掉Magnus苍白脸上的汗水后，边柔声地说道：“Magnus，你一定要平安无事才可以。你明明答应过我们的，你说你会和大伙儿一起平安归来的。既然如此，你可不能食言！我不准你欺骗我，要不然我会恨你的，这辈子和下辈子、下下辈子……要是你骗我的话，我都不可能会再原谅你的了。”</p><p>Clary跪在床边，哭得撕心裂肺地却对眼下的情况无能为力。最后，她只能悲哀地祈求天使们的怜悯。“不该是这样的……天使啊，拜托你们……求求你们帮帮我们啊！拜托了……”</p><p>有一个刹那，两个年轻女孩都绝望地等待着奇迹的发生。然而，似乎天使们也确实听见了他们的呼唤和心愿。</p><p>当Isabelle看见Alec的双眼毫无预警地突然睁开的时候，她惊喜大叫道：“Alec！”</p><p>紧接着，两个女孩都听见了来自房里其他人的痛苦呻吟声。</p><p>“Jace！”Clary几乎是第一时间就冲过去，然后张开双臂将Jace抱得紧紧的。“我的天啊！我真的是担心死你们了！Jace，你们在里边到底是发生了什么事情？为什么Magnus和你都会受伤？现在你们的情况怎样？是不是所有的麻烦都结束了？”</p><p>被紧抱着自己的Clary不小心压到伤处，Jace发出一阵难受的呻吟声。尽管如此，Jace的脸上还是出现了一抹舒心的含泪笑容。至少，他们都终于回到了现实世界了。但是，Jace并没有完全放松下来，舒心庆幸的感觉也没有持续很久的时间。</p><p>回过神来，Jace皱着眉头快速地对Clary和Isabelle下达严肃的指示。“Clary，Isabelle……Magnus他受伤很严重的伤，需要即刻的紧急援助！我们必须立刻找人来帮助Magnus！”</p><p>“你说什么？！”Clary和Isabelle双双一怔。</p><p>同一时间，Alec终于从无意识的状态下清醒过来。他总共用了约五秒钟的时间，才慢慢地消化了自己已经回到现实世界的状况。那之后，Alec尝试挪动僵硬酸痛的身体，努力地靠向身边的Magnus。</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec轻声呼唤，沙哑的声音满是悲凉和自责。</p><p>“Izzy，拜托妳赶紧帮助Magnus……请妳救救他的性命……拜托妳了……”Alec向自己的亲妹求助，破碎的音调透着绝望。他将颤抖的双手轻放在Magnus染血的胸口处和脸颊，心痛难耐地想要唤醒Magnus。“Magnus……请你不要离开我……对不起，我真的知道错了……求求你活着……我要你好好的继续活着……”</p><p>“Alec，你先冷静下来。你的身体还很虚弱，根本经不起折腾的。你不要担心，先冷静下来，不要太过激动了。我现在就立刻去帮Magnus找治愈师，他一定会平安无事的熬过去这关的！”Isabelle承诺道。</p><p>而后，Isabelle继续交代着Clary。“Clary，请妳赶紧拿出石杖激活Jace的治愈如尼符文。帮我好好照顾他们三人，我去找救援，很快就会回来的！”语毕，Isabelle一溜烟似地立刻拔腿就跑出房门。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 你好，父亲b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Magnus 视角]</p><p>Magnus Bane的亲生父亲，其实正是Edom地狱之主——Asmodeus。</p><p>但是，世上很少人知道这个事实。就连Magnus的前男友，Alec，他也是被蒙在鼓里的其中一人。对于自己这个鲜为人知的背景和过去，Magnus其实感到非常的羞愧，所以根本就不愿意主动跟其他人分享这个故事。所有继承妖魔血统的巫师，大家都拥有至少一个妖魔父母。不过，却不是每个巫师都是直属堕落天使或大恶魔的血缘后嗣。</p><p>Edom，这是属于Asmodeus和Lilith共同掌管的国度。<br/>它亦被知晓其存在的世人称为‘恶魔的地狱王国’。</p><p>Magnus慢慢地睁开双眼，却意外地发现他正躺在一个空旷的地方。火焰般的云彩布满天际，妖魔的嘶吼叫声不绝于耳。这里周遭的一切对Magnus来说有些过于熟悉了，甚至有种令他为之恐惧害怕的感觉。</p><p>这里可是他最大的噩梦了…… Asmodeus所统治的地狱国度。</p><p>‘我怎么会沦落到Edom的？！’Magnus摒住呼吸地眨了眨眼睛，看起来实在受到了不小的震撼。那之后，他赶紧从那块像是被热火烧烤着的滚烫土地站起身来。</p><p>当所有的回忆涌现于脑袋，Magnus只觉得有些吃惊和困惑。他不是应该要与Alec和Jace一起呆在Alec的潜意识世界里的吗？他模模糊糊地记得，自己被妖魔攻击成重伤。</p><p>‘我是不是死了啊？’一想到这个可能性，Magnus吓得六神无主，立刻着手摸索并检查自己的身体。方才那些流血的伤口一个都瞧不见了，他的身体不痛不痒的，全身感觉舒畅无比，完全就像是个完好无事的正常人。仿佛刚才那些受伤的记忆，都仅是浮云虚梦一场。</p><p>‘这到底是怎么一回事啊？’Magnus轻声低喃问自己。现在他的脑袋一片空白，完全不明白这究竟是怎么搞的。还有，下一步又该怎么做呢？Magnus看起来就是孤零零地站在那里，放眼四周也不见Alec和Jace的踪迹。他是孤单一人的。</p><p>Magnus深吸了一口气，尝试平复自己的心情，然后仔细的开始转动脑袋思考。过了好一会儿后，突然有一道略为低沉的嗓音从Magnus的身后呼唤他的名字。</p><p>“Magnus Bane。”声音的主人似乎感到特别兴奋。</p><p>Magnus慢慢地转过头去，在确定对方的身份后感到特别的惊慌失措。<br/>事实上，Magnus完全被吓傻了。</p><p>这个不请自来出现的男人，他有着一双闪烁着光芒的金绿色瞳孔，就跟Magnus的巫师印记是一模一样的。他长得比Magnus还要高大，亮眼的外型上看起来不过三十岁左右，身着剪裁合身的黑色套装。</p><p>“你好，父亲……”Magnus用机械般毫无音调起伏的语气轻声道。</p><p>然后，下一秒，Magnus后知后觉的发现到自己被那个他称之为‘父亲’的男人给一把抱住了。Asmodeus，Magnus的亲生父亲，亦是Edom的统治者，同时又拥有Edom地狱王子的身份。</p><p>Asmodeus轻拍着Magnus的背部，脸上藏不住惊讶的表情，柔声问道：“我亲爱的儿子，你到底是发生什么事了？我还以为你说过不想要那么快就下来这里的。那么……以目前的情况来看，我可以当作是你太过想念我的缘故吗？所以，你才会迫不及待的回到我的身边，想要与我一起统治这个王国！”</p><p>Magnus用古怪的语调，懵懵懂懂地反问道：“是怎么了吗？我到底是怎么了……？我…是不是…死了？”</p><p>Asmodeus露出狡黠的笑脸。“你说呢？”</p><p>“不……”Magnus难以置信的摇摇头，压根无法接受这样的事实。“根本就还没有到时间才对。我不应该那么快就死的！我可是拥有永生之命的人啊！”</p><p>“嗯~只不过，看来你在人界的时间已经来到了尾声。这也说明了为什么你的灵魂会自动地回归到这里，回到我的身边来。”Asmodeus用一种高深莫测的表情打量着Magnus。尔后，他接着开口问道：“话虽如此，不过你究竟是发生什么事情了，Magnus？我还以为你是自己主动自杀，选择回家来的。不过，为什么你会如此的慌张呢？你这样的反应和表现对我来说，实在是太过奇怪了。”</p><p>Magnus看起来完全都不能接受自己已经死去的事实。<br/>“不，不应该是这样子的。我必须要回去！父亲，求你帮帮我……我必须要回去才行！”</p><p>Asmodeus沉默不语的继续用他那双金绿色猫瞳，仔细研究着Magnus脸上的表情。</p><p>“……我是被人杀害的。”当留意到自己说出这句话时，Asmodeus露出了稍微惊讶的神情之后，Magnus便继续连着说道：“你底下的其中一只妖魔杀害了我。父亲，我真的很喜欢我在另外一个维度里的生活……虽然这么说或许会对你感到很抱歉，但是却是我的内心话。父亲，其实我现在还没有做好准备要回到你的身边去陪伴你。”</p><p>Magnus听见了Asmodeus低沉的叹息声，然后Asmodeus便背过身去。背对着Asmodeus的Magnus根本看不到Asmodeus脸上的表情变化，所以他忍不住猜想Asmodeus此刻到底在思考些什么。</p><p>过了好半晌尴尬的沉默等待之后，Asmodeus终于再次开了金口。<br/>“是谁杀了你的？”他的语调显得格外的冷静，这让Magnus莫名地感到一丝失望。</p><p>自上次最后一次的见面，这已经是过了好长的一段时间，Magnus才再见到他的父亲。Magnus一直都知道他的父亲Asmodeus是个冷酷无情的人。但是，Magnus的心里终究是抱着小小的希望。他从以前就一直感到好奇，他忍不住猜想，若是有一天他就这么不幸死去的话……那样的话，他的父亲是否会为他感到伤心，或者是为他哀悼？</p><p>好吧，就当作是Magnus痴心妄想好了。其实Magnus也非常清楚的。一旦他的生命终结，就意味着他会再次回到Edom，然后在死后与Asmodeus常伴在这里。所以Magnus也很了解，大概Asmodeus只会对他的死亡感到兴奋和开心，而不是伤心痛苦吧！</p><p>到最后，Magnus终于还是上了宝贵的一课。那就是像Asmodeus那样子的恶魔，又怎么可能会拥有正常的家庭关系呢？既然如此的话，身为Asmodeus之子的Magnus，更应该清醒一点，没必要去浪费时间思考这种疯狂又毫无实际意义可言的妄想。</p><p>‘或许，我真应该看开一点了。我大概是永远都不会有机会去体验到，正常家庭的家人们之间那种亲情之爱了。更何况我在这世上唯一的亲人是他……’Magnus忍不住叹了一口气，然后在心里小声地纠正道。‘不是在这个世界上，而是在这个愚蠢的地狱国度才对。’</p><p>那之后，Magnus扬起一抹悲伤的笑意，当作是对Asmodeus的回答。</p><p>“Magnus，回答我的问题。到底是谁杀了你？”Asmodeus又开口问了一次。他尝试尽量用最友善的态度对待Magnus，但其实他从来都不是个有耐心之人。</p><p>“我不知道。说真的，并不是所有你底下的妖魔在尝试杀害我的时候，还会主动自报姓名门户的。”Magnus微微叹息。</p><p>闻言，Asmodeus终于转过身来，迎上了Magnus略显疲累的目光。两父子都展示了他们独特的妖魔之眼。在这种时候，有着一样的共同点，他们俩看起来更加相像了。不过，现在的Asmodeus看起来似乎有些不高兴。Magnus能从Asmodeus那变得更加冷峻的五官中察觉出一丝线索。Asmodeus好像有什么话要说，可是Magnus很快地就阻断了他未开口的话。</p><p>“无所谓……反正那些现在也不是什么事儿了。”Magnus自嘲地笑了笑，勉强扯出来的笑容有些僵硬，苦涩的心情惟有他自己能明白。</p><p>“既然我现在都已经是个死人了，那么……我想我还是开始积极着手安排我在Edom的行程表比较好。要不然的话，我一定很快就会闷死的。我想，若是我从‘死人’变成‘死魂’的话，那种感觉一定非常不好。所以呀，父亲，算是我拜托你吧！请你告诉我，你已经为我安排了一些新鲜好玩的活动了。说真的，因为我已经厌倦了你以往那种消遣时间的方式了。以前的那些都不好玩的，不仅一点乐趣都没有，更甚者还会令我感到恶心想吐。”</p><p>对Magnus大言不惭地言论，Asmodeus莞尔一笑。<br/>‘果然是我亲生的孩子。’他自豪地心忖道。</p><p>“这种感觉真是有够奇怪的了。老实说，我到现在仍然不敢置信我已经身在家中了。”Magnus的话语间流露出伤感，接着他环顾了四周熟悉的景色一眼。这里是Edom，他的家乡，他的灵魂归处。但不知怎的，Magnus却一点也开心不起来。</p><p>“你总会慢慢习惯的。”Asmodeus说道。</p><p>“不，也许已经不可能了。我大概永远都没办法再去习惯生活在这里了。”Magnus重重地叹了一口气，接着仰头眺望远方那一片火红的天际。“我很好奇他现在究竟在哪儿……他到底在做些什么？是否有听我的话，好好地继续过活呢？”</p><p>Asmodeus微微皱眉，他可以清楚地感觉到Magnus脸上的悲伤，还有复杂的心绪。听Magnus说话的口气，他似乎沉浸在某种绝望的氛围当中。</p><p>Asmodeus好奇地开口问道：“你说的他是谁？”</p><p>“一个偷走了我的心，最后却又无情地将它打碎之人。”Magnus省略思考的回答。</p><p>Asmodeus的视线一直停留在Magnus的身上不曾转移过。然后，Asmodeus又一次开口，道：“难不成他是你的恋人吗？真是令我惊讶啊！我原本还以为你这辈子都不可能会谈什么正经的恋情了。我看得出，他对你来说一定是个非常特别的人。所以，在你死后回到这里，你却依然对他难以忘怀。”</p><p>Magnus诚实地点点头，之后又无奈地发出一声叹息。</p><p>“我想，你现在一定是非常的懊悔吧！”Asmodeus露出一丝邪恶的笑意，然后开始对Magnus大献殷情。“我的孩子，你需不需要我的帮助呢？如果你愿意的话，我可是全天候待命，随时都能将他的魂魄拉来这里陪伴你的。这样子的话，你就能和他一起在Edom这里展开新的生活，从此过着开心的日子。你觉得我这个主意如何？是不是一个皆大欢喜的圆满结局呢？”</p><p>Magnus不耐烦地翻了一记白眼。他冷冷的警告，道：“父亲，请你不要再让我更加痛恨你了，好吗？”</p><p>Asmodeus耸耸肩，然后给了Magnus一个玩味十足的诡谲笑容。</p><p>又是一阵沉默。<br/>那之后，Magnus再次抬头仰望红彤彤的火焰彩云。</p><p>“就算我有多么的想要和他在一起，但那些都是不可能可以再实现的事情了。还有你……就算你有多么想要得到他的魂魄，你也是永远都不可能可以得到的。因为他的灵魂是如此的圣洁和单纯。作为暗影猎人，他理应得到比这里更好的结果。”Magnus的笑容温和且充满柔情，他有感而发道：“对我来说，Alexander他就是一名天使……”</p><p>“一个暗影猎人？！竟然会是拿非利人的子嗣，这我可真没有预想得到。”Asmodeus看起来非常惊讶。“你是从什么时候开始与暗影猎人拍拖的？”</p><p>Magnus耸了耸肩，接着用挑战性的语气反问道：“那你呢？你又是从什么时候开始这么关心我的了？”</p><p>“真是有趣啊！”Asmodeus微微一笑，看起来突然心情大好。</p><p>“我亲爱的儿子，都这么久没见了，我们很久都没有一起聚一聚了。想不想和我一起出去兜兜风？又或者，我们也可以找个不错的地方喝上一杯。你认为这个计划怎样？只要你愿意，你想去哪里都行！”Asmodeus兴奋地提出建议。</p><p>“……你刚说什么？！”Magnus感到有些错愕，还以为自己幻听了。</p><p>Asmodeus笑得开怀，之后便朝着天空吹响口哨，唤来了一只巨大的飞龙。</p><p>傻愣愣地看着那只巨龙毫无预警的出现，然后还恭恭敬敬地对着自己和Asmodeus低头示意，Magnus完全丧失了言语能力。面对刹那间这么多的变化，Magnus的脑袋顿时当机，整个人怔在了原地动弹不得，久久无法言语。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 赐予怜悯a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨时分的雨夜。<br/>一个悼念布鲁克林高级术士——Magnus Bane，哀悼他的离去的夜晚。</p><p>所有平日跟Magnus有交情的年轻暗影猎人们都聚集在Magnus的家中。就连那个小巫师Madzie也跟着她的新监护人Catarina Loss一齐前来了。房间里的氛围沉浸在不寻常的哀伤中。</p><p>Magnus毫无生命迹象的遗体就这样静静地躺在他睡房的床上，看起来格外的安详平静。而Magnus的前男友Alec，他就坐在床边的地板上，自个儿对着Magnus那没有血色的脸孔发呆。Alec呆滞无神的脸色看起来有些苍白，这让Isabelle和Jace担心不已。他们因为失去Magnus而感到伤心，但同时他们也感到害怕，因为他们深怕Alec会做傻事，所以皆寸步不离的陪伴在Alec身侧。惟不幸中的大幸是他们瞧见了Alec脖子上的恶魔印记，在他们顺利逃离出Alec的潜意识世界后便自行消失不见了。这是唯一一点令他们感到安慰的事情。</p><p>“他到底是怎么了啊？为什么你们全部人都在哭泣，不然就是看起来特别伤心呢？他只是在睡觉而已呀，难道不是吗？”Madzie用天真无邪的童言童语问道，脸上满是疑惑的神情。</p><p>站在Madzie身旁的Clary立刻蹲下身来，然后看着Madzie露出一抹牵强的笑意，刻意掩饰自己那充满哀伤与泪痕的脸。Clary轻声问道：“嘿，妳想不想到外头去走走啊？要不然我们一起去客厅那里坐坐吧！或者，我也可以陪妳玩一些小游戏什么的…？”</p><p>“我想要听故事。”Madzie的回答。</p><p>“那…好吧。我就给妳说故事。”Clary努力地装出一副笑脸，假装自己此刻心情愉悦。Madzie毕竟还只是一个年幼的孩子。这么懵懂天真的年纪，她又怎能明白现在发生的所有一切事情呢？</p><p>Catarina无声叹息，然后向Clary投射了一记感激的眼神，并用唇语道：“谢谢妳。”</p><p>Clary默默地朝Catarina点头示意后，便带着小巫师Madzie走出房门了。</p><p>见Madzie终于结伴和Clary离开房间，Catarina又一次对Alec表示关心。她柔声劝慰道：“Alec，会发生这样的事情并不是你的错。你不能就这么一直责怪你自己。”</p><p>Alec却摇摇头，用机械般毫无起伏的语调喃喃低声道：“不，这些都是我的错。”</p><p>“Alec……”Isabelle和Jace一起唤道Alec的名字，语气里满是担忧和倦意。</p><p>“Magnus他本来就不应该死的……会发生这一切，全部都是因为我。我才是那个造成他死亡的罪魁祸首。他是被我害死的。为什么那些妖魔要取走他的性命呢？我才是那个该死的人……”Alec说道。</p><p>“Alec，我相信就算Magnus已经去了另一个世界，但是他一定不希望看见你为了他的死而自责难过。请你一定要为了他继续坚强的活着，然后好好地跟着他留下的遗言去做。Alec，你值得更好的生活方式，从这刻起忘掉过去，重新开始好好过你的日子吧！”Catarina尝试劝说Alec。看到这样伤心自责的Alec，这让Catarina感到心痛不已。</p><p>“Alec……你必须坚强起来。你比任何人都清楚，Magnus他一直都希望可以守护你远离一切灾害。”Catarina轻轻地拍着Alec的肩膀，忍不住再次发出叹息声。“现在……Magnus他终于成功保护了你。我想，他的心里一定是为此感到非常自豪的。他真的很能干呢……就算看似已经到了绝路，但他依然有本事将你脱离地狱，让你回到现实世界得到解脱。”</p><p>“不……若是知道会是如此的结果，我宁愿我这辈子都一直呆在我的个人炼狱里头，而不是留在一个没有他的世界里苟活残喘。Magnus他走了……他本来不应该死的，而这些全部都是我一个人的错！”Alec不由自主地再次啜泣，情绪也跟着激动起来。</p><p>与此同时，除了当事人Alec，房间里的其他人都面露惊讶地彼此交换了一记眼神。大伙儿面面相觑，心情格外紧张，只因他们都发现了Alec身上的不对劲之处。虽然不知道原因为何，但是Alec颈项的那个恶魔掐印又再次显现了，而且颜色看起来又深又显眼！</p><p>“Catarina，妳看见了吧！为什么那个印记会变成这样子？我原本还以为它应该是已经消失不见了才对啊！难道不是吗？”Jace语气急切地问道。</p><p>“Alec……噢，这到底是怎么一回事啊？拜托，不要又来了……”Isabelle小声的祈求道。她真的不想再去经历一遍之前的那种经历了！Isabelle紧握着Alec的手，可是Alec并没有给她任何回应。</p><p>Alec就这样独自坐在床边缅怀过去，伤心地嚎哭直到他快喘不过气了。劝说不过的Isabelle已经完全被Alec拗人的固执打败了。以目前的情况来看，好像她也已经没办法为自己的大哥做些什么了。</p><p>就在这时候，Catarina镇定地走向Alec，然后仔细地将他颈项的恶魔印记打量一番。<br/>“这就是你们大家说的那个印记吗？”她柔声问。</p><p>“没错，就是它。”Jace回答道：“Magnus告诉我们说这是一个来自地狱大恶魔的诅咒。”</p><p>“更正确的说法是来自‘Edom’的恶魔才对。”Catarina语气淡定地纠正道。她刚才已经听了大伙儿说了一遍来龙去脉了。</p><p>“是的。”Jace点了点头，接着又开口问道：“妳先前有没有看过这种恶魔印记？”</p><p>Catarina摇摇头，诚实地回话。“很抱歉，我也是到今天才第一次看见这种印记。”</p><p>“那也就是说……我们现在别无选择，只能让Alec再次落入那无尽的循环地狱吗？”一想到这个，Jace就感到伤心不已。</p><p>“你说什么…？！不可以！”Isabelle表现激动得很。“绝对不可以再发生那样子的事情！Magnus已经牺牲了他自己的性命。若是Alec再次被困在里头，那么我们就完全没有办法再将Alec拯救出来的了……”Isabelle绝望的说。</p><p>Jace接着道：“Alec……算我拜托你，好不好？你不可以这样对待我们的。拜托你清醒过来，好好的继续活着吧！Magnus他已经死了，可是你却是活生生的一个人。你还有呼吸的啊！Magnus他牺牲了自己只为保全你的性命。Alec，不要让Magnus的努力都白费了，拜托你不要让Magnus的死变得毫无价值可言！”</p><p>Jace神情沮丧地跪了下来，然后将哭泣中的Alec给拉进自己的怀中，说道：“为了Magnus而活吧！Alec Lightwood，你比你自己想象的还更要坚强啊！”</p><p>Alec没有给Jace任何回应。<br/>他就只是伤心地嚎嚎大哭，哭得撕心裂肺的，让在场的人们都为之心碎。</p><p>Catarina重重地叹气，然后把视线从Alec的身上移开，最后定格在Magnus那了无生气的空壳遗体上。“Magnus……告诉我吧！你现在究竟想要我怎么做？我该怎么样帮助你们？请你指引我方向吧……”她在心底无声祈祷。</p><p>Isabelle看着自己的大哥Alec陷入一片愁云惨雾的状况却无能为力。现在，除了祈求天使赐予怜悯，她也已经无计可施了。</p><p>“噢，天使……请您施舍一丝怜悯予我哥哥的灵魂吧！”Isabelle心底的恳求真诚而哀切。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 赐予怜悯b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>恶魔地狱Edom的首都城市——Idumea。</p><p>这里可是地狱国度里最大的市集了。热闹繁华的景象，为数众多的恶魔聚集之地。事实上，这儿的街景和人类生存的真实世界大同小异。沿街的店面和酒廊随处可见，这里的一切看起来就和现实世界没什么差异。</p><p>但若真要比较的话，唯一的最大差别大概就是这里的商家做的都是妖魔的生意。譬如，这里的餐馆售卖的不仅仅是真实的食物和饮料，反而还有人类的灵魂。不仅如此，店家们甚至还出售各式各样泡制暗黑魔法的调料。这里就是Edom恶魔国度里的Idumea！以堕落罪恶冠名，名副其实的恶魔市集。这儿，每时每刻都在进行着各种意想不到的邪恶交易。</p><p>Magnus与Asmodeus并肩而行，大摇大摆地走在街上。他好奇地东张西望，对四周围新奇的事物感到惊喜无比。</p><p>“不得不说的是，你的行为举止和品味虽然像个糟老头，但是你管理这个地方的方式却非常的新颖，而且也跟得上时代的潮流步伐。”Magnus深吸了一口气，接着伫立在一家酒吧入口处。酒吧的招牌闪烁着手写的七彩魔法之光——‘混浊之区’。</p><p>见Magnus似乎被挑起了兴趣，Asmodeus笑着出声询问。“怎么，你想进去吗？”</p><p>“为什么不？”Magnus的嘴角勾起一丝迷人笑容，尔后他率先踏入酒吧。</p><p>Asmodeus耸了耸肩，饶有兴致地跟上Magnus的步伐。</p><p>“曾经，我在人类居住的世界里也拥有一家名为‘群魔殿’的酒吧。那间酒吧可谓是风光无比，一度成为城市里最热闹的狂欢场所。那里不仅是暗影魅族和妖魔们的中意之地，甚至那些自命清高的暗影猎人都对它趋之若鹜。”说这些话的时候，Magnus的神情显得非常自豪。但是过了片刻之后，Magnus却忍不住发出叹息，看起来有些伤感。</p><p>Magnus接着说道：“只可惜啊，好景不常在。自从某个愚蠢的Circle成员开始到处猎杀我的族人之后，那家酒吧就被迫草草结束营业了。”</p><p>“你说的这事，我也有所听闻。”Asmodeus露出高深莫测的笑容。“那个愚蠢的Circle成员，名字就叫作Valentine，对吧！”</p><p>“你竟然也知道这件事情？！”起初，Magnus看起来有些困惑。可是那之后，Magnus似乎也意识到了什么。然后，Magnus用有些无奈又不满的语气质问道：“没错，你当然会知道这些事情。你一定又是暗地里派人跟踪并监视我了，对吧？”</p><p>“嗯~不管怎样，作为你的父亲，我也是时刻都在为你挂心的。有时候，我也会想念你的。所以，我只好安排一些手下上去查探你的情况，再让他们汇报给我知道。”Asmodeus丝毫没有否认Magnus的指控，反而看起来还有些为自己的所作所为沾沾自喜的样子。</p><p>“Magnus，你从来都不曾主动捎消息给我。没有手写寄信回来就算了，毕竟我们这里也没有正常世界里的邮差邮筒。但是，你却是连一封火信都懒得给我送来。”Asmodeus的语气显露出深深的埋怨。“儿子啊，既然如此，你又怎么能怪我呢？我不过就只是希望能探听到有关你的消息，然后想着要如何拉近我们父子之间的距离吧了。”</p><p>Magnus看起来有些不自在。他咬着自己的嘴唇，然后刻意地避开了Asmodeus的眼神交流。之后，他才缓缓道来：“我原本还以为上次在我半夜做的噩梦里，你已经同意让我保有一些自由和隐私权了呢。”</p><p>“我的确是已经给了你一些自由，这也就是为什么我之后开始便鲜少派人上去看你的理由了。但是，你必须知道……”Asmodeus冷哼一声，显露出一丝嘲讽的笑意。“我的儿子啊，讽刺的是………这也是你如今站在这儿与我对话的真正原因。”</p><p>Magnus突然感到心头一紧。<br/>他微微抬头，用复杂的眼神凝望着自己的父亲。</p><p>Asmodeus倒是一脸无辜地回望着Magnus，卻不改戏谑的语气继续调侃Magnus。“瞧见了吧！Magnus，你一直都是需要我的。就算你不想承认，但是事实上，你本应该继续活在我的庇佑之下。你毕竟依然太过年幼，也缺乏可以保护自己的能力。”</p><p>“我不过是想要按自己的想法过活而已。难道这也有错吗？”Magnus看起来非常伤心。</p><p>Asmodeus发出微微叹息声，用相同无奈的语气反问道：“我不过是想要把你留在我的身边而已。难道这也有错吗？”</p><p>闻言，Magnus浑身一怔。他沉默了好半晌，久久没有说话回应。</p><p>紧接着，Asmodeus又开口了。“Magnus，难道像我这样的恶魔就注定不能抱有希望吗？”Asmodeus低沉的嗓音微微颤抖，他难得卸下防备吐露真心。字字无奈，句句揪心，道：“在众多直属我的血脉之中，你一直都是最令我感到自豪骄傲的儿子。但同时，你也是那个最令我难过生气，还得经常为你烦恼头疼的孩子。”</p><p>Magnus攥紧双拳，艰难地咽下一口唾液。但他始终保持沉默，就连脚步也打住在原地不动。</p><p>Asmodeus 深吸了一口气，然后迈开长腿越过Magnus，直接占去领头的位置。顷刻之间，Asmodeus脸上方才那出现的阴郁一扫而空。此刻的Asmodeus，他看起来一如既往的铁石心肠，刚毅冷酷的脸上早不见一丝情绪。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 赐予怜悯c</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当他们父子二人踏入酒吧的时候，所有的妖魔们似乎马上就留意到他们显眼的存在了。大伙儿看起来无不震惊，开始窃窃私语起来。</p><p>“天啊！是Asmodeus……”</p><p>“跟他一同前来的那个小子是谁啊？”</p><p>“为什么Asmodeus会亲自过来这里？已经有好长一段时间没有人亲自见过他了。”</p><p>Magnus和Asmodeus很有默契的无视众人对他们的指指点点。</p><p>Magnus环顾了四周的装潢和摆设一眼，一脸不屑地评价道：“照这样看来，其实我的‘群魔殿’的水准比这里好太多了。”</p><p>“噢，拜托。Magnus，你能不能别再提起你那个‘已经不复存在’的酒吧啊？”Asmodeus不耐烦地转动着眼珠子。</p><p>Magnus闷哼一声。“不准你侮辱我的酒吧！是谁说它‘不复存在’了？不管怎样，我以后一定会将它重新开张，然后东山再起的！”</p><p>“噢，是吗？那你打算怎么做啊？Magnus，你难道忘记了吗？你在那个人类世界里已经是个死得透透的人了。”思及此，Asmodeus莫名的感到开心。他接着装模作样的笑言道：“哎呀，这可怎么办呢？以目前的情况来看，你已经无法再回去那个维度了。”</p><p>这下子，Magnus看起来是真的生气动怒了。他虽然看似一言不发，但那双仿佛冒着烈焰般的金色猫瞳正恶狠狠的瞪着Asmodeus。</p><p>“不要用那种可怕的表情看着我。Magnus，如果你真的对我说的话有意见，那么你就证明给我看啊！去吧，去证明我说的都是错的！”Asmodeus邪恶的脸上噙着一抹放荡不拘的笑。之后，他在酒吧内随意挑选了一个空座位。坐下的同时，他冷冽的眼神如能杀人的寒光，刺向那些对着他们俩目不转睛瞧着看的妖魔们。</p><p>与此同时，那些坐在Asmodeus选中座位周围的妖魔们都饶有默契地立刻站起身来，然后动作利落的逃之夭夭。</p><p>见状，Magnus用古怪的神情瞟了他们一眼后，微微叹气道：“父亲，你把他们都给吓跑了。”说这话时，Magnus的语气里含着莫名的烦躁和无奈。</p><p>只见Asmodeus摊开双手，俊美脸庞上的笑容一丝不减。“胡说什么呢？我可是什么都没做，无辜得很啊！”</p><p>Magnus重重地再次叹气。“那都无所谓了。唉……虽然平时的我确实喜欢成为众人的目光焦点，但是现在的我就只是想要可以享受难得的平静时光而已。”Magnus跟着坐在Asmodeus对边的空位子上，也懒得再出声跟Asmodeus辩论了。</p><p>Asmodeus轻轻抬手，在他弹指唤来服务生的同时这么问Magnus。“你想喝些什么？”</p><p>一个酒吧的妖魔服务员随着一团黑烟即刻闪现于他们面前。他匆匆地出现后便立刻朝Asmodeus弯腰低头，语气恭恭敬敬地问道：“主君，请问我有什么能帮到您的吗？”</p><p>“你还是问他吧！”Asmodeus淡淡地回话，一双含笑的眸子直勾勾地盯着面前的Magnus瞧。</p><p>服务员立马把头转向Magnus，道：“先生，请问您想喝些什么？”</p><p>Magnus不由自主地又发出叹息声。“你们这儿的招牌饮料是什么？当然，我是指最受客人欢迎的那种。”</p><p>“杀戮盛宴。”服务员不假思索的回答。</p><p>“杀戮盛宴？”Magnus挑了挑眉毛。</p><p>“杀戮盛宴。”服务员的态度始终如一，不卑不亢的。</p><p>“那好吧，我就试试这个好了。”Magnus对这饮料的名字感到好奇的同时，心底深处也冒着不知名的不安感。</p><p>“那么主君您呢？请问您想要些什么吗？”服务员的注意力再次回到Asmodeus的身上。</p><p>Asmodeus的声音低沉，语气确实少有的轻快。“就跟他要求的一样吧。”</p><p>“那么请你们稍等片刻。”那个服务员丢下这句话后，便又化为一缕黑烟在眨眼间消失无踪。</p><p>“他这是去哪儿了？”Magnus困惑地问。</p><p>Asmodeus耸了耸肩，轻声笑道：“简单来说，他是去准备我们的饮料了。”</p><p>“哦，那如果是复杂点的答案呢？就细节上的……”Magnus微微皱起眉头。</p><p>Asmodeus摇摇头，脸上的笑意不自觉地加深。“相信我吧。孩子，你是绝对不会想要知道这答案的。”</p><p>Magnus听了之后满脸错愕，又再次叹了一口气。“我的天，我这到底是点了什么样的饮料啊？”</p><p>Asmodeus又一次被Magnus搞笑的反应逗笑了。Magnus毫不吝啬地送了一记白眼给自己父亲，之后便决定无视Asmodeus。Magnus径自环顾着四周，脑子里不由自主地回想起自己曾经在Edom这里度过的生活。</p><p>Asmodeus不动声色地暗自打量着Magnus脸上变化莫测的神情，不禁开始思考之前还未解开的，那个有关Magnus的谜题。过了片刻之后，Asmodeus一脸严肃地看着Magnus，用平静的调调开口问道：“准备好告诉我答案了吗？”</p><p>“…什么？”Magnus只觉得莫名其妙，完全不明白Asmodeus在问些什么。</p><p>Asmodeus接着说道：“是谁杀了你的？”</p><p>Magnus轻声叹气。“我已经告诉过你了，我不知道。”</p><p>“那么至少也该告诉我，你到底是发生什么事情了吧？为什么你会来到这里？”Asmodeus又问。</p><p>“说真的，你为什么这么关心这些事？”Magnus转过头，避开了Asmodeus那令人不舒服的目光。</p><p>“我之前就告诉过你了。Magnus，难道你还不晓得吗？我是爱着你的，儿子。为什么你就不能尝试相信呢？我是这么的关心着你，而且以后我也会一直继续照看你的。”Asmodeus的态度诚恳。</p><p>Magnus怔怔地陷入沉思，他不停地思考，忍不住猜想着Asmodeus说这些话的可能性。到底……背后真正的理由是什么呢？</p><p>“那绝对不是真的……你一直都很厌恶我。”Magnus的眉头深锁，脑海里闪过了自己曾经与Asmodeus发生的一切不愉快。他接着说道：“你难道忘了吗？我是那个把你丢下，还独自逃出地狱的人。”</p><p>“你说得没错。Magnus，我曾经为此恨过你。不过，我却依然疼爱着你。你毕竟还是我最喜爱的儿子。”Asmodeus说。</p><p>一阵尴尬的沉默之后，服务员正好拿着饮料再次出现了。他为自己打断了Asmodeus和Magnus之间的谈话致歉。然后，他动作快速地将饮料放下，便又再次离开消失不见了。</p><p>Magnus凝视着那里头混合着黑色与红色的叠层饮料，但却没有心情去试喝看看。事实上，Magnus的脑袋现在处于一片空白的状态，因为他被Asmodeus刚才说的那番话吓到了。</p><p>又过了好一会儿之后，Asmodeus主动打破沉默。<br/>“Magnus，你必须先让我知道整个故事的来龙去脉……”Asmodeus若有所思地深呼吸，之后不疾不徐地柔声补上多一句。“…如果你是真的想要得到我的帮忙，让你得以重新拿回你人生的主导权。”</p><p>“你这话是什么意思？”Magnus对Asmodeus刚说出来的话感到难以置信。</p><p>“你难道是真的愿意要帮我拿回我的人生……？这样的意思，是不是就指你有打算让我复活重生？”Magnus迟疑地发问，焦虑不安的内心隐隐怀着一丝盼望。</p><p>“我想要知道整件事情的始末，包括那些关于你的暗影猎人爱人的事。”Asmodeus拿起玻璃鸡尾酒酒杯，浅酌了一口饮料后，便继续说道：“每件事情都有它的代价。Magnus，如果你想要从我这儿得到某些好处，那么你就必须以其他东西来作为交换。这样子的话，你才有筹码与我继续谈条件。这是很公平的一场交易，对吧？”说这话的同时，Asmodeus面露狡黠的邪恶微笑。</p><p>反倒是这种时候，Magnus原本烦躁不安的心情反而平静不少。<br/>毕竟，这才是Magnus由小到大最为熟悉的父亲，Asmodeus他本该有的样子。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 我的全部a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus的阁楼住家。<br/>这里的一切看起来一如往常，尽管这间家的主人早已经离开了这个世界。</p><p>Alec依旧是一团糟，这让在场的其他理智之人都快失去所有耐性了。Catarina说得没错。很不幸的，Alec颈项的那个恶魔印记又一次地被激活。看样子，Alec他将无法避免地再次卷入麻烦之中。现在的Alec不时地喃喃低语，一直处在呆滞状态。更多的时候，Alec一言不发地只顾着哭泣。要不然，他就是会一直反反复复地说着那些黑暗的负面想法。</p><p>但是这一次，没有人胆敢在Alec的身上画上昏睡符文了。毕竟，让Alec陷入昏睡这个有害无益的烂方法，对他们来说，只要经历过一次就已经足够。</p><p>“我们现在该怎么做呢？”Isabelle神情茫然地问着Jace，同时动作轻柔地拍打Alec的背部，希望能借此得到Alec的注意力并舒缓他的情绪。可惜Alec却没有给他们任何反应，他就这样坐在地板上，倚着那张Magnus躺着的床。</p><p>“老实说，我也不知道呢……”Jace重重地叹气，完全失去了方寸。</p><p>同一个时间，那个一直在Isabelle和Jace说话时保持安静的Catarina，却突然开口说出了自己的想法。“其实呢，我有一个很疯狂的主意。但是，我并不确定这个方法是否可行。”</p><p>“没关系的，Catarina。只要有任何想法，妳都可以与我们分享。我们现在已经完全失去信心和希望了。所以，如果妳有什么想法，不妨直接告诉我们！因为我们是真的非常需要！”Isabelle急切地用兴奋的口气道。</p><p>“是啊，就请妳告诉我们妳此刻的想法吧！Catarina，我们已经失去Magnus了。而现在，若要拯救Alec的话，妳将会是我们仅存的唯一希望。”Jace恳求道：“拜托妳赶紧告诉我们吧！妳是不是有什么好建议了？”</p><p>Catarina微微点点头。之后，她才开始继续说道：“或许……就只是一个可能性吧了。我想我们也许可以尝试看看去‘召唤……’”她打住了未说完的话，然后把目光视线定格在了Magnus的遗体上。</p><p>Isabelle和Jace很有默契地交换了一个古怪的眼神。接着，Jace用疑惑的表情，迟疑地开口问道：“妳是不是想说……我们可以尝试去召唤Magnus？”</p><p>Isabelle闻言后惊讶得半张着嘴巴。</p><p>Catarina默默地轻轻点头。无声叹息后，她缓缓开口道：“没错，这就是我此刻的想法。事实上，我几乎每次遇到问题时，都是仰赖Magnus的帮助。而以Alec目前的情况来说，我觉得他是真的需要一个真正的专家。唯有在处理妖魔诅咒这方面专家，才有足够的能力去处理目前的状况，然后再去帮助Alec。”</p><p>Catarina的眼神不自觉地看向那个处在自己世界中的Alec。“我们完全不晓得究竟是哪个大恶魔在Alec身上下了那种狠毒的诅咒，最后还害死了Magnus。不过有一件事情倒是我可以十分确定的，那就是我们已经没有多少时间可以浪费了。很明显的，你们的哥哥，Alec他已经没有时间可以继续等待了！依我看来，那个恶魔的诅咒，它的魔法力量一直在不断增强。你们自己也看见的了，Alec他已经从里到外渐渐地被摧毁了。”</p><p>“可是……Magnus他已经死了……”Isabelle难过的说。“我很了解妳说的重点。Catarina，妳希望召唤Magnus是因为他总是那个每次都帮我们解决麻烦和问题的人。可是眼前的事实是…他已经死了……”</p><p>“这我当然知道，所以我才会说我们可以尝试看看去‘召唤’他。嗯…其实更为准确的说法是，我们可能可以去把他的魂魄召唤回这个世界。”Catarina耐心地继续解说详情。“Magnus…其实他本身是个非常特别的存在，他的与众不同，跟像我这类型的普通巫师是完全不一样的。所以，我觉得目前有很大的几率是……Magnus他此刻应该还身处在另外一个维度空间。根据我对他的了解和认识，我相信Magnus现在一定正竭尽所能的努力着，他一定不会放过任何可以让自己复活重生并返回这个世界的机会。”</p><p>“妳这话是什么意思？”Isabelle的表情看起来非常困惑。“那怎么可能呢？一个已经死去的巫师，是不可能有本事复活重生再重新回到这里来的。难不成，这其中涉及了什么被禁止使用的邪恶暗黑魔法？</p><p>Jace若有所思的摩挲着下巴。好一会儿后，他皱着眉头轻声问道：“又或许……这件事情跟Magnus的真实身份有关？”</p><p>“什么？！”Isabelle倒抽一口凉气，经Jace这一提醒，她禁不住回想起他们先前与Magnus的对话。之后，她用困惑的眼神盯着Catarina看。“Catarina，请妳老实地跟我们坦诚吧！我们都知道妳跟Magnus相识已久，交情匪浅。所以，我想妳一定也非常清楚Magnus的过去和他真实的身份背景吧！”</p><p>Isabelle停顿了一下，接着又继续说道：“根据我的观察，还有我所累积的经验与知识……我相信巫师通常是没办法继续生存于另外一个维度里的，尤其是那些已经在这个世界里死去的巫师。因此，我要说的重点是……Magnus他到底有什么不为人知的本事？又或者……他究竟是什么来头身份？这是否就是Magnus一直想要隐瞒的内情呢？”</p><p>Catarina逃避似的立刻转过身去背对着Isabelle和Jace。</p><p>察觉到Catarina似乎有什么难言之隐，Jace采取主动丢出铒，决定透露一丝风声。“Catarina，Magnus他其实曾经告诉过我们一些关于他的小秘密。听说，Magnus他以前曾经有过一段时间生活在另一个恶魔维度——Edom。”</p><p>听到这里，完全没有预想到会是这样的事情发展的Catarina表露出惊讶。“你说什么？！这是真的吗？Magnus他竟然自己亲口告诉你们这些事情？”</p><p>“没错，这确实是真的。不过老实说，他并没有透露太多的讯息。Magnus就只是告诉我们这些事情，仅此而已。”Isabelle轻轻摇头叹气，道：“所以……我真的十分好奇，也很想知道为什么妳会认定Magnus现在或许还生活在另一个维度里？”</p><p>Jace迎上Catarina有些错愕的目光，再次开口追问道：“Magnus应该只是一个巫师。既然如此，一个普通的巫师又怎么可能会有办法可以在恶魔维度里生存？Magnus他毕竟不是货真价实的妖魔啊！而且据我所知，那个地狱国度只开放给妖魔居民，而不是暗影魅族的巫师吧！”</p><p>Catarina有些同情地看着面前的两名年轻暗影猎人，无奈地轻声道：“很抱歉，这并不是我有资格与你们谈论的话题。或许，你们真应该亲自去问问Magnus。”</p><p>闻言，Jace嗤之以鼻地冷哼一声，语带不屑道：“妳难道就这么健忘吗？Magnus他已经死了！”</p><p>Isabelle点头附和道：“Catarina，事到如今，妳何不直截了当的跟我们说明一切呢？也许这样的话，Alec也才会有一线生机。还有Magnus……如果他真的还存活于另一个维度里……那么就算是恶魔的国度，我们也一定会竭尽所能地去把他带回来这里！毕竟，他是为了救Alec才会牺牲了自己性命的。”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 我的全部b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我很抱歉，但是我真的不能跟你们说这些。”Catarina重重地叹气，语气夹带着一丝遗憾。“Magnus他是我的老朋友，我实在不能背叛他对我的信任。我曾经对他承诺过，这是我这一辈子都会永远为他守护的秘密。所以，我真的不能告诉你们任何事情。因为我根本无权替Magnus发言。”</p><p>Jace和Isabelle快速地交换了一记眼神。</p><p>“是吗？那也只好这样了。真的很对不起，因为我们俩并不是有意要让妳为难的。”Jace诚心地道了声歉。</p><p>“我也真的感到很抱歉。”Isabelle对着Catarina微微点头示意。</p><p>Catarina见状便露出了友善的笑容。“我可以理解你们的心急。请相信我，其实我也跟你们有着相同的想法。Magnus有时候确实是太过于自我保护了。有些关于他的事情，他从来都不愿意主动跟身边的人分享……但其实，我觉得有些事情，他还是至少必须让Alec知道的。”</p><p>Jace和Isabelle无声叹息，两人都陷入了沉思。</p><p>这时，Catarina又再次开口说话了。“好吧，过去的事就别再提了。现在，就让我来为你们两个简单的说明一下我的计划。”</p><p>“召唤Magnus灵魂的计划吗？”Jace挑高眉毛，内心不知怎的突然有种不踏实感。</p><p>“没错。”Catarina答道：“如果我没有猜错的话，我想Magnus此刻正在和某人处在一块儿……你们现在应该也已经知道了吧！我所指的是恶魔的地狱维度……”</p><p>“某人？”Isabelle忍不住好奇心发问。</p><p>充满戒备的Catarina依然不肯透露实情。她假咳了几声清清嗓子，道：“是的，某人。”</p><p>Jace微微发出叹息声。“算了，无所谓。妳不想说某人是谁也没关系，反正现在的重点是……那个‘某人’究竟是怎么回事？他跟我们要召唤Magnus灵魂回来的事情，这两者之间有什么连系吗？”</p><p>“当然是有连系的！”Catarina省略思考地脱口而出。“因为我无法确定那个‘某人’是否要让我的召唤咒语在Magnus身上发挥效用……首先，我必须冒险尝试看看。但是，说句老实话，我很有可能会因此陷入了万劫不复的深渊，而且那个召唤咒也许也不会起到任何作用。”</p><p>“妳这话是什么意思？”Isabelle开始感到担心了。“是不是那个召唤Magnus灵魂的咒语，对妳来说是非常危险的呢？”</p><p>Catarina老实的点点头。“没错，那确实是非常危险的行为，尽管真正的威胁并非来自召唤咒语本身。但是，我的确很有可能会在使用召唤咒语后就……遭遇不测。”</p><p>Isabelle和Jace倒抽一口凉气，原本还怀着一丝盼望的心都完全凉透了。他们彼此又交换了一记眼神，不过这次他们的眼神里透着体谅、遗憾、悲痛、还有坚毅的决心……</p><p>“不过没关系的。因为不管怎样，我都愿意去尝试看看。”Catarina轻声叹气，然后把头转向那个还处在失神呆滞状态中的Alec。Alec浑身发抖地卷缩在床边，泛白的指节早已经深掐进了自己的皮肤里，他却浑然不觉。这一幕让Catarina感到特别心痛。</p><p>Catarina轻柔的声音里满是无奈。“Alec真的非常需要我们的帮助。如果此刻Magnus在这儿的话，他也一定会用尽全力去拯救Alec的性命。作为他的朋友，我希望我可以为他尽一份力。虽然我的能力或许还不足以解决目前的麻烦，但至少就让我尝试将Magnus召唤回来，让他有机会把他未完成的工作给完成吧！”</p><p>“Catarina……”Isabelle深吸了一口气，试图平复自己复杂的心绪。好一会儿过后，待她整理好要说的话，她才接着缓缓开口道：“我们是真心感念妳的好意。不过……真的很遗憾，因为我们都无法让妳独自以身涉险。”</p><p>“…妳这话是什么意思？这是为什么？难道……妳不想要救Alec了吗？”Catarina感到混乱极了，她实在不明白为什么Isabelle会突然这么说。</p><p>这时候，一直沉默着的Jace也开始帮腔Isabelle了。“我完全赞同Izzy的想法。Catarina，我真的感到很庆幸，Magnus拥有像妳如此忠诚的朋友，甚至妳还愿意为了Alec拿自己的性命做赌注去冒险。我非常佩服妳的勇敢，以及妳对Magnus的忠心。但是，Izzy说得没错，因为我们是绝对不会允许妳以身犯险的。”</p><p>“我真的无法理解你们到底是怎么一回事？！现在都什么时候了，你们怎么会突然这么反对我的计划呢？在这种生死关头，这也许是拯救Alec性命的唯一方法了！”Catarina朗声说。</p><p>Jace伤心地发出无声叹息，之后才缓缓道来。“Alec一直都是那么善良的人，无论遇上多么艰难的事，无论自己受了多大的委屈，他也总是闷不吭声，只会一味的设身处地为他人着想。Alec他就是这么傻的一个人哪……”</p><p>Jace微微摇头，叹气道：“Catarina，我们已经失去了Magnus。而现在，我是绝对不会再让任何人为Alec牺牲自己性命的了。Alec他一定可以理解我的，我相信他一定跟我一样有着相同的想法。相信我吧，Alec他是那种宁愿自己死去，也绝对不会忍心让我们为他作出牺牲的人。”</p><p>泪水如决了堤般，悄然无声地不停从Isabelle的眼睛滑落。Isabelle用力地深呼吸，等到心情略微平复后，才看着那满脸震惊错愕的Catarina，轻声接话道：“Catarina，Madzie她还那么年幼……她才刚找到一个新的监护人。我相信Magnus和Alec，他们两人一定会希望妳可以好好地照顾Madzie。Madzie她真的很需要妳……请妳不要抛弃她。”</p><p>Catarina在瞬间红了眼眶，圆瞪着的惊愕双眸泛着湿润的光芒。她似乎可以理解Isabelle和Jace的用意和关心了。尽管如此，这种无法两全的决定依旧让Catarina感到痛心至极。</p><p>Jace走向Alec，慢慢地跪在Alec身旁凝视着他。Jace紧紧地抿着双唇，心情悲痛不已。就这样看着那双眼无神，憔悴的脸庞满是泪痕的Alec，Jace自己也不知不觉哭红了眼睛。“Alec……没关系，不要怕。兄弟，我会一直陪伴着你的。无论发生什么事情，我都不会离开你。你永远都不会是一个人的，我向你保证。”</p><p>Isabelle也缓缓的走向Alec。“不要担心，Alec。我答应你，我也会一直留守在你身边的。”Isabelle盘腿坐了下来，将头倚着Jace的胸膛，然后静静地陪伴在Alec身边。</p><p>Alec依旧是旁若无人般地活在自己的世界里，无论周遭发生了什么事，好似都跟他丝毫没关系一样。但在这种艰难时刻，他的弟弟和妹妹们依旧寸步不离地一直陪伴着他，用他们的方式去支持对方，并表露对彼此的关爱。</p><p>Catarina心痛地发出叹息声，忍不住垂下头，不忍心继续看着大家痛苦的模样。<br/>‘Magnus，你现在究竟在哪儿啊？’她心忖道。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 我的全部c</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在众多世界里的其中一个地狱维度——Edom。<br/>Magnus还在那个名为‘混浊之区’的酒吧里，与Asmodeus一起悠闲地喝着饮料。</p><p>“父亲，你是否有见过这种妖魔印记？”Magnus特地把自己杯中的饮料弄洒了一点，然后用修长的指尖在桌面上描绘出了一个跟Alec脖子上一模一样的恶魔印记。</p><p>“你是在哪里见到这个印记的？”Asmodeus不易察觉地皱起眉头。他摩挲着下巴，若有所思地盯着桌面上的妖魔印记图形。好半晌后，Asmodeus才慢悠悠地开口问道：“这个印记难道就是你刚才跟我提起的吗？说是这个恶魔诅咒了你那个暗影猎人前男友？”</p><p>Magnus无奈地叹气并露出不满地努努嘴，看起来对Asmodeus说的话感到有些不自在。他并不确定是否应该要告知全部实情。其实，这种情况对Magnus来说也非常的尴尬。因为他实在非常羞于承认，自己是被拥有这个妖魔印记的大恶魔给杀死的。</p><p>而这时候，Asmodeus似乎能看穿Magnus的心思，他的脸色忽地一沉。</p><p>“…父亲，你没事了吧？怎么了吗？”敏锐地感受到不寻常的氛围，Magnus犹豫地开口问道。他不太明白为什么Asmodeus会突然转换情绪。到底是为了什么？为什么Asmodeus会突然看起来这么生气？Magnus甚至可以看清Asmodeus的颈项，那因疯狂压抑怒气而暴突的筋脉。</p><p>“这个妖魔印记，是不是有什么问题啊？”Magnus再次开口问道。</p><p>“没错。孩子，这的确有很大的问题呢。”Asmodeus生气地用低沉沙哑的嗓音回应道：“现在，我要你回答我的问题。Magnus Bane，告诉我，是不是这个妖魔印记的主人杀了你的？”</p><p>Magnus被冷飕飕的寒意和杀气震慑到，下意识挺直了腰背。他凝望着Asmodeus那闪烁着金色光芒的猫瞳，心情突然变得有些奇怪。不知怎的，但Magnus有非常强烈的预感，那就是Asmodeus此刻是真的非常生气。虽然不懂为什么，但是Magnus就是能感受得到，在那看似冷酷的外表之下，Asmodeus此刻内心情绪的波动。</p><p>“…你为什么突然看起来这么生气？”Magnus柔声反问。</p><p>“我可以把你现在的回应，当作是我先前问题的答案吗？”Asmodeus冷哼一声，唇角扬起似有若无的弧度。“你一直在避开我的问题，是因为你觉得非常羞愧。我想，你大概也没有想过会有这么一天的到来吧！你从来就没有想过，你竟然会莫名其妙地死在其他妖魔的手上，对吗？”</p><p>Magnus微微一愣，然后刻意地转过头，避开Asmodeus那灼热的视线。老实说，Magnus已经很久都没有见到自己的父亲发这么大的脾气了。</p><p>“我老早就告诉过你无数次了。Magnus，你的生命和灵魂，都是属于我一个人的！我坚决不允许任何人未经我的同意就随意取走，无论是谁我都不允许！明白了吗？”Asmodeus咬牙切齿地继续说道：“若是真有一天你注定得死，那么我也将会是唯一的那个人，唯独我能将你的永生和灵魂收回！”</p><p>Magnus呆愣了好半晌后，才慢慢的回过神。<br/>之后，他开心地露出微笑，有股暖流流淌于心间。</p><p>“你在笑什么？这又什么好笑的？”Asmodeus朗声质问道。</p><p>“我开心的原因，跟你生气的原因……是一样的。”Magnus回答说。</p><p>两父子就这样默默地注视着对方，怀着复杂的心情陷入了深深的沉默。<br/>过了好久好久，Magnus轻吐一口气后，终于决定打破静默。</p><p>Magnus那戴着戒指和精巧饰品的手指游移在桌面上。接着，他轻轻地点了点自己方才画的那个妖魔印记周围。“父亲，看样子你似乎认识这个妖魔印记的主人呢。”</p><p>Asmodeus浑身不自在地把头看向别处，这才娓娓道来自己知道的一切。“这个恶魔的名字叫作Niatas，是我们这里恶名昭彰的大恶魔之一。他总是喜欢用妖魔印记来标记自己的猎物，然后再使出一切手段将相中的猎物拖入黑暗。之后，他便会慢慢地折磨猎物，直到自己的猎物臣服于他，并承诺成为他永生永世的奴仆为止。这是他一向来中意的小伎俩，永无止尽的循环游戏。”</p><p>“是啊，真是有够邪恶的恶魔游戏。”Magnus轻声叹气，道：“就如我刚才告诉你的。他标记了Alec，还让Alec在那个循环地狱里尝尽了苦头。”</p><p>Asmodeus发出不屑的冷哼。“我非常清楚地了解，你那个‘前男朋友’是如何被困在自己的个人炼狱里。不过，刚才你所说的那个故事，似乎还遗漏了一些精彩部分。Magnus，你到底是怎么样被他杀死，最后沦落到这里来的？这些事……你是不是该好好对我说明一下了？”</p><p>“噢，父亲。能不能请你不要老是用特别的语气强调‘前男友’的字眼啊？” Magnus郁闷地撇撇嘴。</p><p>看着Magnus些许孩子气的表现，Asmodeus耸耸肩，惯性地将Magnus的埋怨无视掉。过后，Asmodeus继续自顾自的说道：“我没有看见Niatas在你的身上留下印记。所以，你既然不是他的猎物，那你到底是怎么会被他给杀死的？按理说，是不会有人胆敢主动对你下杀手的，尤其是那些来自地狱国度的妖魔。除非……他根本就不晓得你是我的儿子，而这个几率倒是还蛮高的。”</p><p>Magnus忍不住笑出声来。接着，他用充满自嘲自讽的语气，自我调侃道：“哟~真是令人惊讶啊！这还是我第一次知道，原来身为你儿子的我，竟然还会有这种特别保障待遇？”</p><p>Asmodeus微眯起自己透着危险气息的眼眸。</p><p>Magnus见状只是一脸无所谓地摊摊手。“父亲，不要用你那张冷脸来吓唬我了。你明明就知道我不过是在说事实吧了。还有，刚才是你自己说过要给我特别许可的，你难道忘了吗？你刚才说过只要我愿意对你实话实说，那么你就会给我特别的优待。虽然只有这么短暂的欢乐时光，但你亲口允诺过我，说我可以对你没大没小的，一直到我们离开这家酒吧为止。”</p><p>“哼！无论怎样都好……”Asmodeus的脸上挂着邪恶冷峻的笑容。“我亲爱的儿子啊，很遗憾的通知你，你的欢乐时光即刻结束。”</p><p>“…哪有这样的？”Magnus不满地出声埋怨道。</p><p>“别埋怨了。毕竟欢乐时光总是特别短暂的，不是吗？”Asmodeus又冷哼一声，接着语带不屑地说道：“还有，你就用不着担心。那个愚蠢的Niatas，他的死期已经不远了。”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 我的全部d</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmodeus从座位站起身，看样子是准备要离开酒吧了。</p><p>“你这是要去哪里？”Magnus着急地追问，也赶紧跟上Asmodeus的脚步。</p><p>Asmodeus微微一笑，给了Magnus一个短而有力的回答。“去救你的‘前男朋友’。”</p><p>“什么？！”Magnus疑惑地发问，怀疑是否自己听错了。<br/>Asmodeus又一次特别强调‘前男朋友’的字眼，但是这次Magnus真的没有心思去抱怨了。此刻，Magnus的心忐忑不安，有种非常不好的预感。</p><p>“你这话到底是什么意思？父亲，你必须给我一个合理的解释！为什么你会突然说你要去救Alec？”Magnus忍不住胡乱猜想，继续追问道：“是不是Alec又遇上什么危险了？快点回答我啊，父亲！”</p><p>“我看得出你是真心爱着那个暗影猎人小子的。说真的，这让我感到很困惑。既然你这么爱他，甚至都为了他愿意放弃自己的性命，那么你又为什么要与他分手呢？”Asmodeus是真的觉得很奇怪。</p><p>看样子，Magnus和他的前男朋友Alec有很多未说完的故事。这不知不觉挑起了Asmodeus的好奇心，让他真的很想要找出那些Magnus不肯透露的实情。</p><p>“这些事都跟你无关。”Magnus斩钉截铁地说道，心里忍不住担心，要是Asmodeus知晓太多内情的话，他或许会做出一些伤害Alec的事情。毕竟Asmodeus本来就是一个随心转换想法的人，他改变主意的速度就跟Magnus改变装扮的速度一样快。</p><p>Asmodeus挑了挑眉毛，脸上挂着一丝复杂的笑意。<br/>“嗯，你说得没错。这件事的确与我无关。既然如此的话，那么我想我应该就撒手不管的，就干脆让你那个前男朋友就这样死去才好。等他死得透透了之后，我就再去收回他的魂魄供我们俩娱乐消遣好了。”</p><p>闻言，Magnus心慌得不知所措，他不自觉地提高声量。“告诉我，Alec他到底发生什么事了？可是……这真的太奇怪了，因为Alec现在应该已经好好的了。我就是为了要确保他是安全无恙的才会死掉的啊！”</p><p>“不要对自己太过于自信了，Magnus。就像我一直告诫你的，你根本就还过于年轻，涉世未深又鲁莽。”Asmodeus露出慵懒的微笑。“没错，你的确是为了救你前男朋友而死的。但是，这并不能说明在他身上的诅咒也会跟着消失不见。事实上，那个诅咒必须得由施咒者自己解开才行。”</p><p>Magnus的眉头深锁，不禁开始为Alec的状况感到担忧。“这么说的话，是不是Alec他很有可能会再次被困在他的个人地狱里？”</p><p>“那是理所当然的事情啊！如果他是真的在乎你的，又或者……你就是除了Niatas之外，唯一能解救他的人。那么，他就铁定会再被困于里头了。而这一次，相信我吧！因为他很有可能就再也没有活命的机会了……”</p><p>“不！我绝对不允许那种事情发生！”Magnus倒抽口凉气，心脏不禁开始加速狂跳。</p><p>“其实，以正常的程序来说，若想要解救你那个前男朋友也还是有办法的。首先，能考虑的方法是直接把‘关键钥匙’送进去他的个人炼狱并想办法唤醒他。这便是你之前用的方式。除此之外，我们也可以选择最省事的方法。那就是直接把印记的主人给叫出来，然后让他解除诅咒。”</p><p>“如果还有方法可行的话……父亲，那就算我求你好了。能不能请你赶紧去救救Alec的性命？”Magnus态度卑微地低下了头。</p><p>观察了Magnus那写满担忧的脸孔好一会儿之后，Asmodeus才开口回应道：“好是好，不过我刚改变了注意。”</p><p>“父亲，你这话是什么意思？”Magnus的心里都快急死了，没想到Asmodeus还是这种爱理不理的表现，这让Magnus瞪大着双眸直盯着Asmodeus瞧。</p><p>“老实说，我倒是愿意为这事出面去救救你那个前男朋友的。但是，我有一个条件，那就是你之后必须偿还一些代价。”看着Magnus惊怔的脸庞，Asmodeus莫名地感到心情愉快。</p><p>Asmodeus接着又说道：“我原本就打算要免费上去救他的。不过，刚才是你自己阻止我的。而现在，我想了想，觉得为我的服务制定一些收费也是合情合理的吧！毕竟在我们的国度里，每件事情都有它的代价，根本就没有什么免费的午餐的道理。”</p><p>Magnus重重地发出叹气声，看起来完全是被自家父亲Asmodeus那阴晴不定又变化莫测的个性给打败了。</p><p>“那也罢了。既然我的人都已经死了，现在也没有什么筹码可以继续跟你讨价还价了。只要你愿意去拯救Alec的生命，只要你可以保证让Alec好好地继续活着……那么，无论是什么样的代价，我都愿意承担。这一点，我可以向你保证。”Magnus慎重地许下了承诺。</p><p>闻言之后，Asmodeus难掩激动的情绪，看起来非常高兴。他慢慢地走近Magnus，然后在Magnus来不及反应之际，动作利落地执起Magnus的左手。他立刻就用手指涌现的魔法红光，在Magnus的左手腕上，为之画上了一个奇怪的图腾标志。</p><p>Asmodeus在绘制魔法图腾的过程中，Magnus并没有感到任何疼痛，但内心不由得升起样子红奇怪的感觉。Magnus开口问道：“这到底是什么来的…？”</p><p>Asmodeus柔声笑言道：“用不着担心。这不过就只是为了要提醒你，我们之间有一个协议约定。这样的话，你以后就算想赖也赖不掉了。”</p><p>“不得不说的是，你真的是越来越疯狂了呢！我的孩子，你所付出的努力和代价，全部都只是为了要救一个已经跟你没关系的‘前男朋友’？况且，他竟然还是一个小小的暗影猎人。说真的，这让我不得不感到惊讶。真是好奇啊！你那个‘前男朋友’究竟有什么本事，为什么能够让你为他死心塌地的赴汤蹈火？”Asmodeus一脸不屑地发出冷哼。</p><p>Magnus再次叹息一声，然后凝视着自己左手腕上的那个印记。奇怪的图腾正闪耀着七彩的的魔法之光。Magnus暗自思忖道：“…Alec，我真希望你能看见我为你所做的一切。对我来说，你就是我的全部。而我，已经无法去计较任何东西了，只要你能平平安安地继续活在世上……”</p><p>Magnus不得不开始胡思乱想。他很想知道，是否Alec也还会像他这般，如此的关心着自己？又或者，如果他还有机会再次见到Alec的话。那么下一次，他保证自己一定会好好地和Alec谈一谈，然后仔细的聆听Alec作出的解释。</p><p>都已经事到如今了，那就让他再痴心妄想一番吧！Magnus在内心无声渴求着，他忍不住猜想着任何可能性。他不知道他和Alec是否还有机会可以重修旧好？如果可以的话，Magnus真心的希望他能与Alec在永久的分别以前，还可以有机会复合回到男朋友的恋人关系。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 意外访客a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜晚已经降临，但Magnus阁楼里的气氛却依然沉浸在浓浓的悲伤之中。</p><p>Isabelle和Jace一直呆在睡房里，陪伴在Alec的身侧。经过长时间为Alec操心，又同时哀悼着Magnus的离世，他们两人看起来都相当疲倦了。可是他们却说什么也不肯离开房间，更不愿意让Alec孤身一人地伴着Magnus的遗体。</p><p>此刻的房间里，还站着另一个在他们当中最为年长的巫师。Catarina已经是第N次进来房间查看他们的状况了。而她，也早已经就放弃了劝说那几个悲伤的暗影猎人。Catarina默默地瞟了床上那一动也不动的Magnus一眼之后，这才决定走出房门，回到外头去呼吸一些新鲜的空气。</p><p>这样子的结果，真的超出了Catarina预想的范围。因为她一直都以为拥有永生之命的Magnus，不可能会就这样短暂的草草结束这一生才对。当Catarina意识到她那老朋友Magnus已经去世的事实后，她的心就抑制不住地一直揪着生疼。</p><p>Magnus他……或许是真的已经无法再醒过来了吧。在早前的午后时分，当留意到Magnus僵硬的遗体开始呈现尸斑，并发出微微臭味的时候，Catarina便已经利用了自己的魔法修复并护住Magnus的身体了。尽管如此，Catarina仍旧非常了解这些都只是暂缓之计吧了。因为不管怎样，等到明日太阳出来，有些事情也无法一拖再拖了。无论什么样都好，到最后，他们都必须尽早想办法好好安葬或是想些其他的正确方式去处理Magnus的遗体。</p><p>这种事情当然是越早处理越好。<br/>毕竟他们除了能让Magnus早日安息之外，也已经没有什么能做得了。</p><p>当留意到房间的门被人打开后，坐在客厅单人沙发那里的Clary便立刻站起身来，快步地走向Catarina探问里头的情况。她语气飞快的开口的问道：“Catarina，他们现在都在做什么？里头现在到底是什么状况啊？”</p><p>Catarina伤心地叹了口气，没有说些什么话，就只是这样看着Clary，然后轻轻地摇了摇头。Clary似乎也很能明白Catarina未说出口的答案。那之后，Clary也跟着叹气。</p><p>过了一会儿后，Clary才缓缓开口说道：“Madzie她已经睡着了。看妳要不要先把她带回家里去，然后再顺便好好休息一番。我想，既然现在我们也帮不上什么忙，或许妳可以先回家休息，然后等明天早上再过来这里……毕竟要处理的事情还很多，如果连妳都跟我们大伙儿一样累到憔悴不堪体力不支的话，那么我就真的不知道我们接下来还能依靠谁了。”</p><p>Catarina自然也明白Clary的好心用意。她当然知道自己算是他们里头最年长，也最有处事经验的人了。但是，现在这种艰难的时刻，她又怎么可能还会有心情去好好休息一番呢？只怕到时就算真的回到家中，也是彻夜翻转难眠。只会独自胡思乱想一通，越想越心酸难过，越想越想哭吧了。</p><p>Catarina频频发出哀怨的叹息声，接着她缓缓地走到Madzie睡着的长型沙发那里。Catarina动作轻柔地梳理Madzie的头发，然后再轻抚Madzie那带着笑容的安稳睡颜，心中莫名的感慨。</p><p>“有些时候，我真希望自己可以变成一个小孩，那样的天真无邪又怀着最纯洁透亮的心。既不会有什么烦恼，更可以随时随地都感到快乐满足。”Catarina扬起一丝温和的笑意。“若是真能那样子的话，那真的是很美好的一件事，对吧！”</p><p>Clary微微叹息，轻声道：“不管再糟糕的事情也总会过去，然后情况也会随之变好的。我们已经失去了Magnus，但是我相信Alec他一定可以坚强地继续面对生活的。”她的语气里含着深深的期待。</p><p>“我也希望可以如此。时间确实是总会过去的，但是深烙在心中的伤痕却不会那么容易的就这样消失不见。”Catarina一脸疲累，却仍然强装出一抹浅浅的笑容，对着Clary继续说道：“Clary，妳一直都是一个勇敢的女孩。可是，妳必须知道，这世上并不是所有人都有本事能将那些伤疤转化为他们的力量，或是将之变成一个荣光的证明。很多时候，就算是一个无心之过，那种罪恶感随时都足以摧毁一个人。”</p><p>似乎可以了解Catarina话中的含义，Clary抿着嘴唇不说话，且神情显得哀伤不已。</p><p>Catarina接着又继续说道：“Alec的确是个坚强的人。但可惜，他对Magnus的爱让他变得无比脆弱又缺乏安全感。Alec之所以会被拖入黑暗，完全是因为他对Magnus产生了愧疚之心。他内心深深的罪恶感让他被心魔摆布，失去了自主能力。”</p><p>“说句老实话，我觉得情况并不乐观，而且也不认为Alec可以挺过这一关。之前是Magnus自我牺牲才将Alec救出来的。现在Magnus已经不在了，要救出Alec的几率也越来越小了。我可以感受得到，就连Jace和Isabelle他们都已经渐渐放弃希望。”</p><p>“或许，还会有奇迹的发生呢？”Clary说。</p><p>Catarina保持缄默。其实她自己也在思考同样的事情。如果奇迹真的能在今日发生的话，那么她真心的希望她那个老朋友Magnus可以复活重生。那样的话，至少她就不会再感到如此寂寞彷徨了。</p><p>“让我们一起向天使祈求吧！盼望着他们能赐予Alec一丝怜悯。”虽然机会渺茫，但Clary却不想这么轻易就丧失意志。</p><p>Catarina微微点头，看着Clary那清澈的眼神，不自觉地露出微笑。她们俩都不再说话，就这样维持着安静的氛围，一直到Catarina察觉到了某些不寻常之事。</p><p>“Magnus……”Catarina突然面露惊喜之情，愣怔地盯着自己那发着魔法光芒的双手看。</p><p>“怎么回事啊？为什么妳的双手会突然发光？”Clary一脸惊奇地问。</p><p>只见Catarina难掩心中喜悦，道：“Clary，奇迹它真的发生了！虽然不懂是怎么一回事，不过我可以清楚地感觉得到……Magnus的法力正在渗透进我在他遗体设下的魔法保护屏障！”</p><p>“妳真的确定妳所感受到的魔法力量是来自Magnus的吗？可是，那是绝不可能会发生的啊！因为Magnus他已经死了！”Clary困惑地说道。</p><p>Catarina没有再回应Clary，而是直接快步地奔向睡房。Clary见状立刻紧追在后。随即，她们俩在打开房门的刹那，终于瞧见了奇迹的发生。</p><p>Catarina说得没错，因为奇迹是真的发生了！</p><p>Jace和Isabelle又惊又喜地看着Magnus的遗体闪耀着奇特的魔法之光。另一边厢，Alec仍然一脸呆滞的坐在床边一角，好似对周遭发生的事情都完全没有感觉。现在的Alec根本就只是活在自己的世界里，对四周的人事物都漠不关心。</p><p>“Catarina，Magnus他到底是怎么了……？”Isabelle对眼前发生的一切仍旧感到难以置信。与此同时，她的内心默默地期盼着会有什么好事发生。</p><p>Magnus身上的那种魔法力量太过于熟悉，这让Jace莫名地感到一丝安慰。Jace微微叹息，看着Catarina问道：“这是怎么一回事？难不成是跟妳的保护魔法有关系……？”</p><p>Catarina却斩钉截铁地回答道：“不！这一切都跟我没有任何关系。我们眼前所看到的这些，全部都是来自Magnus本身的魔法力量！”</p><p>“可是，这根本是不可能的事啊！难道还需要我再次提醒妳吗？Magnus他已经死了！”Jace无法克制地提高声量。</p><p>“……又或许他还没有真正死去。”Isabelle忽地将食指指尖指向Magnus那上下起伏的胸口。“你们自己看，他已经恢复呼吸了！”</p><p>“我的天啊！Magnus他是真的复活重生了！”Clary朗声道。</p><p>而在同一时间，Magnus毫无预警地从床上坐起来，这让在场的所有人都吓了一大跳。大伙儿都瞪大着双眸，摒住呼吸面面相觑。唯独那个Alec仍旧活在自己的世界里，根本就不为所动。</p><p>“真是够了！”Magnus皱着俊脸出声抱怨道。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 意外访客b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我的天啊，这种感觉真是糟糕透顶！”Magnus难受地伸展全身僵硬酸痛的四肢和肌肉，然后忍不住地小声不停抱怨。尔后，他才环视周围一眼，发现自己所熟悉的人们都身在房间内。他看见了他那认识多年的老朋友Catarina，也看见了另外三名年轻的暗影猎人。</p><p>还没有回过神来的大伙儿都继续盯着Magnus看，脸上的表情显得惊愕无比。</p><p>“嘿！大家好，我回来了！”老实说，Magnus对他们几个并没有太多的兴趣。所以，Magnus再次移动视线，希望可以见到那个他朝思暮想的男人。</p><p>“Alec……”当注意到Alec苍白无血色的脸庞上那令人心碎的表情后，Magnus也忍不住感到悲伤。Magnus身上的魔法光芒渐渐地减弱，然后消失不见。之后，Magnus慢慢地走下床，蹲在地上用自己的魔法检视着Alec的状况。</p><p>“Catarina，Alec现在到底是怎样啊？他是从什么时候开始变成这样的？”Magnus心急地追问。</p><p>还处在惊怔之中的Catarina呆呆地望着Magnus，答非所问道：“你真的回来了。不过，这怎么可能……你…你到底是怎样复活的？”</p><p>“Cat，暂时先把这问题搁下吧！我的事情，我们之后再处理。现在我最想优先处理的是该怎样去把Alec救回来！”Magnus应道。</p><p>Catarina深呼吸了好几口气来平复心情。一直到她留意到Magnus将Alec打横抱起放到床上的时候，Catarina才慢慢地接受了Magnus复活重生的事实。</p><p>所有人都在盯着Magnus看，眼神中夹带着困惑、开心、兴奋、与难以言喻的情感。在Catarina刚收到Magnus出事的消息赶来这里的时候，Catarina便已经利用魔法帮Magnus换了一身干净的衣服。在他们大家的眼中看来，现在的Magnus显得非常的正常。他不仅能开口说话，也可以肆意走动，甚至还能继续使用魔法！虽然他们大家不太能确定Magnus是如何办到这些的，但眼见为实，他们都知道Magnus是真的已经回到他们的身边了！虽然有点难以置信，但这是千真万确的事实！</p><p>“Magnus，我真的感到非常的庆幸！没想到我们还有机会可以再次见面，甚至还可以跟你说话！”Clary兴奋地跑向Magnus，然后将他抱个满怀。</p><p>Magnus面带笑容微微叹气，轻轻地将Clary推开。“…小饼干，我也很开心可以重新见到你们全部人。不过现在，我想我还是先着手检查Alec的状况比较好。”</p><p>“抱歉……我见到你一时太高兴了。”Clary柔声道歉，泛红的眼眶湿湿的，但脸上的表情却是欣喜的。</p><p>Magnus轻轻摇头，道：“妳根本无须为这种事道歉，小饼干。”</p><p>“Magnus，能再次见到你活泼乱跳的画面，这真的是太感恩了。没有任何言语足以说明我们此刻激动的心情。但是，你说得没错，我们现在应该优先考虑如何拯救Alec的性命。”Jace此刻已从震惊中恢复常态，他接着问道：“话说回来，你有没有什么拯救Alec的好计划？当然，我所指的计划是必须安全且万无一失的。你可不能再像之前那样子牺牲自己来救Alec了！”</p><p>Magnus快速地点头，回答道：“那是当然的，毕竟人蠢一次就够了。我确实有个非常好的计划，而且就如你说的那样，我相信不会再有人会为此失去生命了。但是……我有个不情之请，那就是我需要你们全部人都暂时离开这个房间。”</p><p>“你说什么？！”大伙儿一脸惊讶，实在想不透为什么Magnus会作这种奇怪的要求。到底是为了什么？为什么会要他们都离开房间呢？</p><p>“如果你们是真的想要拯救Alec的性命的话，那么我建议你们大家还是赶紧离开这个房间的好。而且，我坚决不允许你们任何人偷看或偷听房间里的情况。拜托你们了……”Magnus恳求道。</p><p>大伙儿闻言后都感到困惑不已，他们面面相望，真的非常好奇Magnus下达这种指示的用意何在。</p><p>“你究竟是想到了什么救Alec的方法呢？”Isabelle产生疑惑地质问道：“为什么你会要求我们大家都离开房间？Magnus，请你老实地告诉我，好不好？要不然的话，我是坚决不会离开的。你之前已经为了救Alec而牺牲了自己的生命，现在你才好不容易复活重生。虽然我真的无法理解你到底是怎么办到的，可是……唉，就暂时把这事放下，我们之后再来详谈好了。现在，我认为最重要的事情是你真的不能再让自己陷入多一次危险之中了！”</p><p>“我完全赞同Isabelle所说的。”Jace双手交叉环在胸前，用略为严肃的神情盯着Magnus看。</p><p>Magnus无声叹息，然后把目光放在Clary的身上。“小饼干，妳就行个好心，帮我把他们都拖出房间，好吗？”</p><p>“嗄？！那怎么可以呢？不可以这样的……”Clary猛地摇摇头。“Magnus，真的很抱歉。不过这一次，我和他们的想法一致。我也不认为让我们大家离开，然后给你和Alec在房间独处是什么好事。我们是真的很担心，不知道你会不会又不顾后果地作出什么无法弥补的事情来。”</p><p>“小饼干！”Magnus不耐烦地翻了翻白眼。</p><p>Clary却固执的坚持己见。“真的很抱歉，不过那是绝对不行的。我们大家都不可能会答应你这种莫名其妙的要求的。”</p><p>意识到Jace、Isabelle，就连Clary都不肯听自己的话之后，Magnus无助地将视线定格在自己的老朋友Catarina身上。“Cat，妳该最了解我的。有些事情，我真的无法一下子就通通跟你们说明。但是，我真的非常需要妳的帮助。妳能不能帮我把他们都带出房间，唯有这样的话我才可以专心的思考方法救Alec！”</p><p>Catarina看起来心事重重，担心的脸色不言而喻。“你到底是打算用什么方法去救Alec呢？Magnus，我们大家都知道那对你来说是个不可能的任务。很抱歉这么直言，但我真的不认为你可以独自完成这一切。你一定会需要帮手帮你的，这也就是他们大家都不愿意离开的原因。更何况，Alec也是他们的至亲哥哥啊！”</p><p>“是谁说我独自一人了？”Magnus终于用无奈的语气坦诚道：“嘿，你们大家给我听好，我真的不是独自一个人的。其实我还有另一个非常厉害的帮手，而他绝对有本事能轻而易举地就救出Alec的。但是，你们要知道……他有点……嗯，他其实有点害羞还很怕生。他不太喜欢跟陌生人接触，所以啊……我想，或许让你们大家都暂时离开房间比较好。等你们都离开了，我才叫他出来帮我们一起拯救Alec的性命。”</p><p>听到这里，大家的表情更显得困惑。<br/>就在Magnus准备开口继续游说大伙儿的时候，有一道低沉沙哑的嗓音不知从何而来。</p><p>“是谁说我害羞又怕生的了？事实上，我不知有多么渴望可以跟你们大家面对面地认识一番，只可惜是Magnus他一直不肯给我这个机会罢了。”Asmodeus毫无预警地现身于房间内。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 意外访客c</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“是谁让你现在就出来的？”Magnus的声音显得有些无力，似乎对Asmodeus任意妄为的举动感到心力交瘁。</p><p>“你是谁？”Jace和Isabelle神情戒备地异口同声道。看着突如其来出现的Asmodeus，他们都感到来者不善的气息。生为暗影猎人的敏感直觉，让他们不得不小心防范。</p><p>Asmodeus耸耸肩，然后给了大伙儿一记狡黠的邪恶微笑。他在环视了房间一眼后，对着Magnus调侃道：“拿非利人的子嗣，再加上混血巫师……看来~你真的在交朋友方面有着很奇特的口味呢，孩子。”</p><p>Magnus重重地发出叹气声，已经懒得开口跟Asmodeus说话了。</p><p>就在所有年轻的暗影猎人们还在困惑之中的时候，Catarina大概是唯一一个人感到背后发凉的人了。事实上，她确实一眼就认出了Asmodeus的真实身份。</p><p>Catarina倒抽一口凉气，气息有些不稳地弱弱开口道：“……你是…Asmodeus。”这不是个问句，而只是在陈述事实罢了。</p><p>“妳说什么？他真的是Asmodeus？！”真是意想不到的访客呢！Isabelle和Jace从刚才就一直感到浑身不自在，虽然大概猜想得出对方是只妖魔，但是从Catarina的口中得知Asmodeus身份的他们依然感到震撼不已。只见Jace和Isabelle动作迅速地往后退了几步，然后在眨眼间都抄起了自己的天使武器。</p><p>看着Isabelle和Jace如临大敌般备战，仿佛随时都要开打一样，这让Clary感到困惑的同时，也升起了好奇之心。“你们在干什么呢？Izzy？Jace？发生什么事了？”</p><p>“Clary，立刻后退！随时注意警戒，因为对方可是非常危险的头号人物呢！”摆出戒备姿势的同时，Jace对着Clary喝道。</p><p>“危险？为什么呢…？他不是Magnus的朋友吗？”Clary的头脑感到越来越混乱，就连思绪都快要打结了。她实在无法明白为什么Jace和Isabelle会突然有这种怪异的表现。</p><p>Magnus无奈地摇头叹气，似乎开始厌倦了这种情况。</p><p>尽管如此，那个Asmodeus却事不关己般的一副懒洋洋的态度，根本就不在乎别人如何看待自己。他自顾自的，微笑着慢慢走向双人床那里。当注意到Asmodeus开始往Alec越来越接近时，Isabelle和Jace立刻向前挡去Asmodeus的去路。</p><p>Asmodeus用他那双深棕色眼睛扫视着Isabelle和Jace。好一会儿后，他才用充满玩味儿的语调对着Magnus说道：“嗯~还真是有趣呢！Magnus，看来你‘前男朋友’的弟弟妹妹们要跟我玩游戏呢~现在该怎么办好呢？还是说，我可以跟他们玩一玩？”</p><p>“够了。”Magnus送了一记白眼给Asmodeus，心情渐渐变得恶劣。Magnus看着Isabelle和Jace，语重心长地说道：“说句认真的，你们真的不应该再做什么傻事了。请你们相信我好不好？现在就先暂时离开房间吧！我向你们保证，我一定会救回Alec的。”</p><p>“Magnus，你是真的失心疯了吧！”Jace难以置信地瞪着Magnus，朗声道：“你到底是怎么了？你难道真的不晓得这个人是谁吗？”</p><p>Isabelle语带保留的说：“Magnus，告诉我们实情吧吧！你是不是跟他做什么交易了？难道这就是你可以复活，重新回到这个世界的主要原因吗？”</p><p>Magnus心情沉重地点点头，对Isabelle的说法直认不讳。</p><p>“噢，天使啊！”见状，Isabelle难过地摇摇头。“Magnus，你真的不应该那么做的！他可是恶名昭彰的大恶魔啊！”</p><p>“大恶魔…？！”Clary这才后知后觉地拿出天使之刃，立刻跑到Isabelle和Jace的身边。</p><p>Catarina头疼地单手掩面，暗暗发想。“这绝对是最糟糕的情况了。”</p><p>“拜托你们不要把事情搞砸了…请你们相信我，好吗？”这时候的Magnus还不放弃劝说，他希望自己可以让那几个嫉恶如仇的年轻暗影猎人改变心意。</p><p>但很显然的，Magnus的用心良苦终究只是白费力气。</p><p>“Magnus，你难道真的以为Alec会为此高兴吗？你为了他牺牲了这么多，甚至还做了这种违背伦理的事情。Magnus Bane，用你聪明的脑袋好好想一想吧！Alec他绝对是宁愿死去，也不愿意看到你为了他而堕入地狱！”Isabelle真的是快被气炸了。她不明白，为什么一向冷静自持的Magnus，竟然会干下这种事情。</p><p>Clary伤心地认同道：“Magnus，Izzy说的对。你真的不应该和大恶魔做这种交易……我到现在依然记得，当时我母亲过世的时候，你阻止我使用让逝者死而复生的黑魔法时说的那番话。”</p><p>Asmodeus冷哼一声，一抹冷酷邪恶的笑意浮现于他的嘴角。“拿非利的后嗣，你们就放心好了。因为Magnus是绝对不会‘堕入’地狱的。正确来说，Magnus他只是回到他的归属之地，一个本就属于他的家。”</p><p>“少说废话了！你说的那个地方明明就是个令人憎厌的地狱，又怎么可能会是Magnus的家？还有，布鲁克林的高阶术士，Magnus Bane的家一直都在这里，永远都不可能会是那个了无生气的地狱！”Jace怒不可遏地叫骂道。</p><p>听到有人出声维护自己，这本该是令人开心的事情。可是Magnus他却只感到深深的无奈和越演越烈的心痛。Magnus抬起泛红的泪眸，静静地看着他的老朋友Catarina。Catarina也回望着Magnus，难过的目光中流露出丝丝的不舍与同情。</p><p>“愚蠢的拿非利人。”Asmodeus对Jace的说法嗤之以鼻。</p><p>Isabelle似乎也有什么话想说，但是Magnus很快地便阻断她。</p><p>“够了！”Magnus情绪失控的嘶声喊道，音量之大让在场的人们都愣住了。就连Asmodeus也默默地打量着Magnus，好奇Magnus做么会有如此激烈的反应。</p><p>“Magnus，你怎么了吗？”Isabelle迟疑地追问。</p><p>Jace和Clary也面面相觑，不停地打眼色，不明白为什么Magnus会突然表现得如此奇怪。</p><p>最后，Magnus绝望地发出一声叹息，这才娓娓道来难以启齿的实情。<br/>“Asmodeus是我的父亲。”</p><p>“什么？！”所有的年轻暗影猎人们只感觉脑袋像是被雷电给击中一样，在瞬间丧失了所有思考能力，完全的当机状态。</p><p>“噢，Magnus……”Catarina为Magnus感到心酸的同时，也不禁松了一口气。至少这样的话，在以后的日子里，Magnus也不需要再躲躲藏藏了，也不用再向他在乎的那些人隐瞒实情。</p><p>当听见Magnus介绍自己为他的父亲时，Asmodeus看起来自豪极了。唯独其他可怜的人，他们都对这极度震撼的消息感到错愕不已。</p><p>“Magnus，你刚刚到底是在说什么？这是开玩笑的吧！”Jace到现在都还有点难以接受。</p><p>Magnus却显得异常的冷静，就连声音的温度仿佛都能冻伤别人。“你们口中恶名昭彰的大恶魔，现在站在我们面前的Asmodeus就是我的亲生父亲。现在，你们已经得到你们想要的答案了。麻烦你们立刻离开房间，就让我接手我之前未完成的工作吧！”</p><p>见大伙儿依旧犹豫不决，Magnus语气冷淡地继续说道：“我担心Alec的时间已经不多了。如果你们还当我是朋友的话，就离开房间吧……”</p><p>Isabelle和Jace快速地交换了一记眼神后，终于点头答应了Magnus的要求。Clary忍不住轻轻发出哀叹声，觉得自己脑袋思考的速度已经赶不上话题的变化速度了。她真的对Asmodeus这号人物知道的不多，但是他猜想所有这些什么地狱的事情和Asmodeus之间复杂的关系，一定都让Magnus吃尽了苦头。这时候，Clary知道保持沉默对她来说才是最为正确的事情。因为她非常清楚自己并没有立场表态些什么。</p><p>“Magnus，我想我们之后需要好好地谈一谈。”Isabelle的声音轻柔却满是诚恳。</p><p>尽管得到Isabelle友善的回应，但Magnus仍然紧闭着嘴巴不吭一声。现在这种时刻对他而言，无论说些什么话貌似都是多余的了。</p><p>Isabelle见Magnus这般罕见的伤心模样，情不自禁地感到心痛不已。这一次，Isabelle又接着开口了，唯独她说话的对象变换成了Asmodeus。Isabelle直挺着身子，毫无畏惧地迎上Asmodeus那具有审判意味的目光。“如果你真是Magnus的亲生父亲，那么你就该给他多一些自由，而不是利用他有求于你的弱点，成为你禁锢他的理由！”</p><p>Asmodeus发出一声冷笑，直接代Magnus允诺Isabelle的要求。“好吧，既然妳都有胆子对我说这些话了……那么我就成全妳好了。”</p><p>Asmodeus那双深棕色的瞳眸毫无预警地随主人卸下魔法伪装的障眼法，而在瞬间转换成闪耀着金绿色光芒的猫瞳，并夹带着一丝恐吓意味十足的杀气。Asmodeus此举让在场的人们都冷不防地倒抽一口气，除了仍处在情绪低潮状态的Magnus，还有那依旧目光呆滞的活在自己的世界里的Alec。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 回到现实a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>此刻房里只剩下Magnus、Asmodeus、还有那个躺在床上望着天花板且目光呆滞的Alec。</p><p>“不要给我那种表情，孩子。你本来就该因拥有像我这样的父亲而感到荣幸。”Asmodeus自豪地说。</p><p>Magnus露出一脸嫌恶的自嘲，笑言道：“哦，那我该为了什么而感到荣幸？拥有像你这样的父亲，是指我该因拥有一个恶魔父亲而感到开心吗？还是说，因为我拥有一个堕落天使的父亲也是一件值得骄傲的事情吗？”</p><p>Asmodeus清了清嗓，蛮不在乎地耸肩道。</p><p>“父亲，如果你是真的关心我的话，那能不能拜托你……请你对我好一点，可以吗？”Magnus有些伤感地说道：“为什么你老是喜欢选择错误的时候出现？还要在我朋友们的面前显露自己的恶魔印记，把我朋友他们吓得半死？如果你是真的在乎我的，那么你就应该尊重我才对！请你不要再让我蒙羞害我感到羞愧了，甚至害我在我朋友们的面前抬不起头来！说真的，你总是喜欢做些让我左右为难的事情！究竟你要把我逼到什么绝境你才会满意？”</p><p>“我对你难道还不够好吗？为什么你总是要说我让你蒙羞没面子了？”Asmodeus怒瞪着Magnus，用咄咄逼人的语气道：“你应该知晓的，父母亲的天性本来都是疼爱自家孩子的。可是你扪心自问你自己到底做了些什么，Magnus Bane？你狠心的把我丢下，然后独自逃脱出地狱！你甚至还违背了我的指令，背叛了我对你的疼爱！但尽管如此，我却依然宽宏大量的让你继续在人间逍遥快活的过日子！我这几百年来给予你的自由难道还不足够吗？我都做到这个份上了，你究竟还想要我怎样？”</p><p>Magnus下意识地背过身去避开Asmodeus的质问。</p><p>Asmodeus微微叹息，原本激动的情绪又平复了不少。稍稍缓和自己的心情后，Asmodeus接着说道：“为什么你总是无法了解我的苦心呢？孩子，你也从来不愿意去试着了解我的想法，难道是因为我要求的太多了吗？”</p><p>Magnus禁不住叹了一口气。“我很抱歉，因为我从来不为这些感到抱歉。父亲，你也从来都没有去试着了解我的想法啊！既然你自己都没有做个好榜样，那就请你不要逼迫我去试着了解你了。”</p><p>Asmodeus烦躁地咬牙泄愤，却没有说些什么话反驳Magnus。</p><p>“让我们停止这愚蠢又多余的话题吧！父亲，能不能麻烦你将注意力放回Alec身上呢？”Magnus问道。</p><p>“你说得对。反正你一心只想要救活这个暗影猎人小子，对吧！那好，我就成全你的愿望。唯有我越早完成我的工作，你才能尽早与我一起离开这里，然后回去Edom生活。”Asmodeus严肃地瞟了Magnus一眼后，便径自走向大床，然后凝视着Alec那面无表情苍白的脸。</p><p>“他又再次被困于潜意识世界里了。”Asmodeus在检查Alec的情况后说道。</p><p>“那有没有什么其他比较好的办法？或者说，只要我这个钥匙可以进到里头，那我就能像之前一样唤醒Alec了。”Magnus轻声道。</p><p>Asmodeus听了Magnus的话，忍不住轻蔑的冷哼一声，道：“别傻了。在那个潜意识世界里，所有的设定情况都是依据你前男朋友和Niatas的想法来执行的。你觉得我有可能再让你进去死多一次吗？”</p><p>Magnus撇撇嘴不发一语。</p><p>“与其以被动的方式进行，我倒是更喜欢采取主动。所以，计划稍稍改变一点。”Asmodeus将他的右手食指轻轻点在Alec的额头上。</p><p>“那你是打算换去什么新计划？我原本还以为你是要让我进到里头把Alec给救出来，然后你才自己想办法搞定那只妖魔。”Magnus对Asmodeus所说的那个新计划好奇不已。</p><p>“这个嘛~作为一个缺乏耐性的人，请原谅我也懒得可以。老实说，我还是比较喜欢简单又直接的方式。为何我们不直接把Niatas召唤出来呢？那样既可以省去很多不必要的麻烦，也能将所有问题一次过解决。”Asmodeus慵懒的声音里隐约的透着一丝冷冽的杀气。话语间，他的手指已经下移到Alec的颈项部位。</p><p>“那好吧。”Magnus深吸了一口气，却没有反驳那个新提议。其实，Magnus也蛮喜欢这种快速又直接的解决方式。毕竟如果需要他再进到Alec的潜意识世界里的话，那么Magnus也无法确定自己还能够承受多少次亲眼见证Alec的循环性死亡经历。</p><p>见Magnus没有再多说些什么，Asmodeus也开始专注于手上的工作了。</p><p>“Niatas。”Asmodeus唇角微扬，轻声唤出另一个大恶魔的名字。</p><p>那一瞬间，整个世界仿佛都开始分崩离析了。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>在客厅里，大伙儿的思绪千旋百转，仍未完全从惊怔中清醒过来。</p><p>“所以，那个男人Asmodeus……Magnus的父亲是个统治Edom的君王，也是个堕落天使？”Jace重重地呼出一口气，有点难以接受这样的事实。</p><p>Isabelle看起来也跟Jace差不多，她对这种曲折的情况感到十分无言。事实上，他们都非常清楚生为巫师的Magnus会有个妖魔父亲。可是，又有谁能晓得Magnus的父亲竟然会是那个恶名昭彰的Asmodeus呢？那种程度的大恶魔，简直超乎了他们的想像。</p><p>Clary轻声叹息。“所以，我们现在该怎么办啊？”</p><p>“根本就没有我们能够插手的事情。现在，我们只能耐心地等着Magnus他们完成拯救Alec的工作。”Catarina边出声对着那群年轻的暗影猎人们说话，一边轻拍着在沙发上睡着的Madzie的背部。</p><p>“其实，我的心里一直有个疑问……你们难道都不觉得那个Asmodeus看起来过于‘正常’了吗？老实说，如果不是Catarina提起他的名字的话，我大概只会认为他是普通暗影魅族的巫师罢了。”Jace紧皱着眉头，想得脑袋都快打结了。虽然这么说好像有点冒犯意味，但Jace也只是就事论事，实话实说罢了。</p><p>“你的意思是指Asmodeus看起来并不如他的头衔那般吓人吧！”Isabelle点头附和道：“其实我也有同感。他看起来蛮无害的……好吧，也不是真的毫无威胁性。至少，他给我的第一个印象就蛮普通，看起来也不太危险。当然，我那样的第一印象观念也只保留到他显露出跟Magnus相同的恶魔印记为止。刚才他露出猫眼的吓人模样，着实令我内心感到不安惶恐。”一想到方才Asmodeus显露出那种肆意霸道的肃静杀气，还有伴随着的蛮横压迫感，Isabelle就不禁提心吊胆。</p><p>“没错，那正是我要说的。”Jace点点头。“虽然他确实在某些时候看起来有点吓人，但是他比我想象中的形象差太大的了。我完全无法把他和那些从小开始就困扰我的神话故事和梦魇连系在一起。刚才我们亲眼所见的那个Asmodeus看起来真的过于友善，跟那些植入在我脑海里深处的大魔王形象终究有点出入。”</p><p>“但是，如果他是人人口中的那个Asmodeus，那么你就应该惧怕他。Jace，他或许看起来无害又不可怕。可是，你我都知道，这与事实相差甚远。”Isabelle无奈叹气。</p><p>“嘿，你们这些暗影猎人应该有所警惕并畏惧他的。相信我吧，Asmodeus之所以能被相传为Edom地狱里力量最强大的大恶魔之一，绝对是有充足理由的。这也说明了他为何得以统治整个Edom地狱。有些事情是你们这种年龄层的人料想不到的。”Catarina心有余悸的补充道：“我曾经在多年以前亲眼见识过Asmodeus的本事……对我来说，过去的那段经历是我永生中难忘的梦魇之一。”</p><p>与此同时，一阵不寻常的轻微地震突如其来的发生。大伙儿面面相觑，心情忐忑不安。而那个睡得正熟的Madzie也从睡梦中被惊醒过来了。</p><p>“发生什么事了？”Madzie看起来有些害怕，也很困惑。</p><p>Catarina即刻安抚道：“小Madzie不要害怕，一会儿就没事的。”<br/>Madzie眨了眨眼睛，无辜的童真模样让Catarina心生疼惜。</p><p>“这并不是寻常的地震，对吧！究竟发生什么事了？难不成这是Asmodeus的杰作吗…？”Clary柔声问。</p><p>“是妖魔的杰作，可是感觉上这并不是Asmodeus造成的。看样子，是有其他妖魔来到这里了。”Jace回答说。</p><p>“我们似乎有其他的客人了。”Isabelle接着道。之后，她立刻跑到房门前，尝试要撞开房门却不得要领。“我打不开这个门！Alec他不会出什么事情吧？</p><p>“Magnus也身在睡房里头。虽然我很讨厌这种被排除在外的感觉，但是我相信Magnus。他始终是关心Alec的，所以我相信他会好好照顾Alec，绝对不会让任何人伤害Alec的。”Jace说这话的同时，下意识地伸手轻触自己的Parabatai符文，希望能感应到一些什么。</p><p>过了一会儿，地震终于就停止了。客厅里的每个人都互相交换了一个奇怪的眼神。地震的停止让他们松了一口气，但同时房间里头的未知情况也令他们感到担忧。</p><p>“我们会不会死啊…？是不是我们遇上什么危险了？”Madzie稚嫩的嗓音在他们耳边响起。</p><p>Catarina赶紧用轻柔的声音安抚，道：“不会的，甜心。妳会好好没事的，我们也一样会平平安安的。所以，不要再胡思乱想担心了，好吗？”</p><p>Madzie再次点点头，可爱的脸蛋上挂着轻浅的笑意。</p><p>Clary轻呼一口气，摸不着头脑的问：“你们大家怎么能如此断定是有其他的妖魔来到这里了？刚才的那个地震，真的不是Asmodeus造成的吗？”</p><p>“当然不是。”Catarina、Jace和Isabelle异口同声地一起回答Clary的问题。</p><p>Isabelle解释道：“刚才地震时我所感应到的妖魔力量跟早前Asmodeus给我的感觉完全不同。”</p><p>Jace接着说：“没错，刚才的妖魔力量磁场是不一样的。每个妖魔都有自己独特的力量磁场，那就像是某种特殊的象征记号。越是有能耐的高阶魔物，它们的魔法印记就越特别，也更好辩识。简单来说，刚才地震时的妖魔力量和Asmodeus自身的魔力，他们给人的感觉是完全不一样的。所以，我们才能肯定是有别只妖魔来到这里了。”</p><p>Clary紧张的咬着唇瓣。“那也就是说……这个新出现的妖魔比Asmodeus还要厉害吗？”</p><p>“不，不完全是这样。但是，Jace和Isabelle也说得没错。确实是有其他的妖魔来到这里，而依凭我的直觉，我认为我们的新客人就是折磨Alec的那个家伙。”Catarina说。</p><p>听到敏感的字眼，Jace和Isabelle很有默契的相望一眼。</p><p>纵使听了大家的解释，但是Clary依然感到非常困惑。“可是，你们又要怎样说明Asmodeus的情况呢？就像你们刚才说的，他看起来是那么的无害。我以为Asmodeus本该是统治Edom地狱的君王，但为什么现在感觉上新出现的这个折磨Alec的妖魔比Asmodeus还要更加强大厉害呢？”</p><p>“Clary，并不是这样子的。”Catarina轻轻摇摇头，道：“妳不要忘了。事实上，越是厉害的妖魔，就越有本事在别人面前隐藏自己的力量。Asmodeus是少见的箇中好手。他最擅长掩饰自己的魔法力量，然后将自己伪装成普通凡人的模样。这对他来说完全是轻而易举的事情。可事实上，能有本事做到像他这样子的妖魔确是寥寥无几。”</p><p>“好吧，那我大概有概念了。现在所有的事情好像也渐渐有迹可循，不过我还是有些问题没能搞清楚……”Clary深吸了一口气，看起来忧心忡忡。“现在我们这儿又多来了一个折磨Alec的大恶魔。这种危急时刻，难道我们还要这样坐以待毙吗？还有，为什么那个大恶魔会突然过来这里？房间里面到底发生了什么我们所不知道的事情？”</p><p>大伙儿面面相觑，一时无话可说。<br/>实际上的他们也根本没有插手介入的方法，所以也只能被迫乖乖地呆在客厅里耐心等待了。</p><p>Isabelle着急地在房门外来回渡步。那扇房门不仅被上了锁，甚至还被一种奇特的魔法屏障给隔离保护着，这导致Isabelle根本无法听清里头的状况。</p><p>Clary暗自观察了大伙儿的面部表情后，努力压抑自己混乱的思绪。作为一个暗影世界的新手暗影猎人，她貌似还有很长的一大段路要走，也还有很多新奇难懂的事物需要她慢慢去学习。</p><p>另一方面，那个卷缩在Catarina怀里的Madzie就一直安分地呆在沙发那里。Catarina没有再多说些什么，只是尽自己所能地安抚着年幼的Madzie。但不知怎的，Catarina的心里一直隐隐的感到不安。在还没有确定事情真相之前，她并不打算把心底的忧虑说出来。毕竟，这样对那几个年轻冲动的暗影猎人来说，并不是什么好事情。</p><p>Catarina暗忖道：‘Asmodeus可不是什么善良之辈。能见到Magnus平安归来总是好事。可是，那一定是需要付出某些代价的。究竟……Magnus是以什么作为交换条件，才得以让Asmodeus愿意亲自上来帮助Alec呢？’</p><p>在气氛诡异的客厅里，大伙儿都心事重重，各有所思。Jace自然也是其中之一。只见Jace无奈地再次叹气，然后伸手抚向他与Alec连结的Parabatai符文。</p><p>‘至少Alec目前还是平安的。’他现在仅能相信依赖的，大概也只剩下他与Alec之间这种旁人无法完全理解的亲密连系了。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 回到现实b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus的睡房里。此刻房里的气氛莫名的古怪又紧张。</p><p>“Asmodeus……我的主君。”Niatas对着Asmodeus微微低头躬身。当瞥见Magnus站在Asmodeus的身侧一起出现在房间里的时候，Niatas低沉的嗓音里有些惊讶。</p><p>“你平日很少以这种方式召唤我，请问我有什么能帮上忙的吗？”Niatas恭恭敬敬地问道。</p><p>Asmodeus以审视的眼神打量着Niatas，唇角浮现冷酷邪恶的笑容。尔后，Asmodeus才松了耸肩，慢条斯理的用慵懒的声调开口，不怒而威道：“Niatas，你实在不够聪明。”</p><p>Niatas轻轻喘息，故作镇定地小心回答。“主君，我不太能明白你这话儿的意思。请问我是不是无意间做了什么错事，冒犯了你而不自知呢？”</p><p>“少在我的面前装模作样了，你这个忘恩负义的家伙！你到底是为什么要杀了我的儿子？你怎么敢，Niatas！”随着尾音的终结，Asmodeus的左手微微一动。同一时间，Niatas便被一股隐形的魔法力量给击飞，狠狠地撞上冰冷的墙面。</p><p>看着Niatas被Asmodeus的魔法困在半空中，Magnus紧握着自己的双拳压抑住内心那深深的不安。Magnus能清楚地感受到Asmodeus此刻那狂盛的怒气。Magnus静默地打量着自己的父亲的面部表情，一种复杂的情绪在Magnus的眼里燃烧着。‘父亲……’</p><p>Niatas心跳加速地乞求道：“主君，请你手下留情。我真的不是有意要伤害你儿子的……他一心想着要救他的朋友，甚至最后还牺牲了自己的性命，这是我万万料想不到的！求你对我仁慈一些，我伟大的主君……”</p><p>Asmodeus莞尔一笑，像是刚听了什么笑话一样。之后，熟悉的怒气又回到他的脸上。“立刻放了那暗影猎人小子的灵魂，然后解除他身上的诅咒印记。”Asmodeus命令道。</p><p>Niatas不敢与Asmodeus公然为敌，几乎立马就遵照Asmodeus的指示行事。Niatas慢慢地扬起自己的手，然后用古老的语言喃喃念着一些不知名的咒语。</p><p>当眼尖的发现Alec身上的魔咒印记已经被Niatas解除之后，Magnus终于露出了欣喜的笑容，一直紧绷的心也总算松了一口气。Magnus快步地跑向Alec身边，动作轻柔的抚摸Alec那被汗水沾湿的黑发。</p><p>见Alec始终没有转醒的迹象，Magnus不禁又开始担忧起来。他凝视着Alec，轻声道：“Alexander……Alec，快点醒来，拜托你了。”</p><p>过了好半晌后，Alec才悠悠地转醒。只见Alec慢慢地转动自己的头部，手指也轻轻地抽动着。在Magnus期待的眼神中，Alec总算渐渐地恢复清醒。只是看样子，身心受重创的Alec依旧有些挣扎，并未完全睁开自己的眼睛。</p><p>“Mag…Magnus……”Alec低声叫着那个烙印在他内心深处的名字。</p><p>“Alec，别怕，你已经安全了。”Magnus挨近Alec的脸颊，轻声细语道：“嘿，不要紧张，慢慢来。慢慢睁开你的眼睛，你就能看到我了。我在这里呢……”</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec尝试睁开双眼。刚开始接触到光线的时候，排山倒海而来的晕眩感令他感到不舒服。不过待他慢慢适应了之后，Alec终于又一次见到那张让他日夜思念的漂亮容颜。当感受到Magnus摸着自己脸颊的温热触感后，Alec禁不住抽泣起来。</p><p>“你在这儿……Mag…Magnus……你真的在这里。”Alec拼命地想要坐起身来，却被Magnus眼明手快的阻止了。</p><p>“你还是躺着休息比较好。你才刚刚醒过来，不要太过勉强自己了。”Magnus无声叹息，心情放松不少。他就这样靠着床，倚着Alec的头，柔声安抚道：“不要哭了，Alexander。你现在已经安全了。之前你被困在个人炼狱里受折磨，但是现在事情总算都过去了。这里是现实世界，你已经平安回到这儿了。”</p><p>“我被困起来了……？发生什么事了？等等……所以…这些都不是真的…？我记得我们俩分手了……然后，有个妖魔……不…是Valentine把握抓起来了，之后，也不懂是怎么回事。我好像被困在了一个很可怕的地方，一直的重复死去又复活、然后又死去再复活、一遍又一遍的被妖魔杀死了又复活重生……我还梦到了你，你为了救Jace也死了……我也看到了Jace，他好像也受伤了。”Alec的思绪还很混乱，完全无法静下来心好好思考。</p><p>Magnus悲伤地叹了口气。“并不是所有在你梦魇里见到的事情都是假的。”</p><p>“你这话是什么意思…？”Alec语气急切地追问。</p><p>Magnus面色沉重，似乎还有什么话想说，但是Asmodeus的刻意咳嗽声却适时提醒了Magnus。Magnus回过头，抬眼看着Asmodeus那略显不满的神情。看样子Asmodeus好像不太喜欢Magnus和Alec这对前恋人久违重聚的场面。</p><p>“Magnus，你的愿望已经达成了。现在该轮到我了，对吧！”Asmodeus说道。</p><p>Magnus微微一怔，然后问道：“你究竟想要什么？”</p><p>Alec看起来十分困惑，他无法看透到底现在是怎样的情况。他为Magnus感到担忧，下意识地望着那个与Magnus说话的陌生男人。</p><p>Asmodeus直视着Magnus，脸上并未显露太多的情绪。Magnus无法看清Asmodeus那复杂的心思，这让他觉得有些紧张。而这时候，那个被Asmodeus困在半空中墙面上的Niatas终于率先开口打破这阵令人难受的尴尬沉默。</p><p>“主君，我已经按照你的指示释放了那个暗影猎人了。我想乞求你的原谅，希望你能不计前嫌的饶恕我的过错。我真的不是有意要伤害你儿子的……那完全是个意外！”Niatas紧张得连嘴唇都在发颤。</p><p>Alec固执地边辛苦挣扎边坐起身子，Magnus劝阻不果只好在不得已的情况下顺从Alec。Alec这才后知后觉的发现这房里还有另外一个男人。而回过神后，Alec惊讶地发现那个被定在墙面上的男人，明明就是跟Valentine一起联手攻击Alec的妖魔。Alec混浊的思维令他感到晕眩疲累，他尝试努力专注于其他人的对话内容，希望能借此理清一些头绪。貌似他这一觉睡得太久，被困在个人炼狱里的时间段，他好像错过了很多关键事情。</p><p>“Niatas，你真觉得我是个笨蛋吗？”Asmodeus冷哼一声。“你享受了太多杀戮的乐趣，而这种快感真的难以扼制，难道不是吗？这也就是为什么你无法停止你那无穷无尽的贪婪和欲望，你再也无法找回自制能力，最终你酿下了大祸，还夺取了我儿子宝贵的性命！”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 回到现实c</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“请相信我，主君。我原本就无心要伤害他的……只是我不知道自己到底是怎么了，我可能只是一时失控而已。”Niatas尝试为自己的行为辩解。“我真的不知道为什么你的儿子会进入到那个暗影猎人小子的个人炼狱里。我实在不晓得为何你儿子最后会被杀害……事情发生得太突然了，就连我自己都无法反应。”</p><p>“Niatas，你以为自己是在和谁说话呢？这么随便说着几句话，就想要把责任推得一干二净吗？”Asmodeus发出轻蔑的冷哼，嘴角挂着那仿佛能冻伤他人的冰冷笑意。“我比任何人都了解那些藏着私心的欲望与邪念。所以，你是欺骗不了我的。你也很清楚吧！一旦你踩过了界线，就注定没有回头路可走的了。”</p><p>当最后一个尾音从Asmodeus的嘴里落下之时，一个燃烧着地狱之火的烈焰魔法球便笔直的射向Niatas的胸口。Niatas那被火焰球穿透的胸口处，立刻显现一个模样可怖的大窟窿，在眨眼的瞬间Niatas就早已灰飞烟灭了。事情发生得过于突然，时间短得就连Niatas的嘶吼声都容不下。Magnus和Alec不约而同地倒抽一口凉气，着实被这一幕给吓傻了。</p><p>空气中飘散着微薄的烧焦味儿，Niatas在这世界留下的残缺证明，大概也只剩下在半空中渐渐消失不见的微粒灰烬了。罪魁祸首Asmodeus好整以暇地轻拍掉跌落于他肩头上，那细不可见的灰烬尘埃。他的脸上依旧挂着漫不经心，且从容不迫的邪气浅笑。</p><p>Asmodeus看着Alec，声音低沉而沙哑。“拿非利的后嗣，你就是那个叫作Alec的孩子吧！”</p><p>“…你是谁…？”Alec一脸茫然地看着Asmodeus。直觉告诉Alec，眼前的这个男人并不是普通的低阶妖魔。而且，最让Alec最为在意的是，为什么这个妖魔要声称另一个妖魔谋杀了自己的儿子？现在到底是怎么一回事？而他们为什么又会突然出现在Magnus的房里？</p><p>Asmodeus淡淡地瞟了Magnus一眼后，才慢条斯理地开口道：“我不确定我的儿子是否要让你知道实情。”</p><p>“谁是你的儿子？”Alec又问了。不知道为什么，他感觉到现场强烈的紧张氛围。就连Magnus的表情也变得十分古怪，这让Alec感到疑惑不已。Alec接着又好奇地对着Asmodeus追问道：“难道你的儿子跟我有什么关联吗？为什么你会来到这里？”</p><p>Asmodeus并没有回答Alec的问题。他狭长的双眼微微眯起，透着一丝狡黠的玩味儿笑容。</p><p>这时候，Magnus却用发颤的双唇轻声唤道：“…Alec。”</p><p>“Magnus，这究竟是怎么一回事？”Alec显得非常困惑。他能清楚地察觉到，Magnus似乎有什么难言之隐。但是，让Alec更为在意的是那致使Magnus欲言又止的真正原因。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”Magnus突然道歉，然后他扬起手，轻轻地碰触Alec的脸颊，动作缓慢而温柔。Magnus的双手不知怎的特别的冷冰冰，这让他们双方在肌肤接触的那一刹那，都冷不防地产生战栗感。</p><p>“到底发生什么事情了？”Alec再次开口问道，内心感到惶恐不安。</p><p>Magnus的眼神流露出悲伤与痛苦，这让Alec感到更加担心。</p><p>面对Alec的提问……<br/>这一次，Magnus轻声叹气，纵使内心挣扎犹豫，但最终仍决定说出真相。</p><p>“他是Asmodeus。”Magnus开口道。</p><p>“…Asmodeus？他是Asmodeus？难不成，你指的是那个在地狱里的恶魔Asmodeus？！”Alec的语调明显地气息不稳，脸上震惊的神情显而易见。</p><p>Magnus并没有否认，反而伤心地点头证实了Alec的想法。</p><p>被晾在一旁的Asmodeus不满地出声催促道：“Magnus，你赶紧把你和这孩子的事情处理好。不要忘了我们之间的约定了！现在既然事情已经办妥，我想我们也是时候离开这里了。”</p><p>Alec胆战心惊地大口喘息，语速飞快，道：“你这是要去哪里？Magnus，如果他真是Asmodeus的话，那么他可是一个堕落天使，一个罪不可赦的大恶魔呢！你们之间到底有什么协议约定？为什么你必须要与他一起离开？Magnus，这到底是怎么一回事？你赶紧说话啊！Magnus！”</p><p>Magnus无奈地重重叹气，似乎已经放弃说明。说实话，现在的Magnus已经没有多余的力气去解释什么了。反正事情早已成了定局，不是吗？</p><p>“Alec，我很抱歉。”Magnus再次道歉。</p><p>“不要跟我说抱歉……Magnus，这些全都是我的错，对不对？是不是因为我的缘故，所以你才必须作出牺牲？”Alec说。</p><p>Magnus却摇摇头。“不，错不在你。其实这全都是因为我本身的问题。Alec，我很抱歉，真的很对不起……因为我伤了你的心。但是无论如何，我都想要让你知道我早就已经原谅你了。”</p><p>“Magnus……”</p><p>“Alec，既然我们俩都已经分手了。或许，现在正是一个寻找真爱的好时机。请你忘了我们的过去，然后重新展开新生活吧！去找个比我更好的男人，一个能比我用更好方式对待你的男人，一个愿意像我这般深爱着你的男人，一个把你当成唯一宠爱的男人……”Magnus忍不住哽咽起来，努力了好久在勉强擒住眼泪。</p><p>“可是，我只想要你一个人啊！Magnus，请你不要离开我好吗？我不能够失去你的！如果生活少了你，我不知道自己该如何生存下去！”Alec崩溃地大喊。</p><p>Magnus的脸上浮现悲伤的微笑。“你可以办到的。我的天使，因为你比你自己想象中的还更加坚强勇敢。”</p><p>Alec六神无主地拖紧Magnus的手臂，说什么都不愿意放开，深怕自己若放手的话，以后就永远都会失去Magnus了。</p><p>看着面前这对小情侣生离死别的桥段，Asmodeus不耐烦地转动眼珠子，然后又无奈的叹了口气。“儿子啊，我跟你说句实话。你现在只是在浪费时间吧了！为何不赶紧停止这些没必要的废话？这样我们就可以直接打道回府了。”</p><p>在听了Asmodeus的话语后，Alec皱着眉头惊怔不已。“你这话什么意思……？儿子…？这里谁是你的儿子啊？”</p><p>Asmodues耸耸肩，然后二话不说地就将修长的指头指向傻愣愣站着的Magnus。</p><p>在Alec的错愕眼神中，深怕Alec无法理解这动作手势的含义，Asmodeus甚至还贴心大方的送上详细的解释。“我口中的儿子就是他Magnus Bane。同时，他，也就是你的前男朋友。”</p><p>Magnus无声叹息，最后选择了闭上眼睛，眼不见为净。</p><p>“这些都是真的吗？Magnus，拜托你说说话啊！告诉我好吗？Magnus，这些都不是真的，对不对？”Alec发力紧握着Magnus的手，那力道之大都让Magnus感到生疼。</p><p>Magnus重新睁开他那早已充斥着泪水的红眼睛，绝望地凝视着Alec。深深地吸了一口气之后，Magnus选择避开Alec刚才的问题，反而直接跳到重点上。“Alec，我已经死了。你在你潜意识梦境里所看到的一切，你在你的个人炼狱里所经历的一切事情，那些都是真实发生的。我已经死了，已经不再属于这个世界了，这就是事实的真相。你只要知道这些就可以了。”</p><p>“不！那是不可能的！你自己瞧瞧，我现在都能握着你的手！你怎么可能已经死了？Magnus，你现在就活生生好好的站在我的面前。所以，不要再骗我了好吗？”Alec看起来已经快丧失心智了，他那几近崩溃边缘的情绪又一次陷入黑暗。</p><p>Magnus深知Alec的固执，倘若不说出全部实话的话，大概Alec永远都不会放手吧！Magnus心情沉重地勾起牵强的笑容，尽管他的双眸早已经被伤心痛苦所掩盖。</p><p>“Asmodeus……他其实是我的亲生父亲。在我死了之后，他又再次救活我，但是……这牵扯到我与他之间的协议。所以，Alec，你必须放我走。因为我早已经就不属于这里了。”Magnus终究还是没忍住夺眶而出的眼泪，隔着朦胧的水雾景象看着Alec那悲恸的面容，这让Magnus心痛不已。</p><p>顿了顿，Magnus又一次哽咽，接着说道：“我最后的任务就是要把你从那个循环地狱里给救回来。现在你平安的醒来，而我的任务也已经完成了。所以……”</p><p>“不！”Alec出声阻断Magnus的话。“Magnus，这些全部都是我一个人的错！对不起，我真的感到很后悔，会变成这样全部都是我害的！我才是那个最该死的人！相反的，你本来就应该永生的继续活着！Magnus，对不起……请你不要离开我好吗？我很抱歉我伤了你的心，还让你必须选择与我分手。我很对不起你，因为我不听你的劝说，因为我的执迷不悟，所以才会导致现在这样的局面。Magnus，我是真心的对你感到抱歉……请你原谅我的软弱，但是我是真的不能失去你！请你不要离开我……请你不要走……不可以丢下我，不要……”伤心欲绝的Alec撕心裂肺地发出卑微的祈求。</p><p>见到Alec如此难过，Magnus哪里还狠得下心。现在的Magnus已经无法再继续撂下狠话，原本就不算坚决的心意完全被动摇了。Magnus由不得自己的心，最后决定为爱自私多一次。Magnus就这样将那个已经泣不成声的Alec给拉进怀里，然后控制不住地与Alec一起哭成泪人。</p><p>此时此刻的Asmodeus，他双手环在胸前站在一旁，冷眼旁观地看着Magnus和Alec哭得死去活来的场景。过了好久之后，他无奈地重重叹气，然后将视线转移开来。</p><p>作为统治Edom的主君，Asmodeus确实如众神魔与众人口耳相传那般强大与威力十足。可是，就像Asmodeus这样另类的人也终究是会有弱点的。世间上的所有人事物，自天地初开之时早就形成了一物克一物的自然循环道理。这就是所谓的平衡。</p><p>其实对Asmodeus来说，这世界上还有很多事情是他无能为力的。有很多时候，强大如Asmodeus这样的人，也终究有战胜不了的局面。尽管令人感到无奈悲伤，但这确是千真万确的。</p><p>就好比Asmodues拥有恶魔的双翅，但是他却再也无法飞回天界去。因为恶魔是无法跨越天界之门的，而那神圣的地方之门也永远不会再为他开启。不仅如此，就如同Asmodeus确实有能力和本事可以让自己的儿子Magnus Bane起死回生。但是，他顶多也只能用法力威逼强迫Magnus同他一起回到Edom，可是他却无法强逼Magnus的心。Asmodeus比任何人都清楚，他那同他一样一身傲骨固执的儿子Magnus是绝对不会心甘情愿臣服于他的权威之下的。</p><p>Asmodeus面无表情地轻声叹息，然后再次凝望着Magnus和Alec。<br/>“Magnus，你赢了。”他突然柔声说道。“作父母的，又怎能赢得过孩子呢？”</p><p>“…父亲？”Magnus用难以置信的目光盯着Asmodeus。“你这些话是什么意思？”</p><p>Alec也用困惑的表情看着Asmodeus，他们俩都不太明白为什么Asmodeus会突然口出此言。</p><p>Asmodues扬起悲伤的笑容。“我愿意放你走，孩子。你可以重夺自由，然后继续在这个世界里过着你想要的生活。”</p><p>“你说的这些话，难道都是真心的吗？”Magnus迟疑地开口问，内心显得惶恐不安。但同一时间，Alec却表现得十分惊讶开心，那欣喜的模样仿佛快要脱口而出跟Asmodeus道谢了。</p><p>Asmodeus摆出一副无所谓的调调耸了耸肩，然后他用慵懒的口吻开口道：“Magnus，就像我常告诫你的，每件事情都是它自身的代价。当然，我这么做自有我的道理。但是，这么吸引人的优惠也总是有附带条件的。我可以让你复活重生，甚至慷慨大量的决定让你获得自由。可是Magnus，我亲爱的孩子，你也很清楚吧！若是你想要得到你梦寐以求的向往生活，那么你就必须作出小小的牺牲来回报我对你的爱。”</p><p>看着Magnus全身戒备的神情，Asmodeus笑吟吟地继续说道：“就只是一个非常简单的条件吧了，我的孩子。”</p><p>“那么……你到底想从我的身上得到什么好处？”Magnus用虚弱的语调问。</p><p>Asmodeus看着Magnus和Alec，他的脸上挂着有史以来最亲切友善的真心笑容。<br/>“我只是想要找回我的儿子而已。”他的语气显得十分真诚。</p><p>在Magnus惊愕的目光下，Asmodeus再次接话道：“一个愿意遵从他父亲所有指示的孩子，而且也愿意保证不会再耍背叛的小把戏。省略所有的背后小动作，并承诺可以当个称职的好儿子。一个愿意常常对他父亲表示关怀的孩子，并且也同意定时主动保持联系。”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 要回我儿a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec一直都知道Magnus生为妖魔子嗣的事实。尽管如此，但Alec却从来都不曾联想过Magnus竟然会有个身为堕落天使及掌管Edom地狱的大恶魔父亲。地狱之境里的其中一个恶魔王子——Asmodeus。Alec从来都没有想过自己竟然会有面对面亲眼见到Asmodeus的机会。当然，Alec也完全没有想过自己会有机会看到Magnus的亲生父亲。</p><p>就算是在与Magnus拍拖交往的期间，Magnus他本来就很少谈论自己的亲生父母亲。Alec只知道Magnus有着艰苦辛酸的童年生活，而他也大略知晓Magnus的普通凡人母亲在很多年以前就选择自杀身亡了。也因为如此，Alec他根本就不想要去碰触Magnus的过往，深怕自己会在无意间令Magnus感到伤心。所以，Alec选择了沉默，尽管他的心里有很多个疑问未得到解答。</p><p>但是，Alec终究是低估了自己的忍耐力。对Magnus日渐增长的情意让Alec开始变得冲动莽撞，Alec内心的不安和焦虑逼迫他变得狂躁不堪。渐渐的，Alec再也控制不住自己内心的欲望和私心。Alec开始想要探究更多Magnus的过去。事实上，Alec已不能再否认了。因为Alec确实急切地想要知道Magnus过去所经历的一切事情。在Magnus还未认识Alec的那段时光里，那些Alec来不及参与的过去，都让Alec慢慢地产生了好奇心。随着爱意渐深，时间推移，Alec完全败给了自己的私心。</p><p>纵使知道自己的无限探究追问会给Magnus带来多少伤痛和麻烦，但是Alec就是控制不了自己的内心。Alec他迫切地想要找出答案，那些有关Magnus一直不肯透露半点风声的过往。</p><p>Magnus总是推搪说以前他所经历过的，都是一些不堪入目的黑历史。之前Alec老是无法理解Magnus的苦心，也一直断定是Magnus在胡乱找借口来敷衍自己。但是此刻，在亲眼见到面前的Asmodeus之后，所有之前看不清的事情，仿佛都变得清晰不少。</p><p>‘Magnus是Asmodeus的亲生儿子。’</p><p>看着Magnus独自一人与Asmodeus面对面的对峙着，Alec的心就不受控制地加速跳动。接着，Alec尝试走下床，想要站稳自己的步伐。或许现在的他的确有点虚弱，但这并不代表他的意志力和骨子里的固执也很软弱。</p><p>“Alec，你应该多躺在床上休息的！”Magnus看起来被吓坏了，他立刻就走上前阻止Alec做傻事。</p><p>可是Alec却坚定地摇摇头，用眼神示意Magnus相信自己。Alec的嘴上挂着一丝鼓励般的笑意。他想要证明给Magnus看，他也可以无条件给于Magnus支持的。他想要让Magnus知道，在与Asmodeus的对立立场中，他并不是孤单一人的。</p><p>此时的Magnus似乎也了然于心，大致上都猜到了Alec的用意。在与Alec交换了一记复杂的眼神之后，Magnus终于默许地点了点头。看着模样仍旧虚弱，却眼神散发异样神采的Alec，Magnus莫名的感到暖心。尽管是在这种未知的艰难时刻，Alec依然像闪耀的宝石一般动人发光，一瞬间就震慑了Magnus的全副心神。</p><p>现在的房间内，Magnus和Alec肩并肩地站在Asmodeus的面前。他们互相打量着对方，外表看起来风平浪静，暗地里却早已下了结论。</p><p>“我只是想要找回我的儿子吧了。”Asmodeus又重复了一次自己的诉求。</p><p>Alec心情是少见的复杂，他不明白为什么自己的人生会有如此奇葩的转折。Alec就这样凝视着Asmodeus，表情显得有些惊讶。事实上，他并不是很能明白Asmodeus究竟想要些什么。在Alec看来，Asmodeus就像是在说着什么难懂的外星语言。</p><p>“我不明白，你为什么会突然表现得如此和善？说句认真的……你在说这些话的时候，难道是真心的吗？”Magnus看起来十分困惑，他觉得自己有必要再三确定一下Asmodeus所说的话到底是包着什么含意。</p><p>Asmoudeus耸肩微笑。“亲爱的儿子，一直以来我对你的态度始终如一的好。”</p><p>Magnus皱眉给了Asmodeus一抹苦涩的笑容。“虽然这么说或许有点抱歉，但是对不起，我想你这说法似乎让我有点难以接受。你这种友善的转变太过突然了，而且我也不认为你说的就是事实。”</p><p>Asmodeus回道：“你选择不相信我的好意，这并不是我能控制的。况且，这也不是我的问题。”</p><p>“这你能怪我吗？毕竟你从来就没有好好待我！”Magnus反驳说。</p><p>“这话你就说错了！一直以来我都对你特别的友善。”Asmodeus嗤之以鼻地继续说道：“Magnus Bane，你摸着自己的良心好好的说说看吧！这世间上有多少个像你这样生为大恶魔子嗣的巫师，可以在这里过着无忧无虑逍遥快活日子呢？你难道都忘了吗？你已经在这里享受了好几个世纪的自由时光了。相信我，放眼这混浊的世间上，你可是唯一一个拥有这种超值优惠待遇的人。所以，与此同时，我也想要你牢牢地记住这一点并对此心存感恩！”</p><p>Magnus的眼神里依然充满着疑惑和不信任。Magnus着实无法轻易地相信Asmodeus，这都是因为他太了解Asmodeus个性的缘故。可是，在这夹带着尴尬静默的氛围里，Magnus却听见了Alec沙哑的轻吟声。</p><p>“所以……你是真心诚意地打算放Magnus一条生路的吗？你难道是真的愿意让Magnus复活重生吗？”Alec小心翼翼地发问。</p><p>“当然是真的！”Asmodeus扑哧一笑，对Alec这种唯唯诺诺的软弱模样感到玩味儿不已。</p><p>那满是审判意味的目光横扫向Alec，Asmodeus接着又开口说道：“说句实在的，你看起来还真是普普通通啊！我真不明白你身上到底有什么吸引力，为什么我的儿子竟然会看上你？若不是你身上这些标志明显的拿非利猎人印记，你简直就跟那些什么都不懂的盲呆凡人一个模样呢！”</p><p>被批评得一无是处的Alec只感觉心头一紧，下意识地就马上心虚惭愧的低下头来。然而，Magnus却在这个时候快速地出声为Alec辩驳。</p><p>“他才不是什么普普通通的凡人！对我来说，Alec他就是一个超级完美的男人。”Magnus毫不犹豫地脱口而出道。</p><p>Asmodeus的嘴角勾起嘲讽的笑意。“哦~那还真是令人惊讶呢！所以说，这难道就是你为什么会与他分手的原因了吗？就因为你这个‘前男友’对你来说实在是太过完美了，以至于你必须坚决地与他分手吗？”</p><p>听着Asmodeus讽刺的尖酸话语，Alec紧咬着嘴唇，不自觉地把头低了下去几分。Magnus默默地凝望着身边的Alec，然后动作轻柔的握着Alec那冰冷的手。</p><p>“我很抱歉……”Alec弱弱地说。</p><p>“不，你用不着觉得抱歉。”Magnus加重了手中的力道，迫使Alec抬眸看着自己。</p><p>微微叹息后，Magnus便用唇语无声说道：“我爱你。”</p><p>Alec见状，扬起了一抹忧伤的笑容，泪水又一次堆积在他泛红的眼眶里。</p><p>似乎有些受不了这种煽情的场面，Asmodeus懒洋洋地用自己那双深褐色的眼珠子打量着Alec，无奈叹气道：“够了吧！拜托你们两个不要动不动就上演这种戏剧化的小情人戏码，恶心到我都快起鸡皮疙瘩了。”</p><p>Alec和Magnus面面相觑，同时选择了保持沉默。</p><p>Asmodeus望着表情复杂的Magnus和Alec，再次缓缓开了口。“Magnus，我所给你的那个魔法印记会一直不断地提醒你我们之间的协议，一直到我主动把他除去为止。你和我，我们俩之间的那个先前约定，你该不会是忘了吧？你亲口答应过我，只要我能救活这个拿非利人的孩子，你将不惜一切地报答我的恩情。”</p><p>“用不着一直提醒我。我非常清楚自己究竟是做了什么样的承诺。”感受到那被自己握着的手不住地打颤，Magnus转过头去看这Alec，然后用一个柔和的微笑试图舒缓Alec的情绪。</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec担心地轻声唤道。</p><p>Magnus却摇头予以保证。“不用担心，我会没事的。”</p><p>Alec用力地回握着Magnus的手，不确定这种时候自己该怎么办才好。直觉告诉Alec，他绝对不能再轻易放开Magnus的手了。若是再放开的话，他将很有可能会失去Magnus。Alec已经失去过Magnus一次，而这一次，他说什么都不愿意再放开手了。不管Magnus说什么，也不管待会儿究竟会发生什么难以预测的事情。Alec他都已经下定了决心，这一次说什么都不会放开Magnus了。</p><p>“无论你去哪里，我都会跟随你。”Alec哽咽道：“请你……不要再丢下我一个人了。”</p><p>Magnus倒抽一口凉气，然后立刻抓紧Alec那颤抖冰冷的手。他的笑容透着难以言喻的悲伤，但是内心却感到自己越来越强悍。或许这一次，这将是他们俩最后的和好机会。也许，就如同Isabelle和Jace一直告诫他的一样，他和Alec，他们俩本来就不应该分手的。</p><p>“不管发生什么，我也不会放开你的手了。我永远的爱人，我的Alexander。”Magnus将Alec拉进自己的怀里，紧紧地环抱着Alec同时，他感到自己的内心异常的平静。</p><p>Alec什么都没说，他就这样抱着Magnus，几乎用尽了自己全部的力气。刚刚从个人炼狱里历劫归来的Alec，其实现在的他依然感到很困惑，脑袋里完全乱成了一团浆糊。他甚至都无法确定现在这里到底是怎么一回事。所有的一切对他来说，异常的不真实。感觉眼前所发生的所有事情都不是真实的，像是个虚拟的梦境一样。就如同那个雕像般站立在那里的Asmodeus，也是令人十分疑惑的。Asmodeus完全就不是属于这维度空间的人。可是，此刻的Asmodeus确是那么明显突兀的存在，让Alec想对他装作视若无睹都难。</p><p>被眼前这对小情侣无视良久的Asmodeus无奈地开口道：“Magnus呀，我就只是想要找回自己的儿子吧了。不管你愿不愿意相信，我的目的一直都是非常单纯的。难道我们俩就注定无法做一对像普通凡人家庭的父子吗？就算是只有那么一次的机会也好。难道我们真的没办法聚在一块儿享受一下天伦之乐吗？”</p><p>见Magnus的眼神透露出戒备与怀疑，Asmodeus轻声叹息，道：“Magnus，我答应你。你可以继续在这里过着你想要的生活，我不会再强迫你回去Edom了。”</p><p>Magnus放开怀抱里的Alec，却仍旧紧握着Alec的手。Magnus接着凝望着Asmodeus，迟疑地问道：“你是认真的吗？”</p><p>“没错，我是认真的。”Asmodeus呼出了一口气，语气和态度都明显的软化了。</p><p>“但是，你必须许下承诺。你必须保证从今以后，你都会继续做我的乖儿子，并且愿意听从我的指示。”Asmodeus补充道。</p><p>Magnus轻轻地摇摇头。“父亲，你该知道我是绝对不会同意的。因为我真的没有办法再欺骗自己的心。我不想违背自己的良心，更不想继续成为任你操纵的傀儡娃娃。我有自己的判断与决断力，我有自己去评断是非黑白的权利。我真的已经无法再……再继续回到往日与你一起度过的那些旧时光了。那曾经与你一起在Edom生活的日子，在那个地狱里所经历过的一切……那些回忆终将伴随我一生并永生永世的折磨着我。你完全无法想像我的内心究竟有多么的痛苦。因为过去种下的恶缘，我几乎日日夜夜地都被梦魇缠扰。你根本就不知道，我有多么的渴望想要从那些痛苦的记忆里逃脱出来！”</p><p>“你在说谎。跟我一起生活的那段日子里……Magnus，你明明就乐在其中，难道不是吗？”Asmodeus冷冷地回应。</p><p>被愧疚与厌恶的情绪折磨到极点的Magnus终于压抑不住地放声怒喊。“我当时还只是个孩子！况且当时的我并没有其他的选择了，更没有其他的路可走！这些你都知道的，不是吗？”</p><p>察觉到Magnus的情绪越来越不稳定，Alec凝视着Magnus的侧脸，觉得自己的心跳不住地加快跳动。虽然无法全数明白Magnus的过往究竟经历过了什么难堪的事情，可是Alec却能清楚地感受到，这些Magnus口中叙述的‘旧时光’就是Magnus平日就喜欢对Alec隐藏的‘黑历史’。Alec曾经使劲手段地想要挖掘Magnus深埋的过往，但是此刻看着Magnus那痛恨欲哭的表情，Alec只感到阵阵心疼与难过。</p><p>是的，Alec他必须坦诚过去的他，确实过于钻牛角尖了。因为好奇心与欲望私心的驱使，他甚至走错了路，背着Magnus向Camille打听真相。那些Magnus不愿意告诉Alec的历史故事，Alec却一心一意的执著想要找寻答案。</p><p>可是如今看到Asmodeus和Magnus对峙的场面，Alec突然开窍似的，内心也舒坦不少。或许，那些历史悠远的老旧回忆本就该深埋在过去的回忆里，已经没有去探究或挖掘的必要了。知道过去发生的那些事情了，又能如何呢？反正眼下只有未来才是Alec所要关心的关键。比起深掘过去那些没用的历史，关注于未来才是正确的道路吧！</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec增加了手中的力道，尝试用自己的力量去支持自己的男朋友。又或者，该说是‘前男朋友’才更为恰当呢？</p><p>Alec真的感到非常的后悔。为什么他迟至如今才意识到这点呢？他所需要的一直是现今的Magnus，而不该是一直纠结于Magnus的过去。他们本来就应该放眼未来的日子才对呀！</p><p>他到底是什么样的笨蛋呢，为何事到如今才终于开窍。Alec真心的渴望Magnus能给予他一次机会去弥补他的过错。他实在不晓得，是否Magnus仍然还想要与他在一起呢？Magnus是否会接受他的道歉？又或者，现在说道歉的话语已经太迟了呢？</p><p>只希望一切都还来得及吧！</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 要回我儿b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus的脸上写满忧伤，看起来像是随时都会落泪一样。Alec深深地吸了口气，突然有种冲动想要张开双臂将Magnus搂紧。</p><p>“我很尽力地想要尝试跟你好好的沟通。但是，Magnus你也知道的，我这个人一向来都没有什么耐心。所以，请你也适可而止，不要再挑战我的忍耐度极限了。” Asmodeus把目光从Magnus的身上移开。好一会儿之后，他才再次用轻柔的声音，道：“我只是想要找回儿子吧了。”</p><p>Alec困惑的站在那里，他默默地观察着Asmodeus那看似冷漠无情的模样。不知道为什么，但是Alec似乎可以感受得到，Asmodeus那用冷漠来伪装自我的外表之下，隐约透着令人难以解读的复杂思绪。</p><p>“如果你是真的有心想要让我复活的话，那么你现在就应该离开了。父亲，你非常清楚你并不属于这个维度。为了维持三界的平衡，你必须离开才行。”</p><p>Asmodeus语气轻蔑地应道。“哼！谁在乎那些，三界平不平衡，关我什么事？”</p><p>“那么我呢？如果你是真的在乎我的，那么就放我自由吧！请你现在就离开。”Magnus说。</p><p>“儿子，看来你并没有仔细听我说话呢。我早就告诉过你了，我愿意放你自由，也同意让你继续留在这个世界上生活。”Asmodeus不耐烦地微皱眉头。</p><p>“那你现在到底是想怎样？为什么还一直站在这里死赖着不走？Alec已经清醒过来了，你的任务也完成了！既然如此，你就爽快点地赶紧滚，不要再来纠缠我了！”Magnus遏制不住地提高声量，仿佛冒着火光的猫瞳闪闪发亮地瞪视着Asmodeus。</p><p>Asmodeus的喉结滚动，用一种几近心碎的神情回望着Magnus。事实上，Asmodeus一直在压抑自己的情感，不想轻易地显露自己真实的情绪。可是，在听到Magnus的那番明显嫌弃的话后，Asmodeus的内心掺杂了各种混合了羞耻与痛苦的感觉。</p><p>Magnus的话却是让Asmodeus感觉受辱了。但是，Asmodeus仍然故作冷漠高傲地冷哼一声。“所以说，你现在是打算要过河拆桥了吗？”他耸了耸肩，假装自己什么都不在乎似的。他刻意修饰过的平淡语气，与他内心翻搅着的情感如天差地远般。</p><p>Magnus紧咬着自己的唇，立马就别过头去，这也让他错失了珍贵的一幕。Asmodeus眼里堆积的一片薄雾，Magnus所没留意到的那一刹那，Alec却注意到了。这让Alec感到惊讶万分。</p><p>‘也许，Asmodeus并不像他给别人的印象那般冷酷无情吧！Magnus或许不太可能理解，但是我却能感受得到。Asmodeus似乎是真心关心Magnus的。也许。’Alec在心底深处默默暗想。</p><p>过了好一会儿那令人难受的沉默之后，Asmodeus终于下定决心结束这一场闹剧般的谈话。</p><p>“或许你说的话也不无道理，我想我的确是时候离开了。”Asmodeus轻声道。</p><p>“那很好。我想就算没有我的护送，你一定也有办法自己找到回家的路。”Magnus故意转过身去背对着Asmodeus。其实他并不太想要直接面对自己的父亲。</p><p>Asmodeus静默地凝望着Magnus的背影好半晌后，一抹淡淡忧伤的笑容显现于他的脸上。“你说出口的话，总是能轻易地剖开我的心并将那些伤口再次撕裂。”</p><p>Magnus抿着春不语，他不确定为什么Asmodeus会突然对他说出这些话。这样子完全没有道理啊！一点都不符合逻辑！</p><p>“不管怎么样，我们之间都有一个协议。”Asmodeus轻轻地抬起右手，然后一道红色魔法闪光便出现在Magnus左手腕上的印记。</p><p>Alec和Magnus见状都冷不防地被吓了一跳。Magnus震惊地看着自己的手腕，但随即便心情古怪的发现到他并没有感觉到任何痛苦，相反地，那魔法之光异常的柔和温暖。</p><p>“你这是干什么？”Magnus着急地追问。他的眼神终于有一次跟Asmodeus的眼睛对上了。“说吧，你这么做究竟有什么用意？”</p><p>“你，答案一直都是‘你’。我早就说过了，我只是想要找回我的儿子吧了。”Asmodeus无声发出叹息，看着Magnus的表情显得有些挫败感。“这个印记会一直提醒你，让你时不时地就想起我的存在。我希望总有一天，你会回心转意地自动自发回家去。”</p><p>“我……”Magnus还来不及说出第二个音节，Asmodeus便抬手阻断他了。</p><p>“就把这个保护印记当成是你和我之间的一道紧密连系吧！因为只要我想的话，我可以随时随地的感应到你。”</p><p>“你这是在跟我开什么玩笑？”Magnus又一次发火了。“我不需要保姆！还有，我非常尊重我的个人隐私！”</p><p>“噢，个人隐私吗？所以，你想说的是比起活生生的生命，你更在意你本身的隐私吗？如果真是那样的话，就方便得多了。我会很高兴地立刻收回我的魔法力量，让你现在就回到刚才那个了无生气的死亡状态。”说出这番话后，Magnus生气震怒的反应可想而知。但Asmodeus就只是懒洋洋地耸耸肩，懒得理会Magnus此刻气到说不出话来的模样。</p><p>Alec一直静默地站在一旁，却发现自己始终插不上一句话。就像现在这种时候，Alec更觉得自己只是在观赏着一出名为‘父与子’的闹剧。不知为何，但Alec就是感觉到……好像Magnus和Asmodeus，他们俩父子双方都不是在认真地跟对方较劲。这反而有点像是他们俩的日常，就是那种无伤大雅的斗嘴习惯。明明说出口是刀子般尖锐伤人的话，但实际上他们的内心却也同时承受着比对方多一倍的痛；明明说出口的是如敌人般对立的话，但现实上那些全都是他们俩的随口无心而已。</p><p>Alec静静地看着平时牙尖嘴利的Magnus被Asmodeus三言两语的就逼得哑口无言。然后，Alec也在静静地独自思考着。也许，就让他这样静观其变也不错。总比胡乱插上一脚来的好吧？</p><p>而在这个时候，察觉到七情上脸的Magnus一句反驳话也说不上来时，Asmodeus露出了胜券在握般的笑容。其实Asmodeus比谁都清楚，Magnus是那种宁愿残喘活着找反击机会的人，也不会甘心想要变成随处飘荡，什么事都不能做的一缕飘魂的。活着就有希望，总比死去来得好吧！Magnus Bane，他一直以来都是生命的斗士。这也正是Asmodeus欣赏Magnus的其中之一特点。</p><p>那之后，Asmodeus又再次开口道：“当你留意到这个印记在发光时，那就代表我想你了。所以，我会强烈推荐你赶紧给我一些回应。比如说，你可以尝试通过血祭的方式。当然，你也可以抽空回个火信给我，不然就给我报梦什么的。但是，倘若要是以后你不给我任何回应的话，那么我就会考虑到你是不是真的太过于忙碌，以至于连回应我的时间都没有了。到时候，我便有很高的机率会亲自上来这个维度探望你，我亲爱的儿子。”</p><p>Magnus傻愣愣地站在原地，脑子里一片空白。<br/>天啊！他是刚听到了什么？Asmodeus应该只是在开玩笑的，对吧？</p><p>“你总是能轻而易举地就把我逼疯！”Magnus烦躁不堪，却发现自己找不出任何适当的句子来反驳。Asmodeus这样子做实在是太超过了！</p><p>不料，Asmodues却笑吟吟的回应道：“那真是我的荣幸。”他丝毫就不受Magnus的怒气影响。事实上，这也是Asmodeus来到这个维度后，第一次打从心里的感到高兴。不知道为什么，但若是能成功调侃到Magnus，看着Magnus着急发疯的模样总是能点亮他阴暗的心情。</p><p>Magnus这会儿完全沉默了。他看起来似乎还在消化Asmodeus对他说的话，那毕竟对他来说打击太大了。而那个一直插不上任何话的Alec也愣怔在原地，默默地观察着Magnus和Asmodeus父子二人那多样化的面部表情。</p><p>“你的名字就叫作Alec，对吧！”Asmodeus突然转移了说话对象，这让Alec和Magnus都有些吃惊。</p><p>面对着那气场强势的Asmodeus，与之有着强烈对比的Alec半张着嘴，良久之后却一个字都没有说出来。</p><p>“用不着担心，拿非利的后嗣。你自然是可以重新得到我儿子的，但是有一点，我希望你永远都铭记于心。”Asmodeus的唇角勾起邪恶的笑意。那是Magnus最熟悉不过的笑容，意味着Asmodeus一定是在打着什么鬼主意了。</p><p>‘要是你胆敢再伤了我儿子的心，又或者你背叛他令他生气的话，那么我就一定会再次回到这里来找你算账的！’当听见Asmodeus那低沉沙哑又充满威胁警告意味的声音在脑海中响起的时候，Alec满脸惊愕地瞪着Asmodeus。Alec倒抽了一口凉气，脚步踉跄的倒退几步，拉开自己与Asmodeus之间的距离。</p><p>而在同一时间，意识到可能发生什么事之后的Magnus立刻挺身而出将Alec给护在自己身后。Magnus明明就没有听见Asmodeus开口说些什么话，但是那片刻的空档又是怎么一回事？有些事情的真相并不如眼见如实那般。这也意味着Alec脸上那惊恐万分的表情，已经清楚地说明了一切。那就是在这房间里，只有Magnus是唯一一个被排除在外的人。很明显Asmodeus私底下背对着Magnus悄悄地对Alec说了些什么！</p><p>“你给我离Alec远一点！要是你胆敢动他的话，我便以Lucifer之名起誓，无论付出怎样的代价，我都会把你驱逐回地狱里去！”Magnus大声地怒吼，以保护者姿态强势地站在Alec身前。</p><p>闻言，Asmodeus只是轻轻地笑了却一字不说。他甚至都不气不恼，更不准备出声为自己辩护。Asmodeus就这样静静地看着Alec和Magnus二人，微微的笑着，然后他的脸部表情线条变得柔和不少。</p><p>Alec也是同样的沉默着没开口说话。事实上，他的脑袋此刻一片混乱，完全深陷入Asmodeus方才用意念对他说的那番话。而另一方面，Magnus却显得非常的担忧紧张，因为他并不确定Asmodeus到底做了些什么？Asmodeus是否对他的Alexander做了什么坏事呢？</p><p>在大伙儿各有所思的静默中，Asmodeus在没有回复Magnus任何话的情况下，便悄然无声地里去了。在他离去前，他无声凝望着Magnus的一瞥中，包含着深深的关爱和温柔。那种温暖的眼神是Magnus在很久很久以前开始便不曾再见过的。</p><p>“父亲……”Magnus下意识的轻声唤道。然而，Asmodeus却早已经离开不在房间里了。Asmodeus的离开就同他的出现一样，总是毫无预警地令人措手不及。</p><p>Magnus和Alec互相交换了一记疲惫的眼神，他们俩此刻心境复杂。明明有种松了一口气的感觉，却同时感到一丝茫然彷徨。他们俩人就这样静静地沉思着，似乎还没有完全从Asmodeus带给他们的冲击中缓和过来。</p><p>也就在这时刻，Magnus的左手腕上的印记正闪耀着轻柔的红色魔法之光。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 地狱之主</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edom。</p><p>掌管Edom的地狱之主Asmodeus，他凝望着如火焰般燃烧着的天空，对过去的思念回忆闪过他的脑海。尽管过了这么多世纪，他却依然可以清晰地记得他把Magnus接到Edom的那天。Asmodeus这漫长的一生中拥有很多个孩子，其中那些居住在Edom的妖魔形态孩子被称之为Asmodei，当然还有那些数不清的混血巫师子嗣生活在另个维度里的地球上。</p><p>在众多的孩子当中，唯独Magnus Bane是那个最为特别的存在。不单单仅是因为Magnus能在没有他帮助的情况下生存了将近四个世纪之久，而同时也是由于Asmodeus非常的清楚，Magnus在某种程度上与他的其他孩子有很大的不同之处。</p><p>Asmodeus很多的孩子，尤其是那些居住在地球上，与人类混血剩下的巫师子嗣。一旦他们知道Asmodeus是他们亲生的父亲之后，他们肯定会经常的召唤他，并利用此优势作为条件交换。他们个个都非常喜欢与Asmodeus商谈交易之事，以便用某种Asmodeus立下的条约来换取他们所渴望的事物。当然，作为一场公平的交易，Asmodeus都会收取特定的回报作为交易条件。而做交易最后的下场，通常都以Asmodeus骨肉相残的悲惨结局谢幕。</p><p>Asmodeus总是慷慨的满足他那些巫师子嗣的愿望，但当合适的时机来临之时，Asmodeus也会依照交易条款的规则去取走他那些孩子们的永生之命，以将之作为填补他恶魔王国所需要的力量。生生不息的能量来源，便是由此循环而生的。</p><p>每件事情都本该有各别的代价。Asmodeus从来不为自己如此残忍的做法感到羞愧，因为他非常清楚自己这样做都是正确的。所谓的孩子，对Asmodeus来说往往都是数不清的意外造成的，毕竟他本来就不打算拥有任何子嗣，尤其是跟那些低阶的人类所孕育的。可是意外这回事，向来都是无法避免的降临，甚至连事先通知这一环节都给省略了。也正式因为如此，Asmodeus一旦感应到有来自自己的血脉力量在召唤他时，他都会抽空回应他们的召唤并现身相见。这当然也是因为强烈的好奇心，Asmodeus好奇的想看看，他那些后嗣究竟是为了什么事情召唤他，他们到底又想跟他做些什么样的交易来满足他们的私欲。</p><p>欲望总是永无止尽的增长，完全没有极限可言。几乎所有的人都愿意出卖自己的灵魂作为代价，来换取一些短暂性的快乐，以满足他们一时的快感。曾经，Asmodeus一直以为自己的混血巫师子嗣若是少了他的帮助的话，就肯定无法活得长久。然而，一直到Magnus Bane的出现才终于打破了这个观念。Magnus只有那么一次主动召唤过Asmodeus，那是他的第一次，而是唯一的最后一次。</p><p>回想起如何拥有Magnus这孩子的过程，Asmodeus不得不再次承认自己的无心过失。意外这种事，总是避不可避的，唯有默默的接受。</p><p>遥想那一天，正是17世纪在荷兰东印度巴塔维亚的那天。当Asmodeus在人间逗留徘徊之际，他邂逅了一位美丽迷人的，拥有半荷兰和半印度尼西亚血统的女人。被女人身上独有的气质深深吸引，Asmodeus便再也无法把自己目光从女人的身上移开。出于罪恶的天性本质，Asmodeus在名为欲望的催化剂促使之下，费劲心思的想要夺得这个女人。于是Asmodeus化身为女人丈夫的模样，以此骗取女人相信他便是她的丈夫，并让女人心甘情愿的在自然的情况下与他发生了外遇关系。但尽管如此，与那个女人孕育子嗣的事情，仍旧被Asmodeus归属为另一个在欲望下产生的意外。</p><p>与其他的妖魔和巫师兄弟姐妹完全不一样，Magnus一心一意想要召唤Asmodeus上去人间的目的只有唯一的一个。那就是Magnus真心的想要看看自己的亲生父亲究竟是谁，而在肯定了答案结果之后，Magnus几乎是在眨眼的瞬间便立即将Asmodeus驱逐回地狱里了。Magnus这样独特又令人百思不得其解的做法令Asmodeus更加的感到好奇跟困惑。所以，在那一天之后，Asmodeus便习惯成自然的都要在暗处里偷偷地观察着Magnus在人间的一举一动。<br/>Magnus Bane，他可是这世界上Asmodeus众多巫师子嗣当中，令Amodeus最渴望想要拥有的真正家人。</p><p>Magnus一直以来都是一个坚强又勇敢的生命斗士，他是那么的英勇强悍，总是能够找到方法去享受自己的永生岁月。经过一段长时间的观察之后，Asmodeus终于下定了决心，便前往人界把Magnus给接回家，想要引导Magnus用更为正确的方式去当个真正的巫师。</p><p>————————————</p><p>“主君……有些事情我终究想不透。你既然已经得到你想要的了，眼见Magnus都已经愿意跟你回家来，那么你又为何会再次放他自由呢？”Niatas犹豫了一会儿后，终于鼓起勇气打破沉默。</p><p>Asmodeus回过神来，静默地打量着那个站在他身边的Niatas，那个本来应该已经死去却依然活生生站着的Niatas。</p><p>“我原本还以为你一直想要找回你的儿子呢。难道不是吗…？”Niatas又再次开口了。他小心翼翼地研究着Asmodeus脸上那孤傲得不可一世的冷酷俊脸。</p><p>Asmodeus对着Niatas扬起了狡黠的笑容，用阴晴不定的阴森语调，不答反问道：“你认为你了解我吗？”</p><p>“小的惶恐。主君，只怕我并不了解你呢。”Niatas微微低下头来，表现得恭恭敬敬地。</p><p>Asmodeus轻哼一声，道：“我想要的一直都是我儿子对我的忠心。然而现在我已经离我的目标越来越接近了。当然，这些都需要归功于你。要不是你杀了我的儿子，又差点谋杀了他的男朋友。那么我又怎么可能会拥有这么好的机会，一石二鸟的救下他们俩的性命呢？我想这下子，他肯定会对我所做的事情感到感恩的，或许在未来的日子里他还会知恩图报也说不一定。而我对他所下的印记魔咒，确保了他将会每时每刻都谨记起我的存在。”</p><p>闻言，Niatas感到心虚极了。他赶紧出声辩驳道：“…我知道我们的计划并不如想象中那么美好的进行，但是这些也不能全部都怪我啊！至于你的儿子的事情……我真心没想到他会进入那个笨蛋暗影猎人的潜意识世界里。这真是我的疏忽了，但希望我能求得你的原谅。主君，我向你保证……就请你再相信我多一次吧！这一次，我肯定能好好的完成我的任务。我一定会不负你的期望，想办法为你除去那个愚蠢的暗影猎人的。”Niatas的声音不受控制的开始颤抖。</p><p>“哦，是吗？但我可不认为那个暗影猎人小子是个蠢货呢。你难道都没瞧见吗？就连我那个宝贝儿子都会选择牺牲自己的性命去救他，这可真是让我大开眼界了。”Asmodeus邪魅的笑容弧度越来越深。他接着说道：“在我看来，你口中那个‘愚蠢的暗影猎人’比你还要更加聪明，甚至胜过你好几千万倍呢！”</p><p>Niatas深吸了一口气，专心地聆听着Asmodeus所说的每一个字。</p><p>Asmodeus来回渡步，然后又道：“既然那个拿非利人的子嗣是我儿子的最大弱点，那么我就应该趁机利用他来博取Magnus的信任才行。那之后，我就会更加有胜算可以把儿子给找回来了。毕竟拿非利人的生命如蝼蚁般有限，但我们却拥有永垂不朽的生命。我很有耐心，我也愿意去等待最好的结果。我相信之后，Magnus一定会主动回到Edom这里，跟我一起统治这个国度的。因为Magnus Bane可是我众多巫师孩子之中最为宝贝的一个。他是那么的勇敢坚强，可谓是最英勇的斗士了！”</p><p>Niatas露出陪衬的假笑，奉承道：“真是个好主意。我亲爱的主君，我相信你的儿子很快就会回到你身边来，然后跟你一起掌管这个王国的。”</p><p>Asmodeus闻言后笑了，讽刺的口吻充满不屑。“真正好玩的才正要开始呢！但是很抱歉，Niatas，因为这一次我并不打算让你参加这场派对了。”</p><p>“主君，你这话是什么意思呢？”Niatas冷不防地开始感到心悸，有种很不祥的预感涌上心头。</p><p>Asmodeus态度慵懒地缓缓道来。“我们先前早就有了一个协议。既然我都已经给了你机会去实现你想要的东西了，那些你和Valentine在人界干的那些勾当和你们俩联手造成的混乱……当然，事情的结果最后确实有些跑调了，你们俩的野心极大，但是执行能力卻明显地极低。虽然最后可惜的以失败收场，可是这点你也怪不得我。甚至，你竟然还杀害了我的儿子。所以，现在的你……你认为你应该得到怎样的结局呢？”</p><p>“那可不能全都怪我，我真的无心要伤害你儿子的！”Niatas立刻出声为自己辩驳，他恳请Asmodeus能够对他手下留情。</p><p>Asmodeus却不以为意地耸耸肩，态度始终如一的泰然自若。“你不单单伤害了我的儿子，你是亲手扼杀了我儿子的性命。根据我们先前拟好的协议，你很明显的计划失败了，甚至还为我带来了为数不少的麻烦。既然我都已经完成了对你承诺好的部分，那么你也不能怪我现在就要你偿还代价吧！反正我想，你那些所谓的野心和计划也翻不起什么大浪了，注定只能纸上谈兵。那何不让我直接杀了你呢？这样一来，你也可以早日解脱，用不着抱着那些无用的想法苟且度日了。”</p><p>“主君……求求你手下留情啊！你已经在人界杀死我一次了，要是你现在在这里又对我下杀手的话，那么我的存在将会永远的被磨灭，甚至连一点生命痕迹都无法残留！”Niatas卑微地屈膝跪地，声声哀求Asmodeus放他一条活路。</p><p>Asmoudes却勾起恶魔的邪气微笑，嘲笑道：“噢，我可怜的Niatas。用不着用如此卑微的方式哀求我，你难道以为我会再放过你吗？无论如何，你都必须离开Edom，因为我绝对不允许Magnus有任何的机会知晓我们之间的协议。而这一次，你的生命就此终结，再无任何侥幸。”</p><p>“不……主君，我请求你不要这么做。请你不要对我如此残忍……”当察觉到Asmodeus那闪烁着金色光芒的猫瞳眼眸中透着冰冷的杀气，Niatas浑身颤抖的站起身子，害怕地想要落荒而逃。可是，整件事情发生得太过突然，Niatas甚至都还没来得及逃开，他便被Asmodeus无情的扼杀了。只见一颗魔法火焰球击穿Niatas的心脏，露出了一个两个拳头般大小的可怕窟窿。Niatas发出痛苦的低吟声，双眼如铜铃般瞪得大大的，用难以置信的目光看向Asmodeus。</p><p>Asmodeus模样轻松地转身回到自己的王座坐下，悠哉闲哉地翘起二郎腿。他就这样用欣赏的眼神目送着Niatas以极为痛苦又缓慢的进度，渐渐地烧成灰烬碎片，渐渐地消失无踪不留一丁点痕迹。看着自己的杰作，Asmodeus满意地露出充满危险性的狡黠笑容。</p><p>只要是Asmodeus想要得到的，无论是任何人，还是任何东西，他都一定势在必得！而那个最让他在意的巫师儿子Magnus Bane，Asmodeus相信终有一天Magnus会主动回家与他一起统治这个地狱王国的。那是因为Magnus一出生便注定了他将来必定会成为Edom的统治者！</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 实话实说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在Asmodeus离开Magnus的阁楼后，已经过了好几个小时。客厅里，所有的人都聚集在了一起。Magnus耗费了精力努力地跟大家长篇大论的作解释，究竟整件事情的来龙去脉是怎样发生的。</p><p>那是一段很长的故事。从Alec和他的分手开始，一直到Asmodeus为什么会现身帮忙救出Alec。但间中的某些要点被刻意忽略了，因为Magnus并不打算跟大家解释太多关于他那恶魔父亲的事情。Magnus挣扎的面色非常明显的告诉大家，现在并不是个适当的时机去解释他和Asmodeus那段过于复杂的父子关系和往事，当然也包括了他和Edom之间的连系。</p><p>对此，屋子里的其他人都表现出他们的耐性和善解人意。他们其实也大略能了解到Magnus的难。所以，就算Jace和Isabelle他们俩有多么好奇都好，他们都选择避而不谈，不再死缠烂打的追问Magnus。而另一方面，Clary看起来比其他人都淡定多了。Clary其实并不太了解暗影世界里的一切，但是她却默默地感受并理解Magnus的心情。这一点，对Clary这种拥有邪恶坏人血脉的人来说，她和Magnus有着共同的相似之处，所以也更能互相体会对方的心情。</p><p>至于剩余的人，Alec几乎是在全程的话题中都保持了沉默。尽管Madzie那位小巫师心里有多么的高兴能再次见到她的大朋友Alec，但是Alec却面色沉重的陷入沉思之中。Madzie就这样坐在Alec的腿上，尝试用自己的方式去引起Alec的注意，但都以失败收场。Alec一脸呆滞，用无神的双眼凝望着谈话中的众人。</p><p>说真的，Madzie对Alec反常的表现感到担忧。可是当留意到Catarina用唇语和眼神示意她‘当个乖女孩，不准打扰Alec和大人们的谈话’后，Madzie选择了乖乖听话。作为Magnus的老朋友，Catarina熟知很多不为人知的往事，但也因此Catarina才更加能够体谅Magnus的难处，同时作为友善又富有同情心之人，她也能够理解那些年轻暗影猎人们心意和想法。</p><p>而此刻的Alec，他的脑海中塞满了各种混乱的思绪。他从来就没想过自己还有机会能再见到Magnus。或许，这又是一个崭新的机会。也许，这次他能够好好的弥补Magnus。之前的他的确是干了不可饶诉的蠢事，在他伤害了Magnus那么深的同时，Alec也正把自己一步步的推向万劫不复的深渊。但或许是天使们听到了Alec内心的呼唤，所以祂们才会给Alec这个难得的机会，让他能够再次见到Magnus，然后让他们俩解开心结。可能在这之后，他们俩能够重修旧好也说不一定吧？</p><p>“嘿，你们两个真应该好好的坐下来谈谈。”Isabelle柔声提醒道：“不准再起争执了！最近发生了这么多事，我想你们都应该已经受够了！”</p><p>Jace赞同地点点头，接着又继续说道：“不要再逃避感情的问题了。就请你们两个都对自己坦诚一些，坦白地告诉对方你们各自内心里的想法吧！要是你们两个不想再经历那些心碎的生离死别，也不想再继续错过对方的话，那么你们就该诚实一点！说真的，你们两个之前分手的原因真是太过愚蠢了！所以拜托你们就帮自己一个忙，坦诚面对自我，以成熟的方式好好处理问题，私下再谈一谈吧！”</p><p>Catarina动作轻柔地拥抱Magnus表示自己对他和Alec的支持。“我亲爱的老朋友，你该聪明一些的，不要再被那些荒唐的想法搞到自己那么可笑了。你其实比任何人都清楚，Alec他对你来说是最为合适的对象。不要再放开他的手了，要不然你一定又会再次后悔的。”</p><p>Magnus重重地叹了一口气，而Alec攥紧了颤抖的拳头，他们俩都不知道该怎样回应大伙儿热情的建议。</p><p>眼看Isabelle和Jace正准备离开阁楼，Alec立刻出声追问。“你们真的打算要把我留在这里吗？”</p><p>“噢，拜托！Alec，你有什么好犹豫不决的啊？这正是一个好机会，你必须要好好把握，然后跟Magnus好好地谈谈你们的事情。”Isabelle说。</p><p>Jace也不自觉露出苦笑，宽慰道：“兄弟，那没关系的。你不要再犯傻了，就好好的跟着你的直觉，然后好好地倾听你内心的声音。我非常清楚你需要Magnus的陪伴才能够继续生存，而我相信Magnus他也是一样的。”</p><p>“可是我…我……”Alec低头看着地板，突然觉得自己的心脏紧缩，就连喉咙也因太过干燥而发不出任何声音。</p><p>“Alexander……”一直沉默不语的Magnus开口了，他凝望着Alec的表情显得异常复杂，让人摸不着他内心真实的想法。</p><p>在注意到了Alec的迟疑之后，Magnus欲言又止，不知道该如何开口。Catarina见状不禁摇摇头，她接着柔声地鼓励Alec，道：“Alec，幸福一直都在你的身边。你所要做的就是要保持轻松，不要太为难你自己了，凡事简而化之，唯有这样你才能抓住它。”</p><p>“…我可以吗？”Alec不安的眼神瞟向Magnus，但是在Magnus还未来得开口以前，Alec又立刻转移了视线选择逃避。</p><p>事实上，Alec的内心依然充满犹豫不决。他并不确定自己是否还配得上Magnus，他不知道自己是否还有那个资格去享受Magnus的宠爱？刚才Asmodeus毫无预警的出现在房里，Alec是真的非常害怕Magnus会离开他，然后跟随Asmodeus回去Edom。一想到可能永远再也见不到Magnus，Alec便再也无所顾忌，一心只想要勇敢地抓住任何机会，甚至做好了随时牺牲的准备，只为了能让Magnus留在他的身边。无论是Magnus打算去哪儿，Alec都已经打定主意要追随到底了。可是现在这一刻，他们俩都脱离了危险境地，这让Alec又一次的感到恐慌焦虑。</p><p>Alec不确定是否Magnus是真的有打算要重新与他在一起。他也无法断定是否Magnus会选择原谅他。Magnus毕竟是个口硬心软的人，不是吗？所以当他看见Alec处在濒死边缘，Magnus肯定会感到伤心紧张，更不会对Alec见死不救的。这也恰恰说明了Magnus他非常有可能在当时说了或做了一些不太理智的事情。万一，Magnus他从来都没有想过要重新跟Alec在一起呢？各种矛盾的想法在Alec的内心陷入挣扎。</p><p>似乎能理解Alec此刻心境的Jace和Isabelle，他们俩各自交换了一记眼神，然后无奈地叹了口气。</p><p>“Alec，拜托你不要再耍笨了。你好好的看看Magnus，他脸上的表情很明显就写满了他对你的爱。他肯定会同意继续跟你在一起的！”Isabelle说道。</p><p>这时的Jace也尝试继续说服Alec。“Alec，在你的个人炼狱里，Magnus他都已经为了你死过一次了。你难道都忘了吗？相信我吧，Magnus他会一直爱着你的。所以，现在的你不准再浪费任何时间了。等我们都离开后，这就是一个很好的机会。你可别犹豫了，赶紧地好好跟Magnus把话说清楚。这种误会真的不应该发生的，你们两个也根本就不应该分手！”</p><p>Alec垂头丧气的，一副非常没安全感又没自信的模样。他很担心，不知道Magnus会有什么样的反应。</p><p>Catarina见状后心生不舍，她便又再次开口鼓励道：“Alec，Magnus他有时实在笨得可以。不过，我希望你能比他更加聪明一些。不要再郁郁寡欢了，勇敢的选择面对吧！”Catarina说这话时，Magnus不时转动眼珠子翻白眼，表示自己对Catarina话中的不满。</p><p>最后，在长时间的尴尬静默中，Magnus缓缓开口了。<br/>“Alec，你就留下吧。我们需要好好谈一谈。”</p><p>Magnus凝视着Alec那被泪水占据的眼眸，感到自己的内心深处一阵阵的发烫生疼。</p><p>————————————</p><p>一直到大伙儿都离开了阁楼，静得连根针掉在地上大概都听得见的空间就只剩下Magnus和Alec两人。</p><p>也不知道他们俩如化石般伫立在那里多久了。一直到Magnus察觉到Alec的整个身子都在发颤时，Magnus紧皱着眉头担心地快速走上前去。Magnus二话不说地抬手摸上Alec那冰冷的双臂，手上感应到的低体温让Magnus着实吓了一跳。</p><p>“你的手摸起来冷冰冰的，而且你整个人都在发抖。”Magnus把Alec的双手拉近自己的嘴唇，然后视如珍宝般小心翼翼的轻吻了几下。</p><p>“你毕竟才刚从昏迷中清醒过来，我想你的身体肯定也还没完全恢复。Alec，你现在应该好好休息一下。跟我来吧！我带你到房里休息一会儿。”</p><p>“我…可是……我…我……”Alec迟疑地站在原地，不知道自己是否该跟着Magnus回房。</p><p>Magnus无奈地摇头叹气。“Alec，没关系的。这些事情我们可以等等，待你的身体恢复之后再谈。”</p><p>Alec却猛地摇摇头，他握紧自己的双拳，长期被强行压抑的情绪在瞬间被释放了。<br/>“自从你离开了我，少了你陪在我的身边之后，我感觉我整个人好像快死掉了一样。我的世界崩塌了，我发现我什么事情都做不好。这些日子以来，我每一天每一刻都在想念着你。尤其在夜里的时候，我根本无法入睡，就只能无助的哭泣。一想到你，我就想哭，好像除了哭，我发现自己什么都不会了。甚至有些时候，我都以为我的眼泪已经流干了，到后来就算心里有多么的难受想哭，我都哭不出来了。我失去了我一直以来所信仰的，所有的信念都消失了，而我也失去了继续生存下去的勇气。Magnus，我真的真的很需要你继续留在我的身边！”</p><p>Magnus深深地吸了一口气，眼眶不知不觉红了，但是却沉默着一个字都不说。</p><p>Alec接着又道：“我从来就没有想过要欺骗你的。我真的好想要告诉你实话，我想要把我和Camille私下见面的事情都告诉你的！相信我，好吗？我是真的有准备要告诉你的，Magnus。我甚至都已经打算要跟你开口了，但是……”Alec突然屏住了呼吸，紧抓着Magnus的手，艰难地思考着后续的话。</p><p>“但是什么？为什么你最后却选择了隐瞒？就算你有善意的动机，但这并不代表你可以肆无忌惮的以此为借口去伤害我的感情，然后还一次次地背叛我让我对你失望。Alec，我曾经是那么的信任你。但是，你却背叛了我对你的信任。”Magnus遗憾地微微叹息，他用力地挣脱出Alec的手，然后后退了一步背过身去。</p><p>“对不起，真的很对不起。”看着Magnus态度坚决的背影，Alec绝望的道歉。</p><p>Magnus再次叹气，道：“你终究还欠我一个解释。”他平静的语气显得有些疏离，甚至有些冰冷，仿佛不曾有过任何温暖，也没有任何情感残留。Magnus轻声说道：“你刚才说过你有打算要告诉我你所隐瞒的事情的，对吧！那为什么后来你却选择了继续骗我？到底是什么让你改变了心意？为什么你一直背着我三番五次的跟Camille见面？你到底想干什么？”</p><p>Alec紧咬着自己的嘴唇，一直到渗出血来他都不以为意。泪水开始在他的眼里堆积，布满泪痕的憔悴模样令他看起来惨兮兮的。</p><p>“Alec，这是你最后的解释机会了。把实情都告诉我吧！”Magnus又开口说话了。他似乎还在等待着Alec的回应，不过隐隐夹带着一丝怒气的声音逐渐不耐烦了。“Alec，我是认真的想要跟你好好谈谈的。但是你也该知道，你这样继续逃避是解决不了问题的。要是你再像这样不断为自己的过错找借口，要不然就是用谎言来编织故事的话，我想我们今天的谈话肯定也不会有什么好结果的。”</p><p>“Magnus，我说的是事实！甚至，我曾经不止一次尝试过要告诉你真相……但是，你从来都不在意，你也没有把我的话放在心上……我逐渐丧失了开口的勇气，到后来我把所有发生的事情都写了下来……在那本食谱上……我给过你好多次暗示了，可是你却从来就不在乎，你根本就没有打算去看看……而之后的日子一天天过去，我完全失去勇气，也开始迷惘了……我想，反正你都不知情，或许就这样当作所有的事情都没发生过，可能也挺好的吧？所以，我隐瞒了你。我把所有相关的线索都藏了起来，希望你从此都不会发现我背着你做的事情。可是，我真的万万没想到Camille她竟然会私下与你联系，然后还加盐添醋的胡言乱语……”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 未知真相</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…食谱？什么食谱？你到底在说什么？Alec，我需要的是合理的解释，你这样说把我搞得更混乱了。说真的，我实在搞不懂你到底在说些什么？你说的食谱，你说的暗示……那些我完全一点头绪都没有。”Magnus瞪视着Alec，眉头皱得紧紧的。他是在不晓得Alec究竟在说些什么。</p><p>Alec是真的感到非常恐慌，Magnus感觉得出来。当留意到Alec紧抓着自己的手臂，力道之大弄得他的双手指尖全泛白了。这种自虐般的动作令情绪激动的Alec浑身颤抖，更让站在一旁看着的Magnus感到无奈。Magnus重重地叹了一口气，然后他便走向前去把Alec的双手拉开。</p><p>“Alec，不要这样子。你这样做只会弄伤你自己吧了，并且对事情完全没有帮助。”Magnus的眼神流露出疲惫与不舍，他是真心疼看到如此模样狼狈的Alec。</p><p>然而，Alec紧咬着牙齿摇着头，几乎用尽了全身的力气去与Magnus抗衡。Alec本能的抗拒依照Magnus的指示做，下意识地只想用自己的方式去惩罚自己的过错。</p><p>“Alec！嘿，你看着！抬头看着我啊！”Magnus的大掌按着Alec的脸颊和下颚，尝试逼着Alec抬起头与自己对视。可是，Alec却固执的用蛮力与Magnus较量着，自是不愿意对上Magnus的视线。以更正确的说法来说，现在的Alec完全不想面对Magnus，因为他丧失了勇气，也认为自己早已经失去了那个资格。</p><p>“Alec，够了！不要再这样子了！”Magnus放弃力与力的对决，改用柔情攻势。命令般的话锋一转，语气突然柔和了不少。“Alec，你就乖乖地听我的，好不好？”</p><p>Magnus摩挲着Alec那被泪水打湿的脸庞，动作轻缓，指尖划过肌肤的每一寸都带着深深的怜惜。“放松下来吧！慢慢地深呼吸，然后冷静地听我说。”</p><p>Alec仍然固执的摇摇头。伤心的泪水不停地往下掉，每一颗滴落在Magnus手上的泪珠仿佛如热水滚烫，轻易地就能烫伤Magnus的灵魂。Magnus的心脏紧紧一缩，不晓得自己究竟该怎么做才能让Alec听从自己的话。</p><p>“Alexander……”Magnus绝望的叫着前恋人的名字。“请你不要伤了自己，好不好？看到这样的你，我真的很心痛。你怎么忍心让我为你担心呢？”</p><p>片刻沉默后，Alec哽咽地开口道：“也许你真该停止对我这样关心了，反正我们已经没有任何关系。你说的都对，我确实不配拥有你的爱。是我背叛了你……Magnus，我们分手那天你对我说的那些话，我都记着……其实你说的都对……像我这样的人，不值得……是我配不上你。”</p><p>Magnus轻轻地摇头，叹息道：“Alec，我那天失去了理智。我向你道歉，你就原谅我好吗？无论在那一天我对你说了些什么，我都不是认真的。就当时我真的气疯了，所以才会胡言乱语的。我希望你不要把那些话放在心上，好吗？就忘了吧！那些真的都是我的有口无心。很抱歉，我知道我那天把话说得太重了，结果伤到了你。”</p><p>见Alec低声抽泣着，Magnus便又继续说道：“我不骗你，那天我真的情绪有些失控了。Alec，并不是只有你在感情当中会感到脆弱，其实我也很受伤。当我发现你对我有所隐瞒的时候，我的情绪很低落，所以才会失控的说出一些违心之论。我真的对你感到很抱歉，因为我的缘故才会害得你被困入深渊地狱。但我希望你可以了解，我们之所以会分手，并不全是因为你的缘故。其实我也必须负上责任，那些错不全怪你。”</p><p>“不，那些全部都是我一个人的错。对不起，Magnus，我从来都没有想过要伤害你的。我只是……只是有些失心疯了。我真的不知道自己为什么会变得这样可怕。我好混乱……当时的我真不该去见Camille的。那真是离谱的错误，完全不应该发生的。我肯定是疯了才会那样子做。Magnus，我知道在你听来，这一切都像是借口，但是我是真心没有想过要伤害你的。只是不知道为什么，就有那么一瞬间，一些邪恶的念头闪过我的脑海，然后我犹豫了……”</p><p>Alec伤心地继续解释道：“但是我不会真的那么做的，我肯定不会真的就那样在你毫不知情的情况下便自作主张的取走你的永生能力！你一定要相信我，我……我真的是无意的……就只是…真的有那么一刹那，我好像疯魔了一样，我不知道自己到底是怎么了……可是我必须承认…我确实闪过了一丝不好的念头，当时的我有一瞬间的心动。我有种冲动，我好奇地想要看看你是否能够与我一起过上正常的凡人日子。就有那么一瞬间……我的确动了歪脑筋。我希望你可以与我一起生活，一起慢慢地变老，一起过上平凡的日子……”Alec双膝毫无预警地跪在地上，他惭愧地低下头，把脸埋进双手之中。</p><p>Alec痛苦地用心碎的语气，不停地向Magnus道着歉。“对不起……我不知道我为什么会变得如此愚蠢又邪恶……Magnus，你是对的。你选择离开我都是对的，因为我真的变得好坏，我真的想过要缩短你的性命杀了你。你跟我分手是对的，因为我确实不配拥有你的爱，你做得很对……”</p><p>“Alec……”Magnus单膝跪在Alec的面前，他伤心地聆听着Alec难过的剖白。Magnus不知道该怎么接话，但他眼眶里打转的泪水却不争气的滑落下来。</p><p>“Alexander。”Magnus张开双臂紧紧地抱着Alec，打算用这种方式给对方和自己一些安慰。之后，Magnus在Alec的耳际轻声低语，道：“Alec，没关系的，我原谅你了。不管以前发生过什么事情，就让它都成为过去吧！好吗？”</p><p>“那是不可能的……我没办法就这么忘掉，我必须牢牢地记着这个教训。这种痛苦，还有愧疚感……我都不能忘记，我必须牢牢记住才可以。”Alec知道他必须时刻提醒自己，因为他绝对不能再犯这么严重的错误了。</p><p>“你不应该原谅我的……Magnus，是我伤害了你的感情。我是背叛过你的人，我不值得你的原谅……”Alec说着说着又忍不住痛哭起来。他的身子都在颤抖，激动的情绪又一次崩溃了。</p><p>“Alec，不要这样子。你赶紧冷静下来深呼吸啊！”Magnus无奈地轻拍着Alec的背部安慰他，希望Alec可以缓和自己的情绪。</p><p>“Alec，你的身体还没有完全复原。听我的话冷静下来，好吗？我真的不想要看到你因情绪激动而再次昏倒了。嘿，你就乖乖的听我的话，好吗？相信我，所有的事情都会变好的。Alec，我在这里呢。我们有的是时间，我们可以好好谈谈的，让我们一起努力把问题都解决，好吗？”Magnus在Alec的头上落下轻轻的一吻，不自觉地加强环绕着Alec身体的双臂力道。</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec依旧抽泣着，但是他总算肯抬头看着Magnus了。Alec扬起他颤抖的双手，急切地想要抓住Magnus。</p><p>“嘘……没事的，我在这里呢。”当触碰到Alec那双冰冷的手时，Magnus倒抽一口凉气，感觉自己的心都快要因为心疼Alec的关系而撕裂了。</p><p>“我知道你或许会感觉到恶心……我知道你现在一定非常恨我，但是你能不能抱一抱我？就紧紧地抱着我，像我们俩不曾分手一样。你能不能亲我，把我当作是你此生唯一爱着的人？可不可以请你爱我，就假装着你依然还爱着我……”Alec卑微地用虚弱哽咽的语调苦苦哀求道。</p><p>“你根本用不着说这些的。”Magnus情不自禁地发出感叹声，然后他倾身倒向Alec，紧紧地抱着Alec，拥吻着Alec。</p><p>他们俩忘情的拥吻，把苦涩的泪水都深埋在痛苦的心上。</p><p>事实上，Alec能理解Magnus或许根本就没想过要和他复合。Alec是真的可以明白的，所以他也做好了随时离开的准备。这一次，他是真的他决定要放手了，就如同在分手那日Magnus所要求的一样。Magnus说过的，他希望今后能和Alec保持距离。而现在，Alec是真的在认真思考了。或许，他是真的得放手了，无论多么舍不得，他都必须放手，因为他不想再给Magnus添任何麻烦了。只要他们俩还有机会做回朋友，就算只是普通朋友也好。这样的话，Alec就已经很感恩了，他不会再向Magnus要求得更多。</p><p>然而，就在这一刻，Alec希望自己可以短暂的把所有发生的事情都忘掉，包括他所犯的愚蠢错误、他背叛Magnus的事情、还有Magnus已经与他分手的事实。就在这一刻，当他们俩身体的温度逐渐因热情攀升，当他敏感的肌肤诚实地对Magnus的碰触作出反应，Alec决定让自己的身心都暂时逃避现实的一切。</p><p>就算他们在下一刻真的必须说再见，那么就让Alec保留这一刻作为永恒的纪念。这样的话，Alec至少能永远记住这一刻的Magnus是如何待他如世上唯一珍宝挚爱的。至少在这一刻，他可以假装自己依然被Magnus深爱着。</p><p>————————————</p><p>午夜之后，离天要破晓依然有漫长的距离。<br/>Magnus的睡房内，一切看似平静而美好。</p><p>两个男人就这样肩并肩躺在一片狼藉的床上。Alec眨了眨疲惫的双眼，早已哭肿的眼睛在昏暗的室内里却显得特别明亮。Alec静静地凝望着Magnus熟睡中的脸庞，悲伤的脸上露出一丝牵强的苦笑。</p><p>长时间的静默之后，Alec轻手轻脚地起身，然后替Magnus盖好被单，接着又温柔地在Magnus的额上落下浅浅的一吻。</p><p>‘再见了，我的爱人。’Alec在心底默默地向Magnus告别。那之后，Alec动作快速而轻巧地从地上捡起自己散落的衣物，然后头也不回的朝睡房门口走去。</p><p>————————————</p><p>Magnus醒来的时候已经是早晨时分。他疲倦地睁开眼睛，花了好几秒才适应了从窗户洒进来的刺眼光线。Magnus轻叹一口气，下意识地翻转身体，然后伸出手想要去寻找Alec的身影。但是出乎Magnus意料之外的是那里已经空无一物，他的Alexander早已经不知去向了！</p><p>Magnus不自觉的心跳加速，原本困倦的脑袋一瞬间清醒过来了。‘Alec到底跑哪儿去了？’Magnus有些慌张的坐起身来，环视了房间内一眼，却发现只有他一个人。微微地皱起眉头，Magnus立刻走下床，然后随手抓了一件丝绸睡袍后，就开门往客厅的方向快步走去。</p><p>“Alexander…？Alec！”Magnus心急地嚷声叫唤，尝试在阁楼里搜寻Alec的身影，可却是徒劳无功的收场。</p><p>‘他到底是跑去哪里了？会不会是已经回去学院了呢？’Magnus慌乱地咬着嘴唇，思考着每一个可能性。怀着忐忑不安的心情，Magnus轻轻一弹指将那放在睡房里的手机用魔法变到手上。</p><p>省略思考，Magnus直接按下快捷键拨电致Alec。但很不幸的是，回应Magnus的是机械般的语音留言。Magnus无声叹息，决定再重新尝试，一遍又一遍的。只可惜所有的通话都被自动转接到了留言信箱。Magnus这会儿终于失去了所有耐心。</p><p>这一次，Magnus改变了对象，决定直接打电话给Alec的妹妹，Isabelle。</p><p>“嘿，Isabelle。Alec他是不是回去学院了？”Magnus问道。</p><p>Isabelle感到困惑极了，不答反问。“Alec？他现在不是应该跟你在一起吗？怎么了？他难道没有呆在你的家？”</p><p>“…我刚醒来就发现他已经离开，也不知道是跑去哪里了。”Magnus如实地回答。</p><p>尔后，Magnus和Isabelle双方都微微一愣，似乎有种不好的预感。</p><p>Isabelle接着又开口问道：“你们两个昨天晚上到底发生了什么事情？我原本还以为你们俩应该已经和好了，不是吗？说真的，我和Jace昨晚都以为你们俩一定可以重修旧好，然后在一起滚床单共度良宵了。”</p><p>“Isabelle，能不能先请妳省下盘问我的力气？我现在真的非常需要妳的帮助。妳可不可以帮我问看Jace，看看Alec有没有私下去见过他？他们毕竟是Parabatai，Alec在无助的时候应该会先想到他的。”Magnus说道。</p><p>Isabelle无奈地叹了口气。“好的，我知道了。Magnus，我会尝试用我的方法找找看，但也请你试看用用定位咒，说不定你能找到Alec也说不一定。不管怎样，我们俩随时保持联系，无论谁先找到Alec都必须立刻通知对方。”</p><p>“当然没问题。谢谢妳，Isabelle。”Magnus挂上电话的时候，满脑子依然塞满了Alec的身影。</p><p>Magnus对Alec的悄然离去着实感到疑惑，他不明白Alec为什么要这样做。昨天晚上，不是看起来好好的吗？至少他们也没有吵架，没有争执，而且他也亲口告诉Alec说他已经原谅他了啊！Magnus百思不得其解地慢慢走回睡房，然后他开始努力地找寻Alec可能遗留下来的私人物品。</p><p>这期间，一道奇思异想突然闪过Magnus的脑海。不知怎的，Magnus突然有种很古怪的预感。他皱着眉头，冷不防地回忆起他和Jace一起进到Alec个人炼狱的场景。那时候的Alec明明被妖魔追杀，却选择在人生的最后一刻不躲不藏的捧着那本食谱……</p><p>“说到食谱的话……”Magnus喃喃低语，无意间将所有的事情串联在一块儿了。Magnus又想起了Alec昨天晚上对他说的那番话。当时的Alec不也是有提到什么食谱之类的吗？</p><p>‘我一定是错过了什么重要的细节了。’Magnus灵机一动地暗暗思忖。</p><p>之后，Magnus快步地走向床边的矮桌，然后二话不说的翻开抽屉查找了一番，终于总算让他给找到了那本充满疑问的食谱。</p><p>“这一定就是Alec说的那本食谱了。”Magnus动作快速的翻阅食谱，仔细地研究着，想要看看Alec为什么会在个人炼狱里拿着这本食谱。这其中一定有什么重要的原因才对，要不然Alec也不会那样做了。毕竟那个个人炼狱本来就是Alec内心的阴暗面，一些Alec内心深处不为人知的秘密。</p><p>Magnus非常清楚，无论他多么的努力想要将Alec绑在自己身边，但若是无法解开Alec的心结的话，Alec仍然会再次离开他的。所以，现在最为重要的事情是Magnus必须赶紧找出让Alec如此痛苦的心结所在。唯有把心结和误会都解释清楚，他们俩才有可能真正的重修旧好。</p><p>到底是什么将Alec给捆绑在他的个人炼狱里呢？<br/>究竟是什么令Alec拒绝面对现实中的一切？<br/>到底是什么让Alec不断的抗拒，甚至认为他不配再次拥有Magnus的爱？</p><p>“噢，Alexander……”当食谱快被翻到末页的时候，Magnus终于找到他一直想要的到的答案了。那里有好几页全都写满了Alec的亲笔字迹，关于Alec真实的心声剖白，全部都以日记的方式记载在里头。从Camille第一次找上Alec，还有Alec心里所想的每个想法，那些Alec一直不肯透露给Magnus知道的事情。</p><p>Magnus的脑袋迅速的运转，然后他后知后觉地记起了前阵子所发生的一切。在他与Alec正式分手之前，有好几次Alec都以婉转的方式嚷嚷着让他去看看这本食谱。但是不以为意的Magnus从来就不将此事放在心上，因为他觉得根本没有必要去翻阅食谱，也完全不晓得Alec竟然会在这本食谱里隐藏了这么多的秘密。</p><p>“噢，Alec……你真的没有骗我。你的确主动告诉了我这本食谱的存在，甚至还三番两次的嘱咐我去翻阅它……是我一直无视你的话，因为我根本就不知道你竟然会在里面留下这些你一直想告诉我的事情……”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 修补真心a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[回忆片段 – Alec大半夜偷溜出Magnus的阁楼后发生的事情]</p><p>时间已经万籁俱静的深夜了，一艘大船在汪洋大海中航行。Valentine和他所带领的Circle成员们聚集在甲板上，尽管经历了很多次的失败，但他们仍旧不放弃的一直在尝试从地狱里召唤大恶魔Niatas。</p><p>“这是不可能的！为什么他都不出现呢？”Valentine生气地宣泄自己的不满和疑惑。他环视了四周围一眼，其他的Circle成员们面面相觑，同样的感到困惑不解。他们所要召唤的那只大恶魔Niatas，明明就已经和Valentine达成共识了才对。</p><p>“Valentine，会不会有可能是我们搞混了哪些召唤步骤呢？”其中一个Circle成员唯唯诺诺地问道。</p><p>“不，那是绝对不可能的事！我都已经把所有步骤仔仔细细地做足了！”Valentine紧握着双拳，语气显得焦虑烦躁。</p><p>其他的成员们互相打了几个眼色，大家都留意到Valentine逐渐不稳的情绪。这让他们都显得格外小心翼翼，没有人会笨到在Valentine心情不佳的时候做任何会刺激到他的事情。</p><p>“不，不应该是这样子的结果。我和他有了协议，他不应该就这样消失不见的！”Valentine在甲板上不安地来回踱步。</p><p>怀着忐忑的心情，其中一个Circle成员迟疑地对着Valentine建议道：“不如我们尝试其他的方法吧！毕竟地狱里也不只有他那么一个妖魔。更何况，妖魔本来就喜欢尔虞我诈的搞小动作。这已经不是第一次他们背弃跟我们之间的约定了，而且估计这也不会是最后一次。”</p><p>Valentine的眉头深锁，仍然心存疑虑。“不，一定是有什么事情发生了才对。你或许说的没错，他本来就是一个无法令人轻信的家伙，更不是一个守诺言的妖魔。但是，他没来由的就这样消失不见，这真的太奇怪了！一定是有什么事情在我们都不知晓的情况下发生了……”</p><p>这之后，又是短暂的一阵寂静。</p><p>之后，Valentine不甘心的声音又再次响起。“我不会就这样放弃的，必须要想出其他的办法才行。那些计划已经被搁置很久了，我们运筹帷幄了那么长时间，没理由就这样为了这种荒谬理由放弃的。就算少了Niatas，我们也一定可以再找到其他方法的！一定会有其他办法的……”</p><p>看着喃喃自语的Valentine，大伙儿又再次交换了疑问的眼神。接着，又是另外一个Circle成员率先开口打破沉默。</p><p>“那我们现在该怎么办呢？”他问。</p><p>Valentine深吸了一口气，刚才起伏的心情已经平静下来了。他冷冷地开口道：“我们必须耐心点地继续等待时机。只要有足够的耐心，等时机成熟之时，就是我们梦想达成的时刻。”</p><p>一想到自己伟大的计划很快就能成真，Valentine突然放声大笑，表情兴奋至极。</p><p>“到时候将会是个崭新的时代！”Valetine扭过头看着自己的同伴们，语气里满是急切的盼望。“我们暗影猎人本来都是潜伏在暗处匍匐前进，一直保持低调再伺机行动，这才是我们成功的秘诀。没有能逃出我们手掌心的猎物，更没有达不成的目标。我们需要的知识耐心等待，到时候我们的时机一到……我们就能够铲除所有碍眼碍事的人们，然后成就我们非凡的终极梦想，一个完全没有暗影魅族的世界！”</p><p>“为了神圣的荣耀而战！”一个Circle成员突然朗声喊道。</p><p>“没错，就该保持这种气势。以天使之名，我们将为了神圣的荣耀而战！”Valentine发出邪恶的笑声，与大伙儿吵杂的说话声和笑声都融入了夜色里。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>在Alec离开Magnus的阁楼后，已经过了将近一小时了。Alec漫无目的的在街上游荡，不知道自己该做些什么，该去哪里……他不想要回去学院，更不想回去Magnus的阁楼。在经过长时间的心理挣扎后，Alec终于发了一封简短的信息给Jace。</p><p>‘我需要你’就这么简单的短信，连一个解释都没有。</p><p>Alec不想在这种时候孤单一人，但是他必须谨慎地找个合适的人来陪伴自己。一个他在此刻，除了Magnus之外最需要的人。一个愿意聆听他所有故事的人，也愿意无条件的给予他安慰和支持。一个与他关系亲近的人，甚至他们之间亲密到对方能够理解他的想法和每一个决定。因此毫无悬念的，Alec的Parabatai兄弟Jace成为了他唯一的一个选择。</p><p>当Alec的信息送抵Jace的手机后，Alec的手机几乎马上就响起了。</p><p>“你现在在哪里？”Jace冷静地发问。</p><p>所以，在那之后的十五分钟时间里，Jace和Alec已经双双坐在Hunter’s Moon酒吧里了。Hunter’s Moon ——一个位于纽约市，曼哈顿唐人街的地下酒吧。暗影猎人和暗影魅族共同混迹的主要酒吧之一。</p><p>“所以……事情就是样子了？”Jace用古怪的眼神凝视着Alec，心里感到不可思议极了，连带他说话的声音都有些错愕。“Alec，你难道真的就这样偷偷溜出了Magnus的家，而且还选在你们俩发生关系之后……”</p><p>留意到Alec那杀人般的目光，Jace刻意干咳了几声，然后才修正道：“…睡在一块儿。”</p><p>“Jace，一切都结束了。Magnus和我……我们再也回不去从前的快乐时光了。就算我有多么的想念他，就算我多么需要他的爱，但是所有的一切都已经结束了。”Alec低下头，凝视着手里的空酒瓶。</p><p>Jace无奈地重重叹了一口气。“Alec，Magnus他是爱着你的。还有，我真的觉得你不应该就这样丢下他，然后一个人在大半夜里偷溜出来的。尤其是在你们俩……呃……你知道的，就特别是在你们俩在一起睡过之后……”</p><p>Alec没有说话，不过他郁闷生气的脸色已经说明了他对Jace敏感的用词有多么的不爽。</p><p>“噢，拜托。Alec，你明明就知道我只是在实话实说吧了。相信我，就算你告诉Izzy的话，她也会支持我的看法的。”Jace说。</p><p>Alec莫名地紧张起来，他警告道：“你绝对不能把我跟你说的这些事情告诉Izzy！”</p><p>“Alec，Izzy她迟早都会知道的，好吗？这不过是时间早与晚的分别吧了。还有啊，你大半夜的把我叫出来，难道就是为了要我看着你继续的执迷不悟走错路吗？不要再逃避了，好不好？Alec，你还是勇敢面对现实吧！”Jace气闷地挠挠头，他实在不懂要怎样做才能劝服固执的Alec。</p><p>“我不知道……我不懂要怎么处理，也不知道该怎样去面对发生的一切。我只知道我现在真的需要有一个人陪在我的身边，我不想要继续孤单一个人。要不然我也不知道我自己会做出什么样的事情来……”Alec虚弱的语气满是哀伤，这让Jace也不禁为他感到难过。</p><p>“Alec，你一定会没事的。我答应你，无论如何，我都不会让你一个人独自去面对一切问题的。相信我，只要你需要我，我都会一直陪着你的。”Jace紧紧握着Alec那打颤发抖的双手，想要用自己的力量给他信心。</p><p>“…谢谢你。”Alec感到心头一软，唇角勾起难得显露的真诚笑意。</p><p>Jace也笑了。然而，他最为关心的还是Alec的想法。<br/>“Alec，那么你接下来有什么打算？”</p><p>“我不知道。”Alec突然怔住了。</p><p>停顿了一会儿后，Alec才又开口问道：“你和Izzy每次究竟是怎样克服分手的啊？为什么你们经历了那么多，却总是能谈笑风生般的说分手，好像分手本来就是一件轻松的事情。说真的，我好希望自己能够从你们的身上学到一些什么……那样的话，或许我就用不着这么难受了。”</p><p>Jace的眼神一黯，不禁发出一丝苦笑。“Alec，事情并非你所想的那样。事实上，这世界本来就没有什么十全十美的方法来修补破损的真心。你会因这次的分手遭受那么多苦难，那是因为你依然深爱着Magnus。你自己也很清楚，不是吗？因为还爱着，所以无法轻易放下这段感情。因为放不下，所以你才会如此难过。”</p><p>Alec把手里的空酒瓶放在吧台上，整个人无力地趴在那儿，还用双手把头深埋起来。他真的好想好想就这样躲着一辈子，不想再去面对问题，也不想再去搭理任何人。Jace说的话，又一次勾起他内心的伤痛。Alec不自觉再次想起最近发生的所有事情。他忍不住暗想，要是当初他不去见Camille的话，那么事情的结果或许就不会变成现在这样了。</p><p>Jace又继续说到了。“Alec，我知道这对你来说有点难以接受，但是我也不知道该怎样跟你解释。其实呢，我和Izzy之前所经历的每段分手，跟你现在面对的情况是完全不一样的。”</p><p>他们俩之间又是一段令人难受的沉默。围绕周围的声响，也就剩下酒吧里独有的吵杂的嬉闹声。过了好久好久，Jace才再一次打破尴尬。</p><p>“Alec，我非常确定等Magnus醒来后，他一定会像疯子一样到处找你的。所以，你真的确定你要继续这样躲着他一辈子吗？你知道的吧！逃避是永远都无法解决问题的。你的人生还是要继续的，你也还有暗影猎人的职责需要去履行。更何况，你本身还有家庭责任需要去承担。就算你真的想躲避Magnus，你也不能够一辈子就这样当个懦弱的缩头乌龟，对所有跟Magnus有关的人事物都抱以逃避的心态过活啊！”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 修补真心b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec知道Jace说的都是事实。不过，Alec现在真的有点害怕面对这一切。如果可以的话，他真希望可以暂时过着与世隔绝的日子。这样的话，他就不用去面对别人尖锐刺耳的提问和评论。Alec想要安静的独处，但同一时候，他也畏惧着独自一人的孤寂。这是非常矛盾的心情，分分秒秒都让他感到焦虑煎熬。</p><p>“……我真的不知道我该怎么办。”Alec闪烁着泪光的眼睛倒映着他面前的空酒杯。“也许我只是…需要一点时间静一静……”</p><p>Jace又再一次叹气。“Alec，我看得出来，Magnus他依然是爱着你的。他很明显就是想跟你复合啊！为什么你不给他机会呢？就当做是给你自己多一次机会去修复你们的关系，然后再重新开始，这样也挺好的，不是吗？”</p><p>“不。我不可以……我办不到的……”Alec伤心的说。</p><p>“Alec，我们每一个人都会犯错的，这很正常。偶尔犯犯小错，闯闯大祸，然后再从中得到教训慢慢学习，这样也没什么大不了的。唯有经历过挫折和痛苦，我们才能成长，然后慢慢地变得坚强，再成为一个更好的人。”Jace开解道。</p><p>Alec却又固执的摇摇头，那绝望的模样令人心碎不已。“你不明白的……我所犯的错误是十恶不赦的，根本就不值得被原谅。”</p><p>Jace无奈的又叹了口气，道：“Alec，你真的太过固执了！拜托你不要再钻牛角尖耍笨了，好吗？”说真的，他都快要放弃劝说Alec了。</p><p>Jace有口无心说的话却令Alec的心揪成一团。血色从Alec的脸上褪去，他哽咽道：“你说的没错……就因为我很笨又固执，所以Magnus他才会那么恨我……”</p><p>“你又在胡说什么啊？”Jace不耐烦地送了一记白眼给Alec。“笨蛋Alec，你真的够了！我不准你再继续胡言乱语了。我和Izzy已经告诉过你很多次了，Magnus Bane是爱着你的！他对你的爱是那么的死心塌地，你难得都没有任何感觉吗？”</p><p>Alec抽泣着。“那都是以前的事了……现在，Magnus已经不爱我。他讨厌我，他恨死我了……我对他做了那么过分的事情……”</p><p>Jace忍不住提高声量，大掌用力地揉按着Alec的肩膀。“你的想法是完全错误的。相信我们，Magnus他是真的还爱着你的，他一点都不恨你！其实事实一直都摆在眼前，只是你不愿意去相信吧了！Alec，你难道是真的不知道吗？说实话，正常人都不会和我们恨的人亲热或发生关系的，更何况还是跟刚分手不久的前任！若是两人的关系不存在爱情，又怎么可能会愿意和前任一起上床睡在一块儿呢？我都说到这样明白了，你难道还听不明白我的意思吗？”</p><p>Alec紧咬着嘴唇，一直保持着沉默不发一语。表面上平静，但是他的思绪却快速的运转着，这让他感到有些不适。这连日来发生的一切，已经严重地让他体力虚脱了。再加上心情恶劣和酒精的催化作用下，Alec只觉得头疼欲裂，整个人烦闷不堪。最后，Alec无力地趴在吧台那里，双手捂住自己的头部，像个无助的孩子小声的哭了起来。</p><p>“Alec……”Jace轻声唤着，不知道该怎样去安慰Alec。</p><p>“都是我的错……全部都是我造成的……”Alec喃喃地重复着，心碎的语调让一旁的Jace也被他感染似的开始觉得烦躁。</p><p>“噢，天使啊……我真的好像要好好的休息一下……我好累，真的好累……”Alec用颤抖的声音乞求道。</p><p>Jace无奈地摇摇头，伸出手轻拍Alec的背部，然后用呵哄的语气说道：“没关系的，Alec。既然事情都发生了，一定会有解决方法的。我们就顺其自然吧，不要烦恼太多了。最近发生了那么多事，你的苦也受够了。我看你现在一定很累了，不然我先带你回去学院，好吗？听我的，你现在确实需要好好休息一下。等你的身体状况和精神状态好一些，到时我和Izzy，我们再一起帮你想方法去和Magnus道歉复合，好吗？”</p><p>“不，我不要和Magnus复合，我也不想要回去学院。”Alec放下了一直抱着头的双手。接着，他模样疲惫地抬起苍白憔悴又布满泪痕的脸孔看着Jace，哀求道：“Jace，我能不能不要回学院？”</p><p>“如果不想回去学院的话，那么你想要去哪里？”Jace轻声问。</p><p>一道苦涩的笑容闪过Alec的脸上。“我想要回到一个真正属于我的地方……一个没有妖魔，也没有任何暗影魅族会来打扰的地方。”</p><p>“你这话是什么意思？”Jace困惑地追问。</p><p>Alec把视线放回空酒杯上，他的手指沿着透明玻璃的杯口边缘逆时钟慢慢地刻画着。“我说的，我想要好好的休息一下。Jace，我打算暂时搬去Idris住。”</p><p>听到意料之外的答复，Jace不自觉地瞪大眼眸，感到震惊极了。熟知Alec个性的Jace立刻出声劝阻，道：“Alec，你从来就没有真正喜欢过那个地方，这我还是知道的。有Maryse和<br/>Robert在那里，还有一堆圣庭的高层动不动就召集参与会议，甚至还有一堆你最讨厌的公式化应酬聚餐！Alec，这些都是你一路来相当排斥厌恶的啊！”</p><p>怎料Alec闻言却轻笑出声。看着Alec的奇怪反应，Jace感到担心极了。自从跟Magnus分手之后，Alec连串反常的反应和表现都令Jace和Isabelle担心不已。</p><p>“Alec，你怎么了？不要吓我啊！你该不会是因伤心过度而开始犯傻了吧？难道你的精神开始错乱了吗？”Jace紧张地说。</p><p>Alec转过头看着Jace，无神的泪眼有些红肿，看起来十分疲惫。“Jace，你说的没错，那些从来都不是我喜欢的……但是，现在这个已经是我唯一的出路了。”</p><p>“你到底在说什么啊？我怎么有听没有懂…？”Jace问道。</p><p>“我只是真的有些累了。Jace，我现在真的很痛苦。呆在这个城市的每一分钟，都有种令我快要窒息的感觉。这就是我想要搬去Idris透透气的主要原因。要不然的话，我实在不晓得我还可以在这样的情况下存活多久。我感觉我就快要死了……你能了解吗？”Alec泛着苦涩的笑容，泪水却又一次不争气的夺眶而出，止也止不住。</p><p>“Jace，我真的好累……你说的没错，我确实不太喜欢Idris那里的生活。不过现在，比起Idris，我更讨厌我在纽约市里的生活。”察觉到Jace疑惑担忧的神情，Alec又缓缓低声解释道：“暗影魅族是被禁止出入Idris的。这也代表着，Magnus他不会到那里去。”</p><p>Jace这会儿总算可以明白Alec的用意了。“所以说，在跟我谈了这么久之后，你依然坚持己见的想要逃避现实吗？Alec，我真不明白为什么你一直要躲避Magnus，难道你真的不想要跟他把误会都解释清楚吗？你这种逃避的方式根本就无法解决问题，这样只会把问题更复杂化而已，然后还会引起更多不必要的戏剧性麻烦。Alec，你能不能不要表现得这么幼稚了，嗯？就成熟一点，以成人的方式来好好沟通再把问题给解决掉吧！就算Magnus和你最后还是走上分手的路，那至少也得好聚好散，体面的分开，这样对你们大家都好啊！总好过搞到现在这样，连彼此见个面都觉得尴尬又疙瘩！”</p><p>Jace又气又急，他对Alec这种逃避问题的个性感到无可奈何。经过这么长时间的争论和无果的劝说，Jace已经懒得再开口说话了。Jace也终于能明白为什么Alec和Magnus的感情问题会拖拉那么长时间，甚至会导致现在这种胶着的局面了。虽然可悲，但Jace现在完全了解了。纵使谈及感情问题，估计都是双方的过失造成的。但以Alec和Magnus的情况来说，只怕问题根本就不完全出在Magnus身上，而多半是Alec那已经达到极致的钻牛角尖个性造成的。</p><p>‘真是愚蠢又执迷不悟的家伙！’Jace忍不住在心底暗骂Alec。</p><p>似乎也能清楚的感觉到Jace对自己的处理方式感到不屑和不满，Alec的心重重一沉，觉得整个人更加晕眩了。Alec倚在吧台那里，有气无力地想要继续跟Jace争辩。他努力地无视掉Jace眼里的不耐烦和刚才他语气里的嘲讽，接着继续尝试说服Jace。或许，在尝试说服Jace的同时，Alec也正在跟自己催眠洗脑。</p><p>有些真话听久了也感觉像敷衍，而有些假话听久了也许就变成真话了。</p><p>“我并不是像你说的那样在逃避现实。相反的，我正在努力的想要解决问题。我告诉过你的了，我现在真的很累，我需要时间给自己好好的冷静想一想。而我也是真心的想要赶紧振作起来，然后回到我的旧生活的。我以前的生活里，原本就没有Magnus的存在。”说到这里，Alec顿了顿，深吸了一口气后，他才接着说道：“以前的我，尽管没有Magnus却依然活得好好的。所以我想，现在虽然我和Magnus分手了，但是我也一定可以再回到我独自一人的那种单身生活的。”</p><p>“Alec。”Jace忍不住又唤了一声。</p><p>Alec又再次笑了。笑中带泪的他，嘴角泛着苦涩牵强的笑，眼睛却在悲伤的哭泣。“我也一定会没事的，对吧？不过是分手而已。这样的话，我又可以再回到一个人的那种时候了。可能Magnus他注定就只是我生命里的过客吧了。或许，我还应该要感谢他给我带来那么多珍贵的回忆和体验才对……在认识Magnus以前，我从来就没想过自己还能够跟喜欢的人交往的……我原本还以为我会一直单身一辈子的。所以，能认识Magnus，我已经赚到了，不是吗？尽管这种幸福这么短暂，而且结束得如此心痛……”Alec说着说着又忍不住哽咽了。</p><p>看着Alec如此心碎的模样，Jace的心里也不好受。为了不想再刺激Alec的情绪，Jace决定先顺从Alec的意思。“…如果这真是你的决定，那么我会支持你的。但是，Alec……若你真的打算就这么逃到Idris的话，那么你可能永远都不会再快乐的了。”</p><p>Alec痛苦地摇摇头。“我无所谓，反正这也不是我能控制的。只要Magnus他能够找回他原本安宁的生活，那就行了。我非常肯定他以后一定会过得幸福，而且很快就会忘记我的了。因为他不用再忍受我这个笨蛋，也不用再因为我的关系而感到难过受伤。现在我唯一想要的就是希望Magnus能过得开心幸福就好。而我变得怎样，又有谁会在乎呢……”</p><p>“…Magnus是需要你的。Alec，要是失去你的话，Magnus他也不可能会得到幸福快乐的。”Jace语重心长地说道。</p><p>Alec又一次轻轻摇了摇头。“不，不是这样的。你说错了，Jace。Magnus他很快就会走出我这个阴影了。”Alec疲惫虚弱的轻叹又一声，他沙哑破碎的声音越来越缓慢，越来越低沉，就连呼吸也变得清浅低吟。一阵突如其来的强烈晕眩感袭来，Alec紧皱着眉头闭上眼，两手费力地按着吧台的桌面阻止自己倒下去。</p><p>“Alec，你怎么了吗？”敏锐地察觉到Alec的不妥，Jace紧张地站起身来。</p><p>Alec老实地回答，低声道：“我没事，只是头有点晕……感觉有点虚弱。”</p><p>Jace立刻走近Alec，用自己的身体支撑着Alec摇摇欲坠的身体重量。“我早就跟你说过的了，你的身体根本就还没有完全恢复。是我不好，刚才真不该纵容你喝酒的。”</p><p>“Jace。”Alec有些难受地唤了一声，此时他整个人已经脱力地倒在Jace的身上。“我好冷好累……”</p><p>“别怕，放轻松点，我现在马上就带你回家。”Jace一边说着话，一边把Alec扶起来。</p><p>Alec站得摇摇晃晃的，若不是被Jace牢牢抓着，只怕就会跌倒了。当无意间碰触到Alec那比刚才还要更冰凉上几分的手后，Jace不难察觉地紧皱着眉头，表情严肃极了。</p><p>“Idris……我想要回家……Jace，拜托你带我回家……我真的不想再看到Magnus了……我没脸再见他了……带我去Idris吧，求你了……”Alec语气卑微的声声哀求，那虚弱难受的模样令Jace于心不忍。</p><p>Jace就这样默默地看着Alec苍白憔悴的容颜，突然有种冲动在心底暗骂起Magnus之前狠心分手的决定。说实话，Jace心里也是对Magnus有埋怨的。就算他们家的Alec做了再可恶的蠢事都好，但有什么事情是不能好好说的呢？就算是要决定跟Alec分手，以他Magnus Bane丰富的情史经验，按理说也应该有本事做到好聚好散的，不是吗？那既然如此，Magnus又为什么要对初次谈恋爱的Alec那么残忍的对待呢？到底他是为什么要害Alec沦落成如此落魄凄惨的样子呢？</p><p>Jace心疼地摇头叹息，正想要说些什么的时候，才发现Alec在这时完全昏睡过去了。</p><p>“Alec？”Jace担心地轻唤道，开始着手检查Alec的状况。</p><p>在确定Alec只是因体力虚脱加上酒精的作用而正常昏睡过去之后，Jace总算松了一口气。Alec的体温有些偏低，脸色也显得十分苍白，但庆幸的是Alec的脉搏心跳频率还算缓而平稳。</p><p>‘唉，我该拿你怎么办才好呢？’Jace暗暗思忖。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 找回你了a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec终于把自己藏到一个Magnus到达不了的远方了。Idris，暗影猎人的家乡，同时也是所有暗影魅族注定无法踏足的禁地。</p><p>当Magnus从Jace和Isabelle那里得知这个消息的时候，Magnus实在不晓得该怎么反应。Magnus就这样傻愣愣地站在门口，一脸错愕地瞪视着那三个一大清早来敲他家门的年轻暗影猎人。</p><p>“…Magnus，你还好吗？”Clary关心地问道。</p><p>“好？哈，我怎么可能好的了？Clary，让我跟妳说句实话吧。我现在一点都不好！而且是非常的不好！”Magnus怒发冲冠地嚷嚷道。</p><p>Clary着实被吓了一大跳。她鲜少看见Magnus露出这副受挫的模样。毕竟平常Magnus给人的感觉总是高冷淡定，好像无论遇到什么难缠的事情，他都有办法能轻松的解决。可照现在看来，貌似一旦跟Alec的事情扯上关系的话，Magnus就会失去平日的冷静自持。</p><p>尽管Magnus的大反应在预料之中，但是Isabelle和Jace依然深感不安。他们俩人互相交换了一记眼神，脸上都不自觉露出疲态。</p><p>“Jace，你这个大白痴！你怎么能够将Alec送到Idris去呢？你难道就看不出他非常有可能是因喝醉酒的关系而短暂性的脑袋抽风了吗？我很肯定Alec当时一定喝了很多酒，再加上他的身体状况本来就还没有完全复原。你既然在他的身边，本来该好好照顾他的。既然如此，你怎么反而会做出这种糊涂事？”Magnus生气地朗声质问Jace。</p><p>闻言，Jace耸了耸肩，面露无奈。“Magnus，你不要是非不明黑白不分好吗？我会这么做也是为了Alec好。这是Alec哀求我的，我真的不忍心拒绝他。”</p><p>Magnus握紧颤抖的拳头，此刻已经丧失了冷静，情绪失控完全发飚了。“就算是他开口求你的，你也应该要制止他啊！”</p><p>“如果你见到Alec当时心碎的模样……相信我，就算是你，你也会不忍心拒绝Alec的要求的。”Jace微微叹息，下意识的转过身背对着Magnus。Jace知道此刻的Magnus是不冷静的，尽管知道自己是令Magnus感到生气的罪魁祸首，但是Jace依然会被Magnus的话给伤到。Jace不禁开始自我反省，是否他真的做错了呢？可是当时除了按照Alec的要求办，Jace真的别无他法了。</p><p>Clary察觉到Jace的悲伤，立刻就轻轻抓着Jace的手臂安慰他。她对着Jace微微一笑，那淡淡的理解笑容让Jace得到了一丝慰藉。仿佛这世上就算所有人都不理解Jace的话，大概也有Clary会一直在他身边支持他的。Jace也同时回了一丝苦笑给Clary，但确实他的心情因为Clary的无声安慰而感到舒服多了。</p><p>Isabelle的双手叉着腰，瞪着Magnus的眼神夹带着一丝不耐烦。“Magnus，你真的需要冷静一下。Jace这么做是有苦衷的。而且说到底，Alec会选择离开，这件事本来就完全不是Jace的错啊！这其中的因由你比我们任何人都还要清楚吧！”</p><p>“是，妳说的对。你们说的都没错！Alec会离开纽约这完全是因为我的缘故，这全部都是我一个人的错！”Magnus对着年轻的暗影猎人们发出悲鸣的怒吼。接着，Magnus立刻转身快步地走进客厅，把暗影猎人们都留在了门外。</p><p>Jace、Isabelle和Clary面面相觑，他们三人默默地交换了一记眼神后，便跟着Magnus的脚步走进了屋子里。</p><p>“喂，Magnus。拜托你冷静下来，好吗？”Isabelle无奈地摇摇头。“对不起，我给你诚心道个歉了。Magnus，我知道的，我心里很清楚这件事也不能全怪你。我知道你的心里也很不好受，但是我真的希望你可以保持冷静，让我们以理智的态度来想办法解决问题吧！给我们机会，让我们帮帮你和Alec，好不好？”</p><p>Magnus空洞的眼神从阳台那里望出去纽约市繁华的景色，而他装满痛苦的心重重地沉了下去。又有谁能了解他此刻的感受呢？当他们人人都说着Alec有多么绝望有多么痛苦的时候，又有谁有真正关心过他Magnus的心情？面对Alec的背叛，然后又经历了这么多的事情……在这一切之后，Magnus大方地选择了原谅，可是Alec却静悄悄的离去，甚至连挽留的机会都没有给予Magnus。</p><p>Magnus突然觉得好好笑。自己所经历的事情，也未免太过悲凉了吧！他好想要笑自己的傻，笑自己的痴。尽管经过这么多事情，他却依然深深地爱着他的Alexander。可是，又有几个人能够理解他内心复杂的感受呢？就连他的Alexander，竟然一声不响地也选择离开他。这让Magnus感到特别的忧伤，难道他的一生注定无法跟喜欢的人长相厮守吗？</p><p>见Jace和Isabelle说的话都被Magnus给无视掉，这次轮到Clary开口说话了。Clary诚心诚意地柔声道：“Magnus，请你听听我们的话。我们是真的非常担心你和Alec的状况，所以你就让我们帮帮你们吧！好吗？”</p><p>怎料Magnus却不屑地冷哼一声，语气不善地喝道：“帮？如果妳真的那么想帮忙的话，那么妳就该叫妳那个笨男友把Alec给带回纽约来！”</p><p>不忍心见自己的女朋友被粗鲁对待，Jace立刻以保护者的姿态挺身而出护在Clary身前。“Magnus，虽然我非常体谅你此刻恶劣的心情，但这并不代表你可以对着Clary乱发脾气。如果你真的想要发泄情绪的话，那你就直接冲着我来好了！看你是打算让我们俩认真打一架还是怎样都好，反正我才是那个把Alec从你身边带走的人啊！”</p><p>“Jace，别这样子。你也冷静下来，好不好？”Clary无助地发出叹息，求助的眼神再次瞟向Isabelle。</p><p>这会儿Isabelle也烦躁到不行了。只见Isabelle朗声说道：“够了！你们两个不要再发神经了，好吗？不管是打架还是吵架都好，这些都是完全没有必要的。现在，我们的首要共同任务是必须商量该如何说服Alec并把他从Idris带回来这里啊！”</p><p>Jace和Magnus轻哼一声，两人似乎都还看对方不顺眼。但是随着他们考虑到Isabelle话中的重点后，两人又互相望了对方一眼。Magnus耸耸肩，而Jace撇撇嘴。这便是向来好面子的两个男人的妥协表现。Isabelle默默地打量着两人，不禁松了一口气。</p><p>“很好。那让我们大家开始研究一下计策吧！”Isabelle说道。</p><p>Magnus轻呼一声后，立刻表明自己的立场。“不管用什么办法，我都必须要将Alec给带回来。”</p><p>“Magnus，你的想法我们都很了解。不过，我们真的需要好好给计划一下。”Isabelle老实地补上一句，道：“但只怕Alec那一关不太好解决。”</p><p>Magnus微微点头，心情又开始变得不好了。他当然知道Alec那家伙究竟有多么固执。一旦Alec认定的路，他都会义无反顾地走下去的。就算是错误的选择也一样。只恐怕Alec就算已经变得遍体麟伤了，却还是会不计代价地一头栽进去的。</p><p>“首先，我们必须先解开Alec的心结才行。Magnus，你知道是什么原因让Alec拒绝面对你吗？Alec他是真的受伤了，我们都看得出他有多么心碎自责。他一直告诉我说，说他配不上你，说你不知道食谱的秘密……”Jace重重地叹了一口气，又接着说道：“你能不能跟我解释一下，Alec到底在说些什么？他喝了酒之后就一直在胡言乱语，说真的，我都快被他搞糊涂了。”</p><p>“不，并不是胡言乱语。那本食谱的秘密是真实存在的。”Magnus轻声回答。</p><p>“你说什么？”Jace和Isabelle异口同声地怪叫道。真是怪了！怎么整件事情又会跟什么食谱扯上关系啊？</p><p>Clary摸不着头脑的问：“所以说，Alec他会觉得伤心自责都是因为食谱吗？到底是什么食谱的秘密啊？这食谱跟你们俩分手难道有什么关联吗？”</p><p>“答案可以说是，也可以说是没有。”Magnus无奈地叹息道：“Alec他在一本食谱里面写下了所有的东西，包括他原本打算要亲口告诉我的秘密。可是到最后，我们俩分手了，而他也没有机会把那本食谱拿给我看。Alec一直以为我不知道这件事，这非常有可能是他选择离开我的主因，因为他不知道要怎么去面对我。Alec以为我恨他……他一直以为我不再爱他了，而且他认为他自己已经配不上我了……”</p><p>Isabelle看着垂头丧气的Magnus，小心翼翼地开口问道：“Magnus，其实你并没有如你之前说的那样，那么恨Alec的，对不对？”</p><p>Magnus伤心极了。他看着Isabelle，语气笃定的解释道：“Isabelle，我是多么的爱着妳哥哥。以前是那样，现在也是一样，而在未来的日子里，我也会继续深爱着他的。既然如此，我又怎么可能真的恨他呢？”</p><p>Jace和Isabelle认同的点点头。其实他们也看得出Magnus对Alec的重视，但在亲耳听到Magnus的内心剖白后，他们都感到轻松多了。也许，Alec和Magnus这一对，还是非常有希望的呢。</p><p>Clary轻柔的笑了。“Magnus，既然那样的话，你就应该让Alec知道你的想法啊！请你诚实地面对你自己，然后再把你的心声告诉Alec吧！我们几个听了都那么感动了，那如果Alec听到你刚才说的那番话后，他一定会非常乐意回到你的身边继续跟你在一起的！”</p><p>“但愿如此。”Magnus又忍不住发出叹息，近日来的疲惫和急切仅在不言中。“Jace，Isabelle……我真的非常需要你们两位的帮助。能不能请你们帮我把Alec给带回来纽约？请你们帮帮我吧……我真的不想再失去他了。”Magnus这会儿终于放下骄傲的自尊心，坦白地把内心的迫切摊开来给Jace和Isabelle看。</p><p>Jace建议道：“Alec告诉我说他需要一些私人的空间。也许，我们大家可以让事情缓一缓。你们认为怎样？不如我们就按照Alec的意思，再给他多一点私人时间去厘清自己的思绪再做决定吧！”</p><p>“不，我不可能等那么久的。”Magnus坚决地摇摇头。“相信我，这件事绝对不能再拖下去了。Alec一向来都非常的固执又喜欢钻牛角尖，这个你们也都知道。所以，就算我们给Alec再多的时间，我都不认为他能够想得清楚。不仅如此，只怕这反而会导致Alec更加的陷入问题泥沼。”</p><p>“其实我还蛮赞同Magnus的说法。”Isabelle朝着Jace点点头。“Jace，我想我们真的必须尽快把Alec给带回来这里才可以。而且我们的动作必须要快，要不然如果被我们爸妈发现什么不妥的话，那问题只会越来越严重。”</p><p>Jace翻了翻白眼，用古怪的腔调回复道：“噢，拜托啦！Izzy，Alec他主动前往Idris暂住这件事本身就已经有够反常奇怪的，好吗？我猜我们的老爸老妈大概早就发现不妥的地方了吧！”</p><p>Isabelle抱着自己的双臂，美丽的大眼睛瞪得圆圆的。“废话，所以我才说我们动作要快啊！要不然如果老妈还是老爸再在这件事情插上一脚的话，整件事情就会变得更加混乱麻烦的。”</p><p>看着Jace和Isabelle兄妹你一句我一句的争论不休，Magnus却感到异常的欣慰。轻轻地舒出一口气，Magnus的脸上挂着淡淡的笑容。这会儿，他终于再次感觉到希望的存在了。他知道他并不是孤单一人的。在这条艰苦的路上，Alec的弟妹们也是跟他站在统一战线的。Alec的弟妹们跟他一样渴求，想方设法的都只为了要将Alec给带回纽约。</p><p>抱着心中坚定的信念，Magnus感觉自己又重燃信心了。<br/>“各位，我是名巫师。在Idris的周围设有很多魔法防护屏障，这也意味着我无法在不惊觉到圣庭的情况下进入Idris的范围。这同时也代表了，我真的非常迫切的需要你们的帮助。所以，你们所要做的就是想办法将Alec给带回来这里，然后我就会用我自己的方法跟Alec私底下把所有的问题给通通解决处理好。”</p><p>Jace和Isabelle点点头表示同意。</p><p>“放心好了。不管用什么办法，就算是偷蒙拐骗的，我们也一定会把Alec给带回来这里，让你们俩见上一面的。”Jace拍胸脯保证道。</p><p>Magnus又接着开口了，他看着Jace和Isabelle的表情是如此自信。这一刻，那个向来自信非凡的布鲁克林高阶术士终于又回来了。“我想我必须向你们两个道歉，因为我确实伤了你们哥哥的心。但是，我真的需要你们的信任。请你们再相信我多一次，这一次无论如何，我都不会再放开Alec的手了。请你们给我多一次机会，让我好好的去爱Alec，去珍惜他。我发誓我已经得到了教训。从现在起，我会比以前更加的爱护他关心他的。”</p><p>Jace和Isabelle相视一笑。</p><p>Isabelle开口说道：“真庆幸你还没有放弃Alec。”</p><p>“祝你好运，Magnus。”Jace耸了耸肩，表情看起来酷酷的。“但是，丑话先说在前头。要是你胆敢再毁了我们之间的承诺的话，我将会亲手宰了你，而且绝不假手于人。”</p><p>“Jace！”Clary低喊一声，同时皱眉伸手打了Jace的手臂一下，用眼神警示Jace不准再胡乱说废话。</p><p>Jace轻哼一声，不满地瞪着自己的女朋友。“Clary，妳的立场怎么这么不坚定啊？妳之前不是说好会站在我这边帮着Alec的吗？”</p><p>“Alec当然重要，不过对事不对人啊！Magnus和Alec之间的感情事，这其中发生的故事，你也未必全不知道。既然不知道，我们外人也插不上手的。你就别再瞎搅和了。”Clary实话实说道。</p><p>Jace无奈地摇摇头。“哼！用不着说这么多废话，我看妳根本就只知道帮着Magnus而已。”</p><p>“我帮Magnus有什么错了？他本来就跟我比较亲啊！”Clary理直气壮的回话。</p><p>“哼，妳自己看看！刚才不知道是谁还大言不惭地说什么对事不对人呢，现在总算露出破绽了吧！”Jace撇撇嘴，像个孩子一样一直跟Clary不停斗嘴。</p><p>“你！”Clary咬着嘴唇，气鼓鼓地涨红着脸颊。</p><p>就在Clary正要反驳Jace的时候，便听见Isabelle调侃地说道：“哎呀，你们两个欢喜冤家就不要斗嘴了啦！每天总是动不动就打情骂俏的耍花枪，是怕谁不知道你们的感情好啊？”</p><p>“谁跟她感情好啊？”  “谁跟他感情好啊？”<br/>Clary和Jace异口同声地说。</p><p>Magnus扬了扬手，语气尽是无可奈何。“行了，别闪瞎我和Isabelle的眼了。总之，你们两个也不要再闹了。眼下重要的是你们得赶紧帮我把Alec给找回来啊！”</p><p>看着总算不再斗嘴的小情侣，还有那个正对着自己微笑的Isabelle，Magnus的心情好转了不少。Magnus很清楚，这一次可是他最后的机会了。如果这一次无法将Alec给找回来的话，那么他恐怕就会永远都失去他最爱的Alexander了。</p><p>‘这一次，我绝对不会再放手的。’Magnus对自己默默地许下承诺。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 找回你了b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在Jace和Isabelle的帮助下，Magnus终于又再一次见到了他的Alexander。Jace和Isabelle同心协力把Alec骗回了纽约暗影猎人学院。他们说既然Alec都打算暂时搬去Idris了，那么一些工作上的交接事宜还是必须要交代清楚的，顺便他们也想跟Alec小聚一下谈谈天。而Magnus在得知Alec准备回来的消息后，他便立刻随便找了个借口进到了纽约暗影猎人学院，实则是为了要跟自己的前男朋友重聚。</p><p>纽约的暗影猎人学院。</p><p>在Alec离开了这里前往Idris都已经过了两天。当再次踏进这里的时候，Alec莫名地感到心慌意乱。其实他内心里无时无刻都在想念这里的一切，然而他却必须假装自己非常享受在Idris的生活。尽管在父母亲还有他最小弟弟Max的陪伴下，但Alec却依然对Magnus无法忘怀。</p><p>Maryse和Robert在第一眼见到大儿子出现在Idris的时候，他们都感到诧异不已。不过，在Alec对他们说明表示自己想要留在Idris多学点管理方面的工作时，他们就没有多问什么了，仅放手让Alec自己拿主意处理事情。毕竟比起其他的弟妹们，Alec一直以来都表现出绝佳的自控能力。虽然在此之前，Maryse确实对Alec感到有些失望。那便是Alec第一次公然顶撞反驳他们，只为了自己的情感私欲，不仅公开了自己喜欢男生的性取向，甚至还公开介绍Magnus Bane为他的男朋友。但无论如何，Alec向来都是孩子们当中最值得令人信赖的。对于这一点，Maryse和Robert深信不疑。</p><p>“Alec，能再次看见你真是太开心了！”再见到Alec的那一刹那，Isabelle立刻冲向Alec给了他一个热情的拥抱。</p><p>Alec轻轻地推开Isabelle，对亲妹妹过分热情的举动感到十分无奈。“Izzy，我不过才离开两天而已。妳用不着表现到好像已经过了好多年没有见过我了。”</p><p>“你还有脸说呢？！为什么都不通知我一声就静悄悄地离开这里去Idris了？嗯？Alec，你真的是把我给吓坏了！当接到Magnus的电话说你不见了的时候，你知道我有多么的担心吗？怎么知道在问了Jace之后，才发现是你主动要求要暂时搬去Idris的。”Isabelle急切地抱怨道。</p><p>在毫无预警的情况下从Isabelle的嘴里听到Magnus的名字时，Alec的心颤抖了一下。</p><p>“Alec，请你告诉我说你已经想通了，好不好？算我拜托你嘛~你就赶紧搬回来这里吧！”Isabelle说道。</p><p>“Izzy，我们能不能暂时不说这些。况且，我并不是为了好玩才决定去Idris的。我每一天都还是非常认真的在执行我的职务，只不过是换了一个新环境吧了。”Alec沉着脸回复道。</p><p>就在这时，Jace从走廊的另一端走来，朗声正色道：“Alec，不要再自欺欺人了！我们都知道你去Idris的背后真正原因是什么。用不着说得好听，反正你会这么做都只是为了要躲避某个人而已。”</p><p>“够了！不要再说下去了。”被人说中心事的Alec不高兴地冷哼一声。</p><p>Isabelle微微叹息，目光默默地瞟向Jace。而Jace也会意的和Isabelle交换了一记眼神。</p><p>“不如我们找个安静的地方好好聊一聊，好吗？或者说直接到Alec的房里去，也好过我们站在人来人往的这里说话吧！”Isabelle突然建议道。</p><p>Alec重重地叹了一口气，但并不反对Isabelle的意见。因为Alec实在无法接受在大庭广众下议论自己的私生活。Alec迳自走在前端，领着Isabelle和Jace就往自己的睡房走去。可是，谁又能料到原来还有一个大惊喜在后头等着他。就在打开自己的房间门后，Alec完全怔住了！因为他看到Magnus正半躺在他的大床上，用高深莫测地微笑盯着自己瞧。</p><p>“Mag…Masnus…？这这么一回事？你…你怎么会在这里的？你为什么会在我的房间里？”Alec口吃地追问，不自觉转过头瞪着自己的弟妹们，心里想着要质问他们这到底是怎么一回事。可是，在同一时间，Isabelle和Jace却眼明手快默契十足的把Alec给推进房间里。</p><p>“亲爱的大哥，你就不要说那些没用的废话了。总之现在你就好好的利用这次机会，跟Magnus心平气和地把事情给说清楚吧！不用担心我们的父母亲，更不用烦恼暗影猎人的工作。反正有我和Jace在，我们两个会帮你处理好的。”Isabelle开心地说道。</p><p>而一向鬼主意特别多的Jace也面露邪气的坏笑，朝着Magnus一语双关地调侃道：“Magnus，别说我没提醒你。你该知道我们都不会介意你把Alec带去其他更隐秘的地方吧！这样的话，你们两个就能拥有更多的隐私权，也能在一起欢度一些难忘的亲密时刻。”</p><p>对Jace提出的建议，Magnus点头表示非常的受用。“你说的真是对极了！Jace，谢谢你和Isabelle这么帮助我。放心好了，我一定会好好帮你们看顾好Alec的。”</p><p>尽管身为主角之一，但是Alec像是完全被晾在一旁了。他莫名地再次感到恐慌，紧张地开口问道：“你们几个到底想要干什么？Izzy？Jace？你们可不能就这样把我丢给Magnus啊！喂，你们两个真的是太过分了！我可不要……”</p><p>就在这时，Magnus快速地弹了一下手指，蓝色的魔法光芒微微闪现。可怜Alec未说完的话，全部都因那一扇突然关上的门而终结卡在喉咙里。Alec转过头看向Magnus，只见Magnus满意地看着自己的杰作，心情欢愉到极点。</p><p>“终于啊终于……Alexander，我们又一次见面了。”Magnus动作优雅地翻下了床，慢慢地走向Alec。</p><p>凝视着Alec充满错愕惊怔的脸孔，Magnus脸上的笑意渐渐加深。“Alec，请你不要怪罪Jace和Isabelle，毕竟他们也只是受我所托吧了。少了你在我身边，你根本就无法想象我这两天究竟是怎样过的。Alexander，你怎么可以就那样一声不响地从我家逃走？你知道我有多么的紧张吗？当我一个人从空荡荡的房间醒来，发现你已经不知在何时离开了。甚至，我拨了那么多电话给你，你却狠下心地将我无视。”</p><p>“…对、对不起。我原本还以为你会很开心呢……少了我的打扰，你的生活应该会更加自由开心才对的。”Alec柔声说道，话语间眼眶不自觉又再次红了。</p><p>Magnus轻轻地发出叹息。看着失而复得再次出现于面前的Alec，他感到安慰不已。“Alec，我的Alexander……我是那么的深爱着你，你难道真的不晓得吗？”Magnus搂着Alec的腰拉向自己，两人便紧紧地贴在一块儿。</p><p>“Magnus。”Alec低喊一声，泪水早已夺眶而出滑下脸庞。</p><p>“我终于又找回你了。所以这一次，我再也不会放手了。Alexander，不如你就直接呆在我的身边吧？因为我实在无法过着一个人的生活了。就请你留下来，好吗？就这样好好地跟我继续在一起过生活。因为我真的不想要再孤单一人了。Alec，我是真的需要你，拜托你不要丢下我。我知道你也是还爱着我的。既然如此，就请你大声地告诉我，好吗？许我一个承诺，Alexander，说你再也不会放开我的手了。”Magnus在Alec的耳畔轻声低语。</p><p>Alec确实动心了，但是他的理智马上又戳破了他的幻想。他伤心地表示，道：“…我不可以那么自私的。因为我已经配不上你了，Magnus。我只会带给你无尽无穷的伤害吧了。我无法给你任何承诺，因为我只会再次令你失望吧了。”</p><p>“Alec…这两天里我思考了很多事情。不仅如此，我还看了你在食谱里写的那些心里话。一遍又一遍的，直到现在我都已经可以倒背如流了。”Magnus说。</p><p>Alec声音颤抖地接话道：“你说你看了？那本食谱……你真的…真的看了吗？”</p><p>“是的，我已经看过了。所有你想要告诉我的事情，我现在都已经知道了。Alec，我们两人之间现在已经没有任何秘密了。”Magnus轻声叹气，道：“对不起，一直以来都是我忽略了你的感受。但是你必须知道，我也跟你一样面对着相同的问题。因为我们两个人都对我们这段感情没什么安全感。Alec，我的内心跟你一样脆弱，同样的也感到深深的不安，就像你所承受的痛苦一样……”</p><p>Alec抽泣着：“你现在一定非常的讨厌我。你已经知道我有多么自私了，曾经有一度，我是真的想过要缩短你的永生之命的。Magnus，对不起……不过我确实想过这样子的念头，我想过要把你变成凡人……”</p><p>Magnus闻言却微微一笑。他的笑很温柔，轻抚着Alec脸颊的动作也很轻柔，就像是在呵护挚爱的心肝宝贝一样。“Alexander，那都是你疯狂地爱着我。你想要和我一起白头到老，这一点我是可以充分理解的。”</p><p>Alec心痛地哭了起来。“对不起……Magnus，我真的很对不起你……”</p><p>“嘿，小傻瓜。已经都过去了，而且我早就原谅你了。”Magnus深吸了一口气后，再慢悠悠地道来。“不管我们之间发生过什么不愉快的事情，那些都早已成为过去。Alexander，我会一直爱着你的，而且我非常的需要你。”Magnus向前倾去，给了Alec一个温柔的吻。</p><p>“我已经下定决心要跟你复合了，就不知道你的意思如何？我想知道你的想法，你就诚实地告诉我好吗？我希望你能继续以男朋友的身份跟我一起走下去。请你给我多一次机会补偿你好吗？我们俩之间所发生的问题，那些并不是你一个人的错。Alexander，我也正努力的学习该如何去爱你呢！所以，再给我多一次机会吧！就让我爱你……”Magnus慢慢地吻去Alec脸上滚烫的泪水。</p><p>Alec能清楚感觉到Magnus语气里的诚恳，但是他仍旧不太确定地追问答案。“Magnus…你是认真的吗？我…我很有可能又会做出什么蠢事，然后再次令你伤心失望。你真的确定吗？你难道是真心的想要跟我复合的吗？你真的一点也不嫌弃有我这样既无知又缺乏安全感，而且还是个大笨蛋的男友吗？”</p><p>“你一点也笨啊，Alec。”Magnus温柔的看着Alec，希望自己的笑容可以带给Alec一些自信和安慰。Magnus接着又说道：“让我们从今天起彼此互相坦诚吧！无论发生什么事情，从今以后我们都不许再跟对方说谎，或者再对对方隐瞒什么秘密了。Alexander，我们各自都有一些不足之处。毕竟这就是人性的缺陷，亦是无可厚非的。但是我相信经过这次的教训，以后不管遇到什么难题，我们都一定可以一起克服的。只要我们对彼此有信心，对我们这段感情有信心。”</p><p>“我……”尽管Magnus都这么说了，但是Alec似乎还处在犹豫之中。</p><p>见状，Magnus无可奈何地再次叹气，道：“相信我，Alexander。无论以后发生什么事情都好，我们都一定可以一起解决的。”</p><p>“这是真的吗？”Alec弱弱地问道。</p><p>“当然是真的！”Magnus斩钉截铁回答的同时，他的左手轻柔地摸着Alec满是哀愁的脸。</p><p>感受着Magnus熟悉的暖暖温度，Alec终于破涕为笑。“我爱你，Magnus。我以天使之名发誓，我这次真的得到教训了。从今天开始，我会对你坦诚一切，永远都不会再欺骗你了！”</p><p>Magnus这会儿总算松了一口气。他的额头轻靠着Alec的额头，彼此的心在经历了最近所发生的那么多事情后，终于再次找回一丝平静。“Alexander，我们以后的日子还长着呢！你根本无法想象你对我而言究竟有多么的重要。”</p><p>Magnus的尾音刚刚落下，他的左手腕的图腾印记却在这时闪烁着柔和的魔法红光，这让他们俩人都感到惊愕不已。</p><p>“这是怎么一回事？难道说是因为你的父亲吗…？”Alec紧张地发问。Magnus手上的这个印记本来就是Asmodeus留下的，这奇怪的现象自然与Asmodeus脱不了关系。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 不再放手a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…他又在搞什么鬼啊？”Magnus忍不住低咒一声，他左手上的印记显现的魔法红光不减反增。</p><p>“Magnus。”Alec屏住呼吸，觉得自己刚恢复平静的心情又一次慌乱起来。他莫名地有些感伤，不知道是不是他注定得不到幸福一样。每次当他以为幸福很接近他的时候，就一定会发生某些意想不到的事情，把他和幸福之间的距离推得远远的。</p><p>感觉到Alec又一次变得阴郁的表情，Magnus柔声安慰道：“不用担心。我感觉很好，并没有感到疼痛什么的。”Magnus尝试挥动自己的左手，想要看看这奇特的异象会不会自己消失不见。只可惜，片刻之后依然什么事情都不没有。那道闪烁的红光依然在那里，在Magnus的左手腕上逗留不去。但Magnus却不曾感觉疼痛，也没有什么奇怪的感觉，反倒是那道突如出现的魔法红光就像是无害的点缀一样。</p><p>“这可真是奇怪。”Magnus小声嘟囔。</p><p>“…是不是因为你的父亲……”察觉到Magnus皱起了眉头，Alec停顿了一下，才又继续改口道：“Asmodeus…会不会是因为Asmodeus此刻正在想念着你？所以，你手腕上的印记才会出现这么奇怪的魔法光芒？我记得之前Asmodeus是有这么提到过类似的东西。”</p><p>Magnus郁闷地叹气，道：“他就是那样子，明明都已经是糟老头一个了，却又喜欢干些幼稚的事情。每次不管他要做什么，他都从来不去思考后果的。老实说，我还真的蛮讨厌他这样无视别人的性格的。”</p><p>似乎是在回应Magnus目中无人的评论，他手腕上那道魔法光芒突然如火焰般跳动起舞，温度也在眨眼间升高至沸点，瞬间便灼伤了Magnus的皮肤，惹来Magnus疼痛的叫喊。</p><p>“嗷，好痛！靠，这是什么玩意儿啊！”Magnus立刻甩动他的左手，想要尝试减轻疼痛。</p><p>Alec担心地问道：“Magnus，怎么了吗？你怎么了？是哪里痛？”</p><p>Magnus疼得咬牙切齿，不耐烦地大声求饶道：“我错了还不行吗？对不起，是我不好！父亲，你赢了，我不该胡乱说话的！你就饶过我吧！我是爱你的！”</p><p>“Magnus？”看着Magnus怪异的表现，Alec觉得困惑极了。Alec把视线定格在Magnus的身上，好奇地打量着Magnus的一举一动。他实在不晓得为什么Magnus会突然这么说道。</p><p>令人庆幸的是那种疼痛感很快就消失不见了。Magnus轻呼一口气，然后小心翼翼地研究着自己的左手腕。图腾印记上的魔法红光总算消散了，它又一次变回了如普通纹身般的黑色条纹原型。</p><p>“已经没事了吗？”Alec迟疑地开口问。</p><p>Magnus看起来非常生气。“我真的快要发疯了！他怎么可以把这种印记放到我的身上？这完全就像是一个高科技的先进侦察闭路电视，让他可以随时随地的监视我的动向！”</p><p>“Magnus…”Alec咬着自己的嘴唇，心跳不自觉迅速加快。“我很抱歉。”</p><p>听到Alec莫名其妙的道歉，Magnus困惑地看着Alec。“为什么跟我说抱歉？我身上这个印记又不是你留下的。”</p><p>“可那全都是因为我的关系。”Alec有气无力地继续说道：“全部都是因为我的错。要不然，你也不会去跟你父亲做交易，最后还被下了这么愚蠢的诅咒印记。”Alec避开了Magnus的视线，心情低落的他暂时不想接触Magnus的眼神。说真的Alec很害怕，他担心要是再次从Magnus的眼神里看见对自己的恨意和埋怨，他真的会崩溃的。</p><p>“Alexander。”Magnus倒是完全也不气Alec，他暂时忽略了手上的印记，把全副心思都放到了Alec的身上。</p><p>“对不起。”Alec又一次诚心道歉。</p><p>Magnus浅笑着摇摇头。“Alec，我做的事情全部都是为了你没错。但是，这也是我愿意承担的代价。因为唯有这么多，我才能够继续同你在一起。”</p><p>Alec惭愧地低下头，觉得复杂的心情变得有些沉重，同时参杂着喜悦与悲伤。</p><p>“我的天使，我的Alexander……你值得我为你这么做。一切都是值得的。”Magnus用坚定的语气说。他轻捧着Alec的脸，迫使Alec看着自己。他们俩的目光又一次对视上了。他们就这样凝望着对方，直到Alec终于又露出感激的笑容。</p><p>“谢谢你。”Alec无声地用唇语道。</p><p>Magnus会意地点点头，为自己这段时间的努力感到自豪。“我很庆幸能再次拥有你。Alec，所以请你不要再离开我了。做好心理准备吧！因为之后不管发生什么事，我都不会再放手的了。”</p><p>“我答应你。”Alec点头回复道：“我以天使之名起誓，绝对不会违背诺言。Magnus，我真的非常需要你。拜托你不要再把我推开了……我真的很讨厌孤单的感觉。”被抛下的滋味，还真是无助得让人几乎陷入疯癫。而那种感觉，体验过一次就已足够。</p><p>Magnus走近Alec，将他拉进自己的怀里。“要是我开口叫你搬回我的家的话，不知道你的意思如何…？”</p><p>“…我可以吗？”Alec禁不住一愣。他不知道自己该怎么跟Magnus说明，其实他老早便把这个问题想过了千万遍了。但没想到这会儿竟是Magnus主动开的口。</p><p>“我讨厌一个人住的感觉，那房子对我来说毕竟太大了。而你也知道的，Chairman Meow本来就不是个很理想的同居室友。那小家伙真的太不够意思了，每次都没事先知会我一声便擅自离家出走跑得无影无踪。”一说到Chairman Meow可恶的行径，Magnus忍不住开始抱怨不停。</p><p>Alec看着Magnus一脸的气闷委屈，他的心里反倒变轻松了不少。一丝古怪的玩味笑容浮现于Alec的唇角，他轻声笑言道：“你一定又忘了喂食Chairman Meow了吧！”不是问句，而是省略思考的结论。</p><p>Alec一向都知道Magnus是个潇洒随性之人，而他饲养的Chairman Meow也同主人一样有着孤傲乖戾且随心所欲的个性，总是对人爱理不理的，包括对它自家的主人Magnus。这长久下来，一人一猫的主仆所培养的默契就是，非常有性格的Chairman Meow总会时不时地就离家出走，而Magnus则是随心情喂食那只不知道什么时候会出现在家中的猫咪，这也导致Magnus不定时的喂养时间。</p><p>听到Alec调侃的话语，Magnus只是装酷的耸耸肩，反驳道：“这能怪我吗？谁让最近发生了那么多的事情？而且呀，Chairman Meow本来就不是那么好伺候的。”</p><p>Alec轻声叹气，却也没有再多说些什么了。</p><p>这时候，Magnus不动声色地观察着Alec的面部表情后，他的脸色突然黯了下来。Alec接着正色道：“Alec，你就搬回来跟我一起住吧！我想念有你在家里的味道，那种心安的感觉真的很令人怀念呢。况且最重要的是我真的非常想念你。我希望每一天我一觉醒来，睁开眼的时候都能立刻见到你的脸。我想你了。Alec，你就搬回来，好吗？”</p><p>Alec的瞳孔微张，藏不住内心想要搬回去Magnus家的渴望。但是，他的心却不由自主地陷入犹豫。</p><p>看出Alec的迟疑，Magnus又开口了。“搬回来吧！”他的声音沙哑而性感，眼神充满了诱惑。</p><p>Alec艰难地吞了一口唾液后，才用兴奋颤抖的声音，道：“那当然好啊！我已经等不及要立刻搬回去了。”</p><p>Magnus发出浅笑，不由自主地倾身向前亲吻Alec，动作柔情似水。Alec无法形容他到底有多么想念Magnus的吻。这种感觉过于强烈，已经没有其他东西足以与之比较了。在催情的欲望下，因一发不可收拾的想念和爱意，他们俩都放任自己陷入情感之中。Alec好像早已失去了理智，他依偎着Magnus，毫不犹豫地让Magnus主导一切。Magnus一眼就看穿了Alec的意图，省略言语的沟通，单单一个眼神就以代表的所有。Magnus面露微笑，大方地采取主动，直接把Alec拉到了床上。</p><p>“…Magnus。”Alec莫名地感到紧张，就连呼吸也开始不稳了。</p><p>“我在这呢。”久违的亲密让他们俩都比平时热情。Magnus大口地喘着气，觉得自己的心跳快得不像话。他的大掌在Alec的身上游移，随着升高的体温，他终迫不及待地想要除去Alec的衣服。</p><p>如此美好的时刻，所有的事情看似非常顺利。他们俩互不相让地展现对彼此浓浓的爱意，累积的思念在顷刻流泻不止。原以为事情都很美好，下一步也是理所当然的，但只可惜美中不足的是……遥远的某处有个人正虎视眈眈地注视着这一切。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 不再放手b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗷~好痛！”Magnus毫无预警地发出痛叫。他瞪着自己那突然又再次闪现红光的左手腕图腾印记，禁不住生气的咒骂道：“靠！你这次又是想干嘛啊？！”</p><p>听到突如其来的咒骂声，Alec立刻睁开眼睛，看起来十分困惑又担心。“…Mag…Magnus？又怎么了吗？你还好吧？”</p><p>没有理会Alec，Magnus又再次骂道：“我真的很讨厌这个印记！父亲，你不可以这样对我的！”Magnus左手腕上的图腾印记浮现的魔法光芒越发闪耀。</p><p>“拜托你离我远一点，好吗？算我求你了，父亲！你能不能给我一点隐私啊？”Magnus自言自语地看着左手腕的图腾说话。看着这样的一幕，Alec只觉得怪异不已。一脸吃惊的Alec像是被Magnus奇怪的表现吓到了，他就这样地呆在一旁看着，耐心地等待着希望Magnus等会儿可以抽空向自己说明。</p><p>过了好一会儿后，Magnus又再次用悲伤无奈的语气回道：“好、好、好……我答应你就是了。我一定会尽快安排时间回家探望你的。”</p><p>在听见Magnus说的话后，Magnus左手腕上的印记显现的魔法光芒突然变得柔和不少。Alec看得直发愣，就算再迟钝也发现到Magnus刚才自言自语的对话都是在跟手腕上的印记沟通。与此同时，Alec感到特别的无言以对，甚至尴尬得直想挖个地洞钻进去躲起来。用不着思考，Alec都能联想到Magnus手腕上那个印记的真正主人Asmodeus，此刻他一定身在另一个维度里掌控着全局。</p><p>Alec干咳了几声清清嗓子。之后，他下意识的低头，望了一眼他和Magnus方才意乱情迷时造成的混乱。一想到自己和Magnus刚才的一举一动都被Asmodeus监视着，差点还免费让Asmodeus看了一场成人真人秀，Alec的脸颊就不自觉地发烫。和男友亲热却被对方父亲现场抓包，这种感觉还真是让人有种想立刻一头撞死墙上的冲动。Alec现在完全没有心思要去理会Magnus到底和Asmodeus说什么了。反正Alec就这样轻轻地推开Magnus，然后默默地检查自己的仪表，确保自己看起来整齐得体不会太失礼人。</p><p>察觉到Alec奇怪的反应，Magnus困惑地看着Alec。“嘿，你怎么了吗？Alec，你怎么感觉怪怪的？”</p><p>Alec微微叹息，然后又耸了耸肩，他看起来非常的不自在。Alec没有回答Magnus的问题，反而柔声转移话题，道：“你手上的印记是怎么一回事？你现在还会感觉疼痛吗？”</p><p>Magnus诚实地摇摇头。“放心吧！这没什么好担心的，它不过就是我父亲给我的温馨提醒吧了。看起来我父亲比我还更加着急呢！他迫不及待地想要给我一些爱情方面的建议，然后顺便还给我捎来了一则信息。”</p><p>“噢，是吗？”Alec微微皱眉。“那么……他给你传达了什么样的信息？”</p><p>Magnus又再次叹气，看起来十分不满意却又无可奈何。<br/>“他希望我们两个人能一起去探望他。”Magnus淡淡地说。</p><p>一听到意想不到的回答，Alec瞠目结舌地震惊道：“你…你刚刚说什么啦？！”</p><p>Magnus用手指顺了顺自己的头发，显然处在内心挣扎中，不知道该怎样如何跟Alec说明。</p><p>“Magnus…？这到底是怎么一回事？他到底想要干什么？”Alec担心地追问。</p><p>Magnus犹豫不决，貌似内心产生了矛盾。他看着Alec，欲言又止。</p><p>Alec见状后便再次开口道：“你先前自己亲口承诺过的，你说我们两人之间不会再有任何秘密的了。难道不是吗？”</p><p>Magnus又再次叹了一口气。他敛下眼睫，妥协地点点头。“你说的没错。况且，这件事情也牵涉到你，你的确有权知道真相的。”</p><p>“那你就不要犹豫了，赶紧告诉我啊！”Alec心急不已。“Magnus，你刚说你的父亲希望我们两个去探望他，对吗？那他有没有说清楚到底是为了什么？”</p><p>“嗯……只能说他好像对我们俩之间的关系感到非常好奇。我猜想他到时一定会问很多很好笑的荒谬问题。还有，他说他想念我了。但这无所谓，反正我并不太相信他说的话。他向来都是一个口是心非的双面人，背地里会做的事情跟他表面上承诺的总是相差甚远的。总而言之，他的诚信度有待加强的。Alexander，你必须永远记住，我的父亲他可不是什么老实之人。”Magnus的话才刚说完，就马上因手腕上传来的强烈痛楚而忍不住大声呼痛。Magnus的俊脸扭曲到了一块儿，吃痛地检查自己手腕上的伤口。只见那个魔法图腾印记在Magnus的手腕上留下了一道微小的红肿灼伤痕迹。</p><p>Alec诚心地建议道：“或许……你应该停止在你父亲背后说他坏话了。”</p><p>“没错，也许你说的对。我想我真应该听听你的话。见到我现在可怜的模样，我相信你对我的父亲应该也有所认识了吧！Alexander，他就是如此没有耐心的人。就如你所见，他还非常的小气又记仇，而且他……啊嗷~！好痛、好痛……！”Magnus又一次大声呼痛。他看着手腕上的印记，不耐烦地哑声咒骂道：“可恶！真是太过分了！”</p><p>Alec心疼地看着Magnus，却发现自己什么也做不了。“Magnus……”</p><p>Magnus紧紧地用右手按着自己的左手腕，疼得面容都扭曲了。最后，他终于妥协的放声求饶。“父亲，这次算你赢了！不要再玩了，赶紧停止吧！真的快痛死我了！”</p><p>Alec同情地看着Magnus，再次良心建议道：“Magnus，注意你的措词吧！从现在起你真的需要好好审视自己说的话……”</p><p>Magnus悲伤地叹息着，心里感觉委屈极了，而他手上的痛感很快就消失不见了。照这样的情况看来，似乎那个印记不止会在惩罚Magnus时灼伤他，也会在事后释放出魔法治愈好Magnus的伤口呢。</p><p>Alec动作轻柔地摸了摸Magnus的头发，脸上露出温和的笑脸。<br/>“我爱你。”他说。简单的三个字，却神奇地成为最温暖人心的安慰。</p><p>Magnus感动地微微一笑，突然觉得自己心中的委屈在瞬间一扫而空。他凝视着Alec的脸，感激地说道：“你总是知道如何安抚我受伤的心。”不可否认的，Magnus此刻的心情变得好多了。</p><p>Alec闻言轻笑了一声。“这是我的荣幸。”<br/>他慢慢地靠向Magnus，然后吻了Magnus的脸颊一下。</p><p>“你手腕上的这个印记……其实它感觉上跟我和Jace之间的Parabatai符文有点相似呢。”Alec轻轻地摸了摸Magnus手上的图腾印记。之后，Alec有继续说道：“我和Jace的Parabatai符文能够让我们双方互相感应，特别是当对方陷入危险的时候，或者是当对方有不寻常的情绪起伏之类的时候。我们能感应彼此的状态和精神层面上的情绪波动，这解释起来其实有点复杂，因为Parabatai符文比我们想象中的还更要强大亲密。”</p><p>Magnus努努嘴，看起来似乎有些心情不好。“行了、行了，我完全明白你的意思了。我知道Jace在你心目中是最重要的存在，而你们之间有着任何人都无法代替的亲密联结关系。其实你真的不需要跟我解释那么多的，我完全可以理解Jace在你心里有着独一无二的位置。当然，我会这么说并不是因为我吃醋的关系。我就只是就事论事的说着事实而已。”Magnus刻意展现大方的笑容，假装自己完全不在乎似的。</p><p>只有不自信的人才需要与他人比较，至少Magnus是这么认为的。他对自己的魅力相当有自信，他自然也相信自己在Alec的心中占有特别的一席之地。只不过，那是在不与Jace做比较的情况下而产生的排位。其次，Magnus宁愿相信自己和Jace都在Alec的心目中享有共同的高等位置。</p><p>Alec看着Magnus那摆明在吃醋的不诚实模样，心里可乐得不得了。他出声调侃道：“Magnus，你的这个反应我是知道的。你明明就是在吃醋！拜托，你的表情非常明显呢。”</p><p>“胡说八道！吃什么醋啊？我犯得着吃Jace的醋吗？我可是布鲁克林的高阶术士，鼎鼎大名的Magnus Bane呢！哼！就算要吃醋，也是Jace眼红我吃我的醋，好吗？！”Magnus冷哼一声反应极快，回答得理直气壮的。</p><p>看着嘴不对心的Magnus，Alec酷酷地耸了耸肩。“这些其实都无所谓。总之，Magnus，我的重点是……我想你的父亲会在你手上留下这个印记并不是为了监视你呢。相反的，我倒觉得这其实跟Parabatai符文类似，都是为了守护对方而存在的。”</p><p>Magnus皱眉笑道：“这可是我听过最好笑的笑话之一。Alexander，你实在不了解我的父亲呢。相信我吧！他可是一点都不在乎我的，更别提关心我了。我的父亲他本来就对我……嗷~！痛死我了，真是可恶！”Magnus未说完的话又一次被滚烫的魔法印记给打断。</p><p>Alec担忧地看着Magnus，而Magnus深呼吸了好几次才渐渐舒缓自己的疼痛。过了一会儿后，那种难受的痛楚便自行消失不见了。</p><p>“Magnus。”Alec轻声唤着他的爱人，心疼地伸手轻触着Magnus手腕上的印记。</p><p>Magnus握着Alec温热的手，回应道：“你就放心吧！我真的没事。你自己也看见的了，那些灼伤的伤痕都在眨眼间被自愈，然后再自行消失不见。”</p><p>Alec微微叹气，似乎有点能理解Asmodeus的做法了。“其实上次我从你的父亲眼里看见了很多东西……Magnus，尽管你的父亲看起来非常严肃又邪恶。但实际上我可以感觉得到，他是关心你的。”</p><p>Magnus微微一愣，对Alec刚才说的那番话感到有些不自在。</p><p>Alec接着又道：“我或许无法全数了解他的想法和做法。但是，我是真的可以感受得到，他真的非常的关心在乎你。尽管他的某些做法真的让人不敢恭维，也着实欠缺合理的考量。或者也可以说是霸道过了头，完全都不顾虑其他人的感受。”</p><p>“哦…是吗？”Magnus实在有些无法苟同。难不成来自父母亲所有扭曲的爱意，都可以被当作是善意又合适的做法吗？难道作为子女的就必须以感恩的心态，去无条件的遵从并接受父母亲强迫施与的恐怖恩惠吗？那种几近自私蛮横的关心和照顾，难道真的就必须被子女接受吗？</p><p>Magnus盯着自己的左手腕，复杂的思绪翻搅着他的心。</p><p>“Magnus，无论发生什么事情，我都会一直陪着你的。”Alec慎重的许下承诺。</p><p>“这我知道。”Magnus凝望着Alec深情的脸庞，喜悦的泪水开始在眼眶里堆积。对于Alec的诺言，Magnus坚定不移地相信着。</p><p>他们俩人互望着对方，然后深深地吸了一口气。接着，他们的身影慢慢地互相靠近，近到唇齿相依，甜到也忘了Asmodeus此刻还正在另一个维度里监视着他们的一举一动。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 无论如何a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus的阁楼里。<br/>清晨的阳光暖洋洋的，一切看起来是如此的美好。</p><p>“起床咯~！”Magnus拿着一杯鲜橙汁开心地对Alec打着招呼。</p><p>Magnus的心情明显的非常不错。毕竟已经过了两个礼拜，他都没有享受到这样美好的清晨了。现在他和Alec终于重修旧好，对他们俩来说，这绝对是上天莫大的恩赐了。</p><p>Alec从床上悠悠转醒，然后用满是倦意的轻柔语气抱怨道：“噢，天使啊！Magnus……拜托你……能不能就再给我多两分钟呢……就两分钟……”Alec又换了一个姿势，准备重新进入梦乡。</p><p>“Alexander……快点醒来，你这个瞌睡虫。”Magnus把橙汁放到了床边的桌子上。接着，Magnus爬上床赖在Alec的身旁。</p><p>“喂，别睡了，赶紧起床啊！”一个轻浅的吻落在了Alec的额头上。</p><p>“不要……”Alec痛苦地继续挣扎，讨价还价道：“拜托嘛……就让我再多睡一会儿……我真的只需要多三分钟……不，或许多个4或5分钟吧……好，就5分钟。就这么说定了，你等下再叫醒我吧！”Alec的声音显得困倦不堪，整个人看起来也非常疲累。</p><p>Magnus微微叹息，道：“噢，我可怜的小天使。真是抱歉，我知道你现在一定很累。毕竟昨晚上对你来说，确实有些太过勉强了。我完全明白的，好吗？真的。”</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec紧皱眉头，小声地抱怨道：“请你别再提醒我了，好吗？昨晚简直就是个噩梦。”Alec禁不住开始回想起昨天晚上所发生的事情。为了筹备与Asmodeus见面的事情，他们俩昨晚上几乎把Magnus家所有的魔法书和古文卷轴都翻阅完了。看样子，要寻找一个两全其美的法子也不是什么简易之事，毕竟他们还得确保跟Asmodeus见面的同时并不会影响整个暗影世界的平衡跟秩序。</p><p>首先，他们必须尽力保证Asmodeus不能逾界来到他们的维度。第二，他们所关心的是在他们俩到Edom探访Asmodeus了之后，他们还得确保自己能平安无事的逃离Edom并安全归来。除此之外，他们还有很多必须烦恼的事情。比如说，他们必须想方设法的保证Asmodeus无法逃出Edom，更不会在后续又搞出了什么问题来打扰他们宁静的生活。其实还有一个更重要的一点是Alec和Magnus一直在试着找出破解Magnus左手腕上那个Asmodeus赐予的魔法印记。Magnus和Asmodeus之间那种过于亲密的联结关系，对他们带来的麻烦可不小呢！在现实中，那个魔法印记对他们俩来说也非常的不方便。</p><p>Magnus是真的很讨厌那个印记，这一点Alec明显能感觉得到，尽管Magnus为了不让Alec过于自责，总是轻描淡写地扯开话题带过。但是，深知Magnus想法的Alec无法遏止地产生了深深的罪恶感。说实在的，Alec真的感到非常内疚，因为他很清楚Magnus又一次为了救他的性命而选择自我牺牲。这也造就了Asmodeus有机会以此为由胁迫Magnus烙上那愚蠢的父子联结符文印记。</p><p>“Alec，你真的该起床了。你难道忘了吗？你等会儿跟Isabelle还有一场会议要开呢。”Magnus用轻柔的嗓音提醒道。</p><p>Alec猛然睁眼，紧张地追问道：“现在几点了？”</p><p>Magnus没有直接回答Alec的问题。而他只是轻轻地笑着，催促道：“只要你现在乖乖起床的话就不会迟到。放心好了，凡事都有我在呢！一个魔法传送门就能搞定这事情了，即省时又省力。”Magnus从床上坐起来，然后顺手将Alec也给一并拉起来了。</p><p>Alec一脸起床气的瞪着Magnus，他此刻的心情郁闷极了。</p><p>被Alec无意间逗乐的Magnus呵呵一笑，接着递了一杯鲜橙汁给Alec。“哪，这是给你的！喝吧！用一杯新鲜的橙汁来迎接美好的一天，这可是我最喜欢的习惯之一。”</p><p>Alec终于露出了笑颜。“谢谢你。”他轻声道着谢的同时，伸出手接过Magnus手上的鲜橙汁。</p><p>Magnus耸耸肩，回道：“你跟我还客气什么啊？真是的。”</p><p>Alec微笑着浅酌了一口鲜橙汁。深呼吸了一口气后，他开口问道：“你今天有什么计划？我得回去学院参与一个会议，那你呢？打算做什么？”</p><p>“我？嗯……那还用说吗？反正我还得做多一些调查呢。毕竟我们都心知肚明，要想去见我父亲的话，那绝对是一个苦难重重的艰巨任务。我必须尽量做好万无一失的准备功夫，而且我们还得多想几个后备策略。因为要是我们真的回不来的话……”Magnus顿了顿，然后重重地叹气道：“真是越想越心烦呢！”Magnus的脸上写满担忧，看起来一点胜算把握都没有。</p><p>Alec放下手上的玻璃杯，然后另一手紧紧地握着Magnus那温热的手。“一切都会平安顺利的，我向你保证。相信我。”Alec承诺道。</p><p>Magnus的脸上泛着苦涩的清浅笑意。“希望如此。”<br/>他低下头看着自己左手腕上的印记，心里头那不安的感觉一直在蔓延。</p><p>过了好一会儿后，Magnus诚实地说出自己的心事。“说真的，Alec……我现在真的感觉非常不好。”</p><p>Alec了然于心的点了点头。“我当然知道你在担心着什么。不过不管以后发生什么事情，我都会在这里陪伴着你的。”</p><p>Magnus的视线下意识地对上Alec的眼睛，两人都不约而同地相视一笑。就是这种踏实的感觉，双方都感受到互相的爱意和安慰。</p><p>“也许，你真的该事先知会一下你的弟妹们的。”Magnus意有所指的说道。</p><p>“或许，就这样什么都不说也挺好的。”Alec无奈地叹了口气。“Magnus，我想你也非常了解他们俩的脾气。况且在这件事情上，Jace和Izzy恐怕也帮不了什么忙。要是真的让他们知道了我们俩打算要去与你的父亲Asmodeus会面的事情的话，他们两个一定会气得发疯的。”</p><p>Magnus也忍不住哀叹连连。“可是，Alexander……万一我们真的需要他们的帮助的话，那……”</p><p>Alec却坚定地摇摇头。“不，他们两个实在对这件事情完全没有帮助。Magnus，你就不要担心了，好吗？我们一定会找到好法子的。到时候，我们一起去见完Asmodeus之后，也一定会一起平安归来的。”</p><p>“真不知道你的这些自信是从哪儿来的。”Magnus闷闷不乐地说。</p><p>Alec闻言后又摇摇头，叹气道：“自信？现在我的身上才没有那种东西呢。其实我都快被吓傻了。Magnus，我们现在在说的人可是你那个统治Edom地狱王国的恶魔父亲呢！如果今天晚上，要是计划顺利的话，那就表示这将会是我第一次正式的拜见我男朋友的父亲……而且，我甚至要进入另一个地狱维度才能到达我男朋友的家乡！你难道真的觉得我如外表一样，与所看到的那样心里平静吗？当然不是！Magnus，如果你要听实话的话，那我可以很肯定的告诉你。现在的我就快要失去理智了，因为这整件事情实在太过疯狂也完全超出我的预想范围了！”</p><p>Magnus原是一愣愣的。但是当他看见Alec那焦虑的神情后，这时的Magnus反而不合时宜地笑出声来。</p><p>“你到底在笑什么啊？这有什么好笑的？”Alec皱着眉头问。</p><p>“你说得太对了！没错，你很快就要去正式拜访我的父亲了。我真希望你到时依然可以保持冷静，不要昏倒在Edom了。”Magnus调侃道。</p><p>Alec看着Magnus那温柔的笑脸，心情突然放松了不少。“能再见到你的笑容真好。”他说。</p><p>Magnus卻突然开口道歉。“对不起……你应该知道吧？关于我那复杂又难以启齿的身世背景……还有，你今天晚上可能会见到的一切……那些我黑暗丑陋的另一面……说真的，我感到很害怕……我担心你可能会因此厌恶我……”</p><p>“Magnus，在我的心里，你一直都是完美无瑕的。什么黑暗丑陋的另一面？不，我可以很肯定的告诉你，完全没有那一回事。就算真的去到了Edom，我也不会对你的态度改观的。”Alec誓言旦旦的给予保证。</p><p>“不，你不明白……”Magnus感伤地说。</p><p>Alec用坚定的语气继续说道：“Magnus，我要你清楚的知道。就算你真的有什么缺点和瑕疵好了，就算你真的有很多不为人知的可怕过去都好……那些我也许不曾见过的你的过往，那又如何呢？不管怎样，我都会继续深爱着你的。相信我吧！我可以保证这一点。只要是关于你的一切，我都会全部接受的。就像你对我做的一样。Magnus，你不也一样接受了全部的我吗？”</p><p>Magnus感动地松了一口气。他凝视着Alec，被Alec那深情的话语触动了。“Alexander……”</p><p>“无论多么艰难都好，我们也一定可以熬过去的，只要我们两个在一起。世间上已没有什么事情能够将我们分离，再也没有了。”Alec把身子倾向Magnus，带着浓浓的爱意吻上了Magnus的唇。鲜橙的香甜气息充斥着他们的嘴里，也抚平了他们内心的焦虑。</p><p>当他们停止亲吻的时候，两人都意犹未尽的大口喘着气。</p><p>“Alexander……”Magnus轻声唤着那如不灭烙印般深深刻在他心里的名字。</p><p>“Magnus Bane，我爱你。无论将来发生什么，我对你的心意都永远不会改变。”Alec用力地把Magnus揽进怀里。Magnus把头轻靠在Alec的肩上，脸上挂着安心的微笑。</p><p>就算暴风雨来了又如何？就算黑暗的危险覆盖天际又怎样？只要他们两人在一块儿，那就没有什么事情能够难得倒他们。只要能够在一起，他们将无畏无惧的协手面对未知的未来。</p><p>他们对彼此的爱将如天空上那闪耀的星星一样。尽管渺小却依旧傲然的镇守住岗位，然后用无法熄灭的光芒驱赶走黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 无论如何b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纽约暗影猎人学院。</p><p>“Alec！”那是Isabelle的声音。</p><p>之前跟Magnus分手的回忆对Alec来说就像是一场梦一样。所有的一切都在几个星期内发生。从他们毫无征兆的突然分手，到后来他陷入了糟糕的境地，接着又发生了Magnus为救他性命而选择自我牺牲的变故。不仅如此，Alec也亲眼见到了Magnus的亲生父亲。那个人称大恶魔的男人，同时也肩负了Edom统治者之名。再然后，他和Magnus……他们拥吻复合，又一次在现实世界里和好如初。</p><p>“ALEC！”那把声音越来越大声，也越来越接近他了。然而，Alec依然自我地坐在一处脑袋放空发着呆。</p><p>所有的事情看起来似乎变得更加好了，但也可能这都仅仅是表象或错觉。因为那些恼人的麻烦根本就舍不得理他们而去。目前的状况是他们今天晚上看来又不得去面对棘手的大问题了。他们究竟还能做些什么，又该怎么办呢？就在今天晚上，按照原定计划的话，Alec打算要陪伴Magnus回去Edom探望Magnus的恶魔父亲。</p><p>“ALEC LIGHTWOOD，你给我醒一醒啊！”这会儿，Isabelle已经完全失去耐性了。她手下毫不留情地大力拍打Alec的背部，然后朗声骂道：“你到底在做什么啊？Alec，你给我马上回过神来！”</p><p>“咦…？呃……”终于，Alec迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，抬头望了四周一眼才意识到自己正在和妹妹Isabelle开着会呢。</p><p>“抱歉……我有些分心了。”Alec心虚地道着歉，然后低头看着自己手上的任务报告。</p><p>Isabelle无奈地叹了口气，交叉着双手。她用怀疑的目光打量了Alec好半晌后，才再次开口问道：“你到底在想些什么啊？Alec，我们正在会议中。你平时很少这样分心的。是不是发生了什么事情啊？你有心事？”</p><p>“我…嗯……其实这也没什么。”Alec不自在地避开了Isabelle的视线。</p><p>“Alec，你就告诉我实情吧！这件事是不是和Magnus有关？还是说，你们又遇上什么麻烦了？”Isabelle追问道。她不知怎的就把所有的事情和Magnus联想到一块儿了。据她所知，能让Alec这个平时对待工作和任务时不苟言笑又认真的人突然表现得这么不像Alec的话，大概天底下也就只有Magnus Bane有这种本事的了。</p><p>“我以为你们两个已经和好了，不是吗？那么，现在你们之间是不是又发生了什么问题啊？为什么你会突然这么恍神？”Isabelle问。</p><p>“根本就没有什么不好的事情，好吗？Izzy，妳真的没必要为我们担心。Magnus和我，我们两个人现在真的很好。”Alec露出刻意修饰过的灿烂笑容，并再三保证道：“Izzy，我真的没事。”</p><p>“真是睁眼说瞎话的骗子呢！我能感觉得出来，一定是有什么事情困扰你了，对吧！”Isabelle不自觉地又叹了一口气。“那好，如果你不愿意跟我说实话的话，那么不如就让我去找Magnus直截了当的问清楚吧！”</p><p>当留意到Isabelle急匆匆地就准备离开房间后，Alec忽然开始变得非常紧张。“Izzy，不要啊！我不准妳去找Magnus！”</p><p>Isabelle似乎早料到Alec会叫住自己，一抹得意的浅笑浮现她的嘴角。而后，她停下脚步转过身。“要我不去找Magnus也可以。既然如此，你就直接告诉我吧！你到底在烦恼些什么？要是有心事的话就说出来吧！看看我可不可以帮你解决。”</p><p>Alec咬着嘴唇别过脸去。“没什么是妳能帮得上的。Izzy，放心好了，我真的没事。”</p><p>“Alec……你该知道的，对吧！无论发生什么事情，我和Jace都一定会站在你这里支持你的。”Isabelle这么说道。</p><p>“这我当然知道。”Alec感激的笑了。他自然知道Isabelle说的都是实话。</p><p>“要是你真的不想告诉我发生了什么事情的话，那也没关系。但如果对象是Jace的话呢？你会不会告诉他？也许Jace可以帮得上你的忙也说不一定。”Isabelle柔声建议道。</p><p>Alec却叹气摇头，回答道：“Izzy，妳就别担心这些事情了。放心吧！我有办法自己解决的。”</p><p>“Alec，能不能拜托你不要那么倔强了？”Isabelle整个人看起来挫败不已。</p><p>在Alec还未来得及回嘴之前，书房的门突然间就被Jace急匆匆地打开了。</p><p>“喂！Alec，你最好给我老实交待这是怎么一回事！”Jace看着一脸懵懂的Alec，一针见血的进入正题。“为什么你没有跟我们说你和Magnus打算今晚去会见Asmodeus的事情？”</p><p>“你说什么？！”在听见了Jace那如炮弹般的话后，Isabelle完全惊呆了。</p><p>“Alec，这到底是怎么回事？Jace说的都是真的吗？你和Magnus为什么要去见Asmodeus？这究竟是怎么一回事？”Isabelle圆瞪着美眸，用一脸不可思议的表情怒视着Alec。</p><p>“慢着……你们先冷静下来听我解释。”Alec试图用冷静的语调缓和Isabelle和Jace的情绪。</p><p>“冷静？喂，兄弟！这种事情要怎么冷静啊？如果不是Magnus告诉我的话，你肯定是不会主动告诉我们这些事情的，对吧！你这个家伙，发生了这么大的事情，你怎么还敢一声不吭的装作没事呢？”Jace看起来十分生气。他一直以为自己对于Alec来说也相当于不可或缺的重要存在。他原本以为自己在Alec心中也占据着重要的位置。但是，他万万没想到Alec竟然隐瞒了这么大的事情也不告诉他！</p><p>听到Jace的说词后，Alec显得有些慌张，但更多的是诧异。Alec没料到Magnus会把这件事情告诉Jace，他还以为Magnus跟他已经有共鸣，都说好了这件事情将成为他们俩之间的秘密，而且也绝对不会对外泄露的。</p><p>“你在说什么啊？那个……Mag…Magnus他亲自告诉你这些事情的吗？他跟你说我们打算要去见Asmodeus？”Alec难以置信地问道。</p><p>Isabelle无奈地观察着Alec的一举一动，然后决定还是要从Jace的身上问出答案。因为Isabelle非常清楚，她的哥哥Alec从来就不是个会轻易坦诚心事的人。</p><p>“Jace，这到底是怎么一回事？你快点把话说清楚啊！”Isabelle催促道。</p><p>Jace轻叹了一口气，立刻回话道：“你的笨蛋大哥打算要和Magnus偷偷地跟Asmodeus会面呢！据Magnus所说，他们这么做也是迫于无奈，因为Asmodeus在Magnus的身上留下了魔法印记，这才逼得他们在无计可施之下必须出此下策。”</p><p>Isabelle倒抽一口凉气。她用狐疑震惊的眼神打量着Alec，希望能看出一些端倪。</p><p>“真是笨到无药可救的Alec！”Jace气愤地冷哼道：“不管怎么说，我绝对不会允许你就这样贸贸然地去见Asmodeus的！因为那非常有可能是什么陷阱之类的。”</p><p>Alec闻言后显得情绪低落，他的心情既烦躁又伤心。“Jace，诚如你所说的。我和Magnus会想要这么做也只是迫于无奈，我们根本就无从选择啊！因为要是我们不按照Asmodeus的指示做的话，他就很有可能会对Magnus造成伤害！你们不也很清楚吗？Magnus他为了我和他的感情已经牺牲了太多，他甚至还为此付出过生命的代价！现在，他还为了救我而被Asmodeus施了魔法印记！”</p><p>Jace轻声叹息却无法反驳Alec的话。</p><p>Isabelle不自觉用同情的目光看着Alec。“Alec，我们都很了解Magnus对你的牺牲和他为我们的付出。我们也知道你对他的爱有多么的深……但是，我想你也很清楚吧！Asmodeus他客不是什么普通的妖魔，他可是恶名昭彰的Edom地狱掌管者！像他那种十恶不赦的大恶魔，他说的话根本就没有任何诚信可言！”</p><p>“Izzy说得对。Alec，你和Magnus真的不应该相信Asmodeus的。我真的很担心你们……Asmodeus既然有本事可以诱引你们今晚去见他，那么像他那种卑鄙又坏心肠的人也非常有可能会趁机再逼迫你们做一些违反你们意愿的事情！”</p><p>Alec摇摇头，语气显得有些无力。“这你们就放心好了。其实Magnus和我都有一致的想法，我们并没有完全相信Asmodeus。Magnus私底下也告诫我了，他说Asmodeus一直以来都是个不值得信赖之人。对着Asmodeus那种喜欢玩弄人心的小人，我们俩是绝对不会轻易对他放下戒心的。”</p><p>“Alec……”Isabelle看起来似乎还有很多话要说，然而Alec却制止了她。</p><p>“我知道Asmodeus是个很差劲的人，因为我也从Magnus的口中得知了很多关于他的恶劣行径和过往骇人听闻的事迹……但是，我真的没办法装作Magnus手腕上的印记是个普通的纹身。我们都知道那个魔法印记是个诅咒！”Alec忧心忡忡地看着自己的弟弟和妹妹们。然后，他接着用坚定的语气说道：“Magnus是为了救我才会变成这样的，所以我绝对不可能放任他一个人受苦不管。这么长久的时间以来，一直都是Magnus在帮助我们。现在，我想这便是我一直在等待的机会了。这一次，我想换我来守护他！”</p><p>听完Alec的话后，四周都陷入了难忍的沉默中。Isabelle和Jace眼神复杂的互看了一眼。他们都知道Alec说的是事实，可是这仍然无法成为说服他们的理由。</p><p>“……Alec，你真的确定要那么做吗？像这样莽撞的前去会见Asmodeus可不是闹着玩的！”Jace说。</p><p>“就因为这样我才更要去！”Alec补充道。“这大概就是我唯一能偿还自己之前所欠下的债的机会了。毕竟我这条命说到底也是Asmodeus救回来的，我可不想让他以此为由一直像无底的黑洞一样要挟Magnus！”</p><p>看着面露难色的Isabelle和Jace，Alec再次开口道：“无论以后发生什么事情，我都决定要跟随Magnus了。我不知道该怎么形容，但是我似乎能感觉到……Asmodeus之前的那种眼神充满着令人难以忘怀的情感……我想，或许就算Asmodeus真如人们口中渲染的一样是个十恶不赦的恶魔，但是我相信在他的身上，他仍保留了一部分的人性……这也有可能只是我的错觉，但是我宁可相信，Asmodeus他是在乎着Magnus的。只是他的表达方式有些异于常人吧了。”</p><p>“你真的确定吗？如果他是在乎Magnus的话，那么他就不应该逼迫Magnus偿还救你性命的代价了！”Jace说这话的同时，Isabelle忍不住点头附和。</p><p>“我的意思是……尽管他是个不折不扣的大恶魔，但是他应该还是深爱着Magnus的。Magnus他毕竟依然是Asmodeus的亲生孩子。所以，就算Asmodeus的方式有些不可理喻。但是，我能察觉得到Asmodeus的身上有着无法言喻的人性……我想，他可能是真的关心Magnus，只不过不善于表达吧了！”Alec重复地说着自己的观点，倔强地不愿屈服。</p><p>“你还真是固执！”Jace无可奈何道。</p><p>Isabelle却与Jace相反。这时的Isabelle的脸上挂着善解人意的温柔笑意，轻声说道：“我明白了……如果这是你真正想要做的事情的话，那么就让我来助你一臂之力吧！Alec，我是绝对不会袖手旁观，让你和Magnus承担这种麻烦的。”</p><p>“Izzy，谢谢妳。”Alec笑着回望着自己的妹妹，对终于有人愿意理解自己的想法而感到欣慰开心。</p><p>“Izzy，妳也疯了吧？我们本应该要一起劝阻Alec的才对，妳怎么反而突然跟他一样着了魔似的，还鼓励Alec做愚蠢的决定？”Jace实在想不通为何Isabelle会忽然改变立场。</p><p>“嗯……我想Alec会选择这么做一定是有他自己的理由。而我，我相信Alec的判断力。他并不是一时冲动才决定这么做的。相反的，我看到的是一个非常清楚目前处境，头脑清晰且有决断能力的Alec。”Isbelle走近Alec几步，然后伸出手轻拍了Alec的背部几下。</p><p>“但是，Alec……我要你对我许下承诺。答应我，无论如何，你都不可以胡乱莽撞。就像平时一样的冷静行事最好！这一点，你可以保证吗？”</p><p>Alec感激地点点头。“那当然，我可以向妳保证。我一定可以办到的！”</p><p>Isabelle也点了点头，然后微微叹气。尽管仍然感到担心，但是她决定妥协。“现在，就告诉我吧！有什么事情是我可以帮得上忙的吗？”</p><p>一脸惊恐地看着Isabelle像换了一个人似的，Jace的内心惶恐极了。他几乎是立刻出声喝道：“Izzy，妳绝对是失心疯了！难道现在只有我的头脑是最清晰冷静的吗？”</p><p>“Jace，请你帮帮我，好吗？我真的非常需要你的支持和认同……”Alec哀求道。</p><p>“不！这绝对是不可能的事！”Jace斩钉截铁的回绝道。“Alec，你不要再跟我废话了！总之无论怎样，我都是绝对不会让你这样贸贸然然地跟着Magnus去送死的！”</p><p>Alec脸上难过失望的神情显而易见。</p><p>Isabelle于心不忍地决定帮Alec劝说Jace。“Jace，Alec需要你。他和Magnus现在最需要的就是我们的信任和支持了！”</p><p>Jace不置可否地摇摇头，依然固执己见。尔后，Jace朗声道：“Alec，你知道为什么Magnus要告诉我这件事情吗？这是因为他希望能借助我的帮助，他希望我能想办法阻止你做傻事。Magnus他很明显的就是不想要拖累你，他根本就不希望你为了他而以身犯险！”</p><p>Alec激动地用更大声的声音回应Jace。“如果你说的一切属实的话，那么我就更有理由必须坚持我的决定了！我是坚决不会让Magnus独自承受这一切的！我真的不能够再对他自私了，我绝对不会再背叛他了！”</p><p>看着一脸惊怔的Jace，Alec又接着说话了。这次Alec的语气显得温和不少，但却充满感伤的无奈。“Jace，告诉我。如果今天换作是Clary为你牺牲而摊上了麻烦，那么你会不会丢下Clary撒手不管，然后一走了之呢？你摸摸自己的良心，然后诚实的回答我。你会不会就这样抛下Clary，让她一个人为你承担责任，甚至付出惨痛代价。而你则事不关己般的转身离开呢？”</p><p>“我…我……”Jace结结巴巴了好半晌，仍旧是无法说出完整的回答。事实上他感到心虚极了，因为Alec说的话完全正中他的要害。</p><p>Isabelle见状，早已了然于心。接着，Isabelle语重心长地代为回答道：“Jace，就算你不说，我们其实也知道答案的。不管发生什么事情，你都绝对不会丢下Clary一个人的。既然如此的话，我想现在的你应该多少能够体会我的心情了吧！这就是为什么我会突然转移阵地，突然支持Alec的真正理由！”</p><p>Jace怀着沉重的心情叹了口长气，却发现自己无言以对。</p><p>Isabelle暗自观察着哥哥们的脸色，最后决定用活泼的语调转移话题，来暂缓房间里那令人感到压抑的气氛。“嗯……我想我们是时候帮Alec好好准备一下了。毕竟今晚对Alec来说是十分重要的呢！我们Lightwoods家族的孩子可不能失礼于人了。更何况，今天晚上将是Alec第一次正式拜见男朋友家长！”</p><p>Jace耸了耸肩，表情看起来十分难看。</p><p>“噢，Izzy……拜托妳不要提醒我了，好吗？一想到这个，我都会窒息而死了。”Alec皱着眉头，看起来痛苦不已。</p><p>过了好一会儿之后，Jace像个被人遗忘的雕像一样伫立在一旁，毫无存在感的看着Isabelle和Alec讨论些有的没的，话题几乎都围绕在Alec该怎么穿着打扮才能让他男朋友的父亲留下好的印象，还有Alec究竟该怎么说话还有做些什么才可以尽量避免和化解尴尬的场合……</p><p>好半晌之后，作为这房间里唯一一个还算是脑袋清醒的人，Jace终于看不下去的主动把扯远的话题给拉回来。“Alec，请你告诉我好吗？说你已经有了完全的准备，在见了Asmodeus之后，你和Magnus也有了万无一失的脱身逃跑计划。”</p><p>房间里的气氛瞬间冷却了下来。<br/>尴尬的静默让Isabelle和Alec的神情都黯淡了不少。</p><p>Jace依然没放弃自己主张的立场。就见Jace乘胜追击，一直咄咄逼人地对着Alec说道：“Alec，你的心里到底是怎么盘算的呢？你打算怎样去见Asmodeus？告诉我，好吗？就说你们根本就不会傻到决定去Edom见Asmodeus。因为那真是非常危险的做法，甚至会带来无法挽回的灾难！”</p><p>Isabelle这会儿完全闭上嘴巴了。其实她也在思考同样的问题，Jace所担忧的都是情有可原的。</p><p>“我……”Alec再次轻声叹息。“我们……一定能想出好办法的。Magnus也说了，去Edom和Asmodeus见面根本就不是明智之选。”</p><p>Jace的双手交叉于胸前，气势凌人地又接着问道：“既然如此，那么你打算怎么做呢？现在事情都已经迫在眉睫了。你也不准再逃避问题了，现在我要你老老实实的都交代清楚。说吧！你究竟是怎么想的？” </p><p>“呃…这个嘛……其实我…我……”Alec紧皱着眉头，一直不停搓揉的双手都已经冒出冷汗了。</p><p>Jace面露担忧地摇摇头，嘴角浮现一抹谅解意味的浅笑。“看来你真的是该好好做一下准备功夫了。来吧！时间不等人，我们已经没多少时间可以继续浪费了！”Jace重重地发出叹气声，然后他瞪着Alec和Isabelle，朗声命令道：“拜托你们两位不要再像个木头一样站着发呆了！你们给我清醒一点，好不好？我们现在真的非常需要做一下认真的准备！不管怎么说，今晚将是Alec第一次正式面见男朋友的家长啊！”说这话的时候，Jace的脸上挂着不怀好意的笑容，看起来高深莫测的。</p><p>Alec挑了挑眉毛，在察觉到Jace话中有话的弦外之音后，他略微尴尬的低下头。他庆幸地暗想，道：‘至少他并不孤单。看样子，就连Jace也决心站在他这一方支持他了。’而这，也正是Alec所需要的精神力量来源。</p><p>Isabelle轻柔的笑了。<br/>“亲爱的大哥，你可给我们好好准备了！不管怎么样，今晚你可不能丢了我们Lightwoods家族的脸面噢~！”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 我相信你a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>外头的天色渐渐地暗了，Magnus的阁楼亮起了灯光。<br/>此刻的Magnus坐在客厅的沙发上，全神贯注地研究着他的魔法咒语书。他绞尽脑汁的思考着却没有想到什么好办法，这令他紧绷的情绪完全濒临崩溃边缘。不管怎样，总之在去见他的恶魔父亲Asmodeus之前，他都必须想出一个能安全逃离的后备计划才行。</p><p>“Magnus，我知道你正在家里头！快点开门啊！”这时，伴随着阵阵不耐烦的敲门声，Alec气急败坏的声音在门外响起。</p><p>Magnus的脸色一沉，眉头深锁的他立刻放下手上的书本，快步的走去开门。</p><p>“嘿，你回来了。”Magnus心虚地说着表面话。其实，他本来就没预想到Alec会这么快就回到家的。或者，以更正确和诚实的说法来说的话，那就是Magnus一直都以为Jace应该是会阻止Alec再回来这里才对的。</p><p>Alec一脸不快地瞪视着Magnus，他说话的声音听起来有些受伤，有些生气。“你是不是有什么话忘了跟我说了。”</p><p>“蛤？……你说什么呢？我不明白。”Magnus转过身去背对着Alec，接着他慢慢走向客厅。</p><p>Alec不满地轻哼一声，紧追上Magnus的步伐，朗声质问道：“Magnus，Jace他已经把所有事情都告诉我了。给我从实招来，你为什么要叫Jace来阻止我呢？你为什么要这样做？”</p><p>“什么阻止你？我叫Jace阻止你做什么了？”Magnus硬着头皮地否认到底，但心虚的他口干舌燥的，这让他根本发挥不出平时的伶牙俐齿。“Alec，我真的不知道你到底在说些什么……”</p><p>“在我的面前你少扮无辜了，你明明就知道我一眼就能看穿你现在是在睁着眼睛说瞎话。Magnus，我知道是你对Jace说出我们打算要去Edom的计划的。但是，这究竟是为什么？你为什么要这么做呢？我还以为我们俩今天早上已经说好有共识了。不管怎样，这些计划都将是我们俩之间的秘密。可是，为什么你又要背着我自己去找Jace说这事呢？为什么你要擅自替我做决定，还要让Jace来阻止我陪你一起去见你的父亲呢？”Alec语气急切的说道。</p><p>Magnus无奈地叹了口气。他又怎么会不晓得Alec的想法呢？不过，现实本来就不同理想中那么美好，不是吗？“Alexander，我希望你可以冷静下来听我说……”\</p><p>Alec却摇摇头，继续自顾自的说道：“我原本还以为在经过了之前那些煎熬的日子后……在那些我们曾经一起经历过的一切苦难和麻烦事之后，我们俩本该更加的亲近的，而且也会更加的对彼此坦诚。不应该再有谎言欺瞒，也不能有什么暗地里的小心思了，而且也更不应该有什么背后的小动作的！”</p><p>Magnus闻言心中一痛。他下意识地避开Alec灼热的视线，然后低下头盯着地板发呆。过了许久后，他才缓缓地开口道：“……真的很对不起。”</p><p>“我想听的并不是你的抱歉啊！Magnus，你该知道的啊！无论将来发生什么事情，不管你决定去哪儿，我都会誓死跟随你身旁的。我一直都在你身边守候着你啊！”Alec一把将Magnus给拉进他的胸怀。他紧紧地抱着Magnus，力道之大仿佛能将Magnus给揉碎一样。</p><p>Magnus被Alec那充满极强的保护欲和占有欲的言语和行动给融化了。“Alexander，我真的无心伤害你的。我是那么的爱你，但这也是我无法将你置身危险当中的原因。”</p><p>“Magnus。”Alec微微松开自己的手，视线定格在Magnus那泛着泪光的双眸。尔后，他深情款款地说道：“无论是哪里我都会与你相随相伴。拜托你……不要再把我推开了，好吗？”</p><p>“不……那样子是不行的。Alexander，对不起，可是我真的不能这样自私的。你会这么说是因为你根本就完全不晓得Edom是个什么样的地方。那个充满邪恶的地方可是一个货真价实的地狱啊！”Magnus心疼地摇摇头，继续沉声说道：“相信我，要是你见过那个地狱，你就不会再有那么天真的想法了。你是绝对不会愿意去那里的，就算只是个短时间的夜游之旅，我相信你也会完全排斥拒绝的。”</p><p>“更何况，我们根本就不知道我父亲他到底在打着什么样的算盘。我无法读懂他的心思，这让我感到无比恐惧。我所担心的是……要是…万一我们去到那里之后就再也无法回到这里来的话……那么，你又该怎么办呢？Alexander，要是我真的被困在那里回不来的话，就算有多么的不甘心……但对我来说那也没什么大不了的，顶多就再回到那里呆个几个世纪之后，然后我再找机会逃出来好了。不过，你可跟我不一样啊！Alexander，你不过是个凡人之躯……我真的不敢想象，万一要是你真的被困在那里回不来的话，那该怎么呢？”Magnus哽咽地说。</p><p>Alec卻依然意志坚定的摇摇头。“Magnus，就像我刚才跟你说过的了。无论你去哪儿，我都会义无反顾地跟着你的。这世上已经没有任何事情能够阻挡我想要跟你在一块儿的决心了。就算我们两个真的无法回来这里又如何呢？反正，就请你允许我，就这样让我陪着你吧！无论天涯海角，或是Edom地狱，我都愿意相随到底。如果真的回不来的话，那就让我们俩一起在那里生活吧！只要是为了你，Magnus，无论多大的麻烦我都愿意冒险！”</p><p>“不，你不应该这样做的……Alexander，你是真的不明白。Edom那里并不如你想象中的……”Magnus未完的话语突然间被打住了。在Alec毫无预警的狂乱之吻中，Magnus一肚子的话都只能化为一阵阵的喘息低吟。</p><p>Alec紧抓着Magnus的腰，将Magnus用力地拉向自己。Magnus感觉头脑一热，整个脑袋仿佛空荡荡的无法正常思考。Alec突如其来的拥吻就像是一股热情的风暴，在短时间内就攻陷了Magnus的心房，也夺去了Magnus所有思考能力。过了好半晌之后，Alec才慢慢地退开几寸的距离，让他们双方能够稍微喘气歇息一会儿。</p><p>Magnus大口地深呼吸，充满情感的目光凝视着Alec深邃的眼睛。“Alexander……”他哑声轻轻唤道。</p><p>“不要丢下我。”Alec语带乞怜的说。</p><p>Magnus深呼吸后把头倚靠在Alec的肩上。“我从来就没想过要那么做的。我怎么可能放得下你独自一人？”</p><p>“可是，这句话一点说服力都没有。每次一遇到这种类似的情况，你总会狠狠地把我抛下……Magnus，你好几次都是这么狠心选择的……你总是会丢下我，让我一个人自生自灭的……”Alec鼻酸的回应道。</p><p>“Alexander，我……”Magnus仰起头看着Alec的双眼。</p><p>“不，你听我说。Magnus，不管怎样，我相信我们两个一定可以同心协力一起克服所有困难的。你根本就无需独自承担这一切！就让我呆在你的身边吧！因为你是无法就这么轻易就摆脱我的。Magnus Bane，因为我坚决不允许你这么做！”Alec一口气说完话后，就俯身在Magnus的额头上落下一个轻浅的吻。</p><p>“…总有一天，你一定会后悔的。那到时该怎么办？”Magnus哀伤的说。</p><p>“不！我是绝对不会后悔的！只要能跟你在一起，无论怎样我都无所谓。Magnus，如果真要说的话，我大概只会为这事情而后悔吧……因为要是我真的再放开你的手的话，那么我一定会遗憾一生的。”Alec扬起苦涩的笑容，然后轻轻地握着Magnus的双手，将它们带到自己的唇边。Alec闭上眼，像是在执行神圣虔诚的仪式般，动作深情轻柔地亲吻着Magnus的指节。</p><p>“Alexander。”难得的笑颜，终于再次出现于Magnus的脸上。他泛着泪光的微笑着，最终败给了Alec的执着。</p><p>他们这对险些再次分开的情侣开始拥吻着对方，怀着浓浓的情意的他们甚至都没留心察觉到，其实另外三名年轻的暗影猎人已经悄悄地走进屋子里了。</p><p>Alec的手慢慢地潜进了Magnus的衣服里，修长微凉的指尖正轻轻地勾勒出Magnus结实胸肌的轮廓。Alec手法纯熟的做着挑逗意味的邀请，同时更加炙热地对Magnus展现他难得热情的一面。就在他们俩吻得难分难舍之际，一道熟悉的男性嗓音毫无征兆地传入他们耳里。</p><p>“下一次，如果你们俩按捺不住想要做相爱时做的热情之事时，麻烦请先确保大门是紧紧上锁的。当然，除了上锁符文，你们两个或许也可以考虑再画上几个消音符文。至于原因为何，我想你们应该相当清楚吧！”Jace假意的干咳几声，试图引起面前那两个快要欲火焚身的人们的注意力。</p><p>“嘿，热情的男士们~虽然有点抱歉，但是请容许我们稍微打扰一下。收起你们贪婪的欲望吧！此刻，我们有更加重要的事情要办！”Isabelle挑眉调侃道。</p><p>“嗨。”站在一旁的Clary表情尴尬地打着招呼。</p><p>而这时候的Magnus和Alec看着不请自来的不速之客们，都不约而同地摆出一副困惑又窘迫的神情。</p><p>“Jace，Izzy……噢，看在天使的份上！你们到底是在干嘛啊！”回过神后的Alec恼羞成怒，终于不耐烦的发飙了。他慢慢放开怀里的Magnus，让他们都能各自整理下那足以称为‘衣衫不整’的情况。</p><p>Magnus倒抽一口气，接着又尝试深呼吸了好几次，希望能浇熄他体内那快要着火的情绪。</p><p>“你们几个为什么会过来这里？”Magnus开口质问道。</p><p>“这当然是为了要让我们亲爱的大哥Alec能有更好的准备，毕竟这可是他第一次正式会见男朋友的家长呢！”Isabelle用活泼的玩笑语调回答。见Magnus和Alec一脸困惑，她便笑脸吟吟的继续说道：“作为Alec私人专属的造型顾问，我已经帮他物色好几套不错的服饰了。毕竟是第一次见家长嘛~所以，Magnus，你就用不着担心了。我一定会确保你的男朋友能以最完美的状态去见你的父亲，让他不会令你丢脸的。”</p><p>Magnus听了Isabelle说的话之后，只觉得脑袋都快搅成一团浆糊了。他接着满脸疑惑问号的把头转向Alec，问道：“这是怎么一回事啊？”</p><p>Alec无奈地轻声叹息。“你直接无视掉她就可以了。因为她本来就是个喜欢胡说八道的人。”</p><p>“Alec，你可别那么无理了！你明明就知道我说的不过是事实吧了。你必须承认，在衣着打扮上的口味选择方面，你的审美观实在令人不敢恭维。”Isabelle省略思考地直接送了一记白眼给Alec。</p><p>“行了，不要再胡言乱语的浪费时间了。”Jace突然插话道：“Izzy，我们现在必须着手准备真正的任务。来吧，我们是时候做些认真的准备了。”</p><p>Jace把视线从Isabelle的身上转移到Magnus和Alec那里。他接着用严肃的口吻说：“毕竟Asmodeus他可是一介地狱之主。所以，如果你们两个真的打算要去探望Asmodeus的话，那么你们就必须要有完全的准备计划才行。首先，我们一定要准备后备的保险计划。要不然，我是绝对不可能让你们两个人今晚离开这里去Edom的！”</p><p>“没错，就是这样！”Isabelle点头附和道。</p><p>Alec面露难色地交叉着双手。“所以呢？敢问你们两位是不是有什么不错的主意了？”</p><p>Jace露出狡黠的笑意，径自把目光定格在Magnus的身上。</p><p>“你为什么要用这样奇怪的眼神看着我？”Magnus感到有些不自在。“Jace，拜托你不要这样看着我，好吗？我根本就没有什么后备计划。虽然这么说实在有些抱歉，但是这就是你们必须要知道的事实。所以说，今晚的Edom之行可是非常危险的，因为任何事情都有可能会发生。这也就是为什么我会私下拜托你阻止Alec过来这里的原因了。”</p><p>Jace和Isabelle默默地各自交换了一记古怪的笑容。</p><p>Alec是越听越混乱了。“你们到底在打什么哑谜啊？别浪费时间了，赶紧跟我解释清楚啊！”</p><p>“其实事情是这样子的，我们的Jace意外地想出了一个两全其美的好方法噢！不仅如此，就连Isabelle跟我，我们都感觉这计划不错。不管怎样，这个计划应该会非常有效的才对！”Clary语调轻快地说着。</p><p>“……哦，是吗？”Alec严重怀疑中。</p><p>Isabelle相当激动地对着Alec说。“Alec,其实整个方法都非常的简单，而且所有的答案和线索都直指‘Magnus’！”</p><p>Alec和Magnus面面相觑地保持沉默，心里头都对Isabelle和Jace口中的好办法感到好奇不已。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 我相信你b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Magnus，我相信你的父亲并没有提到或限制你们不能与他在梦中见面，对吧？”Jace说道。</p><p>“梦中…？”Alec困惑地问，实在不晓得Jace为什么会突然提到这个。</p><p>“梦中……梦中！没错，只要在梦境里就可以了！”Magnus恍然大悟般惊呼一声，然后兴奋地抱住Alec，脸上尽是压抑不住的喜悦。“这还真是个不错的好主意！我之前怎么就没有想到呢？”</p><p>“看吧！我就说我向来是最聪明的嘛~”Jace不自觉地骄傲起来。</p><p>Isabelle哑然失笑，轻轻地拍了拍Jace的手臂。“你少得意了！我敢说你这个主意完全是从之前那个大妖魔Niatas身上偷师学来的吧！”</p><p>“慢着，这是什么跟什么啊？你们有没有谁能够告诉我，你们几个到底在打什么哑谜啊？”Alec满脸疑惑，完全就跟不上大伙儿的思维速度。</p><p>Magnus这会儿算是松了一口气了。他露出微笑，看着自己那一脸茫然的男友。“Alexander，我想我们可以在梦境里与Asmodeus相见就好了。如果说这个梦境是由我来制造的话，那么就表示我可以全权操控梦境里发生的一切。所有的设定可以按照我所预想的进行，这样一来，我们就用不着怕我的父亲了。”</p><p>“你确定这办法真的行得通吗？可是我们要怎样确定Asmodeus他会乖乖的进入你所制造的梦境里？”Alec依旧担忧不已。“Magnus，这听起来完全就像是个圈套一样。我可不认为你的父亲会笨到掉入我们事先安排好的计划里。”</p><p>“那个你就用不着担心了。因为若是我亲自邀请他的话，他肯定不会拒绝的。”Magnus胸有成竹的说。“不过话虽如此，但我想我还是需要有人能够在关键的时候及时叫醒我们。就当做是额外的安全网，一个后备计划也不错。”</p><p>“这个你就无需担忧了。Magnus，这便是我们几个会出现在这里的主要原因。”Jace扬起痞子般的笑容，接着耸了耸肩。“瞧！Alec，就说你们没了我们可不行嘛~！”</p><p>Alec抿唇不语的时候，Magnus倒是满意地笑了。“噢，真是太谢谢你们了。你们这趟过来确实起了很大的帮助。”</p><p>“那么现在……我们该从哪里开始着手进行准备呢？”Isabelle环视了客厅里的其他人一眼。</p><p>一直沉默着的Clary轻声开口建议道：“嗯…不如我们从制造一些魔法药剂开始好了？”</p><p>“什么魔法药剂？”Alec问道。</p><p>“治愈药剂、消灭妖魔的药剂、清醒药剂，还有任何你们所需要的药剂。反正不管怎样，有个后备的计划永远都是最好的吧！毕竟我们都不晓得什么时候那些后备计划能够被派上用场。”Clary说完后发出无声叹息。</p><p>“这个嘛~”Alec深吸了一口气，不自觉地搓揉着双手。有些紧张的他最后把视线放在Magnus身上。</p><p>“Alexander，我看我就先去做些事前准备了。你暂时就先陪着你的弟妹他们留在这里吧！白不要担心，一切都很会顺利的。”Magnus在Alec的脸颊上留下轻轻的一吻，之后他便快步的走向自己的书房。</p><p>“Magnus，可是……”Alec似乎还想要出声反驳，不过Magnus很快地便制止了他。</p><p>“放心好了，这些小事情我一个人就搞得定的！”朗声回答的Magnus背对着Alec晃了晃高举的右手。</p><p>看着出Alec仍旧有些担心，Jace立即出声宽慰道：“你就放心吧！Alec，我相信Magnus一定会处理好的。”</p><p>听了Jace的话之后，Alec却仍然忧心忡忡。“我担心Magnus他可能会需要帮手。不如这样好了，我看我还是先去帮他的忙吧！”</p><p>Jace眼明手快地拉住Alec，不让Alecz走去书房。<br/>“Alec，如果你真的想要帮忙的话，那么你就听话留在这里。Magnus一定能够办到的，好吗？他一向来都是这方面的专家。可是你呢？你不过是个对魔法和药剂一窍不通的暗影猎人。所以，我想你还是跟我们一起呆在这里耐心等待结果比较好。这样的话，Magnus才能够专注手上的工作。你想，我说的很有道理吧！”</p><p>“可是Magnus他……”Alec仍旧不死心的尝试反驳，不过这次Jace也是完全不给他机会继续说下去。</p><p>“没有可是的了！”Jace模样严肃地瞪了Alec一眼。然后，Jace恐吓道：“还是说……你打算让我去喊Magnus，然后叫他马上把你送回学院？”</p><p>Alec闻言后倒抽一口凉气，立刻就噤了声。</p><p>“很好。”Jace愉快地哼着小调，又拍了拍手。接着，他对着Isabelle提醒道：“Izzy，我们也是时候开始准备我们的工作了。赶紧来吧！”</p><p>“等一等，你在说什么啊？什么准备？”Alec忍不住又皱起了眉头。</p><p>Isabelle的嘴唇露出了神秘的微笑。“不要担心，Alec。你一定会非常喜欢我们所计划的！”</p><p>Alec轻轻歪头微眯起眼睛。“我怎么突然有种非常不好的预感。”</p><p>见状，Isabelle和Jace倒是笑得十分欢乐。在同一时间，Clary她也好像不自觉地开始为接下来即将发生的事情而感到兴奋。</p><p>“Alec，这对你来说绝对是个好事情。”Clary好心的补充解释，但这却让Alec更觉得困惑。</p><p>“算了……我现在真的没那个心情。所以，不管你们几个打算做什么，就请别扯上我了。”Alec说完后又重重地叹了一口气。</p><p>“Alec，你可是这整场秀的主角呢！要想计划成功的话，我们怎么能少了你呢？”Isabelle笑得神秘兮兮的，一副高深莫测的样子。</p><p>“说真的，我现在非常紧张也很烦恼。你们都知道我很快就要跟着Magnus去Edom了。所以，除非你们几个有什么跟今晚见面会有关系的好建议，要不然的话，我还真的不太想浪费时间搭理你们。”Alec忧心地在客厅里来回渡步。</p><p>Jace看着如此焦虑不安的Alec，不禁微微摇头。尔后，Jace慢慢地走向Alec并递了一个精巧的盒子给他。“哪，拿着吧！”</p><p>Alec刚开始的时候显得有些不耐烦，可是当他瞧见Jace交给他的小盒子后，他便完全怔在原地动弹不得。那个小盒子并不是什么普通的东西，而是一个刻有Lightwoods家徽的戒指盒。</p><p>“…Jace。”Alec一脸错愕地抬头看着自己的Parabatai。</p><p>Jace微微一笑。“你之前就向我们提过，说你有打算要跟Magnus求婚，对吧？”</p><p>“那是……我……唉…是，没错。我的确有那么想过。不过，那都是在Magnus跟我提分手之前的事情了。”Alec艰难地吞了一口唾液，心里七上八下的。他动作轻柔地打开戒指盒，就见一对设计精美大方的Lightwoods家徽订婚钻戒印入眼帘。</p><p>Alec深吸了一口气。“你为什么要突然给我这个呢？今晚真的不是什么求婚的好时机。再说了，我也无法确定Magnus此刻的心意……要是他有其他想法怎么办？万一他当面拒绝我呢？那我又该如何？Jace，老实说，我现在完全失去了信心……”</p><p>“Alec，诚实地聆听你自己的心声吧！用不着顾虑太多，放胆去做你认为对的事情吧！”Isabelle无声叹息后，便又继续开口鼓励道：“根本没有人能够知晓下一秒会发生什么事情。未来总是变化多端，而且无法预计的。也因为如此，我们才更需要珍惜当下啊！”</p><p>“可是万一……要是Magnus他拒绝我的话那怎么办？”Alec看起来非常担心。“或许……我想，我应该再耐心点找寻其他更好的时机。毕竟求婚也算是人生大事啊！”</p><p>Jace却不置可否地摇头叹气，道：“Alec，你不要又钻牛角尖想太多了。总之你听我们的吧！相信我，求婚真的不需要什么完美时机的。你所需要做的就只是跟随你的直觉和内心的想法。就像Izzy刚才说的，人生无常，我们都必须在失去以前，努力的珍惜眼前当下才对。”</p><p>Clary凝望着大伙儿，脸上露出了温和的笑意。她整理好自己的思绪后，便在众人停顿的空挡说出了自己的想法。“其实呢，照我说嘛……Alec，你就相信我们的提议好了。如果你真的开口向Magnus求婚的话，Magnus他一定会很开心的，因为你一直都是他在等待的那个对的人。而你呢，你的心里也很清楚，Magnus就是你命中注定的那个人。”</p><p>Clary的话才刚说完，没想到即刻就传来了Magnus开心的声音。<br/>“嘿，我有个好消息要跟你们分享！我已经把所有事前的准备工作完成了。也就是说，我们随时都可以准备去见Asmodeus了。”Magnus从他的书房走出来，快步地朝着大伙儿所在的地方移动。</p><p>Alec见到突然出现的Magnus之后，就毫无预警地被吓了好一大跳。心想在Magnus还未察觉之际，Alec立马就把小戒指盒收进了长裤的口袋里。</p><p>可是，警觉性和观察力惊人的Magnus马上就感受到了客厅里不寻常的氛围。Magnus看上去有些疑惑。静默地观察了大伙儿好一会儿之后，他便开口问道：“你们怎么了？发生什么事情了吗？我是不是错过了什么了？”</p><p>“不、没有。”Alec省略思考地脱口而出。接着，他慢慢地走向Magnus。</p><p>“我已经准备就绪了。”Alec说话的同时用手轻轻抚摸着Magnus的脸颊，问道：“不过，你真的确定在我们正式出发前，你不用先休息一下吗？”</p><p>“放心吧，Alexander！不过是准备几个小药剂而已，我真的感觉很好，你不用担心。”Magnus温柔地笑了笑，然后他伸手摸回Alec的脸。“你现在一定非常担心和不安吧！这些我都可以完全理解，毕竟要做这样的决定可不是什么容易的事情。再说了，Edom其实也不能算是什么好地方。”</p><p>“嗄？…什么？”感觉到Magnus可能误会了自己担心的重点，Alec立刻出声解释。“不，其实并不是那样子的。我确实有些担心，不过并不是在担心Edom之行的事情。只是……”Alec顿了顿，然后别过头大口的深呼吸着。</p><p>“只是什么？”Magnus好奇地发问。</p><p>Jace、Isabelle和Clary耐心地屏息以待。他们都全神贯注地等待着，期望能看到Alec作出正确的行动和选择。</p><p>“Alexander…？你怎么了吗？”Magnus又开口追问了。</p><p>“我…呃…我……”可是Alec吞吞吐吐结结巴巴的，犹豫不决地无法做决定。</p><p>Magnus挑了挑眉毛，心里头感觉怪异极了。Magnus知道Alec一定有事情瞒着他。不过，究竟是什么事情呢？可随即换了一个方位思考后，Magnus发现自己的担忧胜过好奇心。</p><p>“Alec，你还好吗？”Magnus对他那一脸焦虑的男友表示关心。</p><p>“嗄？哦，我没事。你不用担心，我真的没事。”Alec勉强地勾起嘴角，不过内心依旧忐忑不安。</p><p>“是吗？”Magnus觉得Alec的样子有些奇怪，不过现在他却腾不出时间继续追问下去。因为他左手腕上的那个Asmodeus留给他的魔法印记又再次闪着红光。</p><p>见状后，年轻的暗影猎人们全都惊愕的望着Magnus。</p><p>“Magnus，你还好吗？有没有觉得哪里不舒服？那个印记是不是又灼伤你了？会疼吗？”担心的Alec抓起Magnus的手，快速地检视着Magnus的左手腕印记。</p><p>Magnus的眼睛直勾勾地凝视着Alec一副保护者姿态的模样，心里头甜滋滋的。他抬眸柔声应道：“你先冷静点。我并没有感觉到什么不妥，所以你就放心吧！”</p><p>Alec半信半疑地挑眉询问。“真的不会痛吗？”</p><p>“真的，一点都不痛。”Magnus再次保证道：“Alexander，相信我，我真的没事。”</p><p>话虽如此，Alec却一点也无法安下心来。只见他烦躁地摇摇头。“我不管！反正无论Asmodeus他说些什么，我都一定要让他消除你身上这愚蠢的印记！”Alec把Magnus的左手轻放在唇边，然后深情地看着Magnus的眼睛。</p><p>“Magnus，我向你保证，我一定会帮你解决掉这个麻烦的。请你相信我，好吗？”Alec说。</p><p>Magnus毫不犹豫的点头，坚定的回答道：“我一直都相信着你，我的Alexander。”</p><p>Alec发出沉重地叹息声，允诺道：“从现在开始，我绝对不会让任何人有机会伤害你的。就算是你的父亲他也没有这个权利。Magnus，我是绝对不会再让他有机会对你下手的。”</p><p>Magnus温柔的笑了。“我知道，这我当然知道。Alexander，我爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你，Magnus Bane。”Alec的大掌轻按着Magnus的后颈，然后将Magnus拉向自己。随后，他在Magnus的额上留下轻柔的吻。</p><p>好一会儿的片刻沉默后，Isabelle微笑着点点点头，然后开口道：“事不宜迟，让我们马上着手开始行动吧！我想，你们俩也是时候去正式拜访Asmodeus了。Alec，请你一定要时刻保淡定冷静，我可不允许你作出任何会令我们家族蒙羞的事情噢！”</p><p>Jace也跟着附和道：“可不是嘛~ Alec Lightwood，你就放手一搏吧！有我们几个罩着你，这次的行动一定会成功的！”</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 父子二人a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在Magnus所制造的梦境里。</p><p>“所以……这里就是传说中的Edom了吗？”Alec抬头遥望着那如烈焰在燃烧般的天空。</p><p>“对，没错。虽然只是个梦境，但是现实中的Edom确实长这个模样的。”Magnus的黑色皮靴踩在炙热的土地上，脚步平稳地领着Alec朝着Asmodeus所在的地方前进。</p><p>“所以……你曾经住在这种地方吗？”Alec又开口问道。他环顾四周陌生的景色，早打乱了节奏的心跳逐渐加速。</p><p>Magnus深吸了一口气，模样显得有些忧郁不安。他早该料到这是不可避免的问题的。毕竟他的恋人是那么的年轻，对于他的过去也抱着诸多猜疑。</p><p>“抱歉，我似乎问了愚蠢的问题。其实如果你不想回答的话，你可以直接无视我的。”Alec看着Magnus凝重的神情，心情顿时跌落谷底。紧接着，Alec紧张地说道：“对不起，我这个人就是这样笨，连说话也不会。我知道这问题对你来说很敏感，请你不要生气，好吗？”</p><p>Magnus卻苦笑地摇摇头。“用不着道歉。事到如今，我也没什么好跟你隐瞒的了。Alexander，如果你真的想知道答案的话……你当然有权利追问。”</p><p>又再次深吸了一口气后，Magnus缓缓开口解释道：“以前，我确实曾经住在这里。Edom的一切对我来说再熟悉不过了，毕竟我在这里也生活了百多年的岁月。那段时间可以说是我人生里最黑暗的时期……我就在这里呆着，度过了很多人都无法想象的生活……一直到我终于下定决心离开这里，然后到真正的世界里去过一个正常人该过的平凡日子……”</p><p>在Alec惊愕的眼神后，Magnus突然出声道歉，道：“对于我的过往……Alexander，我真的感到很抱歉。”</p><p>“为什么要道歉？Magnus，你根本就没有做错任何事！”Alec快步地走近Magnus，如此安慰道。</p><p>“我毕竟是恶魔的后嗣。而且，我也曾经生活在地狱的维度，甚至犯下了很多你难以想象的过错。Alexander，我可是名副其实的罪恶之身。这样子的我，实在配不上拥有天使之血的你呢……我想，你也肯定很难接受我的过去的，对吧？这就是你一直所渴望知道的真实，也是我一直难以启齿的黑历史……”Magnus心碎地低下头来，话语间尽是满满的自我嫌恶与自卑感。</p><p>“Magnus。”Alec轻唤一声，丝毫不介意地紧握Magnus的双手。Alec的脸上挂着坚定的眼神和温柔的浅笑，尝试着用自己的力量安抚Magnus不安的心情。</p><p>“我一直都以为我可以假装过去的一切都是不存在的。我一直都以为我可以彻底的包装自己，让大家都觉得我是配得上你的人。我希望自己可以成为你的男朋友，可以成为你那些暗影猎人家人朋友们不可或缺的一份子。我想让大伙儿都认同我，让他们都知道我也是值得享有你纯真的爱情和呵护的。但是，我……似乎真的很不自量力，对吧？”Magnus突然哽咽了。他用模糊的视线盯着自己那双被Alec紧握的手，泪水无声地一直往下掉，滴滴落在Alec的手上。</p><p>滚烫的泪水刺痛着Alec的心。Alec心痛的发出叹息声，然后伸手抚摸着Magnus的脸。“Magnus，你是我这一生中拥有过最珍贵的礼物。我是如此的需要你，任何人都无法取代的，独一无二的你。这些你都是知道的，对吗？”</p><p>“就算是到了这种时候……在你看过了我曾经居住过的地方和生活之后，你也依旧抱有同样的想法吗？”Magnus哑声问道。</p><p>妖魔的嘶吼声不绝于耳。<br/>Alec环顾了四周炼狱般的景象一眼后，便又再次将视线定格在Magnus的身上。</p><p>“在我有生之年，竟然有此荣幸可以来探访我男朋友的家乡。嗯~不得不说这个地方可还真是不错呢！因为这里让我有机会可以更亲近你，也让我可以更加的了解你。Magnus，你知道吗？在来到了这里之后，我才意识到你是多么神奇的一个人。你是一个勇士，亦是生命的斗士。你真的是一个非常棒的人呢！”笑容不减的Alec真心诚意的赞美道。</p><p>“我哪有你说得那么好？”Magnus完全失去了以往的自信。说真的，他十分怀疑善良的Alec不过是在安慰他而已。</p><p>“谁敢说你不好？Magnus，你是天底下最好的人了。我想，我好像又一次爱上你了。”Alec话语的诚恳都显露无疑。他轻轻揽着Magnus的腰，然后低头吻上Magnus的唇。</p><p>Magnus难过的表情顿时破涕为笑。“每次在我心情低落时，你总是知道如何安慰我。”</p><p>Alec一脸自豪的表示。“那是当然的啊！因为我是个能干的人，而你Magnus Bane是个值得让我疼惜之人。”</p><p>Magnus被Alec的话再次触动了心弦。他倾身向前，打算要继续与Alec拥吻。然而，Magnus左手腕上的魔法印记又再次发出诡异的红光，顿时阻止了他们进一步的亲昵举动。</p><p>“又是你父亲的杰作。”Alec淡然的开口道。</p><p>Magnus重重地叹气，道：“是的，看来他是在催促我们呢！走吧，我们是时候去见他，然后把这些麻烦事情一并处理了。”Magnus拉起Alec的手，然后俩人肩并肩的一起朝着目的地前进。这一次，他们脚下的步伐比方才都快了许多。</p><p>“我原本以为这个地方既然是你创造出来的梦境，那么我们或许应该可以直接飞过去，还是用其他一些更快的方法到达目的地的。你知道我的意思，对吧？就是比起像现在这样走路过去，我想或许我们可能可以用其他更好的方式的……”Alec轻声发出埋怨。</p><p>Magnus闻言后忍俊不住的笑出声来。“拜托，你知道那是行不通的。在我主动邀约他进到我的梦境里与我们相见之后，我父亲他早就把这项规定特地加入他的要求清单里了。即使在这一刻，他仍然喜欢玩他的统治者游戏，向我们展示他极其珍贵的尊严。”</p><p>“又或者……这可能是你父亲想要给我们一些警告，让我们清楚的知道就算他愿意遵从我的意思进来梦里相见，但他依然是高高在上的老大。”Alec调侃道：“这其实也是我妈妈她常用的手段之一。如果我和Jace，或者是Isabelle胆敢违反她的旨意的话，那么她就会通过严格执行的纪律控管来警告我们。简单来说，她就是喜欢在我们的面前摆出家长的架子！”</p><p>“噢，这么说来……这或许就是所谓的‘亲子教育’了吧？我想天底下的父母亲都是一个模样的，对吧？”Magnus无声叹息。</p><p>“谁敢说不是呢？”Alec看着Magnus无可奈何的表情，然后轻轻的笑了。“天底下的父母，大概都一样吧！”</p><p>————————————</p><p>Asmodeus坐在他的宝座上，难得饶有耐心的等待着Magnus和Alec的到来。在等待的时刻，有各种奇思妙想闪过Asmodeus的脑海。</p><p>在来到这里之前，他其实早就猜想到了Magnus邀请他进来梦境会面的真正原因。但事实上，Asmodeus并不太介意Magnus的小把戏。毕竟Asmodeus之所以会要求跟Magnus和Alec见上一面，其实都只是单纯的为了想要有多点时间跟自己的孩子相处，然后再顺道多多了解Magnus的小男朋友吧了。所以，无论在什么地方见面，其实根本都不是什么大问题。只要Asmodeus能够成功的和Magnus见上一面，那么他就会高兴了。如果幸运的话，当然Asmodeus也渴望着可以和Magnus度过难得的亲子时光。</p><p>Asmodeus总是能轻易的看穿Magnus的心思。然而，他却不认为Magnus也有同他一样的本事。Asmodeus对于Magnus的感觉其实是非常复杂的。有时候，他也无法清楚的表达自己的想法。这也导致了他跟Magnus之间产生了很多不必要的误会和猜忌。但是，每次在与Magnus产生争执或矛盾之后，Asmodeus都选择性的保持沉默，根本就不打算为自己的行为辩解什么。因为Asmodeus本来就是个没什么耐心的人。孤僻冷冽的他向来都不在意别人对自己的误解，而他唯独厌烦的大概就是长篇大论的向别人解释自己的行为了吧。</p><p>Asmodeus讨厌向任何人做解释的同时，也习惯性的在别人为自己贴上‘恶人的标签’后感到骄傲。他毕竟就是个货真价实的恶魔啊！难道不是吗？所以，对Asmodeus来说，恶魔本来就该是作恶多端十恶不赦的。作为邪恶的化身，他甚至以此为荣，也丝毫没有任何罪恶感。这是因为Asmodeus清楚的了解到‘平衡’及‘物物相克’的道理，善与恶的世界本来就是划分开来的，而它们两者的存在都必有其因由。</p><p>有善既有恶，天地万物本来就有正邪两面。善恶的界线仅隔一念之间，但这两方互相克制保持平衡。若是其中一方失去了平衡，这都将导致不可避免的灾害。这也就是为何Asmodeus总是坚守自己身为Edom地狱统治者的位置。然而，同时作为一个父亲的Asmodeus……他可真是为了自己那些烦人的孩子们操碎了心，还为此陷入了无数的麻烦之中。Magnus并不是他唯一的孩子，但是Magnus肯定是那个最令Asmodeus为之头疼的孩子。</p><p>在沉思之际，一道熟悉的嗓音打断了Asmodeus的思绪。</p><p>“…父亲。”那是Magnus的声音。</p><p>Asmodeus恢复冷酷的常态，扬起邪魅的笑容回应道：“欢迎回到甜蜜的老家，我亲爱的孩子。虽然这里不过是你想象中的幻境，但是我不得不赞美一下。你甚至还记得很多细节，让这个地方看起来跟现实的模样都十分一致。说真的，这令我感到非常欣慰又开心。”</p><p>“你根本就没有必要感到高兴。事实上，我一点也不想念你口中的老家。这不过是在几天前发生的事而已。在我莫名其妙的死去，然后被迫短暂的回到Edom去的时候，过往的那些回忆又一次冲刷我的脑袋。虽然这么说或许有点抱歉，但是我实在忍不住了。父亲，Edom的一切，包括你在内都让我感到十分厌恶。”Magnus态度孤傲的耸了耸肩，毫无畏惧地迎上Asmodeus严肃的目光。</p><p>Asmodeus冷哼一声，却没有对Magnus目中无人的态度评论些什么。之后，Asmodeus把注意力放到了Alec的身上。那个年轻的暗影猎人此刻正身穿合身的黑色西装，一言不发地乖乖呆在Magnus的身边。</p><p>“Alexander，能再次见到你还真是令人开心啊！”Asmodeus皮笑肉不笑的用低沉的嗓音向着Alec打招呼。</p><p>Alec正准备要回答些什么时，Magnus就恶狠狠地瞪着Asmodeus，然后气冲冲地朗声说道：“父亲，请你不要那样称呼我的Alexander。随便你想叫他Alec还是其他什么都可以。总之，那声‘Alexander’可是我专属的权利。而你……虽然抱歉，不过你不配那样子叫他。”</p><p>Asmodeus脸上的笑容越发邪气。在他的眼里看来，Magnus就跟以前一样孩子气。此刻的Magnus，就像是个叛逆又渴望父亲关注的孩子。那样的矛盾，也那么的有趣。</p><p>在同一时间，Alec轻柔的笑了。他看着Magnus，脸上的表情显得有些玩味。</p><p>“有什么好笑的？”Magnus盯着Alec，困惑的发问。</p><p>“你真的好可爱。”Alec回答道。</p><p>这个回答让Magnus不耐烦的转动眼珠子，他几乎就差点脱口而出要反驳Alec的说法了。但是，Asmodeus低哑的声音又再次响起，适时的提醒他，现在可不是他和Alec打情骂俏的好时机。</p><p>“话说回来，你喜不喜欢我上次送给你的礼物？那个魔法印记是不是非常的实用又方便呢？”Asmodeus不疾不徐的说道。</p><p>闻言，Magnus整个人紧绷着神经，脾气不受控制的变得火爆。“你怎么还有脸提起这件事情？父亲，你必须立刻解除那个魔法印记！而且，你以后也不准再这样子做了。拜托你停止对我的所有监控，我一点也不需要你这种过度关心的方式！如果你真的还把我当作是你的儿子的话，那么就请你好好地待我，用点正常人家庭的家长会对他们的孩子用的平凡关爱方式！”</p><p>“你总是这样的幼稚又不成熟。说真的，你到底需要等到什么时候才会真正的长大呢？”Asmodeus勾起一抹假意的笑容。“Magnus，我已经教过你很多次了。如果你真的想要和别人做交易，或者是对其他人有所请求的时候，那么你就必须表现得更为谦卑并带着应有的礼貌放低姿态啊！态度终将决定一切，难道不是吗？如果想要跟别人谈判，你至少需要兼备同等的筹码，这样的话，所谓的交易也才有它应有的价值啊！要不然，既没足以令人信服的态度，也没有值得谈判的筹码，那么所有的一切都会变得毫无意义的。”</p><p>“所以说，你现在是在侮辱你自己吗？都已经生活了数不尽的岁月了，然而你却依然幼稚得像个孩子一样。因为我的态度永远都是取决于说话的对象的。别人是如何对待我的，全都会直接反映在我对待他们的态度上。”Magnus说话的语气酸溜溜的。</p><p>当注意到Asmodeus的脸上写着明显的不快时，Alec立刻拉了拉Magnus的手臂提醒他。“Magnus，有话就好好说，不要把事情给搞复杂了。”</p><p>Magnus不置可否的轻哼一声，然后把脸别过去，选择性的避开Alec和Asmodeus。Alec看出Magnus对自己的劝说感到不开心，便主动牵起Magnus的手，想要安抚Magnus的情绪。只见Magnus的手微微一颤，然后他抬眸看着Alec，若有所思的陷入沉默。</p><p>这时，Asmodeus慢慢的站起身，然后从他的王座缓缓地走了下来。“Alexander Gideon Lightwood，对我来说，你确实非常的年轻。不过，你的处世态度和行为举止可谓是远比Magnus的还要成熟许多。事实上，我必须承认，我好像有些开始欣赏你这个人了。你看起来是如此的有魅力，而且你和我儿子的感情是那么的要好……甚至，你们俩的关系是亲密到令我都开始感到妒忌的程度……”</p><p>在Alec和Magnus都还来不及做出反应之际，Asmodeus早就化作雾状消失不见，然后在眨眼的瞬间又再次化作人形出现在他们俩的面前。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. 父子二人b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你到底想要做什么？”Alec以保护者的姿态阻隔在Magnus的面前，第一时间阻止Asmodeus进一步的接近Magnus。</p><p>Asmodeus的唇角微扬，语气带着不屑。“你果真是爱着我的儿子呢。”</p><p>“是的，我爱着Magnus。那又如何？”Alec毫无畏惧的迎上Asmodeus冷峻的目光。</p><p>Asmodeus接着认同的点点头。“你说的没错，我完全可以感受得到你话中的真实。”</p><p>“我是绝对不会让任何人任何事拆散我和Magnus的。所以，如果你想要出什么烂招的话，我劝你可以省省了。不要浪费你的时间，而且也没必要浪费力气对付我们。”Alec补充道。</p><p>“Alexander……”Magnus又一次被Alec的话给感动了。</p><p>Alec微笑着看着Magnus，眼神里充满柔情和爱意。Magnus紧紧地回握着Alec的手之后，便把视线瞟向Asmodeus。“父亲，诚如Alec所言，我想你已经听得十分清楚了吧！无论你做什么，我和Alec都不会再分开了。所以，你实在是没必要浪费精力多此一举。”</p><p>Asmodeus邪魅的低沉笑声回荡在俩人耳际。<br/>一会儿后，Asmodeus轻声开口，道：“儿子啊，你们会不会想太多了？我什么时候说过我要拆散你们两个了？”</p><p>“若真的如你所说的一样……那么，你又是为了什么呢？你到底是为什么要逼我们过来跟你见面？”Magnus看起来十分困惑。他实在是无法放下戒心，毕竟他太了解自己的父亲了。因为Asmodeus本来就是个喜怒无常又非常情绪化的人。</p><p>Asmodeus慵懒的耸了耸肩，接着他似真似假的丢出了简单的回答。<br/>“那是因为我想念你了。”他说。</p><p>“什么！？”Magnus紧皱着眉头。“你…你刚说什么了？”</p><p>Asmodeus无奈地叹了口气。“Magnus，难道我还说得不够清楚吗？我不过是想要找回我的儿子吧了。而你，你也亲口答应过我的。只要我有本事能够救活你的小男朋友，那么你就会听从我的指示，再次成为我听话的乖儿子。才不过几天的事情而已，你该不会这么快就忘记了吧？”</p><p>“所以……你之所以会让我们都过来见你，其实都只是因为你想念我了…？”Magnus只觉得自己的脑袋有些不灵活了。听完Asmodeus的解释之后，思绪非但没有变得清晰，反而还更加困惑了。</p><p>“我想念你了，孩子。这难道是什么罪过不成？”Asmodeus故作无辜的反问。</p><p>Alec和Magnus无声的交换了一记古怪的眼神。看Asmodeus的样子也不像是在撒谎的样子。但是，这个答案本身就让人难以信服。</p><p>Alec小心翼翼的开口问道：“既然如此，你又为什么一直要灼伤Magnus的手呢？你那所谓的‘保护印记’不仅没有帮上Magnus的忙，反而还每次令Magnus感到痛苦。”</p><p>“说到这个嘛，Magnus的前男朋友……请允许我纠正你的用词。我从来就没想过要伤害Magnus，更没有想过要让Magnus感到痛苦。那个保护印记的主要目地确实是为了要保护Magnus的，同时，它也是为了提醒Magnus我和他之间的约定而存在的。”Asmodeus瞪视着Alec，然后用低沉冷静的声音继续解释道：“你这个小子，Magnus的前男朋友……你给我听好了。总之，Magnus一直都是我非常宝贝的儿子。我是绝对不会伤害他的。而这点，我想他应该也是知道的……”</p><p>听到这里，Magnus不耐烦地出声打断Asmodeus未说完的话。“我才是那个要纠正你用词的人。父亲啊！以晨星之名，你能不能改改你对Alec的称呼？”</p><p>“哦，称呼？那有什么问题吗？为什么要我改对他的称呼啊？”Asmodeus打量着Magnus脸上的表情，明知故问道：“我本来是想叫他Alexander的，但是你却不允许。后来我才改口唤他的全名，不过感觉又太麻烦也没必要了。所以现在，我觉得‘前男朋友’这称呼是最适合不过的了，难道不是吗？不然你告诉我好了，你到底是在不爽什么？他本来就是你的前男朋友啊！还是说，是我说错了吗？”</p><p>“我是Magnus的男.朋.友。”Alec朗声宣誓身份主权。</p><p>“噢？那可真是奇怪。我还以为你们两个早就已经分手了呢。”对实际情况心知肚明的Asmodeus再次故意而为之。</p><p>“Alec和我已经重修旧好了。现在Alec是我的男朋友，所以请你注意你的措词，不要再故意用那种惹人厌的语调侮辱他了！”Magnus生气的继续叫骂道：“父亲，你干嘛非得要装作像个笨蛋一样？我难道还不了解你吗？你明明就知道我和Alec之间发生的所有事情，对吧！这也正是你为何要把那该死又愚蠢的监视符文印在我身上的目的！事到如今，你到底又为什么要不断地找我们的麻烦呢？我已经快失去耐心了。现在，就让我们省略那些无谓的场面话，开门见山的直接把话说清楚吧！”</p><p>“父亲，你究竟想从我身上得到些什么呢？我们已经依约前来跟你见面了。所以，你可以直接说明你的用意了。你到底是想要干嘛？”Magnus再次追问。</p><p>“你说的没错。我让你过来这里，确实是有其他的原因。”Asmodeus突然一本正经的严肃起来。他把碍眼挡路的Alec一手推开，然后朝着Magnus走近几步。紧接着，Asmodeus动作快速的抓起Magnus的左手腕。随即，一串流利的不知名古老语言从Asmodeus的嘴里流泻出来。Magnus左手腕上的魔法印记再次闪亮着诡异的红光，甚至还出现如火焰般跳跃飞舞的魔法。</p><p>Magnus眨了眨眼睛，一脸惊奇的看着自己的左手腕。他不确定Asmodeus到底想做什么。不过，他却能清楚的感觉得到，Asmodeus并不打算伤害自己。</p><p>“给我放开Magnus！”Alec嚷嚷着想要保护Magnus。他担心着Asmodeus是否会做出对Magnus不利的举动。而过来这里之前，他也发了誓，绝对不会再让Magnus受到任何伤害了。</p><p>“没关系的，Alexander。我不会有事的，你赶紧退后！”Magnus大声劝阻那看起来十分激动的Alec。</p><p>“可是……”Alec本来还想要反驳的，但是Asmodeus快一步阻止了Alec。只见Asmodeus轻轻弹了一下手指，然后下一秒，Alec就感觉自己像是被人定了身一样无法动弹。他猜想Asmodeus一定是对自己下了某些无法移动的魔法。</p><p>“用不着如此心急。放心好了，Alec，我是不会伤害Magnus的。这点，我可以向你保证。”Asmodeus语气坚定的说。</p><p>Magnus也尝试着劝说Alec。“Alexander，就算你不相信他，你也要相信我。我真的没事，你不要担心。”</p><p>同一刹那，Magnus左手腕上的印记突然消失不见了。见状，Magnus笑得特别的开心，而Asmodeus则微微叹息着缓缓放开Magnus的手。</p><p>“我通常是不会对你说谢谢的……不过这一次，算是你应得的吧。”Magnus看着Asmodeus，语气诚恳的说道：“谢谢你，父亲。我知道你向来就是个控制狂。所以，会这么做对你来说一定是个非常艰难的决定。不过不管怎样，我都非常庆幸你终于想通了。”</p><p>Asmodeus冷哼一声，脸上的笑容刻意得有些僵硬。“说真的，你难道就不能简单的道个谢了事吗？干嘛非得说那些不中听的废话？”</p><p>“当然不行，那怎么可以呢？”Magnus也同样回以有些假意的笑容，然后用修饰过的语调回答道：“父亲，你也非常清楚我的个性吧！再说，在这一方面，你的确把我教得很好。你不是一直如此教导我的吗？你说过的，无论在任何时候，我们都应该毫无羞耻的真诚表达自己，丝毫都不必为此感到愧疚。想说什么就说什么，想做什么就做什么。”</p><p>Asmodeus又一次轻哼一声，但是这一次的心情确是愉悦的。<br/>“至少你能从我身上学到一些东西。”</p><p>Magnus努努嘴后又翻了翻白眼，心想自己的父亲脸皮真是有够厚的了。接着，他下意识的看向那个站在不远处无法动弹的Alec。</p><p>Magnus无奈地叹了口气。“父亲，麻烦你解除Alec身上的魔法吧！”</p><p>“才不要。他一直冤枉我会伤害自己的儿子，我实在是一点也不喜欢他。”Asmodeus懒洋洋地回应道。</p><p>“父亲！”Magnus直瞪着眼睛，看起来有些生气了。</p><p>Asmodeus瞟了Magnus脸上微怒的神情一眼，最后不得不臣服了。他再次耸耸肩，慢条斯理的说道：“算了吧……就当是我大人有大量好了。”仅是一个简单的手势，Alec身上的禁止移动魔法就成功被解除了。</p><p>Alec倒抽一口凉气，立刻奔向Magnus，紧紧地抱紧他。</p><p>“Alexander，你还好吧？有没有伤到哪里？”Magnus担心地从头到脚将Alec仔细观察一遍。</p><p>“放心吧，我没事。”Alec柔声回答。之后，Alec转过身，用戒备的神情盯着Asmodeus瞧。</p><p>Asmodeus并没有太在意Alec对于自己不友善的态度。尔后，Asmodeus有些忧愁的看着Magnus，轻声说道：“Magnus，我是真的非常想念你，我亲爱的儿子。我自然是理解你的，现在的你对于这个拿非利人的子嗣实在是太过迷恋了。但是，就算如此也无所谓。反正我有足够的耐心，我可以继续等到他生命终结的那天。我相信，等到那个时候，你也应该可以下定决心，愿意主动跟我回到Edom去生活了。”</p><p>Magnus重重地叹了一口气，完全被Asmodeus自以为是的言论给打败了。然而，同一时间，Alec确是一脸哀愁与忧伤。Asmodeus刚才的那番话不知怎的像针一样扎得Alec的心一阵阵地疼。其实Alec的心里也是明白的，毕竟Asmodeus他不过是在实话实说而已。Alec清楚的知道自己本身是个凡人，只要他一死，Magnus又将再次回到孤身一人。那之后，作为拥有永生之命的巫师Magnus，他肯定又会再次找寻另一个人然后陷入爱河。又或者，Magnus也有可能会在自己死后，承受着失去爱人的悲伤滋味，在悲痛欲绝的情况下决定回到Edom去生活，回到他唯一的亲人身边。</p><p>“Magnus，答应我，好好的照顾自己。你的命是属于我的，知道吧？”Asmodeus意有所指的补充道。就算是死，他的儿子也只能死在他自己的手里。</p><p>Magnus自然知道Asmodeus的弦外之音。他微微叹息，然后点了点头。</p><p>Alec微微皱眉，并不是很能理解他们父子俩的互动和反应。照他看来，Magnus好像也不是真的很讨厌Asmodeus。而Asmodeus他呢，他好像也是真心诚意的在乎关心Magnus的。思及此，Alec的心底顿时涌现了一股酸涩微甜的情绪。</p><p>‘至少Magnus能够拥有一个真心在乎他的父亲。尽管Asmodeus所用的方式，可能跟正常人家父母所能给予的关爱方式背道而驰。’Alec心忖道。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. 不想出生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有的时候，Magnus实在是无法理解Asmodeus到底在想些什么。<br/>真是阴晴不定的一个人哪！</p><p>要对付一个不是我们真正讨厌的人其实是很困难的。Asmodeus确实是个坏人，而且坏得透顶十恶不赦。可是到最后，Magnus却发现自己无论如何都无法真正下定决心去恨他。</p><p>‘我还真是可悲呢。’Magnus盯着自己的左手腕无奈叹着气。现在他的左手腕一片光滑，一点也没有魔法印记留下的痕迹。</p><p>“所以，现在的你终于良心发现解除了我的印记。这样子的话，我是不是可以把这个当作是你愿意对我放手的证明呢？从今以后，你是不是就可以真正的放我自由，然后不会再干涉我在人间的新生活了？”Magnus轻声问Asmodeus。</p><p>“Magnus，你从来就不愿意尝试去了解我。”Asmodeus突然摇了摇头，脸上的表情有些疲惫。“就像我说过的，这个印记的本意是要保护你的。当然，我也可以理解你为什么讨厌它……但是，我除去这个印记并不代表你就可以得到百分百的自由。”</p><p>闻言，Magnus和Alec都不自觉的变得紧张起来。他们差点就要出声质问Asmodeus抗议了。但是，Asmodeus却比他们都还要早出声解释。</p><p>“Magnus，你必须承认。现在的你仍旧非常弱小，你也太年轻了，根本就无法好好照顾自己。所以，你还是会需要我的帮助的。”Asmodeus说。</p><p>“父亲，只要你愿意离我远一点，我就一定会平安无事的。”Magnus紧握着双拳。</p><p>“噢，是这样子的吗？下次如果你不幸的再次死去，你难道也希望我袖手旁观的呆在一旁吗？Magnus，我想你比我更加清楚吧！在这个世界上，除了家人之外，没有人会比我们更加关心你的了。作为拥有血缘关系的家人，我们才是那个会全心全意接纳你的人。外头的人来来去去，但唯独家人是永远不会离开，而且无条件会站在你这边支持你的！”Asmodeus义正言辞的反驳道。</p><p>Magnus不自觉的转过头，想要避开Asmodeus灼热的眼神。他看着Alec，那个一直默默的站在他身边的男人。Magnus忍不住猜想，他不知道Alec是否会永远站在他这边，永远都不离去呢？</p><p>Alec也在同时回望着Magnus。<br/>他们俩相视着对方的眼睛，心里头满是不安和紧张。</p><p>过了良久之后，,Magnus听见Alec这么说道。<br/>“我会留下的。永远都不离开你。”Alec的声音很柔，却满溢着复杂的情感。</p><p>Magnus和Asmodeus都显得有些惊讶，因为他们根本就没料到Alec会这么回答。</p><p>“Alexander…？”Magnus轻声呼唤他爱人的名字。他不确定自己是不是听错了还是怎样？难不成是Alec说错了吗？又或者，这一切都只是他的幻觉？</p><p>“我会一直呆在你身边的，直到你不再需要我的那天。”Alec又一次许下了承诺，这一次他的语气有着更多的坚定毅力。</p><p>“Alexander，我一直都会需要你的。”Magnus的笑中带泪。</p><p>“那我就永远都不离开你。”Alec意志坚定的回答道。他慢慢地走近Magnus，距离靠近到两人的胸口都紧贴在了一块儿。</p><p>Magnus极力按耐住自己激动的情绪，看起来十分的开心感动。</p><p>“Alec，不要胡乱许下这种可笑的承诺。不管怎样，你都有将死之日。”Asmodeus满不在乎的耸了耸肩，然后补充道。“还有，Magnus，我亲爱的儿子。你可不可以不要那么愚蠢天真了？你都已经几岁了，怎么还会笨到被他的谎言所蒙骗？你明明就知道他所说的承诺，是永远不会兑现的。”</p><p>Magnus咬牙切齿的瞪着Asmodeus。“能不能请你闭上嘴巴？父亲，如果你能在我和我男朋友说话时保持安静，那我会真心感激你的。”</p><p>Asmodeus不置可否。“儿子啊，我只是在提醒你吧了。我可不想看到你再次陷入他那包裹着彩色糖衣的谎言。我知道你现在是听不进去的，但是我还是要说。这个拿非利人小子将来也只会令你心碎吧了！除了为你带来无尽的麻烦之外，他根本就一无是处！”</p><p>“你给我闭嘴！”Magnus忍无可忍的对着Asmodeus大喊。“请你不要再胡说八道了。父亲，你已经为我带来了不少麻烦。所以，现在……我希望你不要再捣毁我的幸福了。Alec就是属于我的对的人，我这辈子已经认定他的了！”</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec紧握着拳头，怀着复杂的情绪看着Magnus。</p><p>“别傻了，Magnus Bane！你所说的这个男人迟早都会死去的。到时候，你将又一次跌入无底的深渊地狱。你真的确定这就是你一直以来想要追求的幸福吗？我们都已经能预见到未来的景象了，你为什么就不能表现得理智一点呢？”</p><p>“因为真爱和欲望本来就会令人失去理智！父亲，这一点，我想你比世上任何人都明了吧！这也是你为何从天堂坠入地狱的真正原因！”Magnus脱口而出道。</p><p>“你给我住口！你怎么敢对我说这些……”Asmodeus瞪大着双眸，他的表情看上去十分受伤又显得有些难以置信。他从来就没想过Magnus竟然会对他说这些话。那深埋在他心底深处的伤口，好像又一次被人狠狠地撕裂淌着鲜血。有一些异样的浓烈情感和过往的久远记忆又一次涌现出来了。那些足以令Asmodeus陷入疯狂和濒临崩溃的过往回忆……那些他不想再提起的往事……</p><p>“这就是为何我会出现在这里的原因……全都是因为你自私的爱和致命的贪婪欲望。”Magnus看起来非常悲伤，接着他继续用心碎的语气说道：“也许，我本来就不该降生于这个世上的。因为你从来就不曾期待过我的出现，你根本就没有预想到我的存在，你也完全就不在乎我！”</p><p>Asmodeus看起来十分震惊。他无法置信Magnus竟然会对他说出这些话。<br/>“你是疯了吧！你到底在胡说些什么！？”</p><p>同一时间，Alec也被Magnus突如其来的话语吓得呆愣在原地。Alec脑袋空白的呼唤着Magnus的名字，然后尝试抓住Magnus那双冰凉颤抖的手，想要安抚他激动的情绪。“Magnus…Magnus，不要这样子。你看着我，嘿……看看我……”</p><p>可是Magnus却固执的摇摇头，继续发泄他那濒临崩溃的情绪。那些深埋在心底许久的猜疑和不安，长年累月的不满都在瞬间爆发出来。“父亲，如果你真的想要夺走我拥有的一切的话，如果你真想摧毁我仅有的幸福的话，如果你是真心的想要把我的Alexander从我身边推开然后撕裂我的话……那么你还在等什么？不要再浪费时间了！你为何不直接亲手杀了我呢？我是真的感到非常厌倦了，你所给予的一切都让我感到嫌恶讨厌！”</p><p>“现在我所说的都是我的真心话。如果你真的想要掌控我的人生，把我像牵线木偶般耍着玩，逼得我走投无路只能无止尽的活在你黑暗的管治之下……这种无穷无尽的痛苦人生，我实在不想再继续下去了。就请你杀了我吧！让我们一次过把我们之间的恩怨全部了结！我所欠你的，大概就是我身上你所赐予的骨血生命了。那么就把事情用最简单的方法处理。你想要的话就全都拿去好了，关于我的一切，包括我的生命！既然你想要的话就全都还给你好了！反正我从来就没有想过要出生在这个世界上，更没有请求过你让我继续活着！”</p><p>Asmodeus呆怔的站在原地，一时之间不知该作何反应。<br/>相比之下，Alec是最快回过神的人了。</p><p>“够了，不要再说下去了！”Alec放声大喊。然后，他将Magnus紧紧地抱紧怀里柔声安慰着。</p><p>Magnus像个无助的孩子般，把头埋进Alec的胸口，紧抓着Alec的衣服哭得好不伤心。</p><p>“没事的，Magnus。你先冷静下来，我在这儿呢。嘘……不哭了，我在这儿呢。我会一直陪着你的。”Alec轻拍着Magnus的背部，柔声地呵哄安慰道。</p><p>“嘿，不许再哭了。你睁开眼睛抬头看着我。Magnus，来，抬头看看我。”Alec轻捧着Magnus的脸，然后曲指拭去Magnus止不住的泪水。“Magnus，我的爱人……”</p><p>“Alec…Alexander……”Magnus微微仰着头，让自己的身体更贴近Alec。</p><p>看着Magnus布满泪痕的脸庞，Alec的心亦阵阵生疼。“嘘…没事的，我在这里呢。一切都会变好的，因为你还有我啊！”Alec轻柔的笑着，低头在Magnus的额头上落下一吻。</p><p>呜咽着的Magnus艰难地吞了一口唾液，看着Alec的红肿双眼仅是满满的愧疚感。“对不起……”他轻声道歉。</p><p>Alec微笑着摇头，双手如视珍宝般在Magnus的双颊动作轻柔的来回抚摸着。“你根本用不着道歉的，这并不是你的错啊！但是，我不允许你以后再说这种话了。Magnus，我很高兴你出生于这个世上。我也很高兴能够遇见你。我们俩的相遇，这对我来说就像是个奇迹一样。能拥有像你这样的男朋友，是我这一生中最美好的事情了。所以，请你不要再小看自己了，因为你比这世上任何人都更值得拥有幸福快乐的生活。”</p><p>“Alexander……”Magnus轻声唤着。</p><p>“我是如此的在乎你，Magnus。那么的深情又疯狂的迷恋着你。我是那么的爱你，你也是知道的，对吧？”Alec说。</p><p>Magnus轻轻地点头应道。被不同的情绪折腾的心陷入了混乱，这让Magnus一时之间不知道该说些什么。Magnus就这样静静的仰望着比自己高大的Alec，对Alec此刻能站在自己身旁感到无比的庆幸。</p><p>Alec又一次给了Magnus一个轻柔的吻。他的脸上挂着能安抚人心的笑容，深情款款地与Magnus相视望着。而此刻，被晾在一旁的Asmodeus面露难色地看着小情侣亲昵恩爱的一幕，心情是前所未有的复杂。</p><p>尔后，Asmodeus深深地吸了一口长气。他踌躇着，犹豫了很久之后才再次用轻柔得几近低喃的语调缓缓开口，道：“孩子啊，我是真心关心在乎你的。为什么你就是无法体会我的用心呢？”</p><p>Magnus一脸苦涩的紧咬着自己的唇瓣一言不发。他把头蹭在Alec的胸口上，下意识地选择逃避Asmodeus。</p><p>“Magnus，为什么你总是不明白我的苦心呢？”Asmodeus又开口说话了。这一次，他的声音不受控地有些颤抖。“我们是永生不老的，但你所爱之人不过是一个无能脆弱的凡人。这样的爱情故事是永远都不可能得到完美结局的，反而只会引向不可避免的悲剧收尾。”</p><p>“我不过是想要拯救你可怜的灵魂而已。孩子啊，在一切都还来得及以前，你难道就不愿意听听我的劝告吗？我是真心的想要为你好的……”Asmodeus难得显露自己的真实表情补充道。</p><p>“不，一切都已经太迟了。”Magnus倚靠着Alec的胸膛喃喃自语。他的情绪逐渐平稳，可是，煎熬的心情却不见缓和。一会儿之后，Magnus轻轻地推开Alec，然后回头看着Asmodeus。</p><p>“父亲，我已经回不去了。现在的我已经无法全身而退了……我是自愿的，无论以后的结果如何我都不会怪罪任何人。我对Alec的爱已经深深地刻进了我的灵魂，并且融进了我的骨血。”</p><p>Asmodeus惊骇地瞪着Magnus却久久无法言语。事实上，Asmodeus不由自主的陷入往日的回忆漩涡。在很久很久以前，也有个似曾相识的人对着Asmodeus说过类似的话语。一个与Magnus非常相像之人。</p><p>另一边厢，Alec静悄悄地把手伸进长裤的口袋里。他的视线紧锁在Magnus的身上。看着Magnus伤心欲绝的表情，Alec那藏在口袋里的手指同时打开了小盒子，然后他的指尖触摸着意义非凡的戒指。</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec紧张地开口唤着爱人的名字。</p><p>“…嗯？”Magnus红着眼睛，模样有些憔悴又困惑的看着Alec。</p><p>“如果…我是说如果……”Alec结结巴巴的说着话。“如果我现在向你求婚的话，你会答应我吗？”</p><p>“什么！？”Magnus睁大眼眸，完全惊呆了。他实在没料到Alec会突然对他说这番话。</p><p>Asmodeus听到这不寻常的对话时，闪烁着金光的猫瞳微微眯成危险的弧度。他不动声色地暗自观察着Alec，最后视线终于定格在Alec那暗藏在口袋里头的手。真是完全可疑的动作……</p><p>“真是令我感到万分惊讶啊！拿非利人的孩子，你竟然还把戒指都带来这里了。你可别告诉我，你真的有打算要向我的儿子求婚……？哼，你这个不自量力的家伙。”Asmodeus的话语间尽是不屑，尽管他的嘴角邪魅的微微扬起，但是他带着审判意味的眼神却隐含着杀气。</p><p>当听到Asmodeus的话时，Magnus他着实愣住了。他怔怔地看着Alec，一脸的震惊。“Ale…Alex…ander……”</p><p>“我……”深吸了好几口气后，Alec终于鼓起勇气把藏在口袋里的戒指给拿出来。</p><p>Magnus惊怔的瞪着Alec右手上的钻戒，复杂的心情夹带着惊奇的喜悦，即感动又紧张，甚至还有一些疑惑……</p><p>当瞧见那代表着Lightwoods家族的家徽后，Magnus忍不住大声惊呼道。“Alexander！”</p><p>Alec露出傻里傻气的笑容，心情不由自主的紧张万分。他努力的压抑着自己同样复杂的情绪，接着柔声开口问道：“Magnus Bane，你愿意嫁给我吗？”</p><p>也许Jace和Isabelle说的都是对的。<br/>对于求婚的时机，根本就没有什么所谓的完美时机。只要深爱着的人还活生生的站在我们的眼前，只要此刻我们都还拥有呼吸的权利……那么，我们就该好好的珍惜当下。</p><p>现在这样的时机，这样的时间点……对于Alec来说就堪称完美。</p><p>“我爱你，Magnus。”Alec含泪的眼眸闪烁着动人的神采。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 以爱之名a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmodeus错愕的怒视着Alec。“哼！你难道是认真的吗？愚蠢的家伙，你还真是不会挑选时机呢！”</p><p>Alec直接无视Asmodeus的冷嘲热讽，只是专注的研究着Magnus受惊的反应。Magnus凝望着Alec，湿润的眼眶染上了充满喜悦的爱意。</p><p>事实上，Asmodeus从来就没预想得到会有这么一天，他竟然还会有机会去见证这种求婚场景。让他更始料不及的是这场求婚的主角之一竟然还是他的亲生儿子。</p><p>看着呆若木鸡的Magnus，Asmodeus用冷峻的口吻挑衅道：“Magnus，你向来都是个聪明的孩子。告诉我，说你是绝对不会同意他的求婚的。你们俩之间的差异和差距如何，我们大家都心知肚明，我也不需要再跟你多费唇舌了。总而言之，这个拿非利人的子嗣根本就配不上你！”</p><p>Magnus发热的脑袋轰隆作响，他将Asmodeus的冷言冷语置之不理，全神贯注地紧盯着他的Alexander。Magnus的嘴唇和双手都在颤抖，过了许久仍然无法相信眼前所发生的一切究竟是真实还是虚梦。</p><p>“Alexander，你是认真的吗？”Magnus不安地问道。</p><p>看着Magnus如此彷徨无措的模样，Alec不知怎的突然有些心疼。Alec无声叹息，又一次坚定的许下承诺。“嫁给我吧，Magnus。我知道我根本无法给你什么保证，我也非常清楚自己的能力有限，根本就配不上如此条件优越的你。但是，我愿意去学习，我一定会努力做个配得上你的人。现在的我除了爱情，大概也没什么能够许诺给你的了。Magnus，我的爱，我的心，甚至我的灵魂都将永远只属于你一个人的。以天使之名起誓，这是我对你所下的永恒承诺。永生永世，至死不渝。”</p><p>“Alexander……”Magnus轻声呼唤Alec，堆积的情感全部在瞬间涌上心头。他是在无法相信眼前的真实。在这个世上生活了那么多的世纪之后，他从来就没遇过像Alec这样奇特的人。Alec是真心诚意的给予Magnus完全进入他生命里的机会。在此之前，Magnus从来都不曾经历过这样的求婚场景。尽管谈过无数次的恋爱，但是从来就没有人主动向Magnus求过婚。当然，一直以来也不曾出现像Alec这样的人，一个让Magnus第一次打从心底产生渴望安顿下来的念头。</p><p>Magnus笑得十分开心，他感觉兴奋极了！他实在不敢相信Alec竟然会向他求婚，因为这事前完全没有任何征兆。Magnus也从来不敢妄想会有这么一天。虽然他和Alec的关系十分亲密，而且每次呆在Alec身边都能给他满满的安全感。尤其是当过往那些不堪回首的回忆在夜深人静之时紧抓着他不放时，唯一能把他从那可怕的梦魇解救出来的人就只有Alec一人。</p><p>Alec一直都是那个能让Magnus在抓狂崩溃之际找回平衡点并缓和情绪的人。但是就算如此，Magnus也从来没有想过Alec竟然会有想跟自己组织家庭的念头。虽然曾经有几次，Magnus也有过如此荒唐的想法。他也确实思考过步入婚姻的问题，但最后他总是自嘲地把这些奇怪的想法从脑袋里给驱逐掉。</p><p>此刻，眼前的一幕虽然过于疯狂，但却是真真切切发生的。这并非Magnus以往的痴心妄想，而是活生生上演的真实一幕！Alec竟然开口向他求婚了！他的Alexander是真的想与他共度余生，他是认真的希望他们能够彼此扶持，一起携手共度未来的日子的！</p><p>Magnus无法言喻此刻他复杂的心情，但是那欣喜若狂的表情早就说明了一切。</p><p>当留意到Magnus感动的神情时，Asmodeus严肃而低沉的嗓音又再次响起了。“不要那么天真了，孩子。这么可笑如泡沫般经不起考验的承诺，你难不成真的笨到愿意相信吗？永远不要轻信这家伙的话。Magnus，要不然你总有一天一定会后悔的！”</p><p>“不，我永远都不会后悔的。永远都不会。”Magnus斩钉截铁的回答道。</p><p>Asmodeus怒不可遏地朗声喝道：“Magnus Bane，你还真是执迷不悟又愚蠢啊！你总有一天一定会后悔的！到时候，你绝对会狼狈的过来祈求我的原谅，甚至还会寻求我的帮助，想让我修补你破碎的心。之后，你将每日在痛不欲生中度过，生不如死的你甚至到最后还有可能会一心求死！但是，用不着担心，我的孩子……就算到时你再向我寻求帮助，我也绝对不会再帮你的了。我向你保证，我会亲眼注视着你在绝望的深渊中度过漫长的永生。到时的你将求生不得，求死不能，永恒的一生中都在悔恨的苦痛中恶性循环！”</p><p>Magnus倒抽一口凉气，颤抖的双拳紧紧握着，眼神随着动摇的心而开始有些飘忽。他不得不承认，Asmodeus的话令他产生了一丝恐惧。</p><p>Alec见Magnus露出惊怔难过的神情后，不得不紧皱着眉头心生愤恨。Alec毫不畏惧的瞪视着不远处的Asmodeus，用自信的态度正面反击Asmodeus的恐吓和质疑。</p><p>“Asmodeus，你敬你是Magnus的亲生父亲，但这并不表示我可以眼睁睁地看着你为所欲为的伤害Magnus。”Alec牵起Magnus那微凉颤抖的手，紧紧的握着给予他精神上的力量。接着，Alec继续说道：“Magnus他是个善良的好人。他经历了那么多不堪的过去，却依然坚持信念的努力活着。他一心一意想要成为比以前更加好的人，他的付出和善举是我们大家有目共睹的。”</p><p>“Alexander……”Magnus痴痴地望着身边的Alec。</p><p>与Magnus无声地交换了一记眼神，然后停顿了一会儿的Alec有继续说道：“尽管背负着沉重的过去，但是在任何情况下，Magnus也从来都不曾抱怨过自己的委屈。甚至，他一直都是个善解人意的人，一个愿意全心全意待我好的人。就算我是如此的不足和不完美，可是他一直都在我的身边照顾陪伴着我……每当我需要他的时候，他都一直在我身边不离不弃……”</p><p>Magnus看着Alec俊俏的侧脸，看着Alec理直气壮不卑不亢的与自己父亲对峙着的时候，他的心跳快得不像话。</p><p>“还真是抱歉啊！我实在无法理解你说这些话的重点在哪里。你究竟是想要表达什么呢？”Asmodeus用嘲讽的语气讥讽道：“我已经完全明白你根本就配不上我的儿子了。所以，你到底还想要辩解什么呢？你说这些话的用意究竟是为了什么？”</p><p>在继续回答Asmodeus之前，Alec又一次瞟向Magnus。他的目光温柔如水，如月光星辰般明亮又带着不可忽视的坚定力量。Magnus能感受得到Alec对他的在乎与用心，他看得出Alec是认真的想要和自己在一起的。</p><p>紧接着，Alec又再次看着Asmodeus开口说道：“Asmodeus，在你的眼里，或许我就只是个无用的凡人。不过，我答应你，我会用我短暂的一生去照顾Magnus。我是绝对不会让他失望的。我会想尽办法的让他开心，让他拥有幸福的笑容。而且，我也愿意向你承诺，我将始终如一的对他好。要是以后我做出了任何让他伤心难过的事情，我随时都欢迎你代头出头过来惩罚我。到时候，我是绝对不会躲闪或逃避责任的，真心诚意的任凭你处置！”</p><p>“Alexander……”Magnus紧抓着Alec的手臂。<br/>察觉到Magnus的不安和疑惑，Alec轻拍着Magnus的手背安抚着他。</p><p>“相信我，让我来处理吧！”Alec用唇语对着Magnus说道。</p><p>Magnus看起来仍然忧心忡忡，他似乎是想要阻止Alec的，不过到最后他却选择相信Alec的判断力。Asmodeus是个什么样的人，Magnus又怎么会不清楚呢？只怕Alec说的这番话，也只是像对牛弹琴那样毫无用处吧！</p><p>Asmodeus孤傲的冷哼一声，沉声反问道：“自以为是的家伙，你难道以为这样随便唬弄几句，我就会答应让你和Magnus继续交往或结婚吗？”</p><p>Alec表现得十分冷静，淡定的语气和诉求也表达得非常清晰。向来口才不好的他，不知怎的在这时候却反常地展现出难得的伶牙俐齿。</p><p>“我知道你是真心在乎Magnus的，你对Magnus的关心远比任何人都深。不仅如此，你对Magnus的关爱是如此的强烈，甚至比我对Magnus的爱都还要深刻强烈。Asmodeus，这些……我都能感受得到。在我们两个的第一次见面，我刚从Niatas的炼狱陷阱清醒过来的时候，我从你望着Magnus的眼神中早看出了端倪。虽然你总是表现得忽冷忽热，又刻意的营造出冷酷无情的形象，但是你的眼睛早就出卖了你了。这是我亲眼所见的，你最真实的一面。也许你关怀Magnus的做法有些执着又偏激，不过我相信你是永远不会真的去伤害Magnus的……至少你的本意是绝对不会那么做的。”</p><p>Magnus愣愣地站在一旁，对Alec的说法感到十分怀疑。Alec口中的Asmodeus，怎么会跟他自己所认识的那个父亲有着天壤之别的感觉呢？</p><p>在Magnus困惑的眼神中，Asmodeus忽然一改先前的邪魅优雅，反而毫无形象的破口大骂道：“你给我住口！少自以为是了，你这个乳臭未干的拿非利后嗣！”</p><p>无视Asmodeus的怒气，Alec抱着一贯无惧无畏的态度正面迎击。就见Alec继续用冷静的口吻说道：“不管怎样，我相信你最后都一定会主动放过Magnus的。你不仅会同意我和他的婚姻，而且也会放手让Magnus去过属于自己的自由人生。那全是因为你是非常在乎Magnus的，因为你比我们任何人都希望Magnus能过得幸福快乐。”</p><p>“都叫你闭嘴了！愚蠢的拿非利人，你这个胆大包天的狂妄小子！是谁准许你装作一副很了解我的模样，在这里胡说八道的？哼！你真以为你能够看透我了解我吗？”Asmodeus低沉的嗓音充满愤怒。他的猫瞳闪烁着诡异的金光，那凶狠的模样仿佛是要将Alec给生吞活剥一般。</p><p>Magnus被Asmodeus突如其来的暴怒模样吓到了。他赶紧出声劝阻道：“Alexander，够了，求你别再说下去了。我知道你是真心的想要为我好。可是，你这样子做根本就不会令我和他的关系变得亲近，反而还有可能连累你遭受不幸。Alexander……没关系的。真的没关系的，这样就已经足够了。我真心感谢你的努力，至少你尝试过了。但是，我也希望你能了解到，这么做并不会有什么好结果。”</p><p>听到Magnus一口咬定他和自己的关系是永远无法得到改善的时候，Asmodeus突然感觉到内心一阵刺痛。为什么Magnus会如此的断定呢？难道他们俩的父子关系就真的无法再变得亲近了吗？难道像他这样的恶魔，就注定无法抱有希望吗？事实上，Asmodeus所渴望的不过就是拥有一个愿意呆在自己身边的乖儿子吧了。难道就这样简单的要求，都只是他的痴心妄想吗？</p><p>Alec自然对Magnus的担忧了然于心，不过他却胸有成竹的想要继续坚持己见。就见Alec再次安抚着Magnus，他伸手抚上Magnus那写满忧愁的脸。“Magnus，相信我好吗？我是真的有把握能够处理好这事的。你已经为我受了够多的苦了……这一次，就请你相信我吧！我向你保证，我一定会竭尽所能圆满的处理此事的。”</p><p>尽管Magnus非常确定自己的父亲绝非什么善类。可是，Magnus实在不忍心打破Alec自信的幻想。尔后，Magnus选择顺从的点了点头，回应道：“好吧。如果这是你的选择，那么我愿意跟随你的决定。无论最后结果如何，Alexander，我们两个都不会再分开的了。”</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec朝着Magnus微笑着点头。</p><p>“父亲，这也许是我最后一次这么唤你了。”Magnus深吸了一口气后，勇敢地迎上Asmodeus疑惑不解的目光。然后，Magnus继续说道：“我希望你可以耐着性子听完Alec想对你说的话。然后，之后无论你要做什么也都无所谓了。但是，我想要告诉你的是……如果你到时真的打算动手要取走Alec的性命的话，那就请你也顺便把我这条命也收回去吧！Alec和我早就已经如一体般密不可分了。所以，要是你当真要动手的话，就把我们两个一并解决掉吧！”</p><p>Asmodeus完全被Magnus的话给怔住了。<br/>“Magnus Bane，你这样说难道是在威胁我吗？”</p><p>“这哪能算是威胁？我不过是在就事论事的实话实说吧了。你先前说得没错，你的确是我的亲生父亲，而且我这条命也是你所赐予的。竟然如此，只要你想的话，你本来就有权利可以随时取走我的性命。”Magnus的话说得十分平静，甚至语气平淡得像是在说着无关紧要的事情般。可是，就这样事不关己的漠然语气却让Asmodeus听得心惊胆战。</p><p>Asmodeus的眉头深锁，突然之间也不知道该如何回应了。Magnus反常的举动让Asmodeus的心像是被人撕裂一样，传来阵阵淌血般的疼痛。</p><p>Asmodeus一直以来都以为Magnus是个非一般的生命斗士。在众多的孩子当中，Magnus一直都是最受宠的孩子。那全是因为Magnus的身上有着强烈的生存欲望，而且无论身处的情况有多么的恶劣糟糕，Magnus也总会有着克服万难的毅力去拼出一条属于自己的人生道路。这种天生反骨的求生意志，让Asmodeus从Magnus的身上看到了自己的影子。Magnus Bane，他曾经是个就连Asmodeus都不得不佩服的无惧勇士；可如今，他却沦落到一心求死的境地。这么讽刺的转折，这一切的一切又能怪罪谁呢？Asmodeus非常清楚自己才是那个把Magnus逼入死角的人。但也因为如此，才会让Asmodeus更加的痛心疾首。</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec没料到Magnus竟然会下如此大的决心，不免在感动的同时又觉得十分愧疚伤心。“你真的用不着为了我做如此大的牺牲……”</p><p>Magnus却意志坚定的露出灿烂的笑容。<br/>“Alexander，对于你刚才的求婚，我的答案是‘我愿意’。所以，这么做根本就称不上什么牺牲。我所做的一切，不过就只是为了想要跟深爱的人永远在一起吧了。我亲爱的未婚夫，你还在等什么呢？不如就赶紧替我戴上戒指，然后让我们一起名正言顺的面对未来的难题吧！”Magnus向着Alec伸出修长的手指，满心期待的等着Alec亲手为他戴上戒指。</p><p> </p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. 以爱之名b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec被Magnus惊喜的行动惊呆了。他维持着憨憨的傻笑看着Magnus，完全忘记自己本该马上拿出戒指把Magnus套牢的，也忘记了Asmodeus的存在了。此刻，Alec的眼中只有Magnus。</p><p>见Alec傻不愣登的看着自己，向来大胆主动的Magnus也不介意为他代劳。只见Magnus快速地抢过Alec手上的戒指，然后也不等Alec的反应，他直接就替Alec戴上其中一只戒指。</p><p>“这一刻开始，你是完全属于我的了。Alexander，我会遵从你的意思，让你继续和我父亲商议。但是，我也要让你知道……我们俩的生命和灵魂都被对彼此的承诺绑定在一块儿了。从今往后，若没有对方的陪伴，谁都不许先行一步死去；若少了对方的允许，谁都不能丢下对方离去。”</p><p>Alec低头望着自己手上的戒指，泪水开始堆积在他泛红的眼眶，不知不觉模糊了视线。<br/>“Magnus……”Alec哑声唤道。</p><p>Magnus激动地牙齿都忍不住打颤。“现在，该轮到我的次序了。Alexander，你干嘛还愣在那里干嘛？赶紧为我戴上戒指吧！然后，你若想要的话便可以继续和我父亲接着谈话。之后，我们有两个攸关生死的选择需要做决定。要嘛我们就一起死在Asmodeus的手里，或者我们也可以一起结伴逃出这愚蠢的梦境，然后回到现实世界里去过我们幸福的婚姻生活。”</p><p>“那还用说吗？”Alec省略思考的立刻拿起戒指为Magnus戴上。他把Magnus的手放至自己的唇边，动作温柔地轻轻吻着。</p><p>这时，那在一旁沉默许久的Asmodeus终于出声表示存在感了。“很抱歉，儿子。因为我实在无法对你们献上我的祝福，而我想你也非常清楚其中的原因为何。”Asmodeus冰冷的语调就如同他脸上的表情一样冷酷。</p><p>原本沉浸在喜悦之中的Magnus像是从梦中惊醒一样。他耸了耸肩，回头望着一脸冷冽的Asmodeus，眼神也不自觉露出一丝自嘲的笑意。Magnus轻轻抚摸着Alec刚才为他戴上的订婚戒指，感觉自己的内心充满无限的勇气。好像现在无论发生什么事情都好，他都不会再感到害怕了。至少他知道，无论下一秒发生什么事情，就算是世界末日又如何？反正从戴上戒指的那一刻起，他都不再是孤身一人。他的灵魂另一半将会永远伴随着他，永远都不离不弃。</p><p>“你少自寻烦恼了。说真的，我一点也不奢望能得到你的祝福。”Magnus对着Asmodeus说道。</p><p>Alec的脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑。他看着Asmodeus的表情，一扫方才的阴郁和忧虑，反而变得格外的开朗兴奋。那灿烂到有些刺眼的笑容，让盯着他的Asmodeus感到非常的不爽。</p><p>“…其实呢…我的想法和Magnus的并不太一样。”Alec突然这么说道。</p><p>闻言后，Magnus和Asmodeus都不约而同地挑高眉毛，然后一脸困惑又好奇地打量着Alec奇怪的反应。当注意到父子俩都对自己方才说的话感到怪异的时候，Alec的脸上笑容不禁加深，接着便继续未完的话语。</p><p>“Asmodeus，就让我来告诉你一个关于Magnus的小故事吧！”Alec微笑着说道：“有些时候，Magnus他总是习惯隐藏自己的真实情绪，然后伪装自己的面部表情。尤其是当他感觉到受伤或软弱的时候……”</p><p>“我什么时候……”Magnus才正想要反驳，没想到Alec快速地用一记柔和的眼神阻止了他。无奈的Magnus气闷地别过脸，为Alec莫名其妙的举动而感到不太开心。Magnus真心讨厌这种被在意的人忽略忽视的感觉。他也不明白为什么Alec要突然说些那么奇怪的话。</p><p>但不同于Magnus的闷闷不乐，Asmodeus倒是对Alec突然转变的话题产生不少兴趣。“所以呢，那之后又发生什么事了？我想你的故事，只是刚说了部分开头的前言而已吧！”</p><p>Alec点点头，然后继续说道：“我记得Magnus曾经为了帮我的忙而召唤了一只大恶魔。当时，因为某些缘故的关系，我们的计划不仅失败了，而且还连累了Magnus。那只恶魔名字叫作Azazel，他的力量过于强大，就连Magnus的魔阵都无法顺利镇住他。最后，那只恶魔耍了一些把戏，直接用魔法把Magnus和Valentine的灵魂对掉，让他们俩互换了身体。”</p><p>听到这里，Magnus的神情显得十分慌张。他的呼吸急促，就连脸色也变得异常苍白。“Alexander，求求你不要再说下去了。”</p><p>“为什么要停下来？依我看来，这个故事刚刚才正要进入精彩部分呢。”Asmodeus微眯起眼睛，然后催促着Alec把说到一半的故事接着说下去。</p><p>可是，这时候的Alec哪有什么心情继续未完的故事。此刻的他全副心神都放在了Magnus的身上。Alec仔细的研究着Magnus的面部表情，发现Magnus好像非常排斥刚才的话题。一联想到Magnus可能又无意间被挑起了厌恶的回忆，Alec就不禁在心底暗骂自己，对自己不敏感的表现感到自责不已。</p><p>“抱歉，Magnus，你还好吗？真的很对不起，我不是故意要害你想起那些事情的。我只是想要……”</p><p>“不要紧。”Magnus模样虚弱的打断Alec的话。“我知道你是无心的。不过……Alec，我真的不想要再回忆起那些事情了。”</p><p>Alec慎重地点头允诺，然后把Magnus拉进自己的怀里声声安慰着。</p><p>“谢谢你。”Magnus怀着感激的心情看着Alec，而Alec也很有默契地报以微笑。</p><p>“现在好多了吧？”Alec关心的问。</p><p>Magnus点点头。“是的，我已经没事了。”</p><p>看着不断打哑谜的Magnus和Alec，Asmodeus的心情可就没那么高兴了。</p><p>“哼！你是没事了，但是我可不一样。我现在的心情十分的不高兴，心里也非常不舒服。总之，我真的不喜欢被人挑起了兴趣之后又被随便糊弄了事的。”Asmodeus扬起右手，在半空中做了一个简单的手势。然后，同一时刻，Alec就像是被人扼住了颈项一样感到异常难受。只见Alec模样痛苦的跪在地上，双手下意识的包覆着自己那感到疼痛不已的喉咙。</p><p>“Alexander！”Magnus紧张的放声大喊。他模样着急的怒瞪着Asmodeus，喝道：“父亲，你给我马上放开他！若是你真要动手杀他的话，那你就必须先杀了我！”</p><p>见Magnus开始挥动双手想要使出魔法技能的时候，Asmodeus神情冷峻的勾起邪恶的微笑。</p><p>“哼~！”Asmodeus的左手微扬，仅运用了一些法力便轻轻松松地制止了Magnus的攻击。一道诡异的魔法红光像绳子一样缠绕在Magnus的身上。被束缚了双手的Magnus动弹不得，只能干焦急地看着模样痛苦的Alec。</p><p>“Alexander！”Magnus拼命地挣扎却脱不了身。看到Alec身受煎熬也无能为力，这让Magnus感到愤恨不已。Magnus抬起凶狠的眼神瞪着Asmodeus，咬牙切齿的叫骂道：“这里明明是我创造出来的梦境！为什么我却无法掌握主权，还需要任你摆布？这到底是怎么一回事？你在我不留神的时候，是不是又施了什么小手段？”</p><p>Asmodeus勾起嘲讽的笑意，懒洋洋地回道：“就凭你这丁点法力也妄想能与我对抗？Magnus，我已经告诫过你无数次了。轻敌可是对战中的大忌呢！”</p><p>Magnus咬紧牙关继续挣扎却不得要领。最后，放弃抵抗的Magnus只能放低姿态乞求道：“父亲，请你不要伤害Alec……我求你了。”</p><p>Asmodeus又一次冷哼一声，却丝毫没打算要放过Alec。他冷冷地说道：“刚才是谁斩钉截铁的说自己就算是死也不怕的？甚至还打算要跟爱的人一起死在我手上的？”</p><p>Magnus心灰意冷地敛下眼睫。“那就请你先杀了我。”</p><p>看着Magnus生无可恋的表情，Asmodeus的气就不打一处来。他打定主意不再去搭理Magnus，反而开始专注于那个看起来就快要窒息而死的Alec身上。</p><p>“感觉到痛苦吗？”Asmodeus的猫瞳直勾勾的盯着Alec那因缺氧而涨红的脸。“放心好了，只要你乖乖地不要做多余的反抗，让我得到我想要知道的东西就行了。这样的话，我或许还会发发慈悲，让你少受点痛苦。”</p><p>听了Asmodeus的话后，Magnus心急地想要尝试做最后抵抗却因实力的差距而无功而返。</p><p>“Alexander……”Magnus担心焦急地就快哭出来了。“父亲，你到底想从Alec身上得到什么？放了他吧！无论你要什么，就从我这里夺取！我绝对不会反抗你的，拜托你了！”</p><p>Magnus的尾音才刚落下，Asmodeus那里在眨眼间早就得到了他所要知道的一切。所有的事情发生得太快。在Magnus还来不及搞清楚这瞬间发生了什么事情之时，就见Alec发出一声痛苦的呐喊声，接着便如断了线的风筝一样，虚弱的瘫软在地上。</p><p>“Alexander！”Magnus放声嘶吼，剧烈的心痛让他误以为自己的心也在那刹那间裂开来了。他第一时间闪过脑海的念头就只有他的Alexander。他奋力地挣脱Asmodeus困住他的魔法束缚，却也在同时间发现Asmodeus撤下了捆绑魔法。Magnus根本无暇去思考缘由，他奋不顾身的立刻冲到Alec的身边。</p><p>“Alexander……Alexander，睁开眼睛回答我，你现在觉得怎样？Alexander……？”Magnus把Alec扶到自己的怀里，让他躺着枕在自己的腿上。</p><p>Alec虚弱地睁开眼睛，在看清Magnus的脸庞后，嘴角勾起疲惫却开心的浅浅笑容。“我不要紧……”Alec气息不稳的哑声说。刚才Asmodeus对他做的事情几乎用尽了他全部的力气。</p><p>“Alec……对不起，这都是我的错。这全都怪我……”Magnus心急地道着歉，对Alec此刻的身体状况感到担心不已。</p><p>“…我真的没事……”Alec的话才刚说完，便又剧烈的咳嗽起来。</p><p>Magnus紧咬着牙齿，气愤得都卸下了自身那惯性使用来遮掩猫瞳的伪装魔法。他是真的感到非常生气，他不明白为什么Asmodeus总是喜欢做出伤害他的事情。现在，没想到Asmodeus竟然变本加厉，还残忍的对他心爱的人下手。</p><p>Magnus愤恨地抬眸怒视着Asmodeus，生气地大喊道：“父亲，无论你要做什么，冲着我来就好啊！你干嘛非得要伤害Alec？要是…要是你胆敢再对他动手的话，我再也不会顾及父子情分了！”</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec尝试伸手要抓住Magnus的手臂，想要引起Magnus的注意力。</p><p>“Alexander…？怎么了？哪不舒服？你真的没事吗？”Magnus心疼难过得感觉都快死了。</p><p>“嘘…怎么又一副快要哭的模样啊？乖，我真的没事……”Alec微微一笑。“我想你的父亲已经得到他想要知道的答案了。”</p><p>Magnus困惑地歪头思考，在顺着Alec的视线看向Asmodeus之后，Magnus就更觉得气氛诡异了。此刻的Asmodeus如石化的雕像般伫立在那里一动也不动的，而且他的表情看起来十分震惊。</p><p>“…他这是怎么了？”Magnus柔声问。</p><p>Alec卖关子道。“反正应该是在思考如何做些好事吧。我想。”</p><p>Magnus气闷地转动眼珠子。“都什么时候了，你还有心情开玩笑？”</p><p>过了好半晌之后，Asmodeus终于回过神来了。<br/>“Magnus……你从来就没有告诉过我这些事情。”</p><p>“什么？”Magnus疑惑的表情一览无遗。他实在是接不上话，完全不晓得Asmodeus为什么会突然这么说。</p><p>“发生了这么多事情，你竟然一句话都不曾对我提起。”Asmodeus深吸了一口气来平复情绪。他这次挖掘Alec心底秘密的结果似乎比预期的还要成功呢。尔后，他凝望着那还枕在Magnus腿上稍作休息的Alec，一改之前高傲恶劣的态度，反而轻声细语表现诚恳的说道：“不管怎样，我想我确实欠你一声‘谢谢’。”</p><p>“用不着客气。”Alec回以友善的笑容。“就算我们的立场也许非常不同，但是我想我们的目标仍然是一致的。对吧？”</p><p>Asmodeus轻哼一声。<br/>他的猫瞳看起来十分明亮，但却不再是冷酷的眼神，反而显得有些温暖。</p><p>‘竭尽所能的保护Magnus。’Asmodeus在心底轻声低喃。这便是他和Alec有共识的目标。</p><p>话虽如此，但Magnus完全无法猜透Alec和Asmodeus之间的哑谜。Magnus有种被人排除在外的不悦感觉。</p><p>“你们俩之间是不是发生了什么事情？我是不是遗漏了什么重点了？”Magnus摸不着头绪地追问。</p><p>Asmodeus没有回答Magnus的话，反而不受控制地一直回想着先前他在Alec脑海中所看到的画面。一次又一次的回味着，一次又一次的思考着。其实Asmodeus的本性是一如既往的贪婪。当他使用魔法在Alec的脑袋里随意挖掘秘密的时候，他比预想中的还挖得更加深入。几乎所有有关Alec的事情，从小到大的生命过程，还有全部有关或无关Magnus的记忆和想法。只要是埋藏在Alec心底和灵魂深处的所有东西，尤其是那些不为人知的秘密，Asmodeus都一览无遗的偷窥殆尽。</p><p>当然，在Alec脑袋里和心底最为宝贝珍藏的仍旧是他与Magnus一起共度的珍贵回忆。思及此，Asmodeus不自觉地扬起微笑。这对他来说完全是个新鲜事，因为他刚刚才得知，原来他的儿子Magnus有好多面是他从来未曾见到过的样子。这里所指的自然是从Alec的观点视觉出发，自那里所发掘出来的新事物。</p><p>又过了一会儿后，从回忆里悠悠转醒的Asmodeus泰然自若的耸了耸肩，又一次回到了他最令人习惯的冷漠态度。接着，Asmodeus轻声说道，语气虽然平淡却也不像以往带有强大的压迫感和邪恶的气息。“我向你们两个献上我最真挚的祝福。希望你们俩能够携手展开充满欢乐的新生活。”</p><p>“…你刚说什么？！”察觉到Asmodeus那180度大转变的态度，Magnus的模样看似已经完全被吓傻了。“父亲，你确定你没有被其他妖魔附身吗？”</p><p>Asmodeus不快地冷哼一声，熟悉的冰山模样又再次降临；而Alec则是在听了Magnus的话后，忍俊不住地轻声笑着。</p><p>Alec深吸了一口气，然后使劲儿地用手肘顶着地面支撑起自己的上半身，打算要坐起身来。Magnus见状后立刻出手帮忙，协助Alec坐直身体。在Magnus担忧的眼神中，Alec对着Asmodeus露出一抹感恩的笑容。</p><p>“谢谢你的成全。Asmodeus，我向你保证，我以后一定会好好对待Magnus的。”Alec语气诚恳地许下承诺。</p><p>Magnus实在无法理解自己眼前所见所听的到底是怎么一回事。怎么不止Asmodeus变得十分奇怪，就连Alec对待Asmodeus的态度也显得十分古怪？这让Magnus百思不得其解。</p><p>“你们两个吃错药啦！？”Magnus狐疑的眼神忍不住上下打量着Asmodeus。过了一会儿之后，Magnus又再次迟疑的试探性发问。“你……你难道是真的Asmodeus吗？”</p><p>“如假包换，独一无二。”Asmodeus不耐烦地翻了翻白眼。</p><p>“不，你肯定不是Asmodeus。”虽然无法断定是怎么回事，但是这整件事情实在是太过不寻常了。Magnus只觉得事有蹊跷，他焦虑不安地对着Alec说道：“Alexander，我现在感觉十分不妥。我想我的父亲应该是被其他妖魔附身了。虽然我实在想不通这到底是怎么一回事，但是我真心觉得我们是时候得离开这个鬼地方了。”</p><p>“Magnus。”Alec忍不住噗嗤一笑。</p><p>“不要笑啦！Alexander，我是认真的！”Magnus急切地回应道：“如果是面对我父亲的话，没错，他或许十分的危险。但是，他至少不会真的把我给吃了，更不会杀了我。尽管他老是喜欢动不动的就威胁要杀我，可他不过是嘴硬心软吧了，这一点我非常的肯定。但倘若是有其他的妖魔想要杀害我们的话，那我想我们必须赶紧立刻逃命去比较好。”</p><p>听了Magnus那不像样的比喻说词后，Asmodeus只觉得无奈至极。他一脸挫败的摇摇头，完全没有雅兴要继续与Magnus辩论下去。</p><p>就在这时，Alec突然抛出了一句震撼弹。<br/>“父亲，你的儿子Magnus果真是个非常奇特的人，对吧？”Alec柔声笑言道。</p><p>听了Alec说出口的这声称呼后，Asmodeus本人和Magnus都愣怔在原地，久久无法动弹。</p><p>【未完待续】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. 以爱之名c（完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“父亲…？！Alexander，你这是在叫谁呢？”Magnus一脸诧异。</p><p>“我当然是在叫这世上独一无二的Asmodeus。”Alec的脸色虽然依旧有些苍白，但是气色比先前好很多了。他的脸上挂着淡淡的笑容，似乎觉得Magnus此刻错愕的表情十分有趣。接着，Alec朝Magnus伸出手，用眼神示意Magnus扶自己站起来。</p><p>Magnus感觉自己的喉咙像是被什么卡住似的，一点音节都发不出来。完全词穷的他在满心的疑问下，默默地搀扶起身边的Alec。待站稳脚步后，Alec的长臂揽过Magnus的肩膀，把Magnus圈进自己的怀里。Magnus的心情变得十分怪异，他疑惑的看着Alec，对于Alec这样陌生的称呼感到惊讶。</p><p>“你刚刚是用‘父亲’这个称呼……来称呼我了吗？”Asmodeus瞠目凝视着Alec。第一次从孩子们之外的人的口中听到这样子的称呼，实在令他感到万分讶异。</p><p>“是的，没错。”Alec冷静地理直气壮回答道：“你既然是Magnus的父亲，而Magnus向来都是如此称呼你的。所以我想，我应该也要跟随Magnus的叫法才对。”</p><p>Asmodeus看起来完全出于呆滞状态，同时Magnus也震惊地瞪着Alec。<br/>过了好一会儿之后，Alec和Magnus听见Asmodeus用平缓的口吻轻声说道：“好好的保重自己吧，我亲爱的儿子和……子婿。”尾音落下之际，Asmodeus便化成一缕黑烟跟着消失不见。</p><p>看着悄然离去的Asmodeus，Magnus和Alec皆处在呆然状态，心底有种不真实感。</p><p>“Alexander。”Magnus柔声轻唤。“我的父亲他……是真的吗？”</p><p>“我想他应该是真心的。”Alec说。</p><p>“不…我的意思是，刚才我们所见到的Asmodeus，他是我父亲的真身吧？”Magnus问道。</p><p>“Magnus，你明明就知道答案的，不是吗？”Alec微笑着点点头。“没错，你刚才看到的就是他的本尊真身。他是Asmodeus，我们俩的父亲。”</p><p>“我们俩的…？”Magnus笑着问道：“什么时候Asmodeus他变成了‘我们俩的’父亲了？”</p><p>“从你戴上了我家族的戒指并接受了我以爱之名的求婚的那一刻起开始。”Alec俯身给了Magnus轻轻的一吻。</p><p>Magnus整个人眉开眼笑的。他用尽全力去抱紧Alec，就像八爪鱼那样粘得紧紧的，一点也没有放手的打算。虽然不是很确定Asmodeus突然改变主意放过他们的原因，但是Magnus是真心的感到庆幸。</p><p>“你必须给我老实交待清楚。我想你一定是知道了一些我不知道的事情吧？我父亲他为什么会突然改变主意？这实在太说不过去了，我一点头绪都没有。”Magnus好奇地追问。</p><p>“Magnus，我会把我所知晓的全部告诉你的，但绝不是现在。”Alec兴奋地紧握着Magnus的手，将之拉到自己的胸口。“现在这一刻，我只希望能马上跟你一起回到现实世界去，然后去向我的家人和朋友们大声宣布我们俩订婚的事情！”</p><p>Magnus闻言后却语带双关的挑了挑眉头，调皮的坏笑道：“噢，那可怎么办呢？因为事情恐怕不会如你所想的一样，那么顺利的进行了呢。”</p><p>“这是为什么？”Alec紧皱着眉头问。</p><p>Magnus却耸肩笑看着那模样困惑心底焦急的Alec，决定不再回复些什么了。看样子他似乎是在盘算着什么，摆明是存心想要看Alec的笑话。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>回到现实世界之后，当Alec满面春风的笑脸遇上Jace和Izzy担心的脸孔时，Alec做的第一件事情就是大声嚷嚷的宣布道：“Magnus已经接受我的求婚了！耶，我终于办到了呢！”</p><p>“你说什么？！这是…真的吗？”Isabelle真的很想替Alec开心的，不过现在她的脑袋都被困惑的问号给塞满了。她不得不怀疑是否Alec又受了什么刺激，所以才会胡言乱语。</p><p>“嘿，那真是太好了！真心恭喜你们俩有情人终成眷属。”Clary兴奋地祝贺道。她快步地走向Magnus，洋溢着幸福的微笑，说道：“Magnus，我真为你感到高兴。”</p><p>Magnus笑着点点头。“谢谢妳，我可爱的小甜心。”</p><p>“等等！慢、慢着！”Jace摸不着头绪的跟Isabelle快速地交换了一记眼神。在深吸了一口气之后，依旧理清不了思绪的Jace焦急的问道：“Alec，你和Magnus进到梦中和Asmodeus相见已经过了一段时间了。你知道在这段时间里，我们几个在这里有多么为你们俩担心吗？结果现在，你们两个不但安全返回这里了，竟然还突然宣告你已经求婚成功了？！这到底是怎么一回事啊？”</p><p>Jace大声说出了Isabelle的疑惑。与此同时，Clary倒是显得顺其自然多了。她虽然觉得诧异，却也觉得这没什么好深入探究的。因为至少现在，Alec和Magnus都是相安无事的。</p><p>“我必须要搞清楚这点才行！Alec，你必须好好跟我解释清楚整件事情的来龙去脉！到底你们俩进去那个梦境里之后发生了什么事情？我需要确切的过程和细节，因为我实在无法理解你们两个现在是什么情况！”Jace把双手环在胸前，摆出了一副不会轻易善罢甘休的强势坚决模样。</p><p>“Jace说得对。Alec，你和Magnus都必须跟我们好好解释一下这到底是怎么一回事？你们两个不是去见Asmodeus吗？然后，你说的求婚又是怎么一回事？刚才我们大伙儿努力劝说你在这儿向Magnus求婚，你都死活不答应。那么，怎么一去见Asmodeus回来就说求婚成功了？”Isabelle想破头脑都无法理解这其中的转折是如何形成的。整件事都太奇怪也太突然了！</p><p>“这整件事情要说明清楚的话，确实有些复杂。不过，你们几个只需要知道所有坏的烦恼和麻烦都已经过去了。总之现在，我和Magnus已经私定终生，而且我们很快就要举办婚礼了！”Alec兴奋的拉起Magnus的手，想要向众人展示自己刚才为Magnus戴上的求婚戒指，可是却意外的发现那里什么都没有。Magnus的手上根本就没有什么刻有Lightwoods家族家徽的钻戒！空空如也的什么都没有！</p><p>“噢，这可不是普通的尴尬呢！”Isabelle随手把Magnus的手拉向自己，带着玩味儿作弄的眼神检视了一遍又一遍。“Alec，不得不说你的演技又进步了。我差点就要信以为真，还以为Magnus真的诚如你所言那般，已经接受了你的求婚了呢。”</p><p>Jace看起来有些不耐烦。“Alec，现在是什么状况？你不是说你已经向Magnus求婚了吗？那么，Lightwoods家族的传家之宝现在在哪里呢？”</p><p>大伙儿按耐住脾气和疑惑，极力耐心地等待Alec的回答。可是此刻的Alec显得非常的紧张，因为他同样处在茫然的呆懵状态。就见Alec小心翼翼地看着Magnus开口问道：“Magnus，刚才我为你戴上的那枚戒指在哪里啊…？”</p><p>Magnus忍俊不住地摇摇头。“在口袋里呢。”</p><p>“口袋？你什么时候放进口袋里的？”Alec一边追问着一边着急地翻找Magnus的口袋。然而，就在这时Magnus又再次开口温馨提醒道：“你这是在干什么呢？我不是说我的口袋啦！Alexander，那两枚戒指现在正好好地呆在你的口袋里呢！你难道不记得了吗？是你自己不懂在什么时候，趁我不留心之时将戒指放进裤子口袋里的。”</p><p>“…咦，什么？”Alec看起来完全惊呆了。回过神后，他下意识地低头看看自己的手，才发现自己的手上也没有戴着什么戒指呢。这说来真是奇怪，明明那枚戒指是Magnus刚刚亲手为他戴上的啊！</p><p>看着那暗暗发笑的Magnus，Isabelle和Jace快速地转动脑袋。尔后，似想通了什么要点，茅塞顿开的俩人忽然交换了另一记意喻深刻的嘲讽眼神和笑容。</p><p>“Alec，虽然有点可惜，但是我想你可能需要再次向Magnus求婚了。”Isabelle强忍着笑意。</p><p>一向喜欢调侃Alec的Jace也浅笑言道：“嘿，兄弟。你还真是不够聪明呢！怎么能选在那种不合时宜的场合向Magnus求婚呢？真是受不了你。我完全没料到你会笨到在梦境里向Magnus求婚。所谓的梦境说白了就只是个虚境之地吧了，里头发生的一切都只是如幻的虚梦，没有一样是真实的！”</p><p>经Jace这么一提醒，Alec总算后知后觉的发现不妥之处在哪里了。就这样，Alec有气无力地哀叹一声，然后沮丧地皱着眉头将自己口袋里的戒指小盒给掏出来了。看来现在真如Isabelle所言，所有的一切都必须重新来过了。所以，他也不得不再次向Magnus求婚了。</p><p>“Magnus……”Alec低声喃喃自语，沮丧自责的模样看起来非常令Magnus心疼。</p><p>“并不是所有在梦境里发生的事都是虚幻的。Alexander，我对你的感觉由始至终都不曾改变。”Magnus语气轻快的调侃道：“我早就告诉过你了啊！事情是不会如你所想般那样顺利进行的。但是，那又如何呢？反正对我来说，那些小事根本不足挂齿。”</p><p>“你还在等什么？别浪费时间了，漂亮男孩。我已经准备好听多一次你刚才那番感人肺腑的求婚誓词了。”Magnus在Alec的面前轻轻挥动着自己空荡荡的手指，用实际行动催促着Alec采取下一步动作。</p><p>“我的天……为什么我的人生总是如此戏剧化？”Alec有些无奈的哀怨道。“我觉得我好想逃避一下这样子的现实。Magnus，说句认真的……我能不能…就只在我们俩独处的时候…等到那时候，我再…再向你重新求婚？”Alec此刻觉得困扰极了。那一双双盯着他的眼睛让他非常的不自在，尤其是来自Isabelle和Jace那充满玩味的笑容。</p><p>Magnus倒是装作一副满不在乎的样子耸了耸肩，不置可否的说道：“嗯~如果是那样子的话，那么…嗯，你也知道的吧！我可能就会看心情而突然改变主意也说不一定噢！”</p><p>“嗄？！那可怎么成呢？你已经算是我的人了，所以你一定要点头答应才行！”Alec心急地大声嚷嚷着，然后紧抓着Magnus的手，说什么也不想再轻易放开了。</p><p>Magnus对Alec如此充满占有欲的行为给逗笑了。他享受着自己的未来丈夫为自己担心焦急的模样。Alec果然真的很关心疼爱他呢，难道不是吗？</p><p>Isabelle、Jace和Clary见状都笑得开怀。他们早就等不及见证这场感人的现场求婚了。</p><p>“Alexander，我会一直都爱着你的。永远、永远……”Magnus轻喃细语道，然后温柔而坚定地给了Alec一个吻。</p><p>Alec大口大口的喘着粗气，心跳快得不像话。“我也一样，会一直永远都爱着你的。”</p><p>尔后，Alec单膝跪地。他动作缓慢地打开戒指小盒，眼睛眨也不眨地直勾勾看着Magnus，柔声道：“我答应你，从今往后，我会一直尊重你并用心珍惜经营我们的感情。我也会一直对你忠心不二，千依百顺的当个称职的好老公。Magnus Bane，你愿意嫁给我吗？”</p><p>Magnus露出感动的灿烂笑靥。他猛地点点头，然后伸出自己修长的手指。</p><p>“这还用说吗？我当然愿意啊！百分百的乐意！”Magnus泪光闪烁的眼眸对上Alec柔情似水的深邃眼睛。他们俩即害羞又怀着感激之心的开心笑着，其余在场的人们都不自觉为他们拍掌欢呼感到高兴。</p><p>有如此完美的男人活生生的站在Magnus的眼前，这种情形下，他又怎么可能狠得下心拒绝说不呢？反正Alec Lightwood和Magnus Bane，他们俩人注定这一生都会以爱之名纠缠在一起的。</p><p> </p><p>【全文完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>